The Fire Within Us
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Hades just wanted for once to have things his way. However what he wasn't expecting was to meet a teenage Dragon/Phoenix shifter. All Rayne wants is to go home. However she makes a deal with the devil himself in order to find a way back to her domain. Hades thinks his new recruit is the same along with Panic&Pain. With the fire of a dragon and phoenix Rayne proves otherwise .
1. Peculiar Day

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So Hades always has been my favorite Disney Villain. Plus I always wanted to do a Hades/OC story for a long time. I personally want to thank Starswim for writing her story not only is it hilarious, but very well written. You go girl!  
And Team Hallie rules!  
All Hercules characters belong to Disney, I only own Rayne and any OC's I use in this story. Enjoy!**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Damn what a day" I muttered as I closed my eyes feeling the sun's rays against my skin as I lay in the grass. I lived with my aunt and uncle in Plymouth, New Hampshire. The two of them adopted me as their daughter after my birth mother died. My father never was in the picture and to be honest I didn't want to know why he wasn't. My uncle was a professor at the local community college while my aunt owned her bookstore. I loved reading books alongside being one with nature. I tried to spend every moment outside when I had the chance. I was almost asleep when I heard some kids crying and the taunting voice of Samantha and her followers. Samantha was the head cheerleader at school and of course was popular. I growled before I stood up and headed in the direction of that bitch's voice.

"It's too early for Halloween cry babies" Samantha sneered at two young boys. They looked to be around six or seven years old. I arched an eyebrow at their outfits. The taller of the two boys had blonde hair and his green toga hung off of his left shoulder. His friend had curly black hair with a red head band around it, his toga was plain brown. The two of them wore sandals. I guess one of the grade schools had some kind of theme day which perhaps explained why there were dressed in Ancient Greece attire. The two boys had tears in their eyes as I stormed past them and I gave Samantha a push.

"Piss off Samantha" I told the cheer snob.

"So now you're defending two little brats?" Samantha taunted me as she brushed her blonde bangs back away from her forehead.

"At least I'm not a bully" I replied.

"What are you going to do Rayne go home to Mommy and Daddy?"

Her friends burst out laughing and I called Samantha a rude name in my mind before I turned to the boys.

"Ooh look she's going to help them!" one of the other cheerleaders mocked. I then smirked when I saw what time it was on my I-Phone.

"You know girls it's past 3:30"

"Oh crap!" Samantha exclaimed. She then turned around and high tailed it back in the direction of the school with her friends running after her. Coach Abbott who was the Varsity Cheerleading Coach did not like tardiness. I chuckled before focusing my attention back to the two boys. I fished out some tissues from my backpack and handed them over to them.

"Don't worry about Samantha she likes to pick on everyone" I reassured them.

"Thanks Miss!" the blonde said. "We aren't really from around here anyway"

"Nope" his friend agreed.

"Where are your parents?" I questioned them wondering why on earth they were out here without adult supervision. The two of them looked to one another before looking back to me.

"Our parents said we could to the playground near the high school" the blonde replied. "Those girls stopped us though"

"I'll take you guys over there before I head home" I offered.

"Gee Miss that would be appreciated!"

OMG!

I tried not to have a cute overload attack. That's how cute these two kids were. I made them stay close to me as I led them in the direction of the playground. Once the playground came into sight the two boys hurried towards the swings. I didn't want to leave them alone so I leaned against a nearby tree waiting for their parents to show. Plymouth was a small town that had a population of 7,000 people. It was surrounded by beautiful countryside and many forests. In my mind it was paradise while it was boring to others. I made up my mind to wait for an hour before I would leave to head home. It was late spring and the temperature was about 75 degrees.

During the winter months the snow was a pain in the ass for the residents. Summer was fast approaching and I looked forward to doing nothing but relax before the start of my senior year. Don't even get me started where I wanted to go college, that's all my aunt and uncle nagged me about. My thoughts were broken when I heard the kids screaming. I turned in the direction of where the swings were and the two boys ran towards me as fast as their feet could allow them. They got behind me just as a something emerged from the trees. A growl escaped my throat as I stared into the eyes of a black scaled dragon.

Yes you heard me right. It was a dragon. Let's just say there were more creatures in this world besides humans. I could sense the dragon was male and he eyed the kids as though he wanted to have them for lunch. I threw down my back pack and concreted. I imagined my body forming wings from my back and I felt the shift. A second later I stood in front of the black dragon in my dragon form. I opened my wings and roared at the trespasser to leave. The male roared back at me in challenge before he took flight. With one flap of my wings I took to the sky ready to fight this creep. He attacked me first by biting at my flank and I gave him a hard smack across his face with my tail.

My opponent roared in anger before he sank his fangs into right back leg. Being bitten on the leg was painful and I only had it happen once. I held back a shriek as I unleashed a stream of fire at him. It worked because as soon as my flames hit his scaly hide he shrieked in pain and this got him to release his hold on my leg. Ignoring the blood that now was streaming down my scales I gave my opponent another round of flames. Having enough the black scaled male turned around and flew away. For now it would seem I was the victor in this fight. I saw the two boys were hiding behind the tree trunk shaking in fear. Ignoring the pain in my leg I flew back down to the ground and I returned to my human form."You two alright?" I asked as I limped over to the boys.

"Miss your hurt!" the blonde exclaimed as they hurried over to me. I only smiled at them before I felt my vision starting to blur. The next thing I knew fell to the ground and was unconscious.

 **Panic's POV**

"Oh man what are we going to do now?!" Pain yelled as he and I returned to our true forms. "Hades is going to be really steamed!"

"Will you calm down!" I snapped at my partner before I focused my attention on the girl who just saved us. This had been the second time she saved did that. The whole point of me and Pain coming to this new place was to find the Jersey Devil. Hades wanted more henchmen for his takeover of Olympus.

"We can't just leave her here" I said turning to Pain.

"Hello! She's a dragon!" Pain shrieked. "Remember like the one who wanted to eat us?!"

"Look if she dies I won't forgive myself"

Pain's yellow eyes then looked to the girl. They then eyed her leg.

"Oh man we need to help her before she bleeds to death"

He was right. The wound on her right leg was actually from that dragon biting it. Pain then transformed into a medium sized bandage and he wrapped himself around the wound forming a tourniquet.

"Hurry up and transform into something to carry her!" Pain snapped.

"Oh shut up" I growled.

 **Fates Lair**

"What the hell are those two doing?!" Lachesis shrieked as the eyeball in her claw like hand finished spying on the imps.

"Don't look at me" Clotho growled. "I'm not the one responsible for seeing the future"

The two sisters then turned to Atropos who had the ability to see said future.

"My visions as of late have been blurry" Atropos answered with a shrug. "What do you know about the girl Lachesis"

"Her name is Rayne Johnson" she replied folding her arms across her chest the eyeball still clutched in her hand. "She was born of a forbidden union"

"Ooh this sounds good" Clotho said with a smirk. "Go on sister"

"Oh shut up" Lachesis stated. "She wields the bloodline of a dragon and phoenix"

Both Clotho and Atropos's mouths fell open. Dragons and Phoenixes were considered enemies and being mated to one another was forbidden even in the modern time this Rayne girl was from.

"Rayne's mother of course fell in love with a phoenix and as punishment her mate was imprisoned in stone before the child was born, the dragoness died giving birth and her sister raised Rayne as her own hatchling since she and her mate could not conceive a child of their own"

"And it would seem Pain and Panic are bringing this female to our dimension" Clotho interrupted. "Do you sense anything yet about her Atropos?"

"Not yet I'm sure later I will" the Fate of the Future answered. There was one thing for certain the three sisters didn't know yet. What purpose this female hybrid born from two fire wielding creatures had in store for the flow of events.

 **Uh oh. Looks like Rayne got banged up pretty bad.**


	2. Meeting Hades

**Hades makes his debut in this chapter!  
*smirks evily***

 **Rayne's POV**

"Well thank gods her bleeding stopped" I heard a voice say as I felt my conscious come to.

"Hey I got blood all over me!" another voice snapped. I swear that voice sounded like Pain from Disney's Hercules.

"You're the one who transformed into a tourniquet!"

Okay that voice definitely sounded like Panic.

Yeah, yeah I know. Disney was for little kids in the minds of others. Well not me and frankly those who had a problem with that can bite me. To be honest I preferred the villains than the heroes. I opened my eyes and I growled as I sat myself up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" my eyes went wide.

I had to be dreaming because if my eyes were seeing correctly in front of stood Pain and Panic.

"Okay what kind of joke is this?" I demanded. "Did Samantha put you two up to this?"

"Who that blonde brat?" Pain demanded. "Sister this isn't a joke!"

"Well it sure as hell looks like one" I growled. I felt light headed and I lay back down.

"Pain shut up!" Panic scolded. The green imp then walked over to me and he used his tiny hands to help me sit up.

"This is has to be some kind of dream" I said to myself.

"Well we aren't a dream" Pain stated. "I'm Pain"

"And Panic"

"Reporting for Duty" the two of them said in unison.

"Yeah right"

"What can make you believe us then?" Pain demanded.

"Well if you two are who you say you are then transform into something" I suggested. Both imps looked to one another before they both took the form of a pink and green spider. I screamed and a banging sound later the two imps were back in their true forms.

"Did you have to hit us like that?" Pain whined as he nursed the red welt on his head. "That really hurt"

"Well don't take the form of spiders the next time!" I replied. "I hate those damn things"

"Next time we won't" Panic reassured me. "Hopefully that helped convince you"

"Yeah you did" I replied. I looked down to my right leg and saw a leaf bandage had been wrapped around my wound. My jeans had blood on them still but I ignored that.

"You two did this didn't you?" I asked nodding at the leaf bandage.

"It was Panic's idea to bring you back to Greece with us and we cleaned the blood away"

"Holy!" I began.

The two imps winced at my yell.

"Sorry it's just not every day you find out you got transported back in time, yet alone another dimension"

"Well we couldn't just leave you there" Panic said to me.

Besides Hades being my favorite character from the movie which I guessed was where I was, Pain and Panic were my second favorites.

I tried to stand up but pain shot up my leg and I had no choice but to sit back down.

"I think your leg might be broken" Pain explained.

"I think your right" I agreed with the purple imp.

"Come on we'll take you somewhere safe until we figure out something" Panic then transformed into a green horse.

"You can't take me to the damn Underworld!" I exclaimed. "Your boss will get pissed off!"

"She's right on that one" Pain replied with a shiver.

"There's a cave nearby with some supplies we gathered while watching over you" Panic reassured me. "Pain help her up"

Pain nodded before he walked over to me and he helped me to my feet. Slowly I limped over to Panic and with Pain's help I got onto his back. Once I got on his back I felt my vision getting blurry again and then I was unconscious once more.

 **Hades's POV  
Throne Room**

"What in the world is taking those two so long?" I muttered to myself. Pain and Panic should have been back by now with the Jersey Devil thanks to that dimension I sent them to. Six hours had passed and my patience was getting thin by the moment. And I was not a patient god whatsoever. The prophecy for releasing the Titans was fast approaching when the plants aligned. Then I would make my move to take over Olympus, only one thing stood in my way and it was annoying nephew. Right now Hercules was a hero in-training much to my annoyance. So far I had a good amount of monsters who gladly wanted to help in the takeover.

"Sorry we're late most evil one!" Pain greeted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" I shrieked. Pain and Panic whimpered as I went into my flaming mode. "YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HOURS AGO!"

"Sorry boss something came up!" Pain yelled.

"Yeah we lost track of time" Panic added.

"Fine just don't do it again" I said as my skin returned to its normal color. "Anyway any luck with the Jersey Devil?"

"Nope sorry boss!" Pain answered. I only rolled my eyes. Normally this would make me get mad but the imps weren't that skilled in recruiting monsters.

"Eh you two need to work on your gathering monster skills" I stated before focusing my attention back to my taking over the cosmos plans.

 **Rayne's POV**

As Panic stated there was a cave nearby with supplies for me to use. Before they left the imps changed my leaf bandage and put a real one around my leg. The two of them had to get back to the Underworld to check in with Hades before they would come back to see me. They promised a change of clean clothes to wear too. I was able to get a fire started and I greedily ate the food the imps left for me. I fell asleep after I ate and their voices were what woke me.

"Sorry we took so long Rayne!" Panic yelled as he and Pain hurried into the cave. "We had to sneak out of the Underworld without Hades knowing about it"

The two of them held a navy blue dress that had straps at the shoulders.

"Here we knew you needed these too" Pain said tossing me a pair of underwear. His face was blushing and I flashed him a smirk. I took the dress from Panic and tried to stand up. This time I didn't feel much pain. Pain and Panic then turned around so I had privacy to change. I hurriedly pulled off my clothes before pulling on my new ones.

"I'm decent now" I told the imps as I put my ruined clothes into the fire.

"That looks good on you" Pain complimented.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So if you don't mind me asking are you human or not?" Pain asked. I turned to the pink imp with an amused look.

"Nope"

"PAIN! PANIC!" the angry voice of James Woods shrieked. That could mean Hades was outside and he sounded really pissed off.

"We're in trouble" the imps said in unison.

"You two might want to go see what he wants" I nodded in the direction of the cave entrance.

"Easier said than done!" Pain whimpered.

"YOU TWO GET OUT HERE NOW!" Hades yelled again.

The two imps gulped before they turned around and walked in the direction of the cave entrance.

 **Hades POV**

"What on earth is going on?!" I snapped at my minions as they came out of the cave I followed them to. "You two have been acting odd all day"

"Nothing!" Pain answered.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I roared at them flaming up again.

"It's complicated!" Panic said.

"I better hear a good explanation before I really lose my cool"

"They were helping me"

My eyes went up to see a girl about seventeen or eighteen years old looking back at me. She wore a navy blue dress and she looked annoyed that I was yelling at Pain and Panic. Her hair was dark red that had blue highlights in it. Her eyes were unique because they reminded me of the Lapis lazuli gemstone.

"What she said" Pain replied before he and Panic got behind her legs to hide from me.

"If you want to get pissed off with someone then let it be me not them" the girl stated folding her arms across her chest.

"What's your name babe?"

The girl growled and her eyes glowed gold when I called her that.

"My name is Rayne and not babe" she answered. "I got injured while protecting Pain and Panic from becoming lunch to a dragon, they brought me back here to make sure I didn't die"

"She's telling the truth boss!" Panic stated.

 **Rayne's POV**

Hades looked to his minions before looking back to me. It felt weird to be standing in front of your favorite Disney villain but it was also exciting.

"If you don't believe me then why not talk to the Fates?" I suggested. Hades suddenly smirked and I felt my face turn red.

"Good idea Babe"

I swore as Hades snapped his fingers and the four of us disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Hades what did we tell you about doing that!" came the annoyed voice of Lachesis when we appeared in the Fate's lair. My eyes widened at the three dread sisters that stood in front of me.

"Ladies sorry to barge in but"

"We know why you came" the Fates interrupted the God of the Underworld in unison.

"You want more information on her" Clotho nodded at me.

The eye that the three of them shared suddenly lit up and it hovered in the air above them. A female figure appeared in the eye and I knew it was me.

"The girl who stands before you is not of human blood" Clotho began. "Born from a forbidden union that both species frown upon"

My image first took the form of a dragon that hissed out flames. The dragon then took the form of a fiery bird that cried before it exploded and ashes fell from its body.

"Whoa you're also a phoenix?!" Panic shouted. I flashed the green imp a smirk as Lachesis was the next to explain.

"The mother dies in child birth while the father is sentenced to spend eternity in a stone form"

Flames then lit up the ashes and a newborn phoenix rose out of them. The eye then gave off a flash before it fell back into Clotho's hand.

"That's it?" Hades asked.

"Do not question the Eye!" Lachesis snapped. "That's all it could show about her"

"You guys left out some other details" I interrupted.

"We didn't" Atropos added. "We know you're from a dimension where this one is fictional"

"Oh really?" Hades asked turning to me.

"They speak the truth" I told the God of Death. A question then lit up in my mind. "How the hell am I supposed to get back home?"

"That is up to you" Clotho answered.

"And only you can make that decision" Atropos finished.

The eye then levitated into the air again and the sisters swirled around it before the eye disappeared in a pop.

"OH THAT REALLY HELPS!" I snapped.

 **Later.  
Underworld Throne Room**

 **Still Rayne's POV**

"Watch it" I gave Hades a warning growl as the bandage wrap was taken off of my leg.

"Geez babe you really got banged up" Hades said as he eyed my scratch mark that the black dragon gave me.

"No s**t" I replied.

The lord of the dead chuckled before he held his hand out over the claw marks and a second later they were gone. I also didn't feel pain in my leg anymore.

"Thanks"

"Rayne was it?" Hades asked. I flashed Hades a questioning look.

"Yes"

"Since I helped you"

"If your thinking of bribing me into helping you take down Hercules its no" I told him.

"WHY YOU?!" Hades said as he suddenly flared up. I smirked when he did that.

"What's so funny?" Hades demanded as his skin returned to its normal blue hue.

"It's amusing when you flare up like you just did" I answered. This time Hades flashed me a smirk of his own.

"Your compliment is sweet babe"

"Call me that again and I'll kick your ass" I growled. "My name is Rayne, not babe"

"Sorry babe but I call everyone that" Hades said.

"Yeah I know"

"Well Rayne if you help me"

I eyed Hades with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you offering me?"

"I can help you get home if you help me take down Jercules"

I was about to make another smartass comment but when he said those words I shut my mouth. By now I wouldn't doubt my aunt and uncle were worried about me. I wanted to go back home more than anything.

"Oh f**k it" I said. "You're just like Rumplestiltskin when it comes to deals"

"Who?" Hades questioned.

"Never mind" I replied. "If I do help you, you"ll keep your end of the bargain?"

"I'm a god of my word babe"

I growled when he called me that.

"I meant I'm a god of my word Rayne"

"Better choice of words and consider your offer accepted"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hades exclaimed as his flames shot up in excitement. I actually had to duck because some of the flames shot out towards me.

"Watch where you're throwing your damn fire!" I scolded him.

 **Looks like Hades's got a new minion.  
Rayne: *Growls*  
Hades: Hey babe helping me take down Jercules is your ticket home.  
Rayne: Call me that again and I'll make do on my promise to kick your ass.  
Me: I'll do it!**

 **Till next time!**


	3. The Big Kiss

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I won't update till next week. I'll be busy lol. Hope the chapter makes you laugh!  
Also a new character appears. The original Alduin from Skyrim belongs to his creator.**

 **Two Weeks Later.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Morning Rayne" Panic greeted me as I entered the dining room holding a mug of coffee. It was a good thing the stimulant existed in this dimension because without it in the morning I don't wake up right away. Two weeks passed since I arrived and I had been busy. Don't even get me started with Orientation with the other monsters that joined Team Hades.

"Hey Panic" I greeted the green imp. Hades wasn't in the room and I had no idea where he was. Today was also my first official day of going undercover. Yep my first day at Prometheus Academy was today.

"Where's the boss?" I asked.

"He's trying to get a peek into the Fate's Eye" Pain replied appearing out of nowhere next to Panic.

"Ah I see" a smirk formed on my lips.

"PAIN! PANIC! RAYNE!" Hades called.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered before I downed the rest of my coffee and grabbed the imps before they could high tail it to avoid getting scorched by Hades.

"I need a new seer" Hades said as we entered the throne room.

"Maybe this will help" Panic suggested conjuring the Seer's Catalogue.

"What?" Hades asked rhetorically as he flamed up. However he calmed down when he saw the magazine. He took it from Panic and eyed the title.

"The Seer's Catalogue directory for fortune tellers, psychics, and clairvoyants cool beans"

The God of Death then opened the catalogue and began to look through its contents.

"Did the Fate's get annoyed?" I asked him.

"Yep they were babe" Hades replied.

I really wish he quit calling me that and use my name instead. Hades then stopped on a page and he got excited.

"By the look on your face boss you found someone"

"Yep her name is Cassandra her information looks promising along with a four crystal ball rating, boys bring up the chariot I'm going on a recruiting drive, how's my hair aflame?"

Hades then turned around and hurried off with his new found confidence.

"Rayne will you be alright on your own getting up to the surface?" Pain inquired looking to me.

"Hey remember you two showed me the in and outs of this place so yes I'll be fine" I told them. "Besides I don't Hades will like it if the chariot wasn't brought out"

"You got a point on that one" Panic agreed. "Good luck on your first day of undercover"

"I'm always up for a challenge"

I then gave the imps pats on the heads before turning into the direction where Charon's boat was.

 **Prometheus Academy**

"Damn this place is bigger than I thought" I said after I walked out of the admissions office. Classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes so I used that chance to look around. I had on another dark blue dress with straps at the shoulders only this time it had a black sash around the waist line. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail and to avoid keeping my bangs away from my eyes I had a black headband on. I would have worn my boots but I needed to blend in so I wore black sandals. I was so busy gawking at the sights of the school I didn't pay attention when I bumped into somebody.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Don't sweat it" the guy reassured me as I helped gather his books up.

He was my age if I were to guess correctly. His hair was jet black and went past his shoulders. It would have been all other the place if he didn't have it in a pony tail. He wore a grey shirt under his black toga. What made him stand out were his eyes and gods they were enchanting. His examined me with his garnet colored eyes before he continued.

"New student?"

"Yep transfer I'm Rayne"

"Alduin"

Alduin held his hand out to me and I shook it. When our flesh touched one another my dragon half roared. He was a dragon shifter too!

"Um" I began.

"It's not every day I meet another dragon shifter" Alduin continued. "But I also sense something else within you"

Before I could reply the bell suddenly rang.

"What's your first class maybe I can take you to it" Alduin offered. I looked to my schedule and saw that it was Geometry with Euclid.

"Geometry" I said sticking my tongue out. I hated math like I hated spiders.

"Sweet that's my first class" Alduin stated.

It didn't take long to find the classroom and Alduin suggested I sit with him. Professor Euclid thankfully didn't ask me to talk in front of the class which would have sucked. As the class started I eyed my classmates and none of them were familiar to me. The rest of the morning passed without anything interesting happening and thankfully Alduin had the same classes as me, well except in the afternoons.

"So how long have you been in Greece?" he asked as we put lunch trays down at the table he liked to eat at.

"Two weeks" I answered him. "Are you the only dragon shifter here?"

"Yes" the male dragon replied. "Our kind likes to be hunted too"

That almost got me to spit my food out. Dragon Hunting from my domain was illegal but people still did it, not for the money, but for the thrill of the hunt.

"See that guy over there" Alduin nodded at a table to our right. At the table eating away was Hercules. He was wearing his white toga and was eating with Icarus. "His name is Hercules and he's a hero in-training he slays creatures such as us, but he's a nice guy"

"I'll be right back"

"Just don't tell him what you really are" Alduin warned. I flashed the male dragon a smirk before heading over to Hercules and Icarus.

Both boys stopped talking as I approached their table.

"Hey you're that new chick!" Icarus exclaimed. I winced since his yell hurt my ears.

"Icarus don't make her lose her hearing" Hercules scolded his friend before turning back to me. "Sorry he does that when he gets excited"

"No harm done" I replied. "I've heard you were a hero in-training it's Hercules right?"

"Yep and what's your name?" Hercules asked politely.

"Rayne"

"That's a pretty name" a new voice said. I turned to see Cassandra standing behind me.

"Oh lovakins good timing!" Icarus greeted Cassandra happily. Cassandra flinched when Icarus called her that. I turned away as Icarus tried to impress poor Cassandra doing some kind of smoothie trick.

"Hercules can I borrow you for a second?" Cassandra asked.

"Uh sure I guess" Hercules answered before he stood up. "It's nice to meet you Rayne"

I nodded before heading back to where Alduin was waiting.

"I noticed Icarus was trying to impress Cassandra again" he growled.

"What you like her?" I asked.

"She's alright"

I only rolled my eyes because I knew when someone was lying to me and Alduin was. The end of the school day seemed to come quicker than you could say Speedy Gonzales.

"Hey you doing anything tonight?" Alduin asked as I slammed my locker shut.

"Not really why?"

"Well there's that festival later we can hang if you want" Alduin stated with a smirk.

"Sounds interesting it's in town right?"

"Yep it starts at seven"

"Alright see you then"

Alduin flashed me a smirk before left.

"Looks like you made friends already"

I jumped out of my skin to see Pain and Panic disguised as robins standing on a stone bench.

"Lay off" I told them. "Besides he's a dragon like myself"

"Technically your half dragon" Panic corrected.

"Whatever I need to inform the boss about my plans later"

"You mean a date" Pain teased.

A banging noise later Pain was complaining of the red welt I had just given him.

 **Underworld  
Throne Room**

"I take it Cassandra took your deal without hesitation" Hades was in a good mood when Pain, Panic, and I arrived back in the Underworld.

"Yep and the boys told me you have a new ally"

I flashed Pain and Panic a death look. Apparently they wanted to spy on me huh?

"His name is Alduin" I told Hades. "He's a dragon shifter like me, I'm meeting him up later at the festival" Hades then turned to me.

"Babe its good your making friends and all but I need"

I held up a hand to interrupt him.

"I think your seer's prophecy takes place at the festival too?"

"Oops I didn't think of that" Hades chuckled. "Alright you three simple mission keeping this Icarus character from sucking face with my new seer"

Hades flamed when he said those words. I held back a laugh because it was funny as hell when Hades got into bad moods.

"No seer sucking got it"

"Your continuing faith in us is truly inconceivable your head deadliness" Pain added in with Panic.

"Good that's because I'm sending back up"

"Back up?!" Pain and Panic exclaimed in unison.

"We don't need no stinking back up since Rayne's on Team Hades" Pain shouted.

"Damn right" I agreed.

A hissing sound got me to turn around to see the said backup. It was a cobra that looked human kind of. I remembered this was Doubt you had to admit he was cool looking. My stomach suddenly growled and I swore as the others looked to me.

"Damn it I need to hunt" I growled.

"Hunt?" Hades asked arching an eyebrow. "Babe can't you just eat regular mortal food?"

"Tell that to my dragon half and right now she wants meat, meaning a kill, and for the last time it's Rayne"

"Sorry babe"

Doubt then slithered over to Hades so they could talk or hiss whatever means of communication Doubt did.

"Uh Rayne you okay? Because smoke just came out of your nose"

"Sometimes the boss just irritates me" I answered.

 **On the Surface**

Once out of the Underworld I shifted to my dragon form and took flight. To give you an image of what I looked like my scales were the same color as my hair was. Two fins sat on the sides of my face while two horns rested on the top of my head. The fin and wing membranes matched my highlights and my tail had fins on it the same color as my highlights. I flew over the Greek countryside looking for something editable to satisfy my dragon. A huge buck appeared out of nowhere below me and I turned my body into a nosedive.

The buck didn't stand a chance when I came upon on it and ended its life with a single bite to its jugular. An hour and a half passed after my dragon half finally felt satisfied. Afterwards I followed Pain and Panic's scents to Icarus's house and the two of them were waiting with Doubt. My mind imagined becoming human and a second later I stood in front of Doubt, Pain, and Panic in my human form.

"Uh Rayne you got blood on your lip" Pain said.

"Sorry" I used my tongue to lick the blood away.

"Ewwww" Panic whined.

Doubt hissed and he eyed the house.

"We get it dude you want to do your job" I told the humanoid cobra before the four of us snuck inside Icarus's house. His father wasn't home which made sneaking into Icarus's room easier.

"He's going to kiss somebody?" Pain asked in shock when they opened the door to Icarus's room. "I gotta get out more"

"We gotta get him terrified of the kiss" Panic then turned to Doubt. "We can handle this big guy"

Doubt remained silent while I rolled my eyes as Pain and Panic transformed into snakes and then went into Icarus's hair gel. I face palmed because that plan would only backfire. Sure enough Icarus yelped and I saw that his hair looked like Mickey Mouse. Doubt hissed and he looked like he was laughing.

"Yeah it's pretty funny actually" I agreed with him. The next thing that happened was Icarus's lips becoming larger than normal. This actually got me to do an anime fall because Pain and Panic were really sucking out loud.

"Get in there" I told Doubt.

"Let's do it" he hissed before he slithered into the room and I turned away as he bit Icarus. Pain and Panic also didn't look when the poor guy got bit.

"Nice work" I praised Doubt before Hercules's scent got my attention.

"Oi! We gotta jet!" I told the imps.

"Not yet this is gonna get good!" the two of them said.

"Hello Hercules oh forgot it I'm waiting outside" I then high tailed it out of Icarus's house and found a window to look through. When Hercules came in Icarus was coiled in a ball. The poor guy was confused and freaked out when Hercules told him that they had to meet up with Cassandra. Icarus then pointed to Doubt behind Hercules and the hero in-training turned as Doubt spread his hood. Pain and Panic then conjured on cheerleading outfits and I watched as Doubt lunged at Hercules. Hercules dodged Doubt's bite attempt before grabbing Icarus into his grasp and getting out of the house. A bang was heard and I knew that Doubt got thrown into a gong thanks to that booby trap Icarus and his Dad made.

 **Underworld**

"So you're not mad?" Panic asked Hades.

"Mad? Why should I be mad? Do I look mad come on!" Hades told the imps as he used a pitchfork designed brush on his flaming hair. "I was going to the festival tonight anyway"

The God of the Dead then went over to the mirror combing his hair and I rolled my eyes. Pain and Panic giggled as Hades grabbed a jar that said "Brimstone for Gods" which was hair gel designed for gods and Hades sprinkled it onto his flames. His blue hair then turned orange and I used that moment to excuse myself. Hades did give me a room so I could have my own privacy and I took a quick shower before pulling on a dark red dress that had straps on the shoulders. For the hell of it I let my hair stay down minus the headband while I pulled my black boots on.

"Rayne where are ya babe?" I heard Hades shout.

"I'm coming boss!" I shouted back to the lord of the dead.

I returned to the throne room and when I entered both Pain and Panic's jaws dropped.

"You dress nice babe" Hades complimented.

"Whatever boss" I growled. "You two can quit drooling" I told Pain and Panic.

"We weren't drooling!" they protested.

"I wasn't kidding red's a good color on you" Hades interrupted.

"Thanks boss see you later"

 **Festival**

"Nice dress" Alduin said as I walked over to him. He didn't change into anything special for the gathering tonight.

"Thanks so wanna show a fellow dragon around?"

Alduin was about to answer when Pegasus landed on the ground with Hercules getting off of him. Icarus clung to Pegasus's neck while Hercules tried hard to pry his best friend off of poor Pegasus.

"What's up with Icarus he normally doesn't act like that" Alduin questioned. I shrugged just as Cassandra appeared out of nowhere and part of her dress was hanging off of her right shoulder. She was under Aphrodite's love spell thanks to the arrow Hercules shot her with. She strode over towards the boys and Icarus high tailed it away from them. He hid underneath a cart.

"Get back here you hunka hunka of burning arrows"

Icarus's took off running before he slammed into jars of olive oil.

"That had to hurt" Alduin and I said in unison as Cassandra strode over to Icarus.

"I can't believe what I'm saying here!" Icarus suddenly shouted. Oops look like Doubt's spell wore off. "I got the keys to Smooch City and I'm living in Scardyville come on!"

"Is he going to kiss her?!" Alduin snapped. The male dragon was about to storm forward and I hurriedly grabbed his toga so he wouldn't screw the situation up. Both Icarus and Cassandra had their lips puckered about to kiss when Cassandra screamed in horror. Icarus chased after poor Cassandra and Hercules strung another arrow when Hades appeared.

"Whoa hey it's rude to point arrows in public Doubt will you teach this creep some manners c'mon"

Doubt slithered into view and he hissed at Hercules. The cobra humanoid made a lunge at Hercules and the hero-in training got out of the way. He dropped the bow and love arrows.

"Look I'm representing you friend Cassandra in this case and I'm going to keep her innocent without a shadow of a doubt, pun intended"

Doubt hissed as he slithered towards Hercules and he used his arm to swing a punch at Hercules. Hercules was thrown backwards and he landed against a booth.

"Hello!" Cassandra shouted coming over to Hades pointing at Icarus. "You're supposed to take care of this we had a deal!"

Hades smirked before holding his hand out and it glowed green. The green beam then hit Icarus and his eyes closed.

"Dude that was low!" Alduin shouted at Hades. Hades turned to Alduin and eyed him for a second before turning back to Cassandra who hurried over to the sleeping Icarus.

"I didn't want to kiss him but I didn't want him dead"

"You didn't specify and he's not, dead, dead, he's just in eternal sleep mode"

"No s**t" I muttered underneath my mouth.

Doubt now had Hercules in his grasp ready to finish him off.

"Aphrodite! This plan isn't working!" Hercules shouted as Doubt opened his mouth ready to bite him. That annoying song that Aphrodite used whenever she appeared was heard and a swirl of flowers of later Aphrodite appeared.

"Okay what's the problem here?"

"Hotchie Babba" Hades said happy to see Aphrodite. The lord of the dead hurried over to Aphrodite like a love sick puppy. His flames lit up in excitement.

"Looks like Hades likes Aphrodite" Alduin whispered into my ear.

"Sure looks like it" I agreed as Hades accidentally knocked over an apple stand making an idiot of himself. Aphrodite then turned to Doubt who held Hercules. She blew a kiss at Doubt which came out in the form of a heart. It hit Doubt and that stupid theme of hers played as Doubt turned and kissed Hercules. He then set him down and patted his head. Aphrodite then went over to Cassandra and Icarus. The goddess scolded my boss who continued babbling like a love sick dork while Aphrodite turned her attention to Cassandra. The goddess of love told her that in order to wake Icarus up was a kiss from the person he loves. Hades protested before coming over and Aphrodite stopped him.

"Son of a" I held back an angry Alduin while Aphrodite proved a romantic mood by having flowing hearts everywhere. Hercules nodded at her in encouragement before Cassandra gagged and she bent down to Icarus. She then pressed her lips on his and then pulled away wiping her mouth. Icarus woke up and I was glad to see he was alright.

"Okay cookie I know our deal's blown" Hades said as he went over to Cassandra. He pushed her away from Icarus and I watched in amusement. "But have a heart I gotta now about this proposition I got in the works, I got a major case of the hots for Aphrodite"

When he said that his flames flared up in excitement again and they turned orange. Aphrodite heard this and she looked not so amused. Hades calmed his flames down before continuing.

"I wanna ask her out on a date but as you can imagine I don't handle rejection well so I gotta now will she say yes?"

"Are you kidding she will say no" Aphrodite replied.

"Ouch she heard me, question am I mortified answer yes"

Hades's tone sounded sad and I felt bad for the lord of the dead.

"And that breath, ecch that sulfur breath! What is that? And I'm engaged hello! I think you know Hephaestus, Hephaestus!" Aphrodite shouted.

The god of the forge appeared behind his fiancée and he looked pissed holding his hammer. Hades like the dork he was rambled on about Aphrodite and Hephaestus swung his hammer and hit Hades on the head. I held back a laugh as Hades continued to get beat up. Alduin laughed too because it was pretty funny. Meanwhile Cassandra was making a break for it since Icarus wanted more kisses and went on to chase her.

 **Back In Underworld  
Throne Room**

"You learned your lesson I hope" as I finished cleaning the cut on Hades's forehead. The poor god got a pretty good beating from Hephaestus.

"For now, I still want to ask Aphrodite out" Hades replied.

"You'll only get your ass kicked again" I told him putting the disinfectant down.

"Babe I'm a god I can handle pain"

I growled.

"What was the growl for?" Hades inquired.

"I told you before not to call me that" I replied turning to him.

"Rayne babe"

I gave the god another growl and he chuckled nervously. Hades then tried to change the subject.

"That Alduin kid seemed to like Cassandra I saw him fuming earlier"

"I think you're right on that one" I agreed with him.

"You seemed to enjoy his company" Hades stated.

"He's like me sort of he's full dragon while I'm not"

"You never knew your parents huh?" Hades asked all of the sudden.

I shook my head and I smirked deciding to annoy Hades since he was doing the same whenever he called me "Babe"

"You know now that I think of it Rumplestiltskin from the show I watch is hot"

"Who?" Hades questioned.

"He's a bad guy known as the Dark One, what's cool he's the most powerful being in the show and hot at the same time"

This time Hades turned orange in annoyance.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing" Hades replied as he realized he had gotten mad.

"Liar" I teased. "You were jealous for a second there"

"No I wasn't"

"Were"

"I WASN'T!" Hades yelled flaming up once more.

I smirked while Hades continued flaming until he calmed down. A smirk then came to his lips.

"Rayne I saw the same reaction from you earlier when I talked with Aphrodite"

I felt my face turn red. He was right I had been jealous for a few moments but that subsided after Hades got his ass kicked.

"Like hell I was"

"Babe you were"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"I'm outta here" I finished the conversation before turning around and headed back in the direction of my room.

"You were jealous babe!" Hades shouted from behind me. I shot him the finger and a second later the throne room exploded. Hades got mad on accident enough to blow up his own throne room. An evil smirk came upon on my lips as Hades coughed.

 **^^  
Oh how I love Hades get mad!**


	4. Hercules&The River Styx

**^^  
This episode was fun to write.**

 **Rayne POV**

"Man I'm beat" I muttered to myself as Charon pulled the boat up to the shore.

"Long day huh?" Charon asked as I got out of the boat.

I gave the ferrymen a nod before I yawned. I ignored Pain and Panic as I walked past the throne room towards my room. After shutting the door I threw my books and bag onto the floor before I climbed into bed for a much needed nap. Sleep claimed me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Rayne wake up!"

I opened my eyes when I heard Pains voice.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat up. I used my arm to wipe sleep from my eyes.

"The boss wants the daily report" Panic answered.

"Got it"

I stood up and shooed the imps out of my room so I could change. I put on a turquoise dress and slid on my boots before heading towards the throne room. Hades was eating a bowl of worms when I arrived. I frowned at his choice of diet.

"There you are babe" Hades greeted when he saw me walking towards him. He swallowed a worm before putting the bowl down. "Any new developments with Jercules?"

"Nothing new unless you count him humiliating himself in Shop Class" I answered. Instead of using the proper device to activate Daedalus's solar catapult the son of Zeus chose to pull the rope instead. Everybody had to get out of the way as the catapult fell apart. Adonis and some of the other snobby students laughed at Hercules. Hades laughed and his flames rose.

"I wish I could have been there to see that!" Hades said with glee.

"Did you manage to persuade Posedion to move the River Styx?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yep my dear brother plans on doing that tomorrow I can't wait!"

His flames lit up in excitement.

"Anything that involves screwing around with your family members is exciting to you boss"

"Correcto babe"

A growl came out of my lips and I turned around to leave.

Hades suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Rayne babe what's wrong?"

"Don't start that bullshit Hades" I replied. "You know I don't like you calling me babe"

I did air quotes when I said "babe"

"Then what do you prefer for me to call you then babe?"

My eyes flashed gold and smoke came out of my nose. A smirk came onto his lips.

"I don't know something else your smart boss figure it out" I suggested.

Hades flamed in annoyancene when I said that to him. My stomach then chose to growl and I hurried past Hades before he could stop me again. If there was one thing you don't want to do is not mess around with a hungry dragon. It was night time when I came upon the surface. My body then began the shift and soon I opened my wings and took flight. As I flew another dragon joined me. It was Alduin in his dragon form. He was a four legged dragon like myself with a few differences. His scales were dark grey which made it easier for him to blend in with the night. His wing membranes were jet black and he had two sharp horns on the top of his head. His eyes remained the same dark red.

It wouldn't take long for us to find our prey. Together we both killed two bucks one for the each of us. We fed in silence since our dragon halves didn't like it when our meals were interrupted. Alduin accidentally got blood on my scales and this earned him a smack from me. Alduin returned the favor by slapping his tail against my left flank. After our meal we groomed our scales free of blood before we parted ways. Back in the Underworld a certain god was waiting for my return.

"I take it your hunt went well?" Hades asked after I got out of the boat.

My eyes got sleepy and I flashed Hades an annoyed look.

"It went fine boss but if you don't mind I need sleep"

"Just be ready for tomorrow babe"

I shot Hades the bird in my mind because I wasn't in the mood for making a smart ass comment to him.

"I will" was my reply to Hades before I left him to scheme for the remainder of the evening.

 **Next Day**

"I wish you didn't have to hit me last night" Alduin scolded me as we entered to the cafeteria. We sat down at our usual spot. I wore the same turquoise dress from last night and my hair was lose again without the headband.

"You deserved it after you got blood on my scales" I told my friend. "You know us dragons take pride when we groom ourselves"

"I hate it when your right" Alduin agreed before he put a piece of meatloaf into his mouth. I chuckled as an annoyed Icarus stormed past us.

"What's his problem?" Alduin asked me. "Icarus is never mad"

"He's upset that I'm saying mean things about his father" Hercules answered as he sat next to me.

"Any kid would want to defend their parent Herc" I told the demigod. "You would do the same if Adonis would say the same thing about Zeus right"

"Yeah your right" Hercules answered.

"Daedalus has some interesting inventions in my opinion " Alduin added.

Hercules was about to reply when Cassandra hurried over to us out of breath.

"You guys need to come outside I just had a vision and not a good one"

Alduin,Herc, and I got to our feet and we hurried outside to see the sky had turned into a depressing grey. Everything around Athens had the Underworld theme going on.

"What in the name of hell?" Alduin said.

"He would be behind it" I nodded pointing at Hades coming into Athens in his rowboat that was being carried in the air by dead souls. Charon as usual rowed the boat while Pain and Panic rode in it with the boss.

"That no good for nothing!" Hercules took off in the direction where Hades was heading. I followed after him so he wouldn't do something stupid.

 **Cue Muses Singing**.

 _Old Flametop is honing_

 _A plan for rezoning_

 _And take his show on the road._

Hades snagged a flower from the bush and it became lifeless as Hades sniffed it. A pleased smile on his lips.

J _ust look at him gloating while busily boating._

 _That ego must be quite a load._

Hades heard the muses and he frowned as he turned to them. His arms then turned to smoke as he gathered the Muses into his grasp

 _Come on ladies sing along with Hades!_

 _Let me show you girls around in my town._

The imps had yellow shirts on that said "I heart Hades" on them as Hades continued to sing. Hades sat in his throne with the Muses in a cage.

 _Sure beats living underground in My Town!_

 _I got a penthouse on Spark Avenue! I'd like you to see!_

 _Museums and parks and works of art all dedicated to me._

 _Whoa,Whoa,Whoa._

 _We'll shop at Doom and Gloomingdale in My Town._

 _Well dine tonight in toga and talks in My Town._

 _I'm the host who loves to boast another job well done in My Town_

 _I'm number one!_

 _Not in my book you ain't!_

 _I'm Monarch! I'm Mayor! I'm Chief of Police and ho-ho-ho_

 _His town!_

 _The hottest spot in all of Greece is My Town._

 _The Parthenon, that crowning jewel, could use my flair for urban renewal_

"What?!" a Muse exclaimed.

"Just kidding I wouldn't change a thing! Not!

Hades then used his flames to change the looks of the Parthenon.

 **Rayne's POV**

Hercules and I stopped in the school courtyard.

"Damn Herc you run fast" I told the demigod as we came to a stop to rest.

"Your fast too Rayne" Herc told me. I was about to reply when Hades suddenly appeared making the students gasp.

"Hi kids! Name' s Hades, I'm your new principal! I'll be instituting a new educational program peridon based on the three arts: Revenge,requital,and retribution. You'll love it and get this there's no homework!

The students cheered at that until Hades said.

"Because you don't get to go home"

That got me to chuckle while Hercules shouted.

"No way Hades!" the demigod ran towards his uncle only for Hades to disappear and Herc slammed his head against a pillar.

"Way Herc"

"Him again?" Alduin asked as he came over to me.

I nodded while Helen was chosen to be Hades's first victim. Helen was actually nice unlike the other cheerleaders. She bravely approached Hades who then appeared next to her saying she should cut down on the Feta Puffs. Helen removed herself from him saying she didn't eat junk food. Hades smirked before he conjured a bag of Feta Puffs. Helen went wide eyed before she turned to run from the bag of junk food.

Adonis was the next to get tormented. Both Alduin and I watched as Hades strode over to Adonis who simply said his servant would do the eternal torment for him. I held my hand against my mouth to lower my laughing as Hades told him the prince would spend eternity serving his servant. A lounge chair appeared under Adonis's servant and Adonis was forced to give a foot massage his employee. When the prince yelled in horror I was already laughing as was Alduin. Cassandra got Home Grecomomics as her eternal torment. Icarus who supposedly was supposed to get gym ended up having to beat up a dummy Hercules. And for Wonder Boy himself got Shop Class.

"Wonder what we got?" Alduin asked.

I shrugged before Hades appeared in front of us.

"Alduin you spend your eternal torment in History"

Alduin growled before he turned around heading in the direction of the history classroom.

"Let me guess Geometry?" I asked Hades.

"Actually babe you get to keep me cool"

Hades then conjured his throne and he sat down in it. A fan appeared in my hand and I shrugged before I started to wave it over Hades. To be honest this wasn't that bad well it was until I felt my eyes getting heavy. I shook my head trying to stay awake but the next thing I knew I was out cold.

 **Vision**

My vision began when I saw myself fighting Hercules in my dragon form. Herc was eighteen and he was stronger too. I don't know how the fight started but what appeared to be happening was that I protecting the entrance to the Underworld for some reason. My chest glowed orange before I unleashed my flames at Hercules. Herc used his shield to block the blast before he ran towards me with sword in hand. The sword went into my right shoulder and I screamed in pain. My dragon form then began to smoke red before I was human again. I pulled the sword out and applied pressure to the wound.

"Where's Hades?" Hercules demanded.

"You can go to hell" my future self snarled. Herc only whistled for Pegasus who arrived next to his master. Herc got onto the winged horse before taking flight towards Olympus.

"Rayne!"

I was alone for some time and I was doing my best to stop the bleeding but it was no use. I felt my death was fast approaching. It was then I heard Hades calling out.

"Sparks"

My future self smirked before Hades landed the chariot and he hurried over to me. He scooped me into his arms holding me close to him.

"Did Hercules do this you?" Hades demanded.

"Yes I don't know how much time I have left" I then growled as I felt the pain from the stab wound.

"Babe you aren't going anywhere" Hades said to me. His tone was different and it was affection.

A smirk appeared on my lips before I growled in pain again.

"Stubborn as always babe" Hades stated before he bent down and he pressed a kiss against my forehead. Wait? What?!  
Did I just really see do that?!

 **Reality**

"Rayne babe wake up!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see a concerned Hades looking above me with Pain and Panic looking alarmed.

"Oh thank gods you really scared us!" Panic said.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"You passed out babe that's what happened" Hades answered. It was then I realized he was holding me in his arms. My face went red as I hurriedly got out of my boss's grasp.

"You alright babe you look as though you seen a ghost"

"Yeah I'm good boss" I told Hades. "Me passing out just rattled me up"

Hades suddenly turned orange in anger. I used that cue to take my dragon form which made Pain and Panic high tail it. I lowered myself to the ground and growled at Hades. Hades got the memo before he got onto my back and I took flight. I flew us to where Hercules and Icarus were. The two teenagers weren't having any luck with the trident so Hades left my back and snatched it from the demigod. The trident glowed as Hades made the water turn into a whirlpool and Hercules got sucked down into its grasp. Icarus then dove into the water to save Herc.

"Oh man I'm having too much fun I gotta gloat keep an eye on them babe" Hades said to me as he disappeared. Herc and Icarus got out of the water and Hercules grabbed a piece of wood and threw it at me like a spear. I opened my mouth using my flames to destroy the weapon. I was about to attack when I felt slightly light headed. I growled before I had no choice but to fly away to revert to my human form. I landed behind a large tree and I became human again. Pain and Panic suddenly landed on top of me and the three of us fell to the ground.

"Oops sorry Rayne!" Pain shouted as he and Panic got off of me.

"It's fine boys" I reassured the imps. "Oh S*&t!"

I got up and high tailed just to see the huge boulder land in the middle of the River Styx. That meant things would become normal again. Not caring I shifted once more but this time as a phoenix. I shrieked as I flew over Athens as it reverted to its normal state. I flew into the Temple of Athena just as Hades was getting beat up by Posedion. I shrieked in anger as I flung my flaming body at Posedion.

"What on earth?!" Athena exclaimed as I pushed the water god away from Hades. Posedion then swiped at my face with the trident and I felt my feathers get struck. Angrily I flapped my wings which created a fiery whirlwind around me and Hades. The whirlwind took us out of the temple far out of the city.

"Rayne babe you shouldn't have done that" Hades scolded as I returned to my human form.

"Tough crap I don't like seeing you get beat up" I growled. I then felt weak in the knees and Hades quickly appeared behind me. I felt my face turn red as he held me in his arms.

"Your not walking back home babe" Hades stated.

"Uh okay" was my answer as Hades started to move.

 **Underworld** **  
** **Throne Room**

"Rayne you really didn't need to protect me from Po Po" Hades said as the cut on my face healed.

"And you prefer to get beat up not a chance in hell on my watch" I told Hades firmly.

"Oi your stubborn" Hades said as he ran a hand through his flaming hair.

"Your damn right" I agreed.

The two of us were quiet when Hades broke the silence.

"Thanks babe"

I arched an eyebrow.

"For getting me out of that jam with Po Po"

I flashed my boss a fanged smirk.

"You know when you smile like that it looks good"

He now had the smirk on his face while mine turned red.

"I'm going to bed" I said as I turned around so Hades wouldn't see my blushing face.

"Night Sparks"

"Sparks?" I asked turning to Hades again.

"You wanted me to call you something else right so Sparks is your nickname babe"

I wanted to reply in a smart ass way but I held my tongue.

"Thanks boss" I then left the throne room.

"Psst" Pain and Panic were outside of my room and the tossed me a "I heart Hades"shirt

"Pleasure doing business with you boys" I told the imps as I tossed them both some money.

"Night Rayne!" the imps said after I patted their heads. I winked at them before I entered my room and shu the door behind me.

 **What did that vision mean?  
We find the answer in the next chapter. **


	5. Visions&Pool Party

**Here is another chapter to make you guys laugh.  
We also find out one reason why Rayne was brought to the world of Hercules.**

 **Underworld**  
 **Rayne's POV**

"It was a good thing I was sick when you tried to kill off Hippocrates boss" I growled to Hades as the two of us walked side by side. I didn't get sick often but when I did let's just say you don't want to be around me. For one my temper flared and two I don't like getting other people sick. One time Hades got his ass chewed out since he had woke me up while I had been sleeping.

"Sorry Sparks and I won't wake you up again" Hades stated.

"Good or else I'll kick your ass" I warned.

"Uh alright" Hades moaned in boredom. "What fun is in store for me today?"

"Well your surliness I have a purchase order for brimstone" Pain answered giving Hades a clipboard.

"Fine" Hades stated as he took the clipboard and signed it. Panic then gave Hades his clipboard and Hades took it and did the same thing.

Panic had other some things for Hades to sign and I could tell the boss was getting irritated. After the second signature Hades turned red as his flames turned orange.

"GAH I GOTTA GET OUT OF THE BASEMENT!" Hades shouted as his flames shot everywhere. I didn't duck in time and I got scorched. It was a good thing I was born from two fire creatures or else that blast would have killed me. Pain and Panic got scorched as well. Hades turned blue again and continued complaining. "The other gods get to make wine, love, and war, they get a view and what do I get?" Since he wasn't paying attention Hades bumped into a dead Lethe pool cleaner.

"Who is this?" Hades asked turning to us.

"Good question who am I?" the dead guy asked.

"Oi another wasted pool cleaner" Hades muttered before ushering the dead soul away.

"Uh boss?"

"What babe?" Hades asked turning to me. A banging sound later Hades rubbed his head with a red welt on it.

"Now because of your little flaming tantrum I need to take a shower" I growled wiping the ashes off of me.

"Damn babe you sure got a punch" Hades said still rubbing his head.

I stuck my tongue out at Hades before leaving him with the imps so I could take a quick shower. After that I needed to talk to the fates. The vision really got me concerned.

After I got the smell of ash and fire off of me I pulled on a black dress with a dark blue sash. I pulled my hair into a braid and of course wore my black boots underneath the dress. Since it was the weekend I was going to hang out with Alduin, Icarus, and Cassandra at the mall. Hades told me earlier he didn't need me to work so I wanted to take advantage of that.

"Looks like the invitations to your pool party are coming along nicely" I greeted the boys as I entered the throne room.

"Black looks better on you Rayne" Pain complimented.

I winked at him while Hades looked through the invitations.

"So going to see your boyfriend?" Panic teased. That got me and Hades to shoot death glares at the turquoise imp.

"He likes Cassandra not me dork" I growled.

"Even I knew that" Hades agreed. "See you later babe"

"Hades" I warned my boss with a dangerous growl.

"I meant see you later Sparks" Hades corrected himself.

"That's better"

 **Fate's Lair**

"Hello Rayne how have you been young one?" Lachesis asked as I entered their home.

"If you count Hades driving me up the f**king wall all the time it's fine" I answered.

"He likes to irritate others that's for sure" Clotho agreed.

"I see your not participating in that party of his?" Atropos inquired.

"And get my memories wiped not a chance in hell" I replied. "Since you three know everything can you please tell what that vision meant?"

"You mean the one during the River Styx incident?" Lachesis spoke first.

"Yes it concerned me a little bit" I replied. "I'm not asking for you guys to tell my future I just want a good explanation"

The three dread sisters were quiet and they looked to one another.

"What?"

"Rayne that vision" Clotho began but Lachesis slapped a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"She may not take well to the results!" the oldest fate scolded.

"Guys I can handle the truth" I reassured the three of them.

"Oh alright" Lachesis said before she plucked the eye from her eye socket and the eye floated in the air. An image of Hades appeared in the eye along with both a dragon and phoenix on either side of him.

"What in the?"

"For years Hades has reigned supreme" Lachesis began.

"To satisfy his need to scheme" Clotho continued.

"However one thing is left out for the Lord of the Dead" Atropos joined in.

"The lord of the dead needs a queen" the three of them finished as one.

Both the dragon and phoenix soon came together to form into a person and it appeared next to Hades.

"NO WAY?!" I exclaimed backing up my face turning red. "Hades can't be!"

The eye stopped glowing and it returned to Lachesis's hand.

"I told you she would be rattled" Lachesis told her sisters.

"You're damn right I'm rattled!" I yelled. My face was now red like a damn tomato. "You're telling me I'm Hades's mate?!"

"Actually young one he would be yours" Clotho corrected.

"Heh, heh, we'll see about that" I said before I turned around to leave.

My heart was beating a thousand miles per hour since I was so worked up.

"Bloody hell I'm screwed" I growled as I face palmed.

 **At the Mall**

"Whoa Rayne you alright?" Cassandra asked as I met up with her and Alduin in the Food Court.

"Yeah" I answered. I noticed Icarus wasn't around.

"Where's Icarus?" I asked.

"He had a conference in Sparta with his dad" Alduin replied. "You know how excited those two get when it comes to events involving inventions"

"Nice"

I took a seat next to Cassandra. I wasn't exactly friends with her, Icarus, and Hercules but it was getting there. My whole job was to spy on Herc and report back to Hades. I had nothing wrong with Hercules to be honest, but it would be nice for once if Hades got some damn recognition.

"Any good stores around here?"

Alduin smirked and he pointed in the direction behind him. Both Cassandra and I sweat dropped because it was a lingerie store. My best friend was such a pervert.

"I know some stores you might like" Cassandra answered my question taking my hand. She first led me to a store that sold figurines and other merchandise revolving around mythical creatures. I bought a figuring of Fenrir the legendary wolf from Norse Mythology. He was also a summon in some Final Fantasy Games. There was another store that was similar to Hot Topic. I mean it sold a lot of neat stuff sadly nothing in there stood out for me today. The last store we went to was a store that sold crystals and stuff. It was called "Crystals of Healing" and it was my favorite. I loved gemstones and anything shiny since I was half dragon. I felt like a little kid going nuts when it was Christmas time.

"This is nice" Cassandra said coming over to me with a turquoise crystal hanging off of a black string. "It would look good with your turquoise dress"

"You got good eyes" I said to her. A crystal the color of dark blue caught my eye and I snagged it from its display stand. It hung off a black string too.

"You should definitely get that since it matches your dress"

Cassandra smiled and the two of us purchased our crystals before heading back to the Food Court to get something to eat with Alduin. Alduin was waiting and he had a bag with him from that damn lingerie store.

"Nice necklace" Alduin said as he we came over to him. I had put the necklace on after we left "Crystals of Healing".

I was about to respond when I saw a flash of green and pink.

"Give me a sec" I told Cassandra and Alduin before I hurried over to where Pain and Panic hid.

"What are you two doing here?!" I demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be at the pool party?"

"We can't find the keys to Olympus; we need your phoenix fire to break the lock!" Pain answered. "If not Hades will have a fit!"

"Alright, alright, just give me a damn second"

I hurried back over to Alduin and Cassandra. Cassandra laughed at something Alduin told her.

"Guys I gotta go something came up"

"Leaving so soon?" Alduin teased. I flashed my best friend a glare before smirking. I eyed Cassandra before turning back to him. Immediately Alduin went red and Cassandra was too. HA!

She liked him back!

Thank you Aphrodite!

After a quick return trip to the Underworld to drop off my stuff Pain and Panic transported us to the entrance of Olympus.

"Holy" I said feeling uneasy about standing on a cloud. I closed my eyes and focused on the phoenix within me. My body then became flaming feathers as my arms transformed into wings. My feet became smaller but I had sharp claws to shred anything into tiny pieces. I flapped my wings and flew over to the gates. The flames from my feathers radiated off of me and they hit the key hole. A spark lit up in the gate and the imps gasped in excitement. But that excitement got extinguished when the flames went out. I turned to Pain and Panic with an apologetic look. And Hades had to use that chance arrive with his chariot.

"Ah finally the penthouse!"

The boss walked past us and tried to open the gate but it didn't budge.

"Did you lock this gate?" Hades asked looking to Pain and Panic.

Pain and Panic shot each other panicked looks.

"You don't have a skeleton key would you?" Panic questioned.

"And I'm about to add two more to my collection open it now!" Hades shouted flaming up. Both Pain and Panic nodded before they threw themselves onto the gate.

"Whoa Sparks looking good babe" Hades greeted me.

I screeched at him loud enough to make his hair go out.

"Whoa did my hair go out?!" Hades asked rhetorically as he felt his bald head. I gave a laugh that came out as a shriek as Pain and Panic were failing miserably to get the gate open.

"You three go get Hephaestus he made this gate so it should open" Hades commanded. I gave the boss a nod before I grabbed Pain and Panic in my sharp talons and I flew us back into the direction of the Underworld.

"Rayne your claws are kind of sharp!" Pain shouted as I hurriedly flapped past Cerberus. The three headed guard dog was still a pup but he was cute that way. In the movie where he was fully grown he scared me sometimes. Pain and Panic directed me to where the Lethe Pool was and upon arrival my golden eyes widened. All of the gods were either sitting down or wandering about in confusion. Hephaestus sat at a nearby table and I let the imps go from my claws.

"Hey Hephaestus we need your help the gates to Olympus are locked!" Pain shouted.

"Are they really?" the God of the Forge questioned. "Did you lose the key?"

Both Pain and Panic blushed before both imps waved their arms around saying that Hades needed the gates opened pronto. I flapped over to the imps and took them into my claws again as Hephaestus transported us to the entrance of Olympus.

"Oh Heph there you are I really need this gate opened babe!" Hades called out.

"Sure" Hephaestus said before he went over to the gate and began to work on it.

"Next time Rayne don't carry us in your claws" Panic told me after I let them go. The two of them had scratch marks and I shot them an apologetic look.

"I can't just believe I locked myself I tried a credit card but no luck" Hades conjured a credit card to prove his point before he made it disappear. "How's it coming?"

"This is quality work whoever built it is a real craftsman" Hephaestus answered.

"You built it look congratulate yourself later just open the thing now" Hades flamed after he said that.

A lightning bolt shot past me and landed in front of Hades and behind Hephaestus. Hades and I turned to see Hercules dressed up in his hero outfit with all of the gods stuff with him.

"As a hero in-training I must ask you to step away from that gate"

Hades smirked before telling his nephew.

"Well as a god in charge I must ask you to get lost"

"I'm empowered by all the might of all Olympus"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you, Heph I just remembered you're not my handyman what was I thinking? You're my Bouncer, bounce him" Hades ordered Hephaestus pointing at Hercules.

"Gotcha" Hephaestus said before grabbing his hammer. Hercules growled before he came at Hephaestus. Hephaestus simply gave Herc a kick with his metal foot and the hero in-training went rolling backwards. Hercules then yelped when Hephaestus threw his hammer forward and Hercules used Athena's shield to block the assault.

"You know I delegate well" Hades gloated. I shot the boss an annoyed look. Hercules stood up while Hephaestus wiped his face off from the sweat he was experiencing. The God of Forge got poked in the rear with the trident and he went flying landing in front of the then grabbed a metal object and went after Hercules with it in his grasp. Hercules used the cloud Hephaestus was walking on and lifted it up. The God of Forge went flying again and he landed on his back. He then got smacked in the face thanks to the metal object he was going to use on Herc.

"You're going down!" Hephaestus shouted at Hercules.

Herc shot one of Aphrodite's arrows and Hephaestus blocked it. Both Hades and I ducked as the arrow hit Panic in the butt.

"You okay pal?" Pain asked.

"I'll be okay as long as I have you"

"Uh you're scaring me" Pain replied as he backed away. Hercules threw the trident and Hephaestus ducked avoiding getting hit again. The trident hit the keyhole and the gates to Olympus opened. Hades smirked before he turned to Hercules.

"Well see ya later Loser Boy!" Hades gloated as he walked through Olympus's gates. "Actually I won't be seeing you because I'll be hearing you knocking and you can't come in"

Hades laughed before Trivia the God of Where Three Roads Meet appeared behind Hades and pushed Hothead out of the gates. This time it was Hades's turn to land on his rear.

"Trivia?" Hades said in shock turning to Trivia.

"That's Tri-via" the intelligent got corrected Hades.

"How did you get in there?" Hades demanded.

"There's a little known back door I know about never underestimate the power of Trivia"

"Your no threat to me what are you crazy?!" Hades snapped heading towards him. Trivia then conjured a lightning bolt which made Hades stop dead.

"Did you know Zeus's thunderbolts can burn away a god's hide in two nano seconds?"

"Trivia"

Oh boy Hades was about to try and charm Trivia.

"Pal try this on for size you take the west wing and I'll take the east wing"

I flew over to Hades and gave the idiot a smack on the head with my wing.

"How interesting I didn't know you had a pet phoenix Hades" Trivia said looking to me.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Hades beamed as he looked to me. I gave a WTF squawk before Zeus's voice said.

"Nice try Hades"

Hades and I turned to see the other gods standing alongside Hercules.

"You got some explaining to do" Zeus told his younger brother.

"What's to explain?" Hades asked nervously. "You lost your minds, I was house sitting, ya know speaking of houses I gotta get back to mine, chow babe, chow"

Hades then disappeared in his usual flaming get away. I grabbed Pain and Panic in my talons before unleashing a shriek at the gods who always made fun of my favorite character before I flew with the imps back to the Underworld.

 **Underworld  
Throne Room**

"Damn it I was so close!" Hades shrieked. I ducked along with Pain and Panic underneath the huge table with the little figurines of everyone as Hade's lit up the whole room with his flames. This time I didn't get scorched but Pain and Panic did. Hades stormed over to his throne and sat in it.

"We'll let you have some alone time" Pain said before he grabbed Panic and they high tailed it.

"You really need to control your temper boss" I said to Hades careful to not piss him off any further.

"Easier said than done babe" Hades answered as his flames turned blue again. "I'm just so sick of not winning for once"

"How long until the planets align again?" I questioned as I eyed the figurines.

"Two more years I don't think I can last that long" Hades replied before he face palmed.

I felt bad for him when he did that. I never liked it when Hades got made fun of by his siblings. I had no problem with the other gods but it really made me mad when all they did was mock Hades.

"They bully you a lot don't they?" I asked.

"Yep they do" Hades answered removing his hand away from his face. His eyes narrowed when he saw I was annoyed. "Whoa Sparks what's with the annoyed look?"

"Bullies are my greatest pet peeve" I explained. "Pain and Panic were actually being tormented by one when I found them in my world"

"Babe at one point we all get bullied during our existence"

"Try being called a half-breed or a sin for being alive"

That got Hades to flare up a little bit.

"Who would call you that?!"

"Hades calm down"

Hades realized he got fired up and he went blue again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine"

When he got all red and raging with his flames I laughed.

"Good to see I amuse you babe" Hades said in sarcasm.

"It is pretty funny when you get all fired up" I teased him. "It's why you're my"

I then suddenly placed a hand to my mouth and I felt my face going red.

"What was that Sparks?" Hades asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I growled. I was about to leave the room when I felt Hades use his smoky grasp wrap itself around my waist.

"Nice try Rayne now you got me interested in what you were saying" Hades said as he put me down next to his throne.

"Not a chance in hell boss" I said.

"Rayne if you don't tell me you work all next weekend"

"You son of a bitch!"

I felt my eyes turn gold at that comment and Hades smirked.

"Going once"

"I'm not saying squat"

"Going twice"

"Fine you're my favorite character from my world okay?" I finally confessed.

Hades shut his mouth and I used that moment to try and get away from him. But Hades grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me back to the side of throne.

"That's interesting babe"

"I'm not repeating it again" I said firmly.

"Oh I heard it the first time babe"

I snarled at him warning him to not push it with calling me "Babe"

"Rayne I'm going to keep calling you babe no matter how mad you get at me"

"Whatever boss" I said as I walked past him.

"Rayne?"

I stopped when Hades called my name and I turned to him.

"For what's it worth I'm glad you agreed to work for me"

From the way he just said that Hades meant it. And that was out of the norm for him.

I flashed him a smirk.

"Working for you is never dull"

"Thanks babe"

I rolled my eyes before I left the throne room.

 **Dream**

Damn it!

I was having another vision again!

Or well it was a dream.

Hades placed me on a bed and he placed his hand over the wound. The wound from where Hercules had stabbed me wasn't healing.

"No damn it!" Hades roared as he flared up.

"I told you that my time is coming" I said to Hades.

"Babe you aren't going anywhere" Hades said as he took one of my hands into his. "I need you at my side"

"Stubborn fool if the Fate's saw this coming you have no choice but to let me die"

"I won't allow it!" Hades shouted as he slammed his fist against the night stand that sat beside the bed. He then caressed my face with his other hand. I gave Hades a fanged smirk before I saw myself breathe for the last time and my eyes closed. Hades didn't say anything until I saw a tear slide down his face.

"Sparks don't leave me babe" Hades then took my lifeless body into his grasp and he brought me close to him. Then bringing his face down towards mine his lips touched mine.

 **Reality**

"Holy!" I shouted as I woke.

"That vision scared you didn't it?"

The Fate's stood next to my bed.

"What do you think?" I asked in sarcasm. "Clearly I'm not going to get back home since Hercules kills me"

"Normally we don't show anyone their future but you Rayne are another matter" Lachesis explained. "When the time is right both your dragon and phoenix halves will recognize Hades as your mate"

"Isn't Persephone supposed to fill that role?" I asked sitting up.

"That's Hades's niece!" Clotho protested.

"Bad image" Atropos shivered.

"Please ladies no disrespect but in my world the Greek gods and goddesses don't really pay attention who they decide for a spouse" I stated. It was my turn to shiver at that. The Ancient Greek Myths sure had perverted storylines.

"Not to mention Zeus is also a womanizer" I uttered.

"We knew that too" the three sisters said in unison.

"Yeah I had a feeling you three did, so are you telling me I can't prevent my death?"

"Again child that is up to you" Lachesis answered. "It depends on how far you are willing to go to be with your mate"

I didn't say anything when she said that to me.

Both my dragon and phoenix halves were silent. Whenever Hades was around they acted normally.

"In time young one will your inner beasts acknowledge Hades"

"Oi I need a vacation" I said talking like the boss.

The Fate's then chuckled before they swirled around their eye and it disappeared into a pop.

 **Hope that makes you guys get excited when Rayne and Hades do get together. But that's not going to happen just yet. So please be patient with me!  
Till next time.  
**


	6. Hercules&The Tapestry of Fate

**More hilarity ensues in another chap!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rayne's POV**

The crowd turned as I finished slapping Adonis across the face. The prince had just bought two tickets to the Orpheus Never Look Back Concert and he thought it would be a good idea to ask me instead of taking Helen with him. Hercules and Icarus's eyes were wide as a red hand print rested on Adonis's right cheek.

"You're a cheating asshole is what you are" I told Adonis before I walked over to Hercules and Icarus.

"Whoa Rayne!" Icarus exclaimed. "That was epic!"

"Yeah I never seen someone do that to Adonis" Hercules agreed.

"Thanks boys" I stated. "Sorry that you didn't get the last two tickets"

"Herc maybe your father could help" Icarus suggested.

"It's worth a shot" Hercules said.

"Good luck you two but I don't think Zeus is going to do anything" I told them.

"Maybe but it doesn't hurt to ask" Hercules replied.

The three of us then parted ways and I needed to go see the Fates again.

Lately I haven't been having anymore dreams or visions but that image of Hades kissing me never once left my mind. I was going to hang out with Alduin but he and Cassandra were on a date if you called it that. The two of them haven't said anything about being a couple just yet. After school got out for the day I made sure no one followed me while I went into the direction of the woods nearby. I couldn't afford someone knowing I worked for Hades or worse that I was a hybrid of dragon and phoenix blood. I came to a stop in the center the forest before my body took the form of flaming feathers. I gave a shriek as I took flight. The flight to the Fate's home took about twenty minutes since school was farther than the flight from the Underworld.

"We knew you would be coming back to see us" the Fate's greeted as I landed at the entrance of their home. My flaming feathers disappeared as I returned to my human form.

"New flash ladies you know everything" I teased them as they invited me into their home.

My comment got the three of them to laugh before we came to a stop.

"What is it you need now Rayne your visions and dreams haven't been bothering you as of late" Lachesis asked.

"I need to know for a fact that your eyeball wasn't having a glitch" I answered.

"The eye never lies young hybrid" Clotho replied. "Besides you should be thrilled to have a god as your mate"

I felt my face turn red when she said that. I was about to answer when I caught the scent of Hercules and Icarus.

"What the hell am I going to do if they find out I'm here my cover's blown!"

"We'll distract them while you sneak out" Atropos said.

"Thanks I owe you guys one"

I looked around and saw a rock I could hide behind. I ran over and hid behind the rock just as the Fate's shouted.

"Never!"

Hercules, Icarus, and Pegasus entered the cave while I watched.

"What you ask would require reweaving the Tapestry of Fate!" Lachesis snapped.

"And the Tapestry must never be rewoven" Clotho agreed with her sister as she took the eye from her older sister. She then tossed it to Atropos.

"Even for a handsome, strapping, smooth skinned son of Zeus" Atropos giggled as she grabbed Herc's arm. I held back a laugh as Atropos flirted with Hercules who looked mortified she was even doing that. Hercules tried to make a break for it but Icarus suggested he distract the Fates while he went to mess with the tapestry. Atropos grabbed Hercules again and hearts surrounded her as she held his face. That was my chance to get the hell out of dodge and shift to my phoenix form outside. Charon waved hello to me as I flew over him and I gave out a shriek in reply.

"Incoming Phoenix!" Pain shouted as I flew into the throne room and reverted back to a human state.

"Rayne babe"

"Boss" I growled.

"Sorry Sparks I take it your day was alright?" the god of the dead inquired. He looked bored out of his skull.

"Actually I" I was about to reply when the alarm signaling a new arrival made me jump.

Icarus's ghost shot past us and the scoreboard went from 99,999 to 1,000,000 souls.

"Another ding, Bada Bing" Hades sighed. "Thrilled I'm absolutely thrilled over here, gah who am I kidding around, yo imps!"

Pain and Panic hurried over to Hades.

"Um actually we prefer to be called Agent Assistants of Darkness" Pain suggested.

"It looks better on the resume" Panic agreed.

"Whatever we'll talk about your job descriptions later right now just go take care of the new arrival"

"Yes sir!" the two of them said in unison giving Hades a salute.

"Or Rayne could do it" Pain suggested.

A growl escaped my lips and the imps tensed when I did that. A flash suddenly made Pain, Panic, and I jump.

"Whew did we not pay the bill?" Hades asked.

Suddenly another alarm that sounded like a burglar one rang out and I winced. The ghost of Icarus shot past us and this did not go well with Hades.

"That soul left! It left! Souls do not leave the Underworld and who has the code to this alarm?!"

"Uh I think it's your mother's maiden name?" Pain suggested.

That got me to do an anime fall before the imps hurried off to shut the alarm off. Once it was off I told Hades the good news.

"Boss you know the Tapestry of Fate?"

"Yeah what about it babe?"

"Well Hercules rewove it that's why that soul left"

"Really?" Hades asked in interest. He then conjured an image where Hercules and Icarus were talking.

"Good work Rayne" Hades praised. "Remind me to give you a bonus later"

"What about us?!" Pain demanded. "We work hard too!"

"We'll talk about it later boys" Hades replied.

The Lord of the Dead then transported us to where the Tapestry of Fate was.

"My genius little nephew why didn't I think of this eons ago knitting needles" Hades told Pain and Panic. The imps gave him the needles and Hades started to knit into the tapestry and then a flash of light blinded my eyes. I shook my head after the flash of light finished blinding my eyes. My eyes then went bug eyed when I saw that I was on Mount Olympus. They widened more when I saw that I was actually glowing like a goddess. The dress I wore hung off one shoulder and it was black. A red train flowed behind me and small sparks of flame lit up around me every few seconds.

"Rayne is that you?" I jumped to see Hercules walking over to me.

He was now a god and he wore his movie get up.

"Yeah it's me Herc looks like we're immortals now"

"Yeah"

"Shhh quiet son your father is coming" Hera said nodding ahead of us. Herc and I turned to see Hades with Pain and Panic walking towards us. And what was sucked he was no longer in his Underworld outfit. Instead he wore Zeus's toga over one shoulder and he even had Zeus's hair.

"The King of the Gods!"

"The ruler of Olympus"

"Hades" Pain and Panic shouted.

"Hiya son" Hades greeted Herc.

My eyes went wide while Hera went over to Hades.

"Oh darling you're the best" she then kissed his cheek and I felt an anime vein come onto my head. Yes I was jealous so sue me!

"Jealous Rayne?" Aphrodite asked coming over to me.

"What hell no!" I snapped. "Uh remind me again Aphrodite what goddess am I exactly I forgot"

"You're the Goddess of Resurrection because of your phoenix bloodline Hades thought that was a good fit for you"

The Goddess of Resurrection?

You had to admit Hades had a good imagination. After he was done talking with Hercules I went over to the boss and grabbed his wrist so I could talk with him privately.

"Goddess of Resurrection really boss?" I questioned. "You could have just left me mortal in this alternate reality!"

"Babe consider it your bonus for telling me about the tapestry to begin with besides you are half phoenix and that firebird symbolizes second chances"

Hades then patted my red hair before he went back to his new throne. Hera went over to him and put herself in his lap. I had to get out of here to see the Fate's again. I shifted to my phoenix form once more and took flight. The Fate's better had a good explanation about this damn mess. To be honest I preferred Zeus ruling Olympus than Hades as much as I hated to admit it. When I entered the Underworld my eyes went wide to see that Cerberus was a full grown three headed dog. The great beast barked at me in excitement wagging his gigantic tail.

"Hey yourself mutt" I greeted him becoming human.

The three headed god barked again and he licked my face. I chuckled before giving all three heads an affectionate pat on the nose and went to where Charon was.

"Hello Rayne what brings you down here?" Charon asked.

"Business with the Fate's" I replied.

"Hop aboard"

I got into the boat and Charon began to row away from the shore. A short boat ride later found myself in the throne room of the Underworld.

"Well if it isn't the Goddess of Resurrection!"

I jumped when the Fate's called out to me.

The three of them were caged up.

"This isn't funny you three!" I shouted walking over to them.

"You're the one who told Hades about the tapestry in the first place Rayne" Lachesis stated.

"Yeah I know I f**ked things up" I growled.

"You gotta admit young one being a goddess suits you" Clotho added.

"Rayne what are you doing down here?"

I turned to see Hercules in the room looking for the Tapestry of Fate.

"Well if it isn't the strapping young Hercules" Atropos called out.

"Right on schedule" Clotho added.

"I'm here to fix the tapestry" Hercules said to the sisters.

"We know!" the shouted in unison.

Atropos then grabbed out the eye and tossed it to Lachesis.

"But beware young hero for you will learn"

"That Fate has taken an ugly turn"

"By now we're sure you can deduce"

"The Tapestry's guardian is Zeus!"

A flash of fire suddenly hit Herc and he went flying landing on the ground face first.

"Hey you okay Herc?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good Rayne"

Herc's eyes then went wide when he stood up and I turned. In front of us was Zeus with flames surrounding him. Hermes appeared as a winged imp and I face palmed.

"No one touches the Tapestry" Zeus said.

"Uh sir isn't that your zany nephew the son of Hades"

"So it is long time no see kiddo" Zeus's flames then returned to their normal blue. "Hello Rayne"

"Uh hello Zeus" I replied.

Hermes took off to tend to Underworld business while Zeus continued.

"Hercules I didn't recognize you or else I wouldn't have blasted at you"

"Father?" Hercules asked.

Hades suddenly appeared next to Hercules and my eyes went wide. The boss had a shower cap on and he wore a towel around his waist. I turned away because my face blood red. I didn't have a good look at Hades's physique earlier and hot damn he was well built. I heard the Fate's chuckling and I shot them a glare.

"Whoa!" Hades exclaimed before he disappeared and reappeared in Zeus's toga. "Father why that would be me"

"Hades I'm terribly sorry brother" Hades shot Zeus a look before Zeus continued. "I mean your highness I thought your son here was an intruder"

Zeus brushed off dust from Hercules. Hades chuckled before he went over to Zeus and stated.

"That's why I'm the King of Olympus and you're the lonely keeper of the Underworld" Hades teased as he straightened out Zeus's outfit.

Hades then took Zeus to talk to him.

"Man this sucks" Hercules said walking over to me. "All I wanted was to go to a concert"

"Dude we make mistakes so don't" I was about to continue when Zeus suddenly flared orange and Hades got a lightning bolt ready.

"Duck!" I shouted as I grabbed Herc and we both ducked to avoid getting zapped. The lightning bolt hit Pain and Panic turning their bodies black. Zeus then threw a fireball at Hercules and Herc grabbed an Underworld stalagtite and used it to block the flame attack. The fireball bounced off the stalagmite and it hit Hades in the back. I high tailed it over to where Hades was since he was about to fall in the River Styx. I grabbed his toga and pulled it backward.

"Son of a!" I shouted as the two of us fell on the ground.

"Thanks babe" Hades said.

It was then I realized the fall got me to land on top of Hades. My face went red before I got out of his lap. The throne room then shook and Hercules quickly put the stalagtite back into place. But the cavern gave way and Hades stood up.

"Grab him!"

"Yes sir!" Zeus stated before turning to Herc his flames turning orange again. Both Hades and Zeus were coming upon Hercules when Icarus suddenly flew into the room and he tossed Phil on top of Pain and Panic who tried to attack Herc's feet. Icarus's wax wings made Zeus bald.

"Ha look at that I'm bald"

"Oi even as King of the Gods if you want to do something right you gotta do it yourself" Hades stated before conjuring a new thunderbolt. Icarus grabbed Hercules and flew him to where the tapestry was.

"Fix the damn tapestry Herc!" I shouted at Hercules.

Hades shot me an annoyed look after he did his ninja technique with the lightning bolt. Then he threw it forward meant to strike Hercules. The Tapestry of Fate's image that had Hades as the King of the Gods and Zeus as the Lord of the Dead wasn't so lucky. Hades chuckled before he realized his mistake.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted in horror as the lightning bolt hit the tapestry burning the image to pieces.

Hercules quickly tied the ends of the tapestry together and there was another flash.

"Damn I got a headache" I growled as I shook my head for the second time when that white light blinded me. When my vision cleared Icarus got the two tickets for the Orpheus concert. I breathed a sigh of relief glad things were back to normal.

"Hey how did you get here before me?!" Adonis demanded looking horrified we got the last two tickets.

"Fate's a bitch isn't it?" I taunted Adonis.

Adonis growled before he stormed off like the spoiled brat he was.

"The tickets are a gift young hero" Herc, Icarus, and I looked up to see the carvings of the Fate's talking to us.

"A token of our appreciation" Clotho said after Lachesis.

"And remembrance of our time together" Atropos finished.

 **Later.**

"I'm not kidding you three that alternate reality was f**ked up" I told Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos. The four of us were in my room.

"Well Rayne part of that reality" Lachesis began.

"I don't want to know what happens in the future alright?" I growled. "I've had enough for one damn day"

"Fair enough" Clotho agreed.

"But you were jealous" Atropos teased.

"We're not having this conversation again girls" I scolded them as I stood up.

The three of them laughed before they did their disappearing routine with the eye. I face palmed and left my room to talk to the boss.

"Sorry your plan went up in smoke boss" I told Hades as I entered the throne room.

Hades didn't say anything and hell I didn't blame him. Pain and Panic were taking care of some new arrivals which explained why they weren't there.

"I'll get other chances babe" Hades finally said.

"Indeed you will remember the Titans will be unleashed once the planets align" I reassured him.

Hades looked to me before a smirk came to his lips.

"Rayne babe"

"What?" I asked.

"I'll say this once you really looked beautiful as a goddess"

That got me to shut up alright. My face went red and Hades chuckled.

"You were also jealous"

"Oh hell no we're not going down this route again boss" I growled giving Hades a time out signal.

"Rayne why do always get defensive when I even bring something like this up?" Hades questioned.

"NYOB, none of your business" I replied.

Hades turned orange and I smirked. Gods I loved it when he got mad.

"Boss you really should control your temper"

"Says the hybrid who likes to beat me up after I scorch her" Hades countered.

"That was one time Hades and if you do it again I'll repeat the gesture"

That got Hades to suddenly smirk.

"What's with the smirk all of the sudden?"

"Babe you're attracted to me aren't you?"

His smirk of his widened even more.

"I'm not answering that go ask the Fate's if you want the answer" I replied.

 **Hades's POV**

"Oh ladies!" I called to the Fate's as I entered their home.

"What is it now Hades?" Clotho growled as I came upon them. "We were about to go to sleep"

"I'll make it quick has Rayne been coming to see you three?"

"That's between us and her" Lachesis answered folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on ladies please help me for once?" I asked.

"You aren't going to leave unless we give you some information" Lachesis growled as she plucked the eye away from Atropos.

The eye levitated into the air and an image of myself holding an unconscious Rayne in my arms came into view.

"I don't like the looks of this ladies" I growled feeling my flames spike.

"Be quiet and watch!" Clotho snapped.

In the vision Rayne was lifeless and I saw myself kissing her. This got my eyes to widen in shock. The Rayne in the eyeball was dead and for some reason I was mourning her death. Her body then became surrounded by flames and her body turned to ashes.

"This isn't funny!" I roared shooting my flames everywhere. The Fate's ducked when this happened. "Do not tell me she is supposed to die!"

"Watch the vision!

The three of them shouted in unison. Growling I watched the eye again. The ashes then turned into flames again and a newborn phoenix rose from them before taking human form again. Rayne stood before my future self and I watched as I embraced her. The image disappeared and it landed in Atropos's hand.

"That vision is only one of two outcomes and if Rayne should live it's up to her" Lachesis explained. "You may not admit it now Hades but you are attracted to the hybrid"

"Don't put words in my mouth" I growled.

"It's the truth Hades so you might as well quit denying what you're feeling" Atropos added.

"Alright I think I've had enough for one night, yeesh" I said before transporting myself out of the Fate's home. Instead of going back to my throne room I went to Rayne's room. My little phoenix was sound asleep and I quietly walked over to her.

"You confuse the hell out of me babe" I told the sleeping Rayne. "But the Fate's are right I am attracted to you"

I then bent down and placed a kiss against her forehead careful to not cut her skin with my fangs. Afterwards I transported myself out of her room leaving to sleep.

 **Rayne's POV**

"You confuse the hell out of me babe"

I couldn't believe Hades had the nerve to come into my room!

What the hell was he thinking?!

"But the Fate's are right I am attracted to you"

I wanted to open my eyes right then but I couldn't because the boss thought I was asleep so my eyes remained shut. I then felt something on my forehead and I realized it was Hades kissing my forehead. When he did that I remained perfectly still and when I heard him leave did I open my eyes.

"Holy s**t the Fate's were right"

 **0.0  
Do my eyes deceive me?  
Or do Rayne and Hades admit to like one another. XD  
Even more reason for you guys to look forward to them getting together!  
**


	7. Hercules&The Under World Takeover

**Hello my fellow readers!  
This episode was funny to write. Also Rayne will be wearing her signature outfit which is the turquoise dress I mentioned in a previous chapter. She'll also be wearing that crystal pendant and her sandals will match. ^^**

 **Rayne's POV**

"So what is that you're holding exactly?" Pain questioned.

"It's an I-Phone it's what people or non humans use to communicate with one another in the 21st century" I answered showing my phone to the imps. "It also plays music, games, television shows, you name it"

"That's cool!" Panic said.

"Oh wait till you see this"

I opened my YouTube App and typed in "Hades Pissed Off Moments"

I played the video and three of us watched as Hades got mad throughout the video. When the video ended Pain and Panic were laughing hard enough that tears came down their faces.

My phone had been in my backpack when I first arrived in this world and how it was still working without being charged was beyond me. Hades was at the monthly meeting on Mount Olympus and he left me and the imps in charge of the Underworld.

"Well this is interesting" a female voice said getting me to turn.

A woman all dressed in blue hovered in the air and two winged wolves landed on either side of her.

"I didn't know Hades had a queen"

I felt my face turn red and Pain thankfully cleared the air.

"Rayne's works for his Hades she's not his girlfriend!"

"Rayne? That's a unique name I like it" the woman complimented.

"Hecate what a surprise!" Panic greeted the woman. Oh man I had forgotten about her!

Hecate was a demigoddess and Queen of the Night. She was always jealous that she didn't rule the Underworld while Hades took that job.  
Pain suddenly fell on top of Panic who fell underneath his friend's weight.

"Hades is not presently in now" the pink imp told Hecate.

"Oh what a shame" Hecate answered with a smirk her hands at her hips.

"Bad timing" the wolf on the Hecate's left said. "And timing is everything"

"Well as long as I've come this way I'll just wait" Hecate said as she hovered towards Hades' throne.

The boys hurriedly blocked her path.

"No, no, not possible, nobody's allowed in this room while Hades is gone" Panic explained. "Sorry"

"But you're in here" Hecate pointed out.

"Yep that doesn't seem proper" the first wolf agreed.

"A clear violation of protocol" the other wolf voiced in before the two of them growled to the imps.

"That's enough" I growled as Pain and Panic got behind me. "Before your wolves interrupted Panic he was going to add we are allowed in this chamber as long as it isn't f**ked up"

"Ooh I like her" the first wolf said.

"So do I you don't meet a human female so often that has fire in her"

I shot the wolves a thank you smile before turning to Hecate.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave Hecate"

"Sorry my dear as much as I like you I cannot" Hecate replied before she floated past me and she sat herself in Hades' chair. A blue crystal then hovered above her hand. Inside was one of Hades' flames.

"As the flame within this vessel grows Hades' fire shall end and slow"

"Oh not a spell!" Panic whined as Hecate continued to chant her spell.

"Until his godly powers dim, and I can do away with him"

The crystal continued to hover in the air as Hecate's wolves went to sit on both sides of the throne. She then turned to us and her smirk widened.

"Refresh my memory but what purpose do you serve here"

"We're Hades' go to guys" Panic answered her after Pain couldn't find one.

"Well consider yourselves downsized and out sourced" Hecate added.

"Excuse me?" Pain questioned.

"The three of you are fired"

Both of her wolves then took flight and swooped upon the imps.

"Get the hell away from them!" I snapped as I felt my eyes turn gold.

"And what are you going to do about it Rayne?" the first wolf asked.

"Yeah you're just as powerless as they are" the other taunted.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Pain shouted. "Just wait till you see what she is"

"Rayne do your thing!" Panic suggested.

I smirked as I called to the phoenix inside me. She woke and I jumped into the air as my human body became flames. The wolves let out WTF barks as I took my phoenix form. Hecate's mouth was open in shock for a second before she snapped her fingers. The wolves then dove at me and I flapped myself to dodge their attack. I swiped Pain and Panic into my claws and had no choice but to flee the throne room. The wolves chased after me and I needed to get rid of them. I turned myself to face them and I flapped my wings into two strong fiery gusts. The flames headed straight towards them and both wolves whined as my flames hit their tails. I gave a laughing squawk before I turned around and fled the Underworld with the boys still tucked in my talons.

"Rayne go to Olympus!" Pain told me.

It was worth a shot so I took Pain's advice and flew into the sky towards Olympus. Hermes was outside the gate keeping guard as I rose above the clouds and glided over to where the messenger god was to release Pain and Panic.

"We need to talk to Hades!" Pain told him.

"Yeah it's really important" Panic agreed.

"Sorry the no minion thing is an absolute" Hermes told the imps before he shut the gates.

"OW!" Pain whined since his hand got stuck. I took my human form and went over to Pain pulling him out of the gate.

"I think we need another plan boys" I suggested to the imps.

"Yeah but what?!" Pain asked rubbing his clawed hand. "We gotta get rid of Hecate"

"Now you're talking crazy" Panic replied with sarcasm. "That would take somebody really brave"

"And strong"

"And heroic"

"And affordable"

"I would be happy to fill that position but since my dragon half is dormant right now I only my phoenix powers"

I forgot to mention that didn't I?

You see for two weeks every other month one of my inner halves went into a dormancy state. Last month it had been my phoenix state and now my dragon half was unavailable. That's the price you pay when your half phoenix and half dragon.

"Then who are we going to have help us?" Pain questioned.

"Um hello" I hinted. "He's the son of Zeus"

"Oh" Pain and Panic said.

I took my phoenix form again and took the imps into my claws before flying down to earth. It was the weekend and there wasn't any school so the imps told me the direction of where Herc's adoptive family resided. The flight took a half hour before we saw Hercules guarding the flock of sheep. I released the imps so they could talk to Herc while I watched from a nearby tree.

"Surprise!" Panic greeted Hercules first.

"Remember us?" Pain added.

Alarmed Hercules swung the shepherd's hook at a fast pace above us his head before he used it to smack Pain and Panic away from him.

"Wait don't hurt us!" Panic begged.

"We need your help!" Pain added.

"We come in peace" the two imps voiced in unison.

"This better be good" Herc told them firmly.

I beamed proud that the two of them managed to get Hercules to even listen. They told the story about Hecate to Hercules. The demigod sat on a log and asked.

"You want me to break the crystal and get rid of Hecate?" Hercules asked the boys.

Both of the imps nodded.

"Look even if I wanted to help you, which I don't, I can't leave the sheep, I'm responsible for them" Hercules then went over to pet one of the sheep.

"Who cares about stupid sheep!" Pain snapped.

"The future of the Underworld is grimmer than usual" Panic added.

"I swore that the sheep would not leave my sight, sorry"

"Oh my gods! Hecate is worse than Hades! The devil you know is a lot better than the one you don't!"

Panic placed his hand against Panic's mouth and whispered something into his ear. Both imps chuckled before they took off. A half hour later Hercules was sleeping against Pegasus when the roar of a lion woke him up. Panic disguised as a lion stalked upon the sheep before giving chase. The sheep ran for it while Herc got onto Pegasus's back. I watched in amusement as the hero in-training did his best to defend the flock until Panic reverted to his true form. Herc then turned behind him to see the flock was gone. I used my wing to hold back a laugh while Herc freaked out.

"Looking for someone?" Pain asked.

"Where are those sheep?" he demanded.

"We'll never tell" Panic sneered.

"Unless you help us" Pain added.

"Or you'll never see your wooly responsibility again!" Panic finished.

"What kind of twisted sicko threatens innocent sheep?!" Herc demanded. I did a feather face palm when Pain puffed his chest out like an idiot.

"So what's it going to be?" Pain asked Herc.

"Alright but first you're going to show me the sheep are safe" Hercules told them.

"And you swear you'll help us?"

"Sure no problem"

"Hero's honor?"

Hercules sighed before replying in defeat.

"Hero's honor"

"Deal!"

 **Underworld**

I sat on top of a rock as Hercules counted the flock. They were safe and unharmed true to the imp's word.

"Alright their all here"

Hercules then made the herd go forward and the herd stampeded over the imps while I gave a laughing shriek.

"Whoa hold it!" Panic shouted giving a time out signal. "I don't think so"

"The wool balls stay here!" Pain agreed.

I gave a shriek and Hercules turned to me.

"The phoenix agrees with us besides she's also a good watcher"

I felt a blush come onto my feathers as Herc continued to eye me.

"Does she have a name?"

The imps looked to one another before answering Herc.

"Her name is Fireblade"

"Interesting well nice to meet you Fireblade"

I gave Hercules a nod as he walked past me and the imps. The female sheep that was pregnant was panting and I flew off of the rock carefully placing her into my talons.

"Careful with that one Fireblade!" Hercules shouted as he suddenly grabbed parts of the flock into his grasp.

I shot the demigod a look as we came upon the River Styx.

"Where the hell is Charon? We need to get a move on already!" Panic shouted.

"Hey Panic!" Charon shouted as he rowed the boat towards us. "Undead tails are wagging! You guys really blew it!"

"Ha real funny" Panic then whistled and Hercules with the sheep still in his grasp headed towards the boat.

"What in the name of hell?" Charon asked as Hercules jumped into the boat with all the sheep. The imps jumped into the boat after Herc did and I flew over and gently placed Pokey the female sheep beside Pain. "Hecate is not going to like this"

"Maybe you can explain that to Hades!" Panic suggested.

"Yeah!" Panic agreed before coughing up wool. "He should be back any minute"

"Wait now! I don't want any trouble I just row the boat" Charon stated as he began to row away and I followed from the air. The boat ride got a little uncomfortable for the imps and I felt sorry for them. Something fin like got my attention and I turned to see a green serpent like monster shoot out of the water. It eyed the sheep in hunger and it used its tail to make the boat move around violently. Pokey suddenly fell into the water and I dove down seizing her into my claws as and I flew over to Hercules. I placed Pokey into his grasp before I turned to the monster. My feathers sparked as I opened my beak and unleashed a stream of fire at the snake monster. The fire hit on target burning the crap out of it. It went bug eyed at me before it dove back into the water.

"Nice one Fireblade!" Panic shouted.

Charon finally reached the other side of the river and we all got out.

"Remember I just row the boat!" Charon shouted before he rowed away. The other sheep followed Hercules up the steps while Pokey struggled. Panic pushed her in encouragement and I laughed before following after Hercules into the next room. After a quick count Hercules turned to Pain and Panic.

"I'm taking Fireblade with me to face Hecate" he told the imps. "If anything happens to those sheep while I'm gone the deal is off"

"Trust us" Panic reassured Herc.

Herc sighed before he nodded to me and we went towards the door. Using his strength Hercules pulled the door open and Hecate's wolves jumped on top of him. Hecate laughed as she hovered over to us.

"Welcome to the Underworld" she greeted.

"Under new management" the wolves voiced in.

"I'll be happy to bring you in along with your phoenix friend permanently"

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

Damn that witch!

She had me chained to a damn perch like I was her own pet bird.

"Hecate I must ask that you vacate the Underworld, let go of Fireblade, and return to the haunting regions of night!" Herc said to the demigoddess.  
"Such a polite young man get rid of him" Hecate commanded her wolves as she stroked my feathers. I turned upon her and bit her hand with my beak letting her know I did not approve of her touching me. The wolves came upon Hercules who ran for it and almost fell off the throne platform. Pain and Panic's yells suddenly got the wolves attention. If I was correct they just discovered Pokey wasn't male sheep but a female and she was in labor. One of the wolves went out of the throne room and Hercules surprised the other wolf by punching him in the jaw.

Having enough my wings flared up and Hecate backed away as the chain that had me trapped to the perch broke. I screeched before taking flight and I flapped my wings creating another fiery whirlwind that went straight towards the wolf. They hit the wolf right on target and he got burnt to a crisp. When my flames disappeared the wolf was black with soot. Hercules had a sharp object ready to break the crystal. Hecate chuckled before she flew over to him. She placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"Get real do you really think you could toss a few pebbles and go on home? Think again this is my Underworld and welcome to it!"

The crystal then grew arms and legs and became a living being. It then grabbed Hercules in its grasp and I shrieked as I flew over the crystal unleashing small amounts of fire at it.

"Try as you may phoenix it won't work!" Hecate taunted.

Hades appeared in the room and his head was bald thanks to Hecate.

"Hades whatever is the matter? Is your pilot light out?!" Hecate mocked as she laughed.

"Yeah you know I'm feeling a bit schuave, yeah you know I don't like to complain"

I shrieked in anger and I flew towards Hecate but the crystal grabbed my tails feathers and I screeched. Trust me when something grabbed your tail or tail feathers and won't let go it hurts like a bitch.

"Fireblade hang on!" Hercules shouted before slamming his hand against the wall. The sharp spike like objects from above fell upon the crystal and it shattered. The blue flames rushed back to Hades and when his hair lit up the boss was back to his old self.

"Bada-Bing! Bada-Boom! Ladies! Gentlemen!" Hades did a quick mocking bow before he turned to Hecate. His hair turned orange in annoyance. "Third rate pretenders to the throne! Hades is back in the building!"

"Gotta go your welcome!" Hercules shouted high tailing it out of the throne room.

"You were saying?" Hades asked looking to Hecate.

"Hey if you were in my position you would try the same thing"

"And if you were in my position!" Hades stated before he turned orange. He then blew up the whole throne room frying everything in it. Well I didn't get scorched since I was in my phoenix form. Hecate coughed as her body was covered with black ash. "Whew I feel better"

 **Later.**

"Thanks babe" Hades said as he took a seat in his chair. "If it weren't for you and" Hades shivered before continuing. "Jercules I wouldn't have the Underworld back"

"You left out Pain and Panic" I told Hades."

"Yeah I forgot about that where are they anyway?" the lord of the dead asked.

"Oh their watching the flock of sheep" I answered.

"Why am I not surprised those two were schmoozing all over those things when I came back" Hades growled running a hand through his hair. I chuckled before I took my I-Phone out.

"Whatcha got there babe?" Hades asked.

"My phone and no I'm not letting you touch it since you would most likely burn it to a crisp" I told the boss.

"You're probably right on that one" Hades agreed. "At some point you wouldn't mind showing it how it works?"

"Actually I can show you right now but I'm holding it" I replied. "Uh I don't want to go onto your throne without your permission though"

"Babe its fine" Hades reassured me and I walked over to him.

I explained to the boss how it worked like I did with Pain and Panic. Hades' flames went up in excitement as he saw how the phone worked.

"What's Pokemon Go?"

"That's an app"

I opened the Pokémon Go app and to my surprise it was actually working here in this reality.

"Holy s**t I wasn't expecting this to work, it's a virtual reality game that lets the players design their own character and go out in the real world to catch monsters called Pokémon"

I showed Hades my character and the current Pokémon I had caught. A Charmander suddenly appeared next to Hades and I got excited. I showed Hades how it worked when I pressed on Charmander.

"Whoa that's cool!" Hades exclaimed as a picture of him appeared on my phone with Charmander standing in front of the chair. I quickly caught it before it ran. "Now I want a phone"

 **Rayne's Dream**

I was having another dream again. I was alone in the throne room and it was singed from another one of Hades' fiery tantrums. I heard Hades talking to someone and I followed his voice. Standing above the cliff over the River of Souls with Hades was a grown up Hercules. Hercules then jumped from the cliff and landed in the river below it.

"Hades what the hell is going on?!" I demanded hurrying over to him.

"Rayne babe you should be resting" Hades said turning to me.

"Uh remind me again what happened I think I forgot?"

"Oi love you got stabbed by Jercules who now is trying to save Meg's soul"

When he called my love my heart started to pound like crazy.

"You then turned into ashes and rose again as a new phoenix which is why your alive babe"

Hades then turned his hand into smoke and he wrapped it around my waist. He pulled me into him and was about to hug me when a golden glow got our attention. Hades eyes went wide as Hercules came back onto the cliff now a god carrying Meg's ghost in his arms.

"This is impossible you can't be alive you gotta be"

"A god?" Pain and Panic interrupted.

Hades then turned orange throwing another flaming tantrum. He then returned to his blue state and went over to Hercules.

"Hercules stop you can't do this to me!"

Hercules shut Hades up with a punch to the face.

Immediately a snarl escaped my throat and I felt my body shifting. I took my dragon form and blocked the path of Hercules.

"Step aside Rayne I don't want to hurt you again" Hercules demanded.

"I will not" I roared. "I almost died because of you"

"Rayne babe!" Hades protested.

I roared at Hades to tell him to be quiet. Hades went silent as Pain and Panic hid behind him. I then turned my eyes back to Hercules.

"I will let you pass on one condition"

"And what would that be?" Hercules asked.

"You persuade your father to leave me and my mate in peace do I make myself clear?"

 **Reality**

"Holy s**t" I said as I sat up in bed. That dream had come from the movie itself. I was in a summer black Greek nightgown that had straps at the shoulders. I pressed a hand to my face.

Just how often was I going to keep having these damn dreams when it came to Hades and myself?

I tried to go back to sleep but my body wasn't having it.

Growling I got out of bed and left my room. Maybe a quick walk around the Underworld would make me sleepy. As I past the throne room I saw Hades was sound asleep in his chair. Sighing I entered the throne room and walked over to Hades.

"Boss wake up" I said giving Hades a gentle shake on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Hades muttered. His eyes were still shut.

"Boss you fell asleep in your chair" I replied.

Hades didn't budge so I decided to try another tactic.

"The imps are riding the harpies"

"WHY THOSE LITTLE!"

That got Hades to wake up alright. His skin turned orange in anger and I waved my hands outwards.

"Boss relax the imps aren't really riding the harpies so chill out"

Hades returned to his blue color and he realized it was me who woke him up.

"Rayne babe what are you doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep my phoenix half is being stubborn and why aren't you in your own bed since you fell asleep in your damn throne"  
Hades looked to see what I was talking about.

"I guess today's events really wore me out" Hades chuckled. He then eyed my sleepwear and I swore realizing I should have brought my robe with me.

"See ya" I was about to get the hell out of there the boss had other plans.

"What's your hurry babe?"

"Nothing I'm just leaving!" I protested.

"Actually babe I don't think so"

Hades' arm then turned smoky and it wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him. He then set me beside the chair again.

"I was enjoying your company Rayne"

"Well I'm exhausted boss remember I also had a lot going on today" I growled. "We can talk more tomorrow okay?"

"Not just yet babe I actually wanted to ask you something"

"And what would that be?"

"You've been visiting the Fate's" he continued. "Be honest with me babe are you attracted to me?"

That smirk of his came upon his lips.

"I'm not answering that question" I replied.

"Oi babe you're stubborn as hell" Hades stated. "But you're not leaving until you answer me"

"Ha! You call that fair? How about I ask the same question boss?"

"I'm liking where this is going" Hades teased.

"Oh f**k off don't toy with my emotions Hades"

"I'm not Rayne I'm being serious here" Hades replied. "I'm just curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat boss"

"Screw that" Hades growled. "Rayne don't push me around"

"Fine you want the truth the answer is yes I do find you attractive happy?!" I finally answered.

Before he could reply my phoenix half woke up. She shrieked in my mind and I wondered what the hell she was doing. The phoenix within my mind sent me an image of her coiling her flaming body around Hades.

"OH HELL!" I protested. My face turned red realizing what just happened.

"Rayne what is it?" Hades questioned.

"I really need to go"

I turned around but Hades grabbed my wrist.

"Just one more thing babe"

"What now I told you what you wanted to know boss"

"Yeah and I appreciate that babe but I can't just let you go without one more thing"

Hades then stood up and he made me face him. One arm wrapped itself around my waist while the other held my hand. The next thing I knew Hades the Lord of the Dead kissed me. I mean really kissing me!

This wasn't a damn vision or dream.

It was really happening and hot damn it felt good. Hades' lips were actually soft against mine and he didn't try to push his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes still shocked he was even doing this. It was over just as soon it began. The next thing I knew I passed out from shock.

 **Hades' POV**

"Oi next time don't surprise kiss Sparks" I told myself scooping Rayne into my arms. She would probably go back to sleep so I took her in the direction of her room. What had me concerned was why she wanted to leave so badly before I kissed her.

 **Rayne's POV**

When I woke I looked around to see that I was in my room and thankfully alone. The kiss flashed in my mind and I sat up.

"We told you it would happen!"

I turned to the see the Fate's again.

"Ladies it's bloody late not now!" I snapped.

"We'll be quick Rayne" Lachesis stated.

"How does it feel to have your phoenix half recognize her mate in Hades?"

"its f**ked up right now!" I shouted. "As are my emotions!"

"That's because you're about to start" Clotho began and I shot her a time-out sign.

"You don't need to tell me that one" I told her. She was about to say my period was due soon. I had been PMSing all week so that was one reason why I was moody. I then lay back down. "Let's talk another time alright I'm beat"

"I wouldn't push it" Atropos told her sisters.

"Alright" Lachesis agreed.

"See you three later" I told the Fate's giving them a wave.

"You'll sleep more at ease now" Lachesis said before I heard the eye pop meaning they were gone.

 **So I couldn't hold off a kiss any longer XD  
Rayne and Hades aren't together yet so be patient people. More hilarious adventures to come!**"


	8. Hercules&The Drama Festival

**Fate's appear.  
Lachesis: Hello readers welcome.  
Clotho: Bloodyrose couldn't make it so she asked us to fill in.  
Atropos: We hope you enjoy the new chapter of "The Fire Within Us"  
Lachesis: Bloodrose doesn't own the song "Even in Death" it belongs to the Evanescence.  
All together: Now enjoy.**

Rayne's POV

 _Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they'll all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home!_

Claps stopped me from playing the rest of the song. I turned to see Pain and Panic at the doorway and I hurriedly stood up from the piano I had been practicing on.

"Is that your gig for the upcoming Drama Festival?" Pain asked.

"Yep but don't go blurting it out to the whole Underworld what I'm doing" I told the imps putting my hands to my hips.

Two months had passed since Hecate tried to take over the Underworld and things have been pretty busy for me since then. First Hades tried to stop Cupid from spreading love everywhere. Every spring the numbers in the Underworld were low and Pain and Panic were sent to take care of that task. Sadly they failed miserable thanks to Hercules and Icarus. Alduin was now dating Cassandra much to Icarus's dismay. Cassandra didn't seem to mind because it was clear she always liked Alduin.

The two of them walked around school holding hands and I was very happy for my best friend. Hecate then showed back up after stealing a whole bunch of powers from previous heroes in order to get control of the Underworld again. I was glad Hercules was able to stop her just in time. Hades wasn't thrilled about that second attempt and he threatened Hecate he would report her to Zeus if she didn't knock it off. She took that threat seriously and she didn't make a third attempt to conquer the Underworld again thank gods. I tried to avoid Hades as much as I could since my phoenix half had acknowledged him as her mate. However when it came to work that didn't happen.

"Hey Rayne the boss is waiting for us to show him something so come on!" Panic said as and Pain rushed over to me.

"Oi! Don't push me I got it you want me to come along" I scolded the imps as they pushed my feet forward.

Hades was waiting outside of his room when the imps and I found him.

"Just follow us boss!" Pain said.

Hades and I looked to one another before we both shrugged and followed after the imps. We stopped in front of a door and I shot the imps a questioning look. The door opened and Pain shouted.

"Welcome to the Underworld Research and Development Department!"

"The what?" Hades questioned.

"Just follow us boss" Panic answered.

The two of us traveled down the stairs and stopped in front of a box.

"How long has this place been hidden?" I asked Pain.

"Who knows we found it while ushering in new arrivals" the pink imp replied.

Panic flew to the side of the box.

"What we have here will blow the lid off of the whole god squad"

"A box? Pandora's?" Hades asked as Pain and Panic got the box to lift up and inside was another box. This got me to do an anime fall while Hades said.

"Bada-Bing and what?"

The next box got taken off to reveal a pedestal with a glass top covering a green glowing stone. My eyes went wide knowing what stone this was.

"It's uh a rock; you dragged me down here to see a well a lump?" Hades asked turning orange.

"It's not just a rock" Pain stated as he and Panic put on goggles and used the skeleton hand to pull off the glass. The rock glowed and Hades' eyes got sleepy.

"Oi, what's going?" Hades asked. "Hello? What's going on? I didn't order decaf, what happened? Hello"

Hades then fell to the ground sound asleep. The boys put the glass covering back over the stone and Hades woke up.

"Okay that got my attention" Hades said as he stood up. "I'm down but I'm up, Bada-Bing, you know what I mean? What is it?"

"The Cronus Stone!" the imps replied before they started to sing.

I put my hands onto my ears since their singing wasn't that great.

After two minutes of singing Hades flared up and shot his flames at Pain and Panic frying them. I burst out laughing and Hades growled.

"Enough of the song and dance thank you!" Hades stated returning blue again. "Very nice not sure how to use it exactly but it's got potential, boys you're going to find something a little extra in your paycheck this week" Hades then walked away while the imps high fived each other.

"Uh have you ever gotten a paycheck?" Pain asked Pain.

"I think I'm on direct deposit" Panic replied to Pain.

"That's a convenient actually I used direct deposit all the time when I had my first job" I told the imps.

"Cool what did you do?" Pain asked as he and Panic looked to me.

"Oh I worked with my aunt at her bookstore" I replied. I then felt a little sad when I mentioned that.

"You miss her huh?" Panic asked as he flew over to me.

"Yeah she raised me as her own child alongside my uncle, they tried for many years to have children but it never happened" I explained. "After my mother died they adopted me"

"Well until then you know we have your back sister!" Pain said as he walked to my side and patted my leg.

"You guys are sweet" I gave both the imps a kiss on the cheek. The two of them blushed when I did that.

 **Next Day**

After Hercules finished rehearsing his act in the festival it was my turn.

"So you're singing?" Hercules asked as the piano was brought out. "I didn't know you did that"

"Dude are you deaf? She's been practicing for a month!" Alduin playfully teased Hercules elbowing him in the side.

"Oh shut up Alduin" I growled. "My voice is nothing compared to the Muses and boy can they sing"

The Muses I bet were happy to hear that compliment because they really did have beautiful voices.

"Alright you two off the stage!" Icarus snapped before he pushed Hercules and Alduin off the stage.

"Thanks Icarus!" I shouted before I took my seat in front of the piano.

Ignoring that I was being watched I started to play "Even in Death" by Evanescence. Evanescence had been my first rock band that I came to like and I had every c.d. and song. Amy Lee's voice was beautiful and the songs she wrote and performed always made me happy. Playing the piano was a different matter I never had much practice which is why I spent time along learning how to play the proper notes for a month in the Underworld. I smirked when I made no mistakes during my playing and singing of the lyrics. When I was finished the others were clapping.

"Very well done Rayne" Parentheses said coming to the stage.

"Thanks" I answered before getting off the stage and walked over to the others.

"Damn Rayne I didn't know you could sing like that!" Icarus exclaimed.

"He's right Rayne your good" Hercules agreed.

"You guys are sweet" I replied.

Cassandra's eyes went green and swirly as she had a vision.

"Babe what is it?" Alduin asked her.

Cassandra's eyes finished swirling around and she shook her head.

"Let's just see the festival will be interesting" Cassandra answered.

"Say Icarus don't you have something yet?" Hercules questioned his best friend.

"Not yet and I want to win a Nemmy this year!"

"Time's running out dude" I told him. "But you'll figure something out"

"At least some people have faith in me!" Icarus said turning to Cassandra and Alduin.

"I was about to the same thing but Rayne beat me to it!" Alduin replied.

 **Underworld**

"There you are Rayne!" Pain shouted as I came out of my bathroom. I had just finished taking a shower and I was only wrapped in a towel. The two imps suddenly went red when they realized their mistake.

"Sorry we'll give you a moment!" Panic apologized before he snagged Pain and they left the room. Chuckling I brushed my hair before pulling on my favorite dress which was the turquoise one.

"You two can come in now I'm decent" I shouted.

"We really didn't mean to barge in like that!" Pain stated.

"It's fine you two now what's up?"

"Remember the Cronus Stone? Well Hades found someone to do a play about him and he wants us to turn the stone into a mask"

"I see" I replied.

I then decided to go and see Hades about his plan. Again the lord of the dead had another scheme to take over Olympus. Hades really needed a vacation from wanting to take over the cosmos. The boss was in the throne room planning at his table that held all of the landscapes of Greece.

"The imps just told me that you plan on using the Cronus Stone" I told Hades putting my hands to my hips.

"Correction babe" Hades said as he looked up to me. "Where have you been anyway I noticed you didn't come home after school"

"Uh" I hesitated. "I'm in the festival too"

That got Hades to arch an eyebrow in interest.

"Really? Why didn't you tell anyone about it?" he asked.

"NYOB" I told the boss.

Hades flared up a little and I smirked. Oh I really loved annoying him.

Then Hades decided to turn the tables. He went blue again and a smirk came upon his lips.

"What play are you doing babe?"

"You'll find out later" I answered.

"Not good enough Rayne" Hades stated.

"Hey don't push it!" I snapped. I heard the imp's high tail it and I was left alone with Hades.

"Babe you don't need to get all moody with me yeesh" Hades said with a sigh.

"Well don't grill me" I growled.

"Alright fair enough babe"

"Thank you"

The two of us were quiet when Hades brought up.

"So babe are things good between us?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well you have been avoiding me a lot recently"

I face palmed knowing where this direction was going.

"I'm not avoiding you boss it's just sometimes I remember that little smooch you gave me a month ago"

My face turned red at mentioning that.

"Oh I remember" Hades smirked even more. "If I recall you liked it"

"DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" I yelled.

Flames shot out of my mouth and Hades ducked to avoid getting hit. My dragon half huffed in satisfaction before she curled her body up and went back to sleep.

"Memo boss don't put words in my mouth before I say them"

"Got it babe" Hades replied.

 **A Few Days Later**

"Okay Icarus is really annoying me" Alduin growled as we watched Icarus walk into the lunchroom. He wore a Hades costume and his hair was dyed blue to represent the boss's flames.

"Looks like Hades want his story told" I said to my best friend pushing away my lunch tray. The school was now using fruits and vegetables thanks to Artemis persuading Zeus to change the offering to her temple.

"I'm not eating this stuff either" Alduin stated pushing his lunch tray away from him as well.

"Did you guys hear Icarus is playing Hades" Hercules greeted as he placed his tray at our table. Cassandra took a seat next to Alduin and kissed him.

"Yeah we saw" I said pointing to Icarus who was flirting around with some of the girls. One girl actually blushed which I found adorable. It was obvious Cassandra wasn't going to be with him so Icarus deserved a girl who would take her place. "Hades also knows how to charm the opposite sex"

"You got that right" Hercules agreed. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to date him" Herc shivered in disgust when he said that.

"Didn't Hades date anyone?" Alduin questioned turning to Cassandra.

Cassandra shrugged and I let a growl escape my throat. My phoenix half shrieked in anger because the mere image of someone put their hands on her mate made her angry.

"You okay Rayne you look mad"

"Sorry Herc my mind went blank there" I said coming back to reality. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing what Icarus does, after all he does deserve to win a Nemmy for once"

"Thanks Rayne your sweet babe"

I jumped when Icarus slid into a seat next to me.

"When did you dye your hair? I like it"

"Last night" Icarus replied. "It'll come out in a few days"

 **Underworld**

I gave a quick peek from the bathroom to make sure no one was in my room before I came out from my shower. Tonight were the performances and I was a little nervous. We all had one last rehearsal this afternoon before the festival would start. I eyed my closet until I chose a black dress with red pins on the straps. The dress was designed like Cassandra's but instead the parts of the dress that hung off my arms were red. I wore my hair down and pulled on my black sandals.

"Want us to escort you to the festival?"

I jumped when I heard the Fate's voices.

"DON'T F**KING DO THAT!" I snapped at them.

The three sisters winced when I yelled at them.

"Look sorry about the outburst ladies but I really don't have time to discuss my love life right now" I told them.

"No we just wanted to say good luck Rayne's that's all" Lachesis reassured me.

I turned to the three sisters and eyed them carefully. I could tell when someone was lying to me and the three of them were not.

"You know besides Hades being my favorite character you guys come in second"

"We know!" the three of them said in unison.

"And we're flattered young hybrid" Clotho stated. She giggled a little as her face turned red. "It's not every day you meet a fan"

"You guys don't have many fans in this dimension" I joked.

The three of them snuck me out of the Underworld without being caught by the imps or Hades. They were definitely up to something alright. I shrugged it off as they brought me to the school and we parted ways.

"Whoa Rayne you look hot!" Icarus greeted me as I got onto the stage.

"I second that" Alduin joked.

A banging sound later Alduin nursed a red welt while Cassandra laughed behind her hand. Nearby Adonis was being interviewed by Homer a reporter. God I could not stand that jerk all he did was brag, brag, brag!

"You really do look nice Rayne" Hercules complimented me.

"Thanks Herc you don't look so bad yourself"

Suddenly something hit Herc's feet and we turned to see Pain and Panic in front of us.

"Hey" Hercules frowned putting his hands to his hips.

"Uh oh" the imps said in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" I questioned.

"We're just a couple of drama lovers" Panic answered.

"Yeah we uh gotta jet!"

The imps then ran for it and Hercules went after them. I sighed before following after the demigod. I heard a crashing sound and when I came into the room Hercules had Pain and Panic underneath him.

"Okay what are you two up to?"

"I'd tell you but I would be lying"

Panic then shifted into a lion. Well his head had the lion's mane and he got bigger. The rest of his body remained the same color but it had a lion's physique. Hercules backed up while Pain taunted.

"Quit fishing for info Jercules"

Pain then turned into fish to prove his point. I burst out laughing as Pain realized his mistake before he turned into a badger. He leapt in the air to attack Herc but Hercules lifted his leg and Pain landed on the ground with a thud. Panic also lunged at Herc who grabbed the green imp's tail. Hercules swung Panic around the room before he tossed him and he landed on top of Pain.

"Ouch that has to hurt" I said wincing.

Hercules came over to them and grabbed onto the imps as they transformed into human women and screamed.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

I face palmed as the imps transformed into snakes and they slithered away into a mouse hole.

"I don't know what Hades has planned but I'm going to find out!" Hercules shouted. I sighed before following after Wonder Boy again.

"Not now Zeusy" Icarus said to Herc as he rushed over to him. "I'm trying to awaken my personal demons"

"Icarus I just saw Hades' personal demons and I'm not Zeus!"

Hercules then grunted before he fell onto his rear.

Icarus was now wearing the Cronus Stone which was made into a mask to represent Hades which made Herc's leg go to sleep.

"Sorry Herc but I gotta go it's my time to shine Bada-Bing!" Icarus said before heading onto the stage.

I helped Hercules up and we both watched from the behind the curtain as Icarus started his act. You had to admit he was doing a damn good job playing Hades despite what others thought.

"What's the deal with that mask he's wearing?" Hercules asked looking to me.

"Dude you're half god I think you can figure it out" I suggested.

"He's putting the gods to sleep!" Parenthesis shouted.

Despite his humorous performance Icarus wasn't getting much love from the crowd so Parenthesis ordered the other acts to get on the stage.

"Wait a minute! That mask he's wearing made my leg fall asleep so it must put gods to sleep!" Hercules shouted. "And if the gods fall asleep"

"Hades can take over Olympus?" I suggested. "Because Hothead isn't watching with the other gods"

True sitting in their own places were the other gods. They were all sound asleep thanks to the Cronus Stone.

"I got to get out there!" Hercules exclaimed and he high tailed it on stage. Icarus shooed the other acts off the stage annoyed they were trying to ruin his act.

"Hades it is I your brother Zeus!" Hercules said striding over to Icarus.

"Well make it snappy so I can connect with the people here"

Hercules fell down again because his leg fell asleep again.

In a gruff voice to resemble Zeus Hercules said.

"Hades I know we had our differences in the past but you really gottta listen to me this time" Hercules said standing up. "That mask you wear is cursed little brother look out at the balcony your putting the gods to sleep"

"Well of course their asleep I mean Icarus stinks" Adonis joked.

A minute later after another banging sound Adonis rubbed his head where I punched him.

Thanks to that asshole I almost missed the good part of Icarus's act.

Hercules continued his role as Zeus trying to convince Icarus to take off the mask. Of course Icarus wasn't buying it.

"Trust me if you win Olympus will lose big time" Herc told Icarus.

Icarus sighed before he took off the mask and handed it over to Hercules. Hercules took the mask before tossing it out of the auditorium and I watched it go flying. I wish I could have seen it smack Hades in the face because that was pretty funny in the show. The other gods woke up and they started to clap along with the rest of the audience.

"Nice one" I praised the boys as they came backstage. "You made that act look real"

"It probably won't get me a Nemmy" Icarus said in defeat.

"You don't know that yet Icarus so don't get disappointed just yet"

"Thanks Rayne you're a good friend"

Icarus then hugged me and I chuckled as I wrapped one arm around him. I hung back with the boys while the rest of the other acts performed.

"And to end the night we have Rayne Johnson performing "Even in Death" Parentheses shouted.

I gulped because my nerves were starting to get nuts.

"Rayne you'll do fine" Hercules encouraged as the piano was brought on stage.

"He's right your voice is awesome" Icarus agreed.

"Let's hope so" I said before walking onto the stage finally.

Alduin whistled from the audience and Cassandra grabbed his ear to pull him back into his seat. I noticed the gods were watching as well. I wondered if Hades would be watching too. I knew the Fate's would be. Oh f**k it.

I started playing the piano keys starting the song and the lyrics came out of my mouth as I began to sing.

 _Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

 _I will stay forever with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

 _Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love_  
 _But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love._  
 _They don't know you can't leave me_  
 _They don't hear you singing to me_

 _I will stay forever here with you_  
 _My love_  
 _The softly spoken words you gave me_  
 _Even in death our love goes on_

 _And I can't love you anymore than I do_

 _I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

 _And I can't love you anymore than I do_

I hummed as the song came to its end and when I stopped playing the piano the crowd started to clap like mad. Blushing I stood up and made a quick bow before I got off the stage.

"Damn that was better than rehearsal" Icarus said. "Nice work Rayne"

"Thanks pack mate"

 **Underworld**

"Geez I'm tired" I muttered to myself as I headed in the direction of my room. After the Nemmy's there was a get together and I hung around for a little while. Icarus ended up winning the Nemmy for his act with Hercules and I was happy for him. Someone thought it was a good idea to spike the punch and a lot of the students got wasted. Adonis being one of them and I had a feeling he was the one who spiked the punch with alcohol. Thankfully I only had a small cup and didn't get buzzed. Icarus and Alduin did which was funny to see. Cassandra had to drag those two out of the party when the alcohol inside them became too much for them to handle. When I entered my room both Pain and Panic ambushed me making me fall over.

"Rayne you made us cry!" Panic shouted as he actually cried.

"Yeah that song was sad but yet beautiful!" Pain added.

"I love you too boys but can I get up?" I asked.

"Oops" the imps said in unison before they got off of me.

"So tell me did Hades ever wake up from getting smacked in the face with the Cronus Stone?"

A smirk came to my lips when I asked that.

"He did he was pretty mad when his plans got foiled again thanks to Jercules" Pain growled.

"But when your name got announced he snapped out of it"

So Hades did see my performance.

"So what's the verdict? Did I bore Hades to death?"

"Nope" the imps replied.

That made me stop in my tracks.

"Uh that's good to know" I stated with a blush.

"Well we'll leave you to rest see ya!" the imps then high tailed it out of the room.

I was about to get out of my dress when Hades spoke.

"Oi I thought those two would never leave"

I spun around to see the boss leaning against the doorway.

"Uh boss if you want to chat I'll meet you in the throne room"

"Don't take too long babe" Hades replied before he disappeared.

I wondered what he wanted to talk about so I pulled off my dress and changed into a dark blue summer nightgown. I made sure to grab my black robe and snagged my slippers before heading to the throne room. Hades instead of sitting at his throne was looking at the map table and was looking at his figurines.

"Already trying to plan another plot to overthrow Zeus?" I asked coming up to him.

"Yes" Hades growled. "And I was so close tonight too!"

Hades turned orange and I ducked as he threw some of his flames about.

"I really wish you would control your flames Hades" I growled. "I don't think you want another experience like last time you burned me"

"No I don't babe" Hades agreed before he turned to me. He eyed me like he did last time he saw me in my sleep attire and I frowned.

"Get that look off of your face boss, Aphrodite is better looking"

"That she is" Hades agreed.

"EXCUSE ME?" I hissed.

I hated to admit it but I was jealous and big time. Why did Hades say that just now?

Didn't he realize that bothered me?

"Rayne babe I'm sorry I didn't mean"

"You know what? Forget it" I growled turning around. I stormed out of the throne room ignoring the tears that now were brimming in my eyes. What was wrong with me?

These emotions that I felt were not normal for me. I slammed the door to my room and my ceiling actually shook when the door shut. Smoke came out of nose. My dragon half woke up and she questioned me.

 _Why are you so riled up?_

 _Because of that asshole that's what_ I replied to her.

 _That asshole happens to be our mate_ my phoenix half added.

 _Our mate? I haven't acknowledged him yet_ the dragon inside me stated.

 _You were dormant at the time_ my phoenix replied.

"Oh stop it" I growled to the both of them. "I don't need a pity party from you both"

"Babe who are you talking to?"

I whirled around to see Hades standing in front of me.

"Get out" I hissed.

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you" Hades replied.

"No out!" I then pushed Hades towards the door and quickly opened it. I then shoved him out of my room and slammed the door again.

 **Later**

Hades didn't try to come back to talk to me.

"Hey Rayne the boss wants to know if he can talk to you now" Pain asked as he flew into my room with Panic.

"Did you two fight or something?" Panic questioned in concern.

"Not exactly" I answered. "He just really made me angry and I wanted to cool off before talking to him"

"You okay now?"

I looked to the imps and I smiled at them.

"Yeah I am you can tell the boss I'm ready to talk but he better not push it"

"Will do!" Pain and Panic said in unison before they flew off.

 _It was wise for you to push the lord of the dead away earlier_ my dragon stated. _I felt your anger rising and that would have resulted in hurting Hades_

"He's immortal so he doesn't get hurt often" I told her.

 _You really need to wake up fire breath because the god of death belongs to us_

 _Oh shut up bird brain_ my dragon growled back at my phoenix half. I rolled my eyes and tuned out the two beasts inside me arguing.

Hades chose that moment to show up in front of me.

"The imps said you were calm" Hades stated.

"Yeah I'm fine now" I then turned and went over to my bed and sat down on it.

"What is it you wanted to tell me earlier?" I asked him.

"Uh well" Hades blushed a little. I arched an eyebrow. He sighed before looking back over to me. "You were really great tonight babe"  
I smirked at that compliment.

"I'm pleased to hear that after all your scheme went up in smoke again so I'm glad something cheered you up"

"Rayne why did you storm out of the throne room earlier?"

Uh oh!

I knew he was going to ask that.

"It's complicated boss"

"Well I'm waiting" Hades said placing his hands across his chest.

"Hey don't get into a fiery fit I mean it's really complicated"

"Babe I doubt it's more complicated than taking over Olympus"

"Actually it is" I replied.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"You heard me Hades" I growled.

"Alright" Hades said with as a sigh. "What could be more complicated than taking over Olympus"

"Let me ask you something what do you know about mates?"

"Mates? What does this have to do with me babe?"

"JUST ANSWER THE F**KING QUESTION!" I snapped.

"Okay babe don't get all moody on me" Hades said waving his hands. "From what I know some animals mate for life"

"Correction" I agreed. "That same rule applies to that of the phoenix and dragon race"

"Okay I'm not getting it babe"

When he said that my inner dragon suddenly shot me an image. The second part of the Fate's prediction came to life as my dragon form showed me coiling her body around Hades. She opened her wings and hissed out flames that surrounded her and that of her mate.

"Oh man" I said.

"You're having that same panicked look when I kissed you a month ago" Hades pointed out.

"Uh yeah about that" I began. "Before you did that my phoenix side awoke and she recognized you as her mate, just now my dragon half did the same"  
That shut Hades up as soon as I finished speaking. I sighed before standing to my feet and I walked over to Hades.

"Look I know you're not the lovey dovey type of god and I don't expect that" I began. "But what matters now is that you are my mate, and you're the most important thing to me right now, I wasn't kidding around when I said I was attracted to you Hades, I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time"

Oh gods I can't believe I was doing this.

"It pisses me off whenever you get made fun of by Zeus and the other gods, they don't understand and appreciate you for the god you are, I on the other hand do, your lonely as hell down here in the Underworld while the other gods are up there having a blast on Olympus while your down here by yourself"

Hades remained quiet but I could tell he was listening.

"Yes you can be an evil asshole but on the other hand your hilarious whenever you go into a fiery rampage, and you're not that bad looking either"

"Babe are you?"

I growled again and he shut his mouth.

"If you're asking if I was in love with you Hades the answer is yes, the reason I got so upset earlier was because I was jealous, so sue me, you are my mate and you belong to me"

I then placed a hand on my mouth when I said those last words.

My inner beasts were laughing.

Hades was still speechless and I stood up. I might as well prove I wasn't bullshitting around here. I grabbed his toga and pulled him down so my lips met with his. This time I was the one who initiate the kiss and my inner beasts were going ballistic. It didn't take Hades long to respond and he wrapped one arm around my waist while the other held my hair. My claws actually came out and they latched themselves onto Hades' arms.

"OW!" Hades yelled.

I growled when the kiss got interrupted but my eyes widened to see I actually scratched him.

"Sorry"

"It's fine babe" Hades reassured me. "I just didn't realize your claws were that sharp"

I shrugged before Hades continued.

"Rayne I'm uh"

"Look if you want time to think about what I just told you I understand"

"No it's not that" Hades said.

"Spill" I commanded. "I don't like being kept waiting"

"Your right I'm not the romantic kind of god babe, but for awhile I've been feeling the same way"

That got me to smirk.

"Your concerned about others finding out" I stated.

"Yeah I am"

"We could keep it a secret ya know" I suggested. "And we can make the rest of the Underworld to keep their mouths shut"

Hades then surprised me by dipping myself underneath him and he kissed me right smack on the lips. He tried to push the kiss into a more heated one but I growled at him to not push it since I was tired.

"Ha-Shi-Baba" Hades said afterwards.

"What you said" I agreed. "So what do you think?"

"What about us keeping a secret relationship?"

"Duh" I replied.

"Consider it a deal babe"

He then hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Rayne look can you handle being with me? I mean I don't exactly handle my anger well"

"Idiot I like that part about you" I teased. "It's also f**king hilarious"

"Won't you need to like claim me or something?"

"Yes but I will do that when you are ready, I don't want to rush you into something as serious as that"

"Sounds fair enough babe" Hades said. He then suddenly pulled me into him and I felt my face turn red when he wrapped his arms around me. Holy crap he was hugging me!

"Thank you Rayne for never losing your faith in me"

"And I never will" I replied as I hugged my mate back.

 **All three Fate's laugh.**

 **Lachesis: Bloodyrose won't be too happy when she learns we made Rayne and Hades a couple earlier than expected.  
Clotho: Let's just hope she won't get mad.  
Me: YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M MAD!  
All three: Uh oh.  
Me: Your damn right uh oh I told you three to be in charge of presenting the story not take control of it!  
Lachesis: We know everything that happens.  
Me: HEY I DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS!  
Sorry guys as you see the Fate's decided to go ahead and make Rayne and Hades a couple. ^^  
Their relationship will be kept secret for now. XD  
Clotho: Next chapter Rayne will  
Me: HEY NO SPOILERS YOU CAN DO THAT WITH OTHER FICS BUT NOT MINE!**


	9. Hercules&The All Nighter

***hades appears*  
Hades: Hey folks how ya doing, name's Hades, lord of the dead  
Me: Hades we get the picture.  
Hades: Weren't the Fate's supposed to be here?  
Me: Not this time the tend to blurt spoilers.  
Fate: WE HEARD THAT!  
Me: Anyway my fellow readers! Enjoy this chapter!  
Hades: Hey the last chapter made me happy! *flares up in excitement***

 **Rayne's POV**

"Oh Rayne?"

I swore when I heard Adonis calling me. What did the Prince of Thrace want now?

"What is it Adonis? I'm busy studying?" I asked him as he strode over to me.

"I was wondering if you would help me study for the finals"

"Not a chance in hell" I growled. "Go get Helen to help you since you're too damn lazy to study yourself"

"But Rayne!" Adonis whined.

"Do you want me to tell her that you tried to ask me out that one time with the Orpheus tickets?" I questioned. Adonis's eyes went wide and I smirked knowing I had just put him in his pathetic place. Adonis muttered something under his breath before he turned around and left me alone.

"What did Adonis want?" Alduin asked as he took a seat next to me under the tree where I chose to study at.

"A study partner" I answered.

"Yeah right" Alduin agreed. "Anyway how's the studying going for you?"

"I've started last week" I confessed. "You know I like to be prepared"

"Lucky you" Alduin growled. "I didn't start studying till Saturday"

"Because you and Cassie were out on a date" I teased my best friend poking him in the ribs.

"Oh shut up" Alduin growled at me in a playful manner.

Icarus and Hercules suddenly shot past us in a hurry.

"Wonder what their up to" Alduin stated. "Maybe they're going to try and beseech Morpheus to lay off for a few days"

"Actually I think that's who they plan to see" I said gathering my study scrolls and placing them into my bag.

"Well I'm coming with it's not every day you meet a god"

"Oh please I'm sure you've met other gods" I teased Alduin. "You once told me you beseeched Aphrodite to tell her you liked her"

"I still do like her but I'm not going to get my ass kicked by Hephaestus" Alduin protested as we followed after Hercules and Icarus.

Alduin knew where Morpheus's home was so I followed him and along the way I felt my eyes get droopy. Inside my mind my dragon half was already curled up sound asleep while my phoenix half wasn't. Outside of Morpheus's temple Hercules and Icarus fell upon the door which caused it to open.

"Oi wake up!" I shouted.

My yells got Herc and Icarus to jump and they turned to us.

"Rayne? Alduin? What are you doing here?" Hercules asked.

"Bonehead here wanted to meet a god" I answered giving a thumb pointing gesture to Alduin who growled.

"Oh my" a voice got all of us to turn and sitting in his chair was the God of Sleep. "You know I never get visitors before you would have to be a demigod or at least be abnormally energetic to get here, I have some coffee but it's been around for awhile, its Pre-Columbian"

"Oh uh no thanks we kind of need a small favor" Hercules explained to Morpheus. Icarus shook his head trying to stay awake. Alduin's eyes flashed and I sensed his dragon side desired sleep. I elbowed him hard in the side and it woke him up.

"A favor you would like to ask of me?" Morpheus asked.

"You know how certain things in life creep up on you?"

"Yeah like birthdays"

"Finals Week" Alduin added.

"Yeah there I was spending the year being the hero"

I had to shake my own head because I was starting to feel sleepy myself. Normally mortals never made it to Morpheus's temple but I was half immortal so I guess that's why I wasn't asleep.

"We just want you to lay off the sleep routine" Alduin told Morpheus since Hercules and Icarus were beating around the bush.

"I'm afraid I can't but thanks for stopping by though"

"WHAT?!" the boys exclaimed.

"I'm sorry boys but I just can't do that I have all of Greece and parts of Persia to put to rest"

The boys went to begging and I face palmed. I then whistled and the boys jumped.

"Guys he said no so stop" I scolded my friends.

"Thank you young lady" Morpheus said. He then went back to his chair. "Can you guys shut the door I'm cold"

"Sure Icarus you shut the door and I'll get a blanket"

As Icarus went to the door Hercules grabbed a blue blanket that Morpheus had above him.

"No, no, not that blanket"

But it was too late Herc put the blanket on Morpheus and he fell asleep.

"Dude that was his sleep blanket!" Alduin shouted and he smacked Hercules on the head.

"Oops I should wake him up" Hercules said.

"Wait don't!" Icarus shouted pulling Herc's hand away from the blanket. "If he's asleep we can spend our time studying!"

"Bad idea boys" I warned.

"Hey whose side are you on?" Alduin asked.

"Uh you guys can figure out the rest I need to jet"

"Well see ya later Rayne" Icarus shouted.

I flashed Icarus a smirk before I hurriedly got out of the temple. I made sure the boys were still talking amongst themselves before I set my bag down and I shifted to my phoenix form since my dragon half was sound asleep. I took the bag into my claws and took flight heading in the direction in the Underworld.

 **Next Day.**

Hades and the imps were busy so I didn't get a chance to say good morning to them before I left for school. All across campus students seemed sleep deprived or really energetic. I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to Morpheus snoozing.

"Hey" Alduin said as I sat behind him.

"Yo" I replied groggily.

"Okay students"

Our teacher said getting our attention.

"If you are ready" he then yawned. "For the rest, I mean test"

He then gave each of us our tests and when I was given mine I went to work. I was glad I studied last week because all the questions were easy as hell. The teacher told us to keep our eyes on our own paper. While I worked on my final the other students yawned and I tuned them out. Alduin swore under his breath because he was on a question he didn't know. After I finished my final I stood up along with the other students who were done with their finals too. I got out of the way as the students stampeded past me placing their papers on the desk.

"I'm done sir" I told the teacher.

"Very well Rayne have a good day" the teacher yawned again before I left.

"You guys need to wake Morpheus up!" Alduin snapped at Hercules and Icarus. "I happen to like my sleep and last night I didn't get much shut eye!"

"Don't be a sour puss Alduin we only need a few more"

"I NEED MY DAMN SLEEP IS WHAT I NEED!" Alduin snapped before he grabbed his scrolls and stormed off.

"Wow he's not in a good mood" Hercules stated the obvious.

"He's just tired like most of us are"

 **Underworld**

The rest of the day passed like a blur. I took two more finals before school let out for the day. Cerberus barked at me as I approached him.

"Hey boy" I greeted the three headed dog.

Cerberus barked before stomping over to me and his three heads licked my face. Unlike Hades I didn't mind when Cerberus did that. I smirked before drawing out a bone and the three headed dog barked in excitement.

"Sit boy"

Cerberus obeyed and he sat on his haunches before I tossed the bone at him. I gave him one last pat on all three noses before heading to the rowboat.

"The boss is in a good mood" Charon explained as I got into the boat. "Whatever is going up there on the surface we've been getting a lot of dead people"

"I wouldn't be surprised" I told him as he rowed away from the dock. During the boat ride my phoenix half finally had enough and she fell asleep. My eyes got heavy and I closed them.

"Rayne wake up" Charon said. I opened my eyes to see that we were at the other side of the River Styx.

"Thanks Charon" I then tossed the ferryman a copy of the newspaper he liked to read.

"Oh boy!" Charon exclaimed as he got excited. I chuckled as he rowed away while starting to read the paper.

I heard Hades talking to himself.

"I feel so alive! Hot-cha-cha-cha! Who bets today's numbers will be even better than yesterdays! What day is it?"

"Its Tuesday mate" I greeted Hades.

"Oh hey babe didn't see you come in" Hades said. "Even the graveyard shift is booming!"

Pain and Panic suddenly landed on top of me and this made my bag go flying sending my scrolls everywhere.

"Oops sorry Rayne!" the imps replied as they got off of me. Panic went to retrieve my stuff while Hades helped me up.

"Babe you look beat"

"No s**t" I growled. "Sorry but I am tired"

"I wonder why that is" Pain asked.

"Why should I listen to you two since it's been obvious you haven't slept" Hades told Pain and Panic. Hades then sniffed and he waved his hand in front of his face. "Oi you haven't brushed your fangs in days, yeah you two are just being paranoid"

"We're not being paranoid!" Pain and Panic shouted in unison. The two of them had a vial of breath spray and they sprayed each other's mouths.

"We think this increase in customers"

"Is part of a faulty god conspiracy" Panic said hoping onto Hades' face.

"Oi less heresy more breath spray" Hades said pushing Panic off of him.

"We're worried about you boss!"

"Your being set up for a big fall"

"Gah damn it" I growled before leaving my mate to bicker with the imps. I was so tired I was about to fall asleep flat on my face. I slammed the door to my room and dropped my bag before throwing myself into bed. Sleep claimed me and this pleased both beasts within me. It was fine until Hades decided to wake me up.

"Rayne babe"

"What is it?" I asked opening an eye.

"I need your help with something babe"

"Alright"

I got to my feet and because I was still groggy I lost my footing. Hades thankfully caught me before I fell on my face. My mate then scooped me into his arms much to my displeasure before he transported himself out of my room and into the Temple of Morpheus.

"Bada-Bing! Hades here, how ya doing? Morpheus babe I love what you've done with the sleep thing come on, let's schmooze babe let's talk long term"

"Hades look" I said pointing at Morpheus who was snoring away.

"Well will you look at this" Hades said as he put me down onto my feet. "The God of Sleep is"

"Under his own blanket" Pain interrupted.

"If that is him, if that's his blanket"

"Using the gods own blanket's powers against him almost nothing can undo that it's evil genius, what didn't I think of this"

"Why indeed? Unless you're really not Hades!" Panic shouted as he leapt off of Morpheus and he leapt at Hades' face. "Take off the mask"

"Panic that's the boss" I reassured him plucking the green imp off of my mate.

"Alright I gotta get back to work you think you three can handle watching Morpheus without freaking out?"

"I'll keep them in line" I told Hades.

"Okay boss" Panic uttered.

"Good" Hades then gave me a quick peck on my forehead before he disappeared. The door suddenly opened and it hit the imps. I quickly found a place to hide while Hercules went over to Morpheus.

"Morpheus awake!" the demigod shouted taking the blanket off of the God of Sleep. Morpheus only snagged the blanket back and I hurriedly shifted to my phoenix form.

"Hercules?!" Pain shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Panic added.

"Stop!"

Hercules turned to see the imps and myself flying over to them.

"Pain, Panic, Fireblade, what have you done?!"

"What have you done?" Panic demanded accusingly at Herc.

"What have I done? Wait what have I done? Oh shoot darn it I knew I came in here for something just give me a second"

Hercules then tried to pull the blanket away but he sighed as Morpheus continued to sleep.

"Oh it's not use he's a god and I'm a demigod"

"He didn't wake up" Panic said.

"Hades was right nothing can wake this dude up" Pain said as he and Panic jumped onto the bed. First they threw cold water on Morpheus following playing of musical instruments. The imps then turned into monkeys and jumped on the bed and Morpheus still slept.

"See nothing"

"Well there's got to be something!" Hercules shouted before he hurried out of the temple.

"Well will you look at him go"

I shifted back to my human form.

"Hey he's going to find a way to wake up Morpheus you dolts!" I shouted.

"And Hades will blame us!" the imps then yelled.

"Then go follow him!" I suggested. "I'll watch Morpheus"

"Okay Rayne we owe you one sister!"

Pain and Panic then shifted into two birds and they flew out of the temple while I watched Morpheus. My eyes got heavy again and I shook my head trying to stay awake but it was no use because the next thing I knew I was out like a light. I then yelped as I woke back up and saw that it was nighttime.

"Haven't I suffered enough?! Could someone spare me a shred of dignity!" an angry voice snapped.

I quickly shifted back into phoenix form and I flew over to Morpheus's chair landing on top of it to use as a perch. The door to the temple opened and in came Hercules carrying a bag.

"Look I'm sorry I just need you to crow and wake up Morpheus" Hercules said to a talking rooster. I let out a squawk because the rooster was Alectryon he got turned into a rooster for falling asleep during watch and he woke anything up with his crowing. Alectryon gasped before he high tailed it over to Morpheus.

"Let me at him! If it wasn't for him and his stupid blanket I would still be human!" he yelled pecking Morpheus's face.

Hercules hurried over and snagged Alectryon away from the God of Sleep.

"You mean Morpheus is the reason you fell asleep on watch?"

"That and the nine course meal I just ate"

"Look you may have a grudge against Morpheus but if you don't crow here the whole world is going to suffer" Hercules said to the rooster firmly.

"You put him to sleep with his own blanket?" Alectryon asked as he walked over to the blanket and held it in his feathers. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It was an accident at first I needed more time to study and so I let the blanket on him" Hercules explained. "I was selfish and foolish"

"And lazy?" Alectryon suggested.

"And lazy kind of like you were the night you fell asleep on watch"

"Meh touché" Alectryon agreed.

"See we all make mistakes will you crow?"

Hades used that chance to appear behind his nephew.

"Forget it Jercules! Hello!"

Hades then strode over to Alectryon pushing Hercules out of the way.

"Hades Lord of the Dead, deal closer, How ya doing? Let's talk"

Hades then shook hands with Alectryon.

"Hades stay out of this!" Hercules snapped at uncle coming over to him.

"Yeah right" Hades replied before smacking Herc out of the way again. "Look rooster you got yourself in deep cocka-a-doodle-doo here babe, you need mwah, I can make you human again!"

Hades flared up and he sent his flames everywhere. One hit my tail feathers and I shrieked in annoyance.

"And in return all you need to do is let Morpheus continue the big sleep huh?"

Hades then did a thumbs up gesture and his flames lit up over his thumbs.

"Don't listen to him you don't want to be human again, your famous as a rooster"

Herc had pushed his uncle away but Hades pushed him away from Alectryon once again holding a contract.

"Okay peck your name right here"

"Everyone learns about you in school" Hercules continued and Hades flared up. "Alectryon crows at dawn"  
Hercules then realized something and he looked to his sundial watch.

"I just remembered the time" Herc then went over to the curtains and opened them.

"The dawn!" Alextron exclaimed. "Must fight idiot rooster instinct"

He covered his beak but it was no use he crowed a second later. Afterwards he started to weep and Morpheus yawned before he woke up.

"Yes your awake!" Herc shouted.

Morpheus turned to see the blast in the wall that Hades made.

"Do you what's its going to cost me to fix that hole?"

"Morpheus do you feel well rested or what?"

I put a wing to my face in a face palm as Hades started his smooth talking again.

"I bet you could use a nice nap more often like now, see that way you get more rest, and I'm making more customers what do you say?"

"What do you mean more customers?" Morpheus asked.

"Ah a few incidents and accidents don't worry about it come on relax" Hades replied before he turned around and walked away.

"Hey, Hades I will need those people back"

Hades' hair turned orange when Morpheus said that.

"Uh say what?

"They just look like death warmed over they need sleep that's all" Morpheus explained getting out of his bed. "I think you jumped the gun on this one you know"

"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Hade ranted turning orange. "Maybe feel like a cup of coffee, Fireblade babe let's go!"

I flew off of Morpheus's chair and flew towards Hades and the two of us disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **Later.**

 **Underworld**

When we got back to the Underworld I told Hades to let me sleep for a bit since I was still tired as hell. Hades actually carried me to my room so I wouldn't hurt myself. When I woke I felt much better and my stomach growled.

 _Go find something meat related those stupid offerings don't suffice for my appetite_ my dragon half growled.

"Alright I hear you dragon" I replied before I stood up. I wasn't in the mood to go hunting so the kitchen was my main stop. In the fridge I found a medium sized already cooked rabbit and I greedily took it out. I got out of the kitchen and moved to a larger place in the Underworld so I could shift. I chose the spot that overlooked the outside of the throne room. I took my dragon form and ripped into the rabbit's cooked flesh. The meat tasted delicious and I swallowed my prey in a few gulps. I spat out fur before licking my lips with my serpent like tongue and returned to my human form.  
 _I want to see our mate_ my dragon demanded next.

"Shut up I'm already on it" I growled. I found my mate in his throne room reading something.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"Meh nothing interesting babe" Hades answered as he tossed the scroll aside. "You look well rested"

"Yeah thanks for the rabbit I just devoured it"

Hades smirked when I mentioned that.

"I know how your dragon half gets babe from time to time, when she desires meat she shall receive it"

"You just don't want to deal with her wrath" I added.

"That too" Hades agreed.

Hades then made a come here gesture and I blushed.

"Get over here babe" Hades teased.

I walked over to him and he pulled me into his lap. My face went even redder because this was a more intimate moment with him.

"Babe you know I'm not going to do anything to you without your consent" my mate reassured me. "I don't stoop to that low"

"I know you don't and thank Ra for that"

"Who's Ra?" Hades asked.

"Oh he's the Egyptian Sun God of Egypt"

"Oi just how many gods are out there?" Hades asked rhetorically.

"A lot more than you think" I answered.

I then pulled Hades' down so his face was leveled with mine before I kissed him. It was my turn to show this god that I was his equal. Hades wrapped arms around my waist and he allowed me to continue my fun with him. His lips were soft and they felt right against mine. Making the next move I licked his lip with my tongue wanting more. My mate complied and my tongue met with his. As our tongued danced Hades became submissive and my beasts were pleased with that.

 _Do more to pleasure him_ my phoenix commanded.

Smirking I finished the kiss before allowing my fangs to elongate and gently pressed them into Hades' throat.

"Careful babe" Hades warned.

I smirked before letting go of his throat and I gave him a quick lick with my tongue in the same spot.

"It's my turn" Hades said.

"Then so be it" I encouraged.

"Careful what you ask for babe"

Hades then kissed me on the lips again and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his dominance sparking to life and it was my turn to be submissive. One of his fangs cut my lip and I growled. Hades smirked and he licked away the blood before pulling away from my lips. He then bent my head back and began to plant kisses on the left side of my throat.

"Damn it Hades watch your fangs!" I growled.

Hades had bitten into my skin and no doubt that would leave a mark later.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to do that" Hades said as he examined the bite. "It'll heal in a day or so"

"It better we don't need people asking where I got the hickey from"

"Is that a crime Sparks?" Hades teased.

"No love it's not" I answered.

"Babe what exactly happens when you claim me?"

"Well I need to bite you where my mark appears on your flesh which will be on your left shoulder, once your blood is mixed with mine the mate bond will open between us, the bond is unique because you and I can communicate through the mind, as can we sense our emotions and if we are in trouble"

"Sounds complicated" Hades began. "But I like it"

"As I said before when you feel you are ready let me know"

I then gave my mate another mind blowing kiss which caught him off guard.

"Ha-Shi-Baba" Hades stated after I finished kissing him.

 **Hades: Ha-Shi-Baba that girl can leave a god speechless.  
Me: Well she was created to be paired with you Hades so enjoy it.  
Hades: Oh I will! *grins evilly*  
Me: Ya know I always wanted to do this *gives Hades a quick kiss*  
Rayne: ^^  
Hades: Damn bloodyrose! *blushes like an idiot*  
Me: *Smirks* **


	10. Hercules&The Arabian Night

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I kicked the Fate's and Hades out of this chapter since I wanted to narrate again lol.  
Enjoy!**

 **Rayne's POV**

"I'm a hero in-training" Hades said mimicking Hercules's voice. I chuckled from my spot on Hades' chair watching my mate trying to plan another scheme. "I go left, boom, Hercules cuts me off, I go right he intercepts!" Hades picked the figurine of Hercules. "WHAT DO I GOTTA DO TO GET THIS MUTT OUTTA MY FACE?!"

My mate went all orange and I quickly ducked as his flames went all over the throne room. I coughed and waved a hand to clear the smoke away from face.

"Sorry babe" Hades apologized turning to me.

"You didn't hit me love so no worries" I reassured him. I then giggled when I saw that Hades was bald.

"Oh pardon us oh scheming ones" Pain said.

Hades and I turned to Pain and Panic who had waited patiently for us.

"WHAT?!" Hades roared going all orange again.

"We're having some difficulty with a new arrival" Panic started to explain. "He doesn't quite fit in"

The green imp did quotations signs with his fingers before adding.

"Shall we say"

"They sent us another live one?" Hades asked as he returned to his blue hue.

"Oh no" Panic answered. "This is different"

"Yeah" Pain added and he did a quick shiver before jumping into Panic's arms. "This one gives us the willies"

"Oh this I gotta see" I said getting out of the chair. I took my phoenix form and flapped over to land on my mate's shoulder.

"Chicken minions" Hades muttered before turning to Pain and Panic. "Okay what's the riff on the stiff?"

Hades then used his transporting thing and a second later we were near the counter in the Underworld where you signed up for benefits or admission. A sign that read "Dooms Available" was hanging on the wall next to the booth.

"He was right there" Panic whined as and Pain peeked from around the corner.

"Yeah a real complainer" Pain agreed.

"Okay what did he look like?" Hades questioned the imps.

"Tall, dark, well dressed" Panic started to describe the new arrival.

"And his beard was so uh" Pain paused.

"Twisted?" Hades suggested.

"I'm assuming that was just a lucky guess" Panic answered.  
Hades quickly cleared his throat as the ghost in question came behind Pain and Panic.

"Behind you"

The imps turned to see the ghost and they screamed before they transformed into chickens and ran off. It front of Hades was none other than Jafar from Aladdin.

"Are you in charge here?" Jafar demanded at Hades.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld, How are you doing? Your host with the ghosts" my mate then gave a quick chuckle and held out his hand to shake with Jafar.

"Charmed" Jafar answered. "You see there's been a grievous error"

One the imps hopped by the two villains before the conversation resumed.

"Oh course I'm sorry" Hades started to reply in sarcasm. "It's a mistake, of course! Tell me a new one, Stretch, face it come on you are to put it gently dead"

Jafar looked unamused by that comment.

"Okay? Wrong side of the grass let's start focusing on the quality afterlife thing, so let's just take a dip in the River Styx and sara-nara babe!" Hades then did a wave in front of Jafar who frowned.

"This is an outrage! I am Jafar! The scourge of Agrabah! Once the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Good for you" Hades gave Jafar's nose a squeeze. "You big scary booger-head you!"

Hades then teased Jafar and turned to Pain and Panic.

"Get him outta here will you boys?"

"Right!" Panic shouted.

"Come on trouble maker!" Pain agreed before the imps grabbed a hold of Jafar's cape with their beaks.

Hades then returned us to the throne room.

"Man that guy was weird" Hades growled as I flew off of his shoulder and landed on the floor returning to my human form.

"He's actually another villain" I explained.

"Doesn't matter babe" Hades dismissed my answer. "He's not worth my time"

"I agree with you on that one"

I headed back over to the chair and sat myself in it while Hades went back to planning another take over on Olympus. He frowned as though he was stuck on an idea and all of the sudden Jafar appeared next to him.

"What is this?" Jafar asked eying the map and figurines. "Trying to overthrow someone else's kingdom hmm?"

"Yeah Mount Olympus actually" Hades then widened his eyes when he heard it was Jafar again. "Uh excuse me?"

"I, myself tried to seize the throne of Agrabah" Jafar explained walking away with Pain and Panic being dragged since they were holding onto Jafar's cape. "I was even once an all powerful, immortal genie, briefly"

"Something must've gone way wrong? Don't you think pal?"

Jafar turned to Hades and answered in anger.

"An impendent street rat named Aladdin interfered and unraveled all my carefully laid plans of decent and conquest"

"Really?" Hades asked his eyes widening in interest.

"That he did" I answered getting the attention of everyone.

"Oh my who is this pretty creature?" Jafar asked as I walked over to Hades.

"My third minion Rayne" Hades replied.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance" Jafar greeted me.

"Same here, I've heard of your work"

"Say do you like ambrosia?" Hades asked as he put his arm around Jafar as though they were old pals. Hades nodded for me to come along and I followed the two villains out of throne room. He led us to the spot that showed the skull that his throne room sat in and he conjured three arms chairs. One for me, one for Jafar, and the last for Hades. I tuned out my mate talking with Jafar and shut my eyes for a quick nap since my phoenix half was demanding it.

"So Jercules carries the sun out here and Zeus wins again, this kid is driving me mushooga"

When Hades said that I woke up.

"This foe actually lifted the sun?" Jafar asked in fascination.

"Yeah, lousy, demigod strength, if he had a brain then he would be dangerous" Hades replied.

"Well after Aladdin and his trickery, a muscle bound ox like Hercules would be child's play"

"Oh really?" Hades inquired standing up. "You care to back that up you stiff?"

"In a heartbeat" Jafar answered as he stood up as well. "Which I don't have as I am dead"

Jafar walked away before coming to a stop. "Of course you could remedy that"

The sorcerer then turned back to Hades.

"Meh what do I got to lose" Hades then took the cobra staff from Jafar. It turned solid as Hades gave it a quick swing over his head before placing it back to the ground with a clang.

The staff glowed red and orange as Hades used his powers on it.

"You're back with a vengeance! Bada-Bing!"

The staff came alive as a cobra and it swirled around Jafar making him flesh and blood again.

"Yes! Yes! I am alive again and ready to exact my revenge on Aladdin!" Jafar then started to cackle like an idiot and unleashed random rays of magic out of his staff. I had to duck to avoid getting hit. My mate shot Jafar a WTF look.

"As long as you have that staff, you are flesh and blood, bold and powered with incredible magic, yadda-yadda"

Jafar started to laugh again and he shot more magic rays out of his staff. Having enough Hades took the staff away from Jafar who had returned to a ghost.

"Hello? Priorities babe alright? First you take of Jerkules and then you're free" Hades' face resembled Jafar for a second and he mocked his accent.  
"Skitter off and plan your stinking revenge" Hades chuckled before his face returned to normal. "Got it?"

"Okay!" Jafar replied. "Of course, forgive my eagerness"

"Okay no problem" Hades then returned the staff to Jafar. "Now go, get down, and get nasty babe"

Jafar smirked before he took his leave.

"So you know that guy babe?" Hades asked as he sat back down in his armchair.

"Yeah he's another Disney villain from my domain" I replied. "He's a second favorite of mine"

Hades turned orange and I saw that he was getting jealous. Smirking I stood up and walked over to my other half.

"Calm down Hothead" I told Hades. "Remember I told you, you were my number one"

Hades calmed down and he went back to his blue coloring.

"Sorry babe" Hades apologized. "I just don't like the idea of you being with another guy"

"As I don't like the same idea when another female gets in the picture" I stated. "Dragons are especially possessive of their mates"

"You don't need to worry about that Rayne" Hades teased and he pressed a kiss against my forehead. "You're the only woman I want"  
I smirked and was about to give Hades a kiss when Jafar suddenly landed on his rear in front of us. His cape covered his head and his staff clanged on the floor.

"Kids packs a punch huh?" Hades asked.

"I was ill prepared" Jafar replied standing up after he took his cape off of his head. "I never had to be worry about strength like that dealing with mortals"

The sorcerer brushed dust off his attire and staff.

"Wait a minute hold on" Hades stated standing up. "This Aladdin, yutz, you've been going on and on about is a mere mortal?!"

"Well yes but a very clever one"

"He's right" I agreed.

"Babe not helping" Hades said to me before he turned back to Jafar. "Ooh a clever mortal! Oh Mommy hold my hand, I'm so scared!"  
I chuckled at my mate's mockery of Jafar.

"Hey Jafar babe, face it, your boy is strictly amateur hour"

"INSOLENT CUR!" Jafar yelled. "In battle Aladdin would shame and humiliate you!"

"Okay number one" Hades growled. "This is my home! I'm the one who does the" my mate then turned an angry orange. "VOICE RAISING!" Hades then returned to blue again. "Here! Okay? And number two just cause it will be worth a chuckle or two, I'll take on your boy Aladdin, all right? And what's more I'll beat him"

"Doubtful" Jafar stated with a smirk.

"Oh yeah you just keep thinking that okay? In the mean time Jaffy? May I call you Jaffy babe? Let me show you how you're missing the villain boat here okay? First of all your the man, you what I'm saying a big bad dude, so you gotta use a minion or two"

"I had a minion" Jafar sighed. "A treacherous parrot"

"Who was funny as hell"

Jafar shot me a questioning look before Hades corrected him.

"Not a pet, a minion! Pain! Panic! Come here!"

"COMING!" the imps shouted coming into the throne room.

The two of them stood up in front of Hades.

"Nice huh? Now I give them some kind of boil of play instructions, you know? Like bow before me"

Pain and Panic obeyed and bowed before Hades.

"Spread my evil, eliminate Aladdin with extreme prejudice, blah, blah, blah, got it boys?"

"None shall advert us from your dark intentions your salaciousness!"Pain shouted as he did a mocking bow. He and Panic turned to only bump into a wall and they fell to the ground. "Not the best examples maybe, but hey I never get my hands dirty" Hades then picked up Pain and Panic. "And they're house broken usually"

Hades then tossed the imps out of the throne room and I felt bad for the two of them.

"Now feast your peepers on this" Hades said conjuring up an image of Agrabah.

"Nice one boss" I complimented my mate as Pain and Panic dressed as Agrabah citizens appeared on the image. While the two of them looked around for Aladdin and his gang, Jafar decided to pull something up his sleeve.

"So Rayne how long have you been working for Hades?"

"Six months"

It was the truth six months had passed since I first arrived in this world. Hades eyed Jafar in annoyance. Thank god Pain and Panic chose that moment to shift into a two headed monster running through Agrabah's market place. They then grabbed Abu, Aladdin's best friend in their claws.

"That isn't Aladdin but his pet monkey" Jafar growled.

Then the imps turned to see Aladdin and Jasmine standing on a roof with the flying carpet.

"Princess Jasmine is still beautiful as ever" Jafar sighed.

I rolled my eyes apparently Jafar was a womanizer. Thank god Hades wasn't like that or I would kick his ass. The imps tossed aside Abu before they leapt into the air towards Aladdin. Aladdin jumped off the roof and he landed on top of Pain and Panic's head. They fell to the ground and Aladdin pulled their tail making them fall over. Jasmine flew down on the magic carpet and she grabbed a tapestry and tossed it to her husband. Aladdin caught it and he flew on Carpet using the tapestry to tie Pain and Panic's feet. Abu slapped the boys in the face as Aladdin got off of Carpet to get a better look at them.

Pain and Panic then transformed into snakes and they coiled themselves around Aladdin's body. Aladdin took out the lamp and this got Pain and Panic's interest. They made a grab for it before Aladdin tossed it to Jasmine. The imps returned to their true forms and ran towards Jasmine. I face palmed as Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet all took turns playing Monkey in the Middle with Pain and Panic. When Abu caught the lamp Pain and Panic leapt onto the monkey creating a dust cloud and a second later Panic held the lamp. Aladdin and Jasmine warned the imps not to open it but Panic ignored them and opened the lid to the lamp. Genie's fist shot out of it and this sent the imps flying into the air. They went flying out of Agrabah, back into Greece, and then they fell face first in front of us.

"Well that was worth a chuckle or two but I can't help to notice Aladdin is still alive!" Jafar roared.

"You win" Hades admitted. "The kid is trickier than I thought"

Hades then went over to the map and went back to planning his takeover.

"That's it? Aladdin humiliated you? Don't you want your revenge?" Jafar demanded.

"Uh yeah sure" Hades replied. "How about I rule the cosmos first?!"

Hades' blue flames lit up at the comment. "Okay and then I'll take him, priorities Jafar, eyes on the prize babe"

"Actually I have an idea" I said getting Hades and Jafar to turn to me.

"Why not to get them to fight each other and it was the imps who got their asses kicked by Aladdin, not the boss"

"What a splendid idea Rayne!" Jafar exclaimed wrapping an arm around me. "You would make a good villain my dear"

"Uh thanks" I said before hurrying out of Jafar's grasp.

"Good idea babe" Hades added.

Jafar then wrapped his arm around me again.

"YES! I shall have my revenge again!"

He then started to laugh again and Hades growled before pushing Jafar off of me.

"What's with the laugh? How does that help?"

"It punctuates his evil" I answered.

"Indeed it does"

Jafar then cackled again and I face palmed. Hades did the same.

"You are such a freak" we said in unison.

 **An Hour Later.**

I watched from a nearby roof in my phoenix form as Abu spotted the bananas. The monkey got excited and without him knowing it I flew down and grabbed the monkey with my claws. I was careful to not harm the little guy as I flew out of Agrabah and back into the Underworld. I handed over Abu to Jafar who cackled like an idiot. Jafar snagged Icarus afterwards. After the two hostages with chains Hades, Jafar, and myself went to Prometheus Academy. Hercules was out and about looking for Icarus when Jafar disguised as an old man walked over to Herc.

"If he touches you again Rayne he's dead meat" Hades flared.

I rolled my eyes as Hercules ran off learning Icarus got kidnapped. Hades then strode over to Jafar and took his disguise.

"What is this a budget cut? If you need some petty cash just ask okay?"

"Give me that!" Jafar snapped swiping his disguise out of Hades' grasp. He backed away before transforming back to his usual self. "It's up to your miserable minions now"

"Hey trust me deceit they can do" Hades stated. "So can Rayne"

I shrieked in agreement. Hades then took us back to the Underworld and I hopped off of my mate's shoulder reverting to my human form. Hades conjured the image of Agrabah again and the three of us watched as Pegasus arrived in Agrabah with Herc and Phil on his back. Herc got off of Pegasus and walked on top of Carpet. Carpet moved from underneath and Aladdin fell onto his back as Carpet flew around Pegasus making him rear. Carpet then flew to where Jasmine and Aladdin were who then got on Carpet. Carpet flew them over to the roof Hercules was on and Aladdin got off. Hercules stormed forward but Aladdin got out of the way and Herc fell off of the roof into another building.

"Damn that has to hurt" I uttered underneath my breath.

Hercules shot out of the wall from the building he fell into and he went over to the other that had everyone standing on it. He lifted it up with his strength and Aladdin got on Carpet and flew past Hercules taunting him to follow. Hercules put the building down and ran after Aladdin. Pegasus flew down from the roof and Hercules got onto his back. Herc chased after Aladdin first through the market place, then through the ally of a thousand sheets since it was where a lot of laundry got hung. Aladdin jumped off of Carpet landing in front of Herc who tried to punch him.

Aladdin dodged the blow before getting back onto Carpet. Aladdin led Hercules into a building afterwards. Herc jumped off of Pegasus's back and followed after Aladdin. The building shook and we watched as Herc and Aladdin bicker and Herc kept throwing punches. Then the building collapsed on top of the two heroes. Jafar and Hades began to cackle and I sweat dropped. Bored of their giggling I went over to Hades' chair and sat myself in it. I tuned out the conversation between my mate and Jafar until the imps shouted barging into the throne room.

"Hercules and Aladdin are here!"

"And they're alive?!"

"WHAT?!" Hades and Jafar yelled hurrying over to a nearby window. Hades then turned to me.

"Rayne babe you're up!"

I smirked as I took my phoenix form and flew out of the throne room. Jafar followed after me and the two of us ambushed the boys.

"Hello Aladdin!" Jafar sneered his staff glowing. "Remember me? A blast from your past"

Jafar then shot a ray of magic at Hercules who was dressed in Aladdin's attire, and he was on Carpet. Jafar used his magic and it hit Hercules on the spot turning him into a rock of solid ice. I shrieked and I flew towards Pegasus who had Aladdin on it. Aladdin dressed in Herc's outfit ducked just as Pegasus collided with a brick wall Jafar had conjured. This got Aladdin to go flying and he landed on the ground. Jafar chuckled before saying.

"Your clumsiness will be your undoing Hercules" Jafar then conjured a scorpion which appeared in front of Aladdin. The scorpion flung its tail forward and Aladdin leapt onto it.

"That would work Jafar if I were Hercules" Aladdin threw off his disguise. "But I'm not"

"WHAT?!" Jafar yelled.

The rock of ice broke and Hercules leapt off of Carpet.

"And I'm not Aladdin"

Hercules landed in front of Jafar who got distracted and Aladdin snagged the staff.

"Herc care to do the honors?" Aladdin asked tossing the staff to Hercules.

"Gladly!"

Hercules then broke the staff in two and Jafar screeched in defeat as he turned into a ghost. He then got sucked into the River Styx. I shrieked before flying back to where Hades was. I landed on his shoulder and my mate growled.

"That's just fine; I knew that Jafar guy was a jerk, I mean, what could be more aggravating than this?"

Hades turned when he felt himself being hit and he looked to see Abu and Icarus smacking him.

"Stop it alright? Drop it right now and I won't make you" my mate went all orange and flared up. "PERMENANT RESIDENTS!"

"Okay" both the monkey and teenager replied in unison.

 **Afterwards.**

"Ow damn" I growled as I felt something burning into my skin. I hurried over to the mirror and my eyes went wide to see a skull mark with a dragon and phoenix on both sides of it. I was about to beseech the Fates when I sensed I wasn't alone. I turned to see Jafar standing a few feet away from me as a ghost.

"Jafar what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "You got swallowed up the River Styx"

"Well it looks like I have unfinished business my dear" Jafar stated coming over to me.

"And what would that be?" I questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could use your phoenix power to resurrect me"

"Not a chance in hell" I growled.

"But why not?" Jafar whined.

"Well for one your laugh is annoying, and your lying when you claim you want to be brought back to life"

"True I happen to find you very intriguing Rayne"

"I suggest you get out of here before I summon Hades"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because she is mated to the Lord of the Dead!"

I jumped when I heard the Fate's voices.

Jafar eyed them in horror.

"None shall make a pass at Rayne" Lachesis stated. I was grateful they were here so I hurried over to their side.

"Can you guys get him out of here please?"

The three of them smirked and Lachesis snapped her fingers and Jafar was gone.

"I owe you guys one" I said with a sigh. "Now tell me what is the deal with this mark?"

"Oh that's Hades' mark" Lachesis explained.

I shot them a WTF look. I thought I was the only one who would have a mark, I guess not. An idea shot into my mind and I began to panic.

"If this is his mark then he has mine"

"We know" the three of them said.

"Yeah I know you know that, but one question won't the other gods recognize a mating bond?!"

"Actually we already threaded that into the Tapestry of Fate" Clotho said.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE UNDERCOVER!"

"Relax young hybrid" Atropos reassured me. "We were going to say we threaded into the tapestry that your mating bond to Hades will be undetected so relax"

"Oh" I said. "My bad"

"It would be a good"

Lachesis and Clotho placed a hand over Atropos's mouth.

"Don't give her a mental image just yet!" Lachesis snapped.

"WHOA!" I shouted feeling my face turn red. "WAS SHE REFERRING TO SEX?!"

I was nowhere near ready for that yet. And I doubted Hades was too. I mean yes I did love the Lord of the Dead but that next step into our relationship was way down the road.

"She meant that" Lachesis confirmed. "And that will happen but not anytime soon"

"Well thank gods for that because I am not ready"

The Fate's nodded in agreement.

"Did I tell you guys you rock?"

"We know"

"Good because you three kick ass too"

"Thank you!"

The Fate's then did their disappearing act.

Feeling more confident I went in search for my mate. I looked all over the usual places where he went and my patience was getting thin.

 _He's in his room_ my dragon stated.

That got me to turn red. Of f**k it!

I went to Hades' door that led to his room and I knocked on it.

"WHO IS IT?!" Hades roared from the other side.

"Calm down mate it's me!" I snapped.

The door opened and Hades looked embarrassed.

"Rayne sorry babe I thought you were the imps"

Hades then backed away giving me consent to enter his room. My eyes widened because his bedroom was much larger than mine was. It had the whole Underworld theme but that made it really beautiful. The bed was a canopied bed with black drapes. Of course the blanket was black and no doubt the sheets were too. I shook my head because I was getting perverted thoughts.

"Babe what is that on your shoulder?" Hades asked. I looked to my mark and I blushed.

"Uh that's your mating mark for me"

"Whoa time out" Hades said giving the time out signal. "I thought I only got that"

"Nope I get it too, the Fate's confirmed it"

"When were they here?"

"They arrived as Jafar was trying to make a move on me"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hades flared up.

"Hey calm down Hades his sorry ghost got sent back to the River Styx thanks to the Fate's so relax"

Hades growled before returning to his blue coloring. He then looked uneasy.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Babe I think your mark also appeared on me"

"Yes it did"

Hades was quiet before he finally asked.

"Babe will you uh"

"What claim you?" I asked flashing him a smirk.

"Yep" Hades replied. "First that needs to go"

My turquoise dress was replaced with the black nightgown I wore the first time Hades had kissed me. My mate then transported us onto his bed and I was beneath him.

"Relax babe" Hades said to me. "Remember I won't do anything without your approval"

"I know love but this position doesn't really help" I replied. In fact my phoenix and dragon halves were demanding more. I threw them both into a mental cage to shut them up. Hades then snapped his fingers and the top half of his body was revealed to me. I felt my face turn red as I got a second look at Hades' muscular build.

"Like what you see babe?" Hades questioned.

"You should know the answer to that" I replied. My eyes then saw my mating mark on his left shoulder. The mark represented a dragon and phoenix opposite each other. I felt my eyes turn gold as the overwhelming power to claim my mate took over me. Hades pulled me up so I could straddle his lap.

"Go ahead Rayne I'm ready" Hades said.

Instinct took control of my movements and my fangs elongated. I licked the mark before sinking my fangs into Hades' skin. My mate gave a small whimper as his immortal blood entered my mouth and slid down my throat. A few seconds later I removed my fangs out of his flesh. The bite healed immediately and I felt even stronger.

"So what happens now?" Hades asked as I pulled away.

"Do you have a knife?" I asked. I then slapped my face realizing I could use my claws. My dragon claws formed and I cut my flesh enough for my blood to surface. Hades then licked my blood with his tongue and I felt his part of the mating bond awaken. My part of the mating bond was awoken after I had bitten him.

"Whoa" Hades said.

"I told you the bond was powerful" I stated.

"Yeah but I didn't realize it was that strong" Hades replied.

"You'll get used to it Hothead"

I was about to kiss him but Hades beat me to it. His lips met with mine and he lowered me beneath him again. His tongue then collided with mine and I jumped when this happened. Hades smirked because he knew I was enjoying every moment of this. For now I would allow him to be dominate but later he would be on the submissive end. My claws came out and they latched themselves onto Hades' arms and my mate decided to further test me. One of his hands went under my nightgown and teased my left thigh with a stroke.

"Alright that's enough" I growled pushing Hades off. "You had your fun"

"I was enjoying that" Hades stated.

"In due time we will continue where you left off" I told Hades with a smirk. I then tried to get up from the bed but Hades grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his lap.

"Sorry babe but you're not leaving"

"Are you?"

"Rayne relax I'm only suggesting that you and I sleep side by side not the other way around"

"Oh"

I actually liked the idea of that.

"Trust me Rayne now that I'm bound to you, the mere thought of you not sleeping next to me doesn't suit well"

"I agree with that"

Hades smirked before he let go of me and he stood up. I took the right side of his bed while he climbed into the left. I felt sleep creeping up on me so I yawned and Hades did too. Hades smirked and told me to get closer to him which I did. I curled my body against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Night babe"

"Sleep well Hothead"

The two of us then fell asleep in one another's arms after another hectic day.

 **Jafar actually is my second favorite male Disney Villian. Speaking of which Hades and Rayne need a shipping name lol. If you have one just suggest it in a review.**


	11. Hercules&The Big Games

**Lachesis: We're back!  
Clotho: Bloodyrose decided to give us another chance to narrate.  
Me: If you guys screw up again your fired and Hades takes the job  
Hades: Awww thanks babe.**

 **A new character is introduced!**

 **Fates: We know!**  
 **Me: I was talking to the readers not you three.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Oi! You chicka's home?!" I shouted to the Fate's as I entered their lair.

"In here!" the three dread sisters shouted.

I followed their voices and found them hard at work on the Tapestry of Fate.

"Sorry to barge in on you ladies" I said. "I want some information"

"On your father" Lachesis pointed out. "We know child"

"Indeed you do so mind giving me some information about him you know it doesn't involve the future"

"The tale isn't a happy one Rayne" Clotho stated plucking as she put the threading needles down.

"I don't care I never knew my mother and I think I should at least know about my birth father" I replied.

"Oh alright" Lachesis said. "We're only doing this Rayne because it doesn't involve the future and we like you"

"Thanks and I like you three too" I replied with a smirk.

"We know" the Fate's said in unison before Atropos tossed her sister the eye.

The eye began to levitate from her hand and it began to images of a phoenix.

"Your birth father's name is Ignis" Lachesis began. "He was born many millennia ago"

"Those times were dangerous for many supernatural beings due to them being hunted by mankind, for years the dragon and phoenix race were considered enemies but Ignis's true mate took the form of a dragoness" Clotho said taking her turn to explain.

"Your mother" Atropos added. "Her name was Elora and she was an American dragon, she was born in the late 20th century and was told about the feud between the dragons and phoenixes"

"While flying across from Europe to find new territory he saw your mother hunting and became attracted to her, for the next few months Ignis watched Elora from afar until he had the courage to meet her face to face" Lachesis continued. "Upon their first meeting Elora knew that your father was her sworn enemy however when she saw Ignis in his true form she could not bare to kill him, the two began to see each other in secret and after a year of courtship the two"

"Yeah I get it you don't need to tell me that" I interrupted Lachesis. "My parents made love and Mom got pregnant with me"

"Indeed" Clotho agreed. "However your grandfather immediately sensed the child within his daughter along with his fellow dragon companions they hunted down Ignis and turned him into the Phoenix Council"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a council in your era that is ruled by a group of Phoenixes, they tried your father for being so foolish to mate with a dragon however your father was persistent that he was in love with your mother, the council didn't care and they sentenced Ignis to spend eternity in stone"

That made me angry. That damn council had the guts to do that to my own father!

For god sakes all he did was love my mother and in the end it resulted in my birth.

"Your mother was devastated at this news and she fled her home in Virginia to where her sister and brother-in-law lived in New Hampshire there they took Elora in and prepared the dragoness for your birth, however your mother couldn't live without her true mate and in the end her heart was broken after she gave birth to you Rayne"

I had watched all the images that explained my father's background in the eye and when it returned to Lachesis's hand I was shaking in anger.

"Are you alright child?" Clotho questioned approaching me.

"I will be" I replied. "Thank you ladies"

 **Underworld**

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone when I got out of the rowboat since I was really pissed off. For god sakes my father got turned into f**king stone for no f**king reason except for falling in love with my mother!

"OMG THAT'S F***ED UP!" I shrieked as I finally lost my cool.

Despite being in my human form I was surrounded by my phoenix fire and flames shot everywhere. Pain and Panic came around the corner just in time to get scorched.

"Holy crap I'm so sorry guys!" I shouted hurrying over to the boys to make sure they were okay. My fire went out after my little temper tantrum.

"What made you so mad to blast us Rayne?" Pain asked as he and Panic brushed off the soot from their skin. "Did you find out what you wanted to know about your Dad?"

"Yeah I did and I don't want to talk about it" I replied. "What I learned really made me angry"

I winced when I heard the sound of a jackhammer being used to break up concrete.

"What the hell?" I asked as I walked past the imps and headed towards the West Wing of the Underworld.

The boys followed after me to keep me company. My eyes widened when we finally arrived at the West Wing and a lot of dead souls were walking around with construction outfits on.

"What's the deal?" I asked turning to the imps. "Where's the boss?"

"Don't you mean your mate?" Panic teased.

"Shut up Panic" I growled feeling my face turn red.

"Rayne don't feel bad you and Hades are a good match" Pain added.

"Yeah a match too hot to handle"

After a banging sound Pain and Panic nursed the red welts on their heads. Hades suddenly appeared next to me and when he saw the imps he shot me a questioning look.

 _They were teasing about us being couple_ I told Hades through our mating bond. _I'll explain later_

 _Sounds good babe_

Hades replied.

"So what exactly is this construction for?" I asked my mate.

"Oh I managed to scam Ares into starting a war with Athena, since numbers have been low as hell down here, tomorrow there will be new souls from Athens and I'm calling this the "Sack of Athens" Wing"

"You bribed Ares with that fake object right?" I asked with a smirk.

"That I did babe" Hades replied.

Hades then frowned at me and he brought me away from the imps who were still nursing their heads.

"Babe what's wrong? Your really upset about something"

"Remember I said I would see the Fate's about my old man? Well it turns out that my father got screwed over for being mated to my mother"  
Hades didn't say anything and I didn't expect him to since he usually doesn't get emotional. But I could tell he felt bad for me and that was enough.

"Come on babe" Hades then took my hand and he transported us to our room. Yes you heard me right I now moved into Hades' room. "Why don't you show me that show you keep talking about"

"You mean Once Upon A Time?" I asked. "Love it's got a good bit of romance in it"

"I'll ignore that babe I'm curious to see this Rumplestiltskin guy you keep talking about"

"Actually I have a better idea" I stated as I conjured my I-Phone.

"What would that be?"

"Oh you'll see" I replied to him as I took a seat on the bed. Hades shrugged before he transported himself right next to me. He pulled me into his lap and I pulled up YouTube. I found some video clips of him in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. When he first saw himself he made a grab for my phone and I almost clocked him on the head. After he saw that I wasn't kidding around he gave up his drive to hold my phone while we continued to watch him throughout the cut scenes. Whenever Hades flared up on the screen in anger my mate laughed.

"See I told you it was funny whenever you get all fired up" I teased my beloved.

"I agree with you babe" Hades chuckled. Hades then snapped his fingers and my phone disappeared.

"Where did you?" I began but Hades cut me off with a kiss. Immediately I melted into the lip lock and I felt my anger from before fading away. Even if he wouldn't admit Hades could be a romantic god.

"Bloody hell" I said after we broke apart.

"Did that calm you down?" Hades inquired.

"Yeah it did love" I answered.

At the moment both of our stomachs growled and I blushed.

"Come on babe let's have dinner" Hades suggested as he stood up.

"I'm not eating worms" I stated with disgust.

"Don't worry babe I have something that will satisfy your dragon half" Hades reassured me as he helped me to my feet.

 **Next Day**

"Man this whole stadium is packed with people" I stated as Hades and I arrived at Speedy Pita Park. This morning after Hades and I woke up the "Sack of Athens Wing" didn't have any new arrivals and this pissed my mate off. I then took my phoenix form and flew onto Hades' shoulder as my beloved headed over to talk with Ares. School was canceled today since Prometheus Academy was up against Sparta Military High School. Games like these never interested me and I told Hercules, Cassandra, Icarus, and Alduin I wasn't going to go.

"Psst!" Hades called over to Ares. "Ares?" You got a minute?"

Ares turned and he walked on over to my mate.

"What kind of war god are you? I got construction workers starting on my "Sack of Athens" Wing and your making up with Athena! Hello? What happened to our war?"

"Sorry Hades deal's off" Ares answered.

"WHAT?!" Hades exclaimed as he went all fiery.

It was a good thing I was in my phoenix form or else my beloved would have a gotten a big lecture later.

"Did you get a copy of the decree?" Ares asked pulling out a tone slab and handing it over to Hades.

"Hey no decree is set in stone" Hades stated taking the slab from Ares. He read over the contents and he sighed. "Okay well this is set in stone"  
My mate then tossed the slab and Ares caught it again. "Leave it to Zeus to chisel me out of 20,000 souls before breakfast!"

"Games" Ares sighed. "No blood, no bodies, who cares?"

"Some turn out huh? Every living Spartan and Athenian soul must be in here"

Hades' eyes then lit up as though he had an idea.

"Living! Ha! That could change, Rayne babe I gotta see an old friend"

My mate then transported us out of the stadium and we arrived at some home I didn't recognize. Hades rang the gong and the door opened to reveal a Cyclops.

"Hi! Is your mommy home?"

 _WAIT! YOU BROUGT US TO THE HOME OF THE MOTHER OF All MONSTERS WHAT THE F**K MATE?!_ I shrieked. _YOU DO REALIZE SHE MIGHT FIND ME APPETIZING!_

 _Calm down babe Echidna won't harm you I told her that I had a girlfriend_ Hades reassured me.

 _Doesn't help HOTHEAD!_

"Mom!" the Cyclops shouted. "The Lord of the Dead is here to see you"

I flew off of Hades shoulder just as Echidna came to the door as he grew larger.

"Oh Hades what a surprise!" the mother of monsters greeted my mate. She then gave him a big bear hug.

"Echidna yeah you look great the horns are polished? Listen I'm sorry to drop in like this but I know how you love to eat and I found this great joint I had to tell you about it right away"

Echidna released my mate and her eyes widened in interest.

"Oh really? Please come in your phoenix can join us"

"I'm talking about a huge spread of bite sized human morsels sort of an all you can eat buffet"

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

Echidna was not that bad as I thought she was. She actually had a perch for me to sit on while she and Hades talked. While she and Hades caught up I preened my feathers. Hey even phoenixes got yucky feathers from time to time.

"So Echidna" Hades began. "And by the way did I tell you, you look positively nauseating today?"

Echidna laughed and she blushed.

"Hades you old smoothie talk to me"

"Okay so I'm kind of in a rush, here's the deal there's a special on sitting ducks at Speedy Pita Park today, I'm thinking you get a nice meal, I get a 100,000 souls and a couple of vacant city states would do you say deal? Huh?"

"I'd love to Hades really but a 100,000? I can't eat like that anymore" Echidna replied.

"Hey big order I know that's why I came to you the Mother of all Monsters, I thought you could hit up some of your relatives"

"Oh family outing what fun!" Echidna stated getting excited. "I'm sure Chimera would go, and my little Cyclops here"

She then turned to her son.

"If you done your homework"

Cyclops blushed and I flew from the perch over to Hades' shoulder. Echidna's stomach suddenly growled and she chuckled.

"Oh by the way Hades I heard you had a new woman in your life"

"Oh that let me show you Rayne babe"

Hades turned to look at me and I flapped off of his shoulder before reverting to my human form.

"Echidna allow me to introduce my love and my lady, Rayne"

"Uh hi" I greeted Echidna with a wave feeling nervous.

"Well this is interesting" Echidna replied. "I can sense you're a hybrid"

"Yeah I'm half phoenix and half dragon" I explained.

"Oh that's cool!" Cyclops shouted standing to his feet. "I'm a huge fan of dragons!"

I winced at his yells and Echidna glared at him.

"Don't make her ears bleed" the Mother of All Monsters scolded.

"Sorry" Cyclops apologized before he turned red. He then grabbed a stone slab and a pen before coming over to me. "Can I have your autograph?"  
 **  
Back At Speedy Pita Park**

"Oh this is gonna be good" Hades said as we watched the games from his spot in the stadium. After gathering her children Echidna agreed to Hades' offer. I was back in my phoenix form so I wouldn't get spotted by the other gods. Then the screams of the crowd got Hades to flare up in excitement as Echidna's children began to rampage into the stadium. The yeti swallowed the officials who had tested Hercules's blood and disqualified him thanks to him being half human and half god.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hades roared as he flared orange.

Hercules ran over to the field and the yeti ran straight for Herc ready to make him his next meal. Hercules simply punched the yeti's chest and the yeti coughed up the officials he just ate. Hercules grabbed some javelins just as the yeti rampaged towards him ready for another attack. Herc threw the javelin and the yeti got pinned to the stadium wall. The Chimera snarled at Hercules and ran towards him while Landon flapped his way towards the demigod as well.

Hercules jumped into the lair and punched the snake tail on the Chimera until it was unconscious. Using the tail of the Chimera Herc swung it around and Landon got caught in its siblings grasp. They got slammed into a wall as well which got Cyclops attention. Her ran after Hercules but he tripped over one of the obstacles used for the games and fell to the ground. Echidna growled before she opened her wings and took flight entering the stadium.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Hades shouted as Echidna grabbed Hercules into her talons and slammed him into the ground. Suddenly Ares and Athena appeared on the field in their much larger forms. The two of them walked over to Echidna with their hands on their hips in displeasure. Ares picked up Echidna and Hercules fell from her grasp. The God of War placed Echidna on his foot while Athena ran forward and then kicked Echidna like a soccer ball. The Mother of All Monsters went flying. Seeing their mother getting her tail kicked the other monsters high tailed it out the stadium.

"Uh great!" Hades said. "So much for my Sack of Athens Wing! Gah now I gotta fire the contractors! And Oi there's all that brimstone I gotta return, I'll never get my deposit back! Bada-Bing there's goes my credit rating"

Hades then transported us out of Speedy Pita Park back to the Underworld.

 **Fate's Lair**

"Hades never learns does he?" Lachesis asked as the eye returned to her grasp. The three of them had watched the whole thing with Hades trying to get the Mother of All Monsters to get 100,000 souls. Both Clotho and Atropos shrugged. Atropos suddenly snagged the eyeball and it levitated from her hand into the air.

"What are you doing?" Clotho questioned.

"Shh!" Atropos snapped.

An image appeared of what remained of a statue. The statue in question was in England but once was there was now gone.

"HE ESCAPED?!" Lachesis screeched in shock as the eyeball finished its task and Atropos caught it.

"It would appear so" Clotho answered.

A shriek that resembled a bird made the Fate's jump and they turned to see an orb of fire appear before them. A large fiery bird rose out of the flames and it flapped its wings every few seconds. When the orb of fire disappeared in smoke and ash the phoenix before them began to shift. The figure took the form of a man. When he became human the Fate's had their jaws down in shock. The male before them was dressed in 21st century attire. His hair was dark red the same coloring as Rayne's. His eyes were a fierce golden color that resembled a hawk. His hair went passed his shoulders and it was tied up in a pony tail.

"Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos" the male phoenix shifter greeted.

"How is this possible you were trapped in stone Ignis!?" Lachesis demanded. "We didn't see your awakening!"

"I don't know" Rayne's father replied. "All I knew that my daughter was no longer in the realm she was born in, where is she?"

"She's safe milord" Clotho reassured the phoenix.

"She is also mated" Ignis stated. "I know a mating bond when I sense it"

"That she is" Atropos confirmed. "But it would not be wise to just barge into her life right now"

"I'm well aware of that" Ignis told the youngest Fate. "For now I will find residence in this dimension and keep my distance until I feel the time is right to meet with her"

The three Fate's nodded before Ignis returned to his true form and he took flight out of their lair.

"Holy crap" Lachesis stated.

"You got that from Rayne" Clotho and Atropos stated in unison.

 **Underworld  
Rayne's POV**

"Man I wish things would go my way for once!" Hades growled slamming his head against the table making his figurines jump into the air. I didn't say anything to my mate but only comforted him by massaging his shoulders to relieve some of his stress.

 _You know you could do something else that would cheer him up_ my phoenix half began.

"Oh don't you start" I told birdbrain as my cheeks turned red.

"Who are you talking to babe?" Hades asked perking his head up.

"My phoenix half is being a pervert" I answered. "Trust me you don't want to know what kind of thoughts she likes to put in my mind"

"What about your dragon half?" Hades inquired.

 _Though birdbrain's idea is delightful sex is out of the question remember the moon is half light and half dark tonight_ my dragon explained.

That got me to blush even more. If I wanted to have children I would need to conceive during a half moon where both of my inner halves were at equal balance.

"Rayne you okay sweetheart? You look pale"

I shook my head getting rid of the naughty thoughts my inner beasts were hinting about.

"I'd rather not repeat the conversation" I told my mate.

Hades shrugged before he fingered the turquoise necklace I had on around my neck.

"That matches your dress nicely" he complimented.

"I have a weakness for shiny things" I confessed smirking.

"A dragon thing huh?" Hades teased.

"Correction"

Hades smirked and he pulled me into his lap. His left arm wrapped itself around my waist in a possessive manner. He opened his right hand and something formed in it. Two glass figurines of a phoenix and dragon appeared.

"It's you babe in both forms" Hades explained as he placed the figurines into my hands. "I thought they would cheer you up since you were upset earlier"

"Their beautiful Hades thank you"

The detail in both of the figurines was on the spot with the coloring.

"Thanks Hothead" I then gave Hades a kiss on the cheek.

Hades blushed and I smirked. Placing the figurines on the table I grabbed my mate's robes and pulled him down into a kiss. Immediately Hades' flames lit up in excitement.

 _Tune the fire down or else you'll burn me_ I growled.

 _Sorry babe I can't help it when you kiss me like this_ Hades replied.

As he pressed his tongue into my mouth I felt my mate slide his hand up my dress. I growled and used my left hand to swat it telling him to knock it off.

 _Now who's being the pervert?_ I teased.

 _Not helping babe!_ Hades replied through our mate bond.

After our brief French kiss we both broke apart to catch a breather.

Hades pressed his head against his mating mark. His grasp got tighter on me and I bravely touched his flaming hair. It didn't burn my hand in fact it warmed it right up.

"I love you babe"

WHOA?

DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?!

DID THE LORD OF THE DEAD JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID?!

"I love you too beloved" I replied. "More than anything"

I then pressed my face against his shoulder where I sensed my mating mark was on him. We remained like that for who knows how long and we didn't care. What mattered to us was that we both belonged together and that I felt safe in my mate's arms.

 **HA!  
Rayne's father is awake!  
WHOOHOO!  
Fates: We really couldn't see him awakening from his petrified form.  
Me: XD  
Hades: Oi**

Ignis means fire in latin and I thought that was the perfect name for Rayne's father. Also need more shipping suggestions for Rayne and Hades. Thanks ShadowPhoenix34 for your suggestion!


	12. Hercules&The Prom

**Holy crap!  
This story has been viewed 851 times!  
You guys seriously rock!**

 **Hades: Babe all your stories rock.  
Fate's: Most of them.  
*glares at Fate's.  
Me: Do you guys want me to fire you from the story?  
Fate's: NO!  
Me: Good. Anyway my fellow readers enjoy this chapter. My Immortal and Even in Death belong to Evanescence. Enjoy!**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Not a chance in hell" I growled to Adonis as I slammed my locker shut.

"Come on Rayne it's not every day a prince asks a pretty girl to be their prom date" Adonis said winking at me.

I was about to slap the Prince of Thrace across the face when I saw Helen heading in our direction. A smirk came upon my lips and I walked casually over to her.

"Hey Helen can I talk with you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure what's up?"

I made a pointing gesture to Adonis with my thumb.

"Your boyfriend asked me to the prom maybe you should remind him that your dating him and not the other way around"

"RAYNE!" Adonis exclaimed as Helen got really angry.

"Hey payback is a bitch" I sneered at Adonis before I left him to deal with Helen's wrath.

"Hey guys" I greeted Hercules and Icarus. "No dates to the prom yet huh?"

"I would have asked Cassandra but she's dating Alduin" Icarus stated sadly.

"What about that chick who's in the Inventor's Club with you?" Hercules asked turning to his best friend. "What was her name again?"

"Persephone? Nah she wouldn't want to be seen with a loser like me" Icarus replied.

Persephone was the girl who seemed to have a crush on Icarus and yes she was named after Demter's daughter. She was around Hercules's age and she was a pretty thing. Her hair was brown and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. She actually was one of Prometheus Academy's cheerleaders and she didn't like Adonis.

"Just give it a shot" I encouraged Icarus. "She's nice"

"Meh it won't hurt to try" Icarus then ran off to find Persephone and I smirked.

"Good suggestion Herc so any idea who you want to ask?"

A locker door slammed and we turned to the see Tempest an Amazon Warrior who had transferred here not too long ago put stuff into her locker. I flashed Herc a smirk and nodded at Tempest. Hercules blushed before he headed over the teenage warrior.

 **Underworld**

"Oi! Is anybody down here?!" I shouted as I entered the throne room. My mate wasn't in here and neither were the imps. Sighing I checked the usual spots where Hades went to and I found him near the Lethe Pool entrance looking bored out of his skull. I face palmed forgetting in this episode the monster in front of me was a huge fan of Orpheus and Hades had plans to kidnap the teen idol. The monster's name was Laistrygones and he was busy reading the contract that Hades provided for him. Hades disappeared from his spot and he reappeared in front of Laistrygones.

"I sense some hesitation come on!" Hades' hair went orange in annoyance. "We got profit sharing, bonuses, annual cost to dying raises, come what do you want?"

"Lay off Hothead" I told my mate.

"Rayne babe I didn't hear you come in" Hades greeted.

"I'm thinking" Lai began to say until his eyes caught sight of the scroll Pain and Panic were reading. "Me want Orpheus!"

"Hey you want Orpheus I'll get you to him, what's an Orpheus?"

"He's a teenage singing pop sensation" I answered my beloved.

Hades widened his eyes and he transported himself over to Pain and Panic.

"Let me see that"

Hades took the scroll from Pain and Panic reading it.

"Oi teen idol oh boy" Hades said before face palming. I chuckled as my mate returned to stand in front of Laistrygones.

"You mean this Orpheus! Orpheus my pal! Orphy!" Hades chuckled before continuing his bribing. "We're tight! He'll be no problem!"

Lais got excited and he grabbed Hades into his claw like hand and squeezed.

"Me get Orpheus! Me happy now!"

"PSST!"

I turned to see the Fate's around a corner and Lachesis made a come here gesture with her hand. I excused myself from Hades and the imps and hurried over to the three sisters.

"What are you three doing here? Was Hades expecting you?" I asked.

"No we came to see you Rayne" Clotho answered. "Let's talk in private"

I nodded and we headed to the throne room since it was unoccupied.

"Alright what's going on? You three don't just show up without a good reason"

"It's about your birth father" Lachesis stated.

"My father?" I asked. "I thought he was imprisoned in stone"

"Well the spell somehow got broken and he was freed" Atropos continued. "He traveled through realms and found himself here"

I almost wanted to pass out when she told me that. My biological father was here? In this realm?

"How is that possible? I mean how could he travel back in time?"

"Phoenixes can also across realms no matter what the time period" Clotho answered. "That's the other advantage of having phoenix bloodlines"

"And tears for healing" Lachesis added. "He came to our home and wanted to know of your welfare child"

"Where is he now?" I inquired. "You know what never mind that does he plan on meeting with me?"

"He does want to meet you but he doesn't want to interrupt your life at the moment" Lachesis replied to me. "He also is aware you are mated"

"I hope you three didn't tell him who my mate was"

"We didn't" the three of them said in unison.

"Just be on the lookout for him though" Atropos stated. "His name is Ignis"

Ignis?

That was cool since it was Latin for Fire.

"I need details ladies what does he look like?"

"He has your read hair and golden eyes that look like a hawk, if he wasn't devoted to his true mate I wouldn't mind of having going on a date with him" Clotho stated with a sigh.

"WE DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Lachesis and Atropos exclaimed and I smirked.

"Rayne?"

I jumped when Hades called my name.

"This meeting will be our little secret" Lachesis said before the three of them swirled around their eye and it disappeared just as Hades entered the throne room.

"Who were you talking to babe?"

"The Fate's wanted to pay me a visit" I answered.

"Oi sometimes I wish you weren't friends with those three" Hades sighed before sitting in his throne.

"Where's Pain and Panic?"

"Oh they went to get Orpheus so Laistrygones can sign that contract" Hades answered.

Hades then stood up and he walked out of the throne room and into the dining room slash living room and I followed.

"Sometimes I hate recruiting newbie's" Hades growled as he sat down in the chair that was at the head of the table.

I shot him an annoyed look.

"What's with the look babe?" Hades inquired.

"Did you hate recruiting me?"

"WHAT NO OF COURSE NOT!" Hades shouted. To prove his point his arm turned smoky and he brought me towards him. "Babe you're the best recruitment that's ever happened to me"

I smirked as Hades pressed a kiss against my forehead. Pain and Panic chose that moment to run into the room.

"Hello? Where's Orpheus?" Hades demanded not pleased that the teenage singer wasn't with them.

"He's uh booked" Pain answered

"He's booked to play a what?" Hades questioned the imps.

"A Prom" Panic answered. "It's a social function where everyone dresses up"

"I know what a prom is!" Hades interrupted as he turned an angry orange. "Thank you!"

My beloved returned to his normal blue coloring and asked the imps.

"Now where is this prom?"

"You're not going to like it" Pain answered nervously.

Hades chuckled before stating.

"Try me"

"Prometheus Academy" Panic replied.

At that being mentioned Hades lost it. His flames spiked even more and they lit up the whole dining room scorching everything in it. Pain, Panic, and I were all covered with black soot.

"Told you" Pain told Hades who was still mad as hell.

"I can't believe this! The best young minion since the Minotaur is ready to sign with me and the deal clincher is playing a prom for Jerkules!"  
Laistrygones chose that moment to come to talk with Hades and I really needed to take a shower since my mate scorched me. Even though I slept alongside with Hades I still showered in my old bathroom. I shooed some wandering souls out of my old room before getting underneath the hot water. I must have spent at least fifteen minutes getting the smell out fire and smoke off of my flesh because Hades really did scorch me bad. Thank gods I was immune to fire.

"Rayne I was wondering where you were babe" Hades said as I got out of the bathroom.

"HADES!" I exclaimed. "CAN I GET SOME PRIVACY HERE?!" I shrieked.

I was in just a towel and my idiot of a mate decides to be a pervert.

Hades then realized his mistake and he turned red.

"SORRY!" he yelled before he transported himself out of the room.

I shook my head before tending to my hair which was still wet. After brushing it I put on a one shoulder dark blue dress and I slipped on my boots.

"I'm decent now" I told Hades as I came out of the room.

"I'm really sorry babe memo to me next time pay attention" Hades joked. He then frowned at what I was wearing.

"What?"

"You need something better on you babe"

Hades snapped his singers and my dress changed colors. It was the same style but it was blood red and I saw my boots were gone.

"Hey I like my boots thank you" I growled. I wore matching sandals instead.

"You better with the sandals babe"

He then snapped his fingers again and I felt jewelry being formed on me. I looked down to see a silver chain with a blood red crystal on it and I felt my ears to find that I had earrings in the same style and the same crystals as the pendant. Two golden arm bracelets were on my upper arms.

"Much better now we go to Jercules's prom, you can shift into your phoenix form babe the dress and jewelry won't get messed up"

Trusting his judgment I shifted into my phoenix form and we left the Underworld. We appeared in a dressing room and sitting in a chair in front of us was Orpheus. My mate was overdramatic when he appeared behind Orpheus.

"Who are you?" Orpheus asked my mate.

"Oi why do I even try" Hades then grabbed Orpheus's toga. "Hades Lord of the Dead, how you doing? Here are my minions Pain and Panic"  
Pain and Panic appeared and they squealed in excitement at the sight of Orpheus.

"They'll be abducting you to the Underworld tonight"

 **Underworld**

"Your mate sucks at being a comedian" Lachesis said as we watched Hades trying to get the huge crowd of souls to laugh as well as Lais. The Fate's also were fans of Orpheus which got me to smirk

"That's a nice dress on you" Lachesis complimented me.

"Thanks"

Hades suddenly flared up and he disappeared.

"He found Hercules and Orpheus didn't he?" I asked turning to the three sisters.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

The crowd began to boo and was getting impatient before Hades reappeared with Orpheus and Hercules. Hercules was in his hero attire for prom which was kind of creative.

"Well Mr. No Show" Hades said turning to the boys. "I hope you're up to performing because the crowd is full of deadheads but hey you'll be one of them in a few! HA!" Hades gave Orpheus a pat on the head and a lyre before walking over to Herc.

"Hey the next time you wanna sneak away you might want to try holding in all that yacking till your topside! Ha! Enjoy the show Jerkules because it's going to be the last thing you'll ever see"

Hercules then smirked as though he had an idea.

"Are you ready to rock?!"

The crowd and Lais started to cheer.

"Are you ready for Orpheus?!"

Herc then grabbed a piece of Orpheus's clothing and continued.

"Alright I got a genuine piece of Orpheus's clothing you want it?"

The crowd cheered in reply.

"Then go get it!"

The article clothing ended up in Hades' face and when my mate pulled it off his eyes went wide as the crowd of dead souls and Lais were coming right towards him. The Fate's and I winced as we heard Hades getting crushed. Hades suddenly appeared next to me and picked me up into his arms.

"Sorry ladies but my sweetheart and I gotta go get our new minion back!"

Hades then transported us to Prometheus Academy where the prom was still going on. Orpheus was about to perform when Laistrygones suddenly crashed the party. The students all screamed and ran for it. Tempest grabbed her sword and ran over to Lais ready to fight him. But the huge Orpheus fan simply smacked her away and she was thrown against a pillar. The impact made the pillar shake and the ceiling started to crack and it released Icarus. Persephone hurried over to him to make sure he was alright. Hades put me down and I shifted to my phoenix form and perched myself on my mate's shoulder.

"Go get'm boy there's the one who stole your Orpheus" Hades said pointing at Herc. Lais turned to Hercules who chuckled nervously but Laistrygones kicked him. Herc went flying and he crashed onto the refreshment table causing it to break. Laistrygones grabbed Orpheus in his hand and demanded he sing for him. But Orpheus made a rude comment and Lais became sad saying he couldn't help his weight problem before he tossed Orpheus. The singer landed on top of Hercules while Hades conjured a chair and was enjoying his cake.

"Smart move insult the evil giant nice! If I had known proms were this much fun I would have gone to mine" Hades said after finishing his cake. He plucked an olive from his plate and tossed it into the air and ate it. Lais was really pissed but before he could hurt anyone Icarus tossed Orpheus's lyre to the singer. Orpheus caught it and Icarus told Orpheus to sing like the wind. Hades went wide eyed while I did a feather face palm. Hercules encouraged Orpheus before the pop singer began to sing. His voice was okay but nothing compared to Amy Lee's who was the lead singer in Evanescence. Laistrygones stopped his rampage listening to Orpheus singing.

"What the? What is going on?" Hades asked to no one in particular.

Everyone started to dance even Laistrygones. I gave a sigh before I flew off of Hades shoulder and reverted to my human form. Everyone else was to busy dancing to notice me standing next to Hades who was actually starting to dance along with Pain and Panic.

"What the hell am I doing?" Hades said stopping his groove. "Come on you big lug! Crush them!"

My mate turned orange in annoyance but Lais simply ignored my mate's yelling and he let go of the pillar he had been holding.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted.

"On it babe!" Hades shouted as he grabbed me. He then transported us back to the Underworld but since we jetted out of the prom so fast Hades, Pain, Panic, and I all got dizzy eyed and we fell to the floor well I fell on top of Hades.

 **Later.**

"Okay Hades what are you up to?"I asked my mate as he led us to the throne room. My eyes went wide when I saw that throne room was dimly lit from several skull designed candles.

"Well babe since you didn't want to go to the prom at Jerkules school I thought I would bring it to you"

I felt my face turn red and Hades smirked.

"We need a song though"

It was a good thing I brought my I-Phone and I scrolled through my I-Tunes library and played "My Immortal"

"Whoa what's that?" Hades asked as the song started to play.

"It's a song called My Immortal it's by a band called Evanescence from my reality" I explained placing the phone onto the map table.

"Well the woman singing it is damn good better than Orpheus"

"You're damn right" I agreed.

Hades then held out his hand to me and I took it. Naturally his left hand went to my waist while the other held my left hand. My right hand went to his shoulder and my mate began to lead us into a dance that I was unfamiliar with. Whatever it was Hades knew what he was doing. We both slow danced keeping up with the pace of Amy's voice. The two of us then danced to some other songs by Evanescence especially "Even in Death" which seemed to be a favorite of Hades'. I don't know how long we both danced but when my feet started to hurt I had enough. Hades chuckled before he scooped me into his arms and he walked over to his throne and sat us in it. Hades took off my sandals and he began to massage my feet.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to make your feet hurt" Hades said.

"Meh it happens" I replied. "Damn you sure know what you're doing"

"Zeus made me do this when we were kids"

"Oh that's f**ked up" I growled. "Don't get me wrong Zeus isn't bad but he pisses me off when he makes a fool out of you"

"Well at least I have a lady who appreciates me" Hades replied with a smirk. My feet felt less tense and stiff so Hades stopped massaging them.

"Your damn right I appreciate you" I then caught Hades off guard by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not going to do babe" Hades teased before he pulled me closer to him and his lips began to attack the left side of my throat. My inner beasts purred with pleasure when my mate's tongue started to lick patterns all over my throat. I gave a growl when my mate found my weak spot. Hades chuckled darkly before he gently bit into my skin. His fangs were a mere pinch when he bit my flesh. Having enough I evened the playing field by pressing a kiss against my beloved's mouth catching him off guard. Hades shivered in pleasure as I made him submit to me. I continued things once I had enough of kissing him; like he did with me I used my tongue to trace patterns on the left side of his neck. When he gave a low growl I knew I found his weak spot and I bit him.

"Easy babe your bite is a lot harder than mine" Hades warned. Smirking I licked the bite and Hades went silent lost in the thrill of pleasure.

 _Will you take this to the next level?! I want to make him_ my phoenix half began to yell but my dragon made her shut up.

"Oi babe I don't know where you learned to seduce a god but you know what you're doing" Hades stated as I pulled my face away from his shoulder.

"It's basic instinct Hothead and my inner beasts give me pointers"

"Oh do tell" Hades stated with a smirk.

"Not tonight love perhaps another time"

Hades growled in annoyance and he turned orange.

I shut him up by giving him another mind blowing kiss which he wasn't expecting. He calmed back down enjoying the affection I was giving him.

"Try not to lose your cool" I teased my beloved.

"You'll be the death of me babe" Hades replied.

"Hello" I said mimicking one of his signature catch phrases. "You're the Lord of the Dead"

"Memo to me use better wording when it comes to catch phrases"


	13. Hercules&The Big Show

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here's another funny chapter for all of you enjoy.  
"Sing to Me" belongs to Evanescence.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"I cannot believe I got invited to this damn thing" I told the Fate's as I watched Hercules talk with Merv Griffin. "The four of us already know that my mate is going to take over the show"

"Well you are friends with Hercules now and the whole points is for you to get close to him" Lachesis stated as I turned to her and her sisters.

"I have the feeling you three had something to do with this" I growled.

The three of them chuckled just as Merv suddenly called out my name.

"Ladies and Gentlemen now it's time to meet another one of young Hercules's friends Ms. Rayne Johnson!"

I sighed and I walked on stage just as the Fate's disappeared. The crowd applauded as I walked past Merv and took a seat on the couch between Hercules and Icarus.

"Welcome Rayne it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Merv started.

"Same here Merv" I replied. "When I first found out I was invited I was kind of shocked"

"So is that your natural hair color?" Merv asked. "Because it's unique and very pretty"

I blushed at the griffin's compliment.

"Yes this is my natural hair color as are the blue streaks"

"Man I would love to have your hair color Rayne" Icarus said with a sigh.

"Well yours got styled like that since you flew too close to the sun" Hercules pointed out.

"True and I intend to keep it styled like this it helps get the ladies"

I chuckled at Icarus' statement before some clips of myself started to play. The first clip was me slapping Adonis across the face which got everyone to laugh. Two more clips featured Adonis in them one where he tried to get me to help with finals and the other when I told Helen about Adonis trying to ask me out to the prom. When Alduin appeared in some of the clips my best friend whistled from the audience. Cassandra sat beside him and she looked like she was having a good time. The last clip was me playing at the Drama Festival.

"I wish I was there to see you singing" Merv stated as my clips finished. "I've heard your voice is good"

"You're sweet Merv but I'm not that good like Orpheus" I confessed. "He actually played at the prom"

"Which Hades tried to crash" Hercules added.

"Ooh you tangled with the fearsome Hades?" Merv asked. "That must have been scary"

"He has more experience with Hades than I do" I said pointing to Herc as clips of Hades started to play.

"No way Herc eats that guy for breakfast just look at how many times he's burned Hades" Icarus said.

A clip from the Drama Festival showed Icarus handing over the Cronus Stone mask to Hercules as Hades flared up. I held back a laugh as Hercules threw the mask and it landed right in Hades' face making my mate fall onto his back. Clips from Pool Party, the Prom, Hecate's Underworld Takeover, and several other funny ones played.

"Oh please look at that jerk" Icarus said. "Please he's not scared of anybody"

"You know Merv he's not as tough as he looks" Hercules told the talk show host.

"That's because he looks like a nincompoop" the griffin said.

 **Underworld**

Pain and Panic laughed after they heard Merv Griffin call the boss a nincompoop. The imps and Hades were watching the Merv Griffin Show on what Hades used as a television.

"That's funny" Panic began. "The boss is a big nincompoop"

Hades turned orange in anger and he grabbed the imps into his hands and tossed them towards the television bubble. They flew right through it before it disappeared. Pain and Panic grunted as they hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

"He thinks he can make a monkey out of me huh?!" Hades ranted.

"Actually I think the word was nincompoop" Pain told the boss.

"I know what it was thank you" Hades growled telling the imps. "Come on boys Merv doesn't know it but he's about to be canceled"

 **Rayne's POV**

"Ooh he certainly deserved that one" Merv said as we watched Hades get fried with a lightning bolt from Zeus.

"He usually does" Herc agreed.

"Now hey wait a minute" I interrupted. I got everyone's attention. "Yeah Hades maybe evil but he's also funny, I mean come on whenever he goes into a fiery rampage it's hard not to laugh at"

"I would have to agree" Icarus said. "The Lord of the Dead is funny when he gets angry"

"It sounds like you two like him" Merv suggested.

I only shrugged and said.

"I'm just pointing out what's true"

We all then continued to watch the clips until Icarus said.

"Fascinating extraordinary footage really one of a kind"

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" Merv scolded Icarus. "This isn't your show it's mine"

"Correction!" Hades' voice interrupted.

"Oh boy" I muttered to myself as the clip reel suddenly burned away.

"Hades is in the house!"

My mate then appeared and immediately Hermes flew over to him.

"Hey! Clear out Cat! This is our gig!"

Hades turned to the Messenger of the Gods and smirked.

"Oi, the lounge loser and his lingo like beat it cat!" Hades then used his flames to shoot Hermes out of the show.

"Hey Jerkules guess what? New flash you've been bumped!" Hades glided over to Hercules and used his body to send Herc flying into the sky.

"You can't take my show away like this!" Merv snapped. Hades only ignored him as chains surrounded him and Icarus.

"That's right mister you're in for a butt kicking" Icarus began but Pain and Panic tied a scarf around his mouth so he wouldn't talk.

"Put a cork in it" Hades growled before he turned to the audience. "Athens! Get ready babies! Because now I'm two hip, I can't stay, I almost gotta go, but I'm here!"

I placed a hand onto my mouth to hold back my laughter while the opening credits were being played.

"And now here's Hades!"

The crowd began to boo as Hades came back onstage. The whole background had the Underworld theme going on.

"Alright welcome to the show! Let me say how great it is to be here! I haven't had this much fun since I helped my friend the Cyclops shop for bifocals, Bada-Bing! Bada-Boom!"

Hades then transported himself from the front of the stage to the top of his talk show desk was.

"So where do I began to tell the magic that is me? Oh I don't know let's just show the clips and dive right into it's all gonna be fabulous"

The first set of clips showed Poseidon's Temple and when Hades bribed his own brother to make the River Styx alter its course.

"Boy did I pull a fast one on Fish Boy or what?" Hades asked proudly. "And what happened? Bada-Bing I was Lord of Athens"

"Oh brother here we go" I muttered in annoyance. Trust me when you have seen the same episode so many times certain things and songs get stuck in your head. I put my arms across my chest and tuned out everything until Merv said.

"But not for long because Athena rules today!"

"I got a soft spot for Athens, but my life, my love and my lady is the Underworld! Hot-cha-cha-cha" Hades interrupted.

I gave a growl and sent my glare at my mate.

 _I don't mean it babe you're my number one_ Hades reassured me through the mating bond.

 _You better_ I replied back.

"But boss I thought you wanted to dump the Underworld and take over Olympus?" Pain asked.

"Just shut up and show your clips"

The imps winced before they started to play their own clips. The first few were of Pain and Panic get burned or zapped by Hades followed by their various transformations. When Hades had enough he summoned an orb of his flames and shot them at the clip reel and it burned.

"Alright! Alright! Okay! Enough of the stupid minion tricks!" Hades then turned back to us and the audience. "Gosh it's not easy being the most beautiful god in the universe!"

"Make way for a real special guest!" Adonis's voice shouted.

"Oh you got to be joking" I growled feeling smoke coming out of my ears.

Adonis and Helen were sitting on a palanquin that his servants carried on their shoulders appeared onstage.

"Helen and I demand to have the spotlight!"

"Uh when's its turn" Helen said.

"Excuse me?" Hades interrupted. "You got a minute? Allow me to introduce myself"

"Hades Lord of the Dead?" Adonis said his tone turning to fear. He then screamed and his palanquin was turned around. But before they could get away Hades' arm grew larger and he snagged Adonis and Helen pulling them into the show and placed them next to me.

"Adonis Prince of Thrace" Hades greeted. "You know I've been watching you"

"Really?" Adonis asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, you got potential"

"Really?" Adonis asked this time his tone was no longer filled with fear.

"Oh please!" Helen added. "Adonis! He's the very embodiment of evil! Eccch! That's icky!"

"Oh icky is it? Look Helen babe look you really need to be more open minded huh? You gotta look beyond the flames, the fangs, the stench of death, and hey I'm a regular guy who HAPPENS TO HATE HERCULES!"

"Well what's not to hate?" Adonis agreed.

"Exactly you care to humiliate him publicly? Together?"

"Love to" Adonis replied.

"Bada-Bing!"

"But first we need to hear some important messages we'll be right back" Merv interrupted.

"This is my show!" Hades protested. "I get to say" Hades then turned to the audience. "We'll be right back"

Five minutes passed before the show returned.

"Hey we're back with Adonis, Helen of Troy, and the hot tempered but beautiful Rayne, and we were all just talking about what a big old loser Hercules is!"

"Just look at the dolt! You call this a role model"

Pain and Panic showed the clips of where Adonis humiliated the crap out of Hercules first with Adonis using his volcano to destroy Herc's class project followed by others.

"Nice! Nice! Why haven't we gotten together before? You have got what it takes to succeed in being evil" Hades complimented Adonis.

"Thank you! You're sweet"

"Now you just wait a minute!" Helen snapped getting Adonis and Hades to turn to her. "I like Hercules!"

She then stood up her hands at her hips.

"Frankly he's everything you two are not"

Icarus muttered something from behind his gag.

"Snoocums how could you say that?" Adonis asked Helen.

"Uh hello?" I stated standing up.

"First of all Adonis you're a womanizer for one, I mean you tried to hit on me three times!"

Hades suddenly flared orange in jealousy.

"Yeah you do chase after a lot of girls Adonis" Helen agreed. "And you haven't really done very many nice things Adonis, but joining the Lord of the Dead really takes the cake!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Am I really that bad of a guy?" Hades asked rhetorically.

"Most of time" I answered.

Hades shot me an annoyed look.

"Whoa hey time out!" I gave Hades the time out sign. "I was also gonna add that your hilarious when you go into a flaming rampage"

"I second that it is pretty funny" Merv agreed.

"Same here" Adonis finished.

"Adonis you and Hades don't know anything about Hercules at all" she then sighed. "He's brave, and sincere, and well I just have to sing about it"  
I froze in horror because I didn't like the singing moments during the show. While Helen began to sing my phoenix half suddenly woke up.

 _What is that god awful singing?!  
_  
 _Helen of Troy is the culprit_ my dragon half replied.

 _I don't care make her shut up!_

The singing made her so mad she burst into flames and ashes fell to the ground. A few moments later after Helen finished singing a newborn phoenix rose from the ashes.

 _Now I feel better now that she's shut up_

I smirked at her answer just as Helen told Adonis and Hades.

"You can make fun of me but don't you be mean to Hercules he can always be counted on to come through when it matters most"

"That is correct Helen!" Hercules said flying onto the stage with Hermes's winged sandals.

"Great spoil sport is back" Hades growled turning to Hercules in annoyance.

"Hades I demand you release Mr. Griffin and release your stronghold on this quality show"

"You want your spotlight back?" Hades taunted his nephew. "Come on! Come on over here and take it!"

"That's just what I was about to do" Hercules replied getting out his sword.

"Now hey wait a minute!" Merv shouted. "We are not barbarians here! A talk show is no place for fighting"

Hercules flew over and used the sword on Merv's chains. They were cut loose and Merv stood up.

"Unless it's my show we're fighting for!" Merv then turned to Adonis.

Adonis screamed like a girl and ran offstage with Merv following after him. Hercules then undid Icarus's chains before he flew over to Pain and Panic. He used the winged sandals to cut down the video reel which fell on top of Pain and Panic.

"No one shuts me up and gets away with it!"

Pain and Panic high tailed it as Icarus chased after the imps.

"Well Hades" Hercules said turning to my mate. "It looks like it's just you and me, I must warn you I have a powerful weapon in my corner"

"Oh really? And what would that be? Your uncle's stupid wing dings?" Hades conjured a fireball and he threw it at Herc. The winged sandals flew off of Hercules and he landed on the stage barefoot.

"No just something from my father"

"I'm sorry wait a minute? Did you say?"

"Father?"

The clouds ahead opened to reveal Zeus with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Hades you know I think my son's old enough to try his hand at the family business, smiting the wicked!"

Zeus then gave Hercules a thunder bolt and Hades stood up in alarm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Herc we were just kidding around here huh? You don't want to toss that thing you'll hurt somebody like me"

"One, two" Hercules began.

"Three!" Hades shouted as he hurried offstage just as Hercules threw the thunder bolt. Hades thankfully disappeared before he got zapped and a tornado appeared coming through the stage returning everything to normal.

 **Underworld**

"Oi I really need a vacation" Hades growled as he slammed his face into to the dining room table. "All of this wanting to rule the cosmos wears me out"

"I'm glad you crashed the show love because frankly it was getting boring" I told my mate. I gave his shoulders a quick massage to get the stress out of his muscles.

"The next time I see that Adonis I'm going to kick his ass" Hades growled pulling his head up from the table. "I had no idea he was hitting on you"

"No you won't" I growled giving my mate a look. "I always kick his ass in the end so let that be my job"

"Alright babe" Hades agreed. "By the way when Helen was singing I noticed you didn't like it"

"My phoenix half didn't like it" I corrected. "She thinks Helen sucks as a singer"

"Well you're better than her" Hades said.

Then he smirked.

"What?"

"Babe can you play something for me?"

"What like a song?"

"If you don't mind I really like that band you told me about what's it called again?"

"Evanescence and I'll only do it for you Hothead"

Hades' flames lit up in excitement and he snapped his fingers making the piano come into the dining room.

I went over to the piano and sat myself down in front of it.

I thought of a song I wanted to play and one came to my mind. The piano keys came to life under my fingertips.

 _Be still, my love  
I will return to you  
However far you feel from me  
You are not alone  
I will always be waiting  
And I'll always be watching you  
Speak to me_

 _Speak to me_  
 _Speak to me_  
 _Speak to me_

 _I can't let go_  
 _You're every part of me_  
 _The space between us is just a dream_  
 _You will never be alone_

 _I will always be waiting_  
 _And I'll always be watching_  
 _We are one breath apart, my love_  
 _And I'll be holding it in 'till we're together_  
 _Here me call your name_  
 _Just speak, speak to me_

 _Speak to me_  
 _Speak to me_  
 _Speak_

 _I feel you rushing all through me_  
 _In these walls I still hear your heartbeat_  
 _And nothing in this world can hold me back_  
 _From waking through to you_

 _We are one breath apart, my love_  
 _And I'll be holding it in 'till we're together_  
 _Hear me call your name_  
 _Just believe and speak to me_

 _Speak to me_  
 _Speak to me_

 _Be still, my love_  
 _I will return to you_

"Wow" Hades said as I finished singing.

"That was a new song she released before I came to this reality" I explained to my mate. "It may be sad, but it's beautiful"

"I agree completely" Hades replied. "However there is one thing I don't agree with"

I turned to my beloved and gave him an arched eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"You're more beautiful than the song babe"

"Damn it Hothead don't me blush" I growled standing up.

"Sorry babe but that's my job" Hades teased as I walked past him and took a seat at the chair at the head of the dining room table. Hades walked over so he could stand behind me. "Besides I thought you like it when I made you blush"

"Yes I do" I confessed.

Hades snorted before I felt his hands on my shoulders. Then I felt him starting to massage them.

"Oh damn that feels good" I growled in pleasure.

"Geez Louise babe your muscles are tenser than mine" Hades said as he continued to kneed the stress out of my shoulder blades.

"I don't get stressed out like you do" I stated the obvious to my mate. "Plus I don't get all fired up at the simplest things"

"Now hey that isn't fair" Hades growled.

"Do you see me spreading fire everywhere when I get mad?"

"Ouch, I hate it when your right babe"

He suddenly quit massaging my shoulders and I growled.

I was about to stand up when Hades suddenly appeared in the chair with me. I was now in his lap.

"I was enjoying that" I scolded my beloved putting a finger on his forehead.

"So sue me babe" Hades teased.

I wasn't paying any attention when I felt him sneak his hand up underneath my dress and I quickly slapped his other hand to knock it off.

"Ow babe that hurt" Hades said with a pout.

I shut him up by kissing him. Immediately Hades seemed to forget at his earlier attempt and his tongue met with mine for another dance of dominance.

"Um excuse us most evil ones" Pain interrupted. Both Hades and I quickly broke apart from our kiss and we both turned to the imps in annoyance.

"OUT!" Hades shouted turning orange. He then threw fireballs at Pain and Panic who yelped as they got scorched. When the flames cleared both imps had black soot all over them.

"We'll come back later" Panic said before he grabbed Pain and they ran for it.

"Now where were we?" Hades said smirking.

"I think you" Hades interrupted me with another kiss.

It would have continued if my stupid stomach didn't growl.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's fine babe I'll see you after your hunt" Hades reassured me as I got out of his lap.

I gave Hades a kiss against his cheek before I left the dining room.


	14. Showdown for Affection

**^^  
Hello my fellow readers!  
So the nymph Menthe appears in this chapter. Let's just say she's Hades crazy ex.  
And Rayne doesn't like her!  
XD**

 **Rayne's POV**

"RAYNE WAKE UP!" Pain and Panic shouted. Immediately my eyes opened and I turned to see the imps next to the bed.

"You two should know better than to come in here" I scolded them as I sat up.

"We know we're not allowed in here but this is an emergency!" Pain exclaimed.

"Hades' ex-girlfriend is with the boss in the throne room"

"SAY WHAT?!" I shouted.

Immediately I was on my feet and I made the imps take me to the throne room.

I was furious because no one touched my mate except myself.

 _I look forward to punishing this female_ my dragon told me.

Both she and my phoenix were very pissed off like I was. I could feel their anger spark flames deep inside me and I was ready to unleash my fury with my birth element.

I stormed into the throne room and snarled as a young female that had green skin and emerald green hair sitting in Hades' lap. She was a nymph and from what I read all nymphs were pretty. This one was no exception. She had pointed ears like Hades and she wore an over the shoulder light green dress which was revealing. It went to her thighs and it showed her cleavage.

"Menthe I'm sorry but I'm not getting back together with you" Hades told the female.

"But you are mine!" Menthe protested. "What kind of bimbo would you choose over me I'm a nymph for crying out loud!"

"AND I'M READY TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I roared.

Both Hades and Menthe turned to me. Hades immediately transported away from Menthe and he got behind me.

"Thank gods the imps got you babe" Hades said.

"So this is your whore?" Menthe demanded as she got out of the chair and stormed over to me. "A mortal?"

She then had the audacity to slap me across the face.

Fury surged through my veins and I slapped her right back.

"Hold your tongue nymph" I warned. "Or else I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson"

"Sorry honey but you're not having my man" Menthe snapped. "He's mine"

"HEY I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT RAYNE!" Hades roared turning orange.

I placed a hand on Hades' now orange arm to calm him down. My mate fumed for another few seconds before he went back to his blue hue.

"You heard the god" I told Menthe.

"I don't care I'm not letting some whore take him!"

Alright I was really fed up with this brat's bullshit.

Menthe suddenly smirked and I wondered what she was planning.

"How about we settle the score?"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"A duel" Menthe sneered.

"WHAT?!" Hades roared turning orange again. My mate then pushed me behind him and he stormed over to his crazy ex. "Forget it Menthe not gonna happen get it through your skull I don't want you!"

"Well too bad!" Menthe snapped at him. "You should have picked me instead of her!"

"I accept your challenge" I interrupted.

Hades and Menthe both turned to me while Pain and Panic had their jaws dropped in shock.

"Now we're talking" Menthe smirked. "We will duel with swords and whoever loses gets hot stuff here" Menthe nodded towards my mate.

"Fine but we duel here in the Underworld" I told the idiot nymph. "Unless you're afraid"

"I'm not a coward" Menthe hissed. "I'll return this evening"

She then disappeared in a cloud filled with flowers and birds singing.

"Rayne" Hades started turning to me. "Babe you don't know how to even use a sword"

"I do a little actually" I confessed. "Remember who I'm spying on?"

"Oi I forgot about that" Hades groaned running a hand through his hair. He then went back over to his throne and sat down in it.

Feeling bad for him I walked over and placed myself in his lap where I rightfully belonged. Pain and Panic made themselves scarce so they wouldn't get scorched.

"When were you together with her?" I asked.

"Way before you arrived here babe" Hades replied. "At first everything was great"

"Then?"

"Then she got really obsessed and jealous, she always wanted to know where I was, what I was doing, you know the drill"

"Yeah it was a good thing you guys broke up"

"Oh that was worse after I broke things off with her she stalked me for a month before I had to get Demeter to intervene"

"Well she's not going to touch you even if I lose to her"

To prove my point I gave my mate a comforting kiss and Hades both arms around my waist. I felt him calm down through the mate bond and I smirked in victory.

"Ha-shi-baba" Hades said after our kiss ended.

 **Later**

"Wait you want me to do what?" Hercules asked. School was about to end for the day and I met up with Herc at his locker.

"I need to for you to train with me, well sword fighting anyway" I repeated.

"I don't have a problem with that Rayne but if you need saving from anything"

I interrupted him by holding a hand up.

"I can take care of myself" I reassured the hero-in-training. "Phil won't mind if I came with you to his island right?"

"I don't think so but he might get a little annoyed that my training this afternoon has changed to help you"

"Herc I'm only talking a couple hours" I told him.

"Alright but don't say I warned you Phil can have a temper"

"Oh please like your uncle?"

"Okay your right on that one"

Hercules whistled and Pegasus replied with a whinny. The winged horse landed a few feet away from us and we walked over to him.

"You need help getting on him?" Hercules asked.

"No but this is the first time I've ridden him"

I held my hand at Pegasus's snout and the winged horse sniffed it before he let me pet him.

"Looks like he likes you" Herc stated.

"He's a pretty cool animal" I stated. "Adonis lucked out"

"That's true" Hercules chuckled. Pegasus whinnied a laugh in agreement before I pulled myself onto his back. Hercules then got on and he sat right in front of me. I had to hang onto his waist before Pegasus took flight. The flight took forty five minutes to the island and when we landed Phil was waiting.

"You're late kid!" the satyr scolded Herc. "Oh hey Rayne"

"Hey Phil" I greeted.

"Uh Phil we sort of have a change of plans" Hercules told his mentor.

"What do you mean?" Phul questioned arching an eyebrow.

"I uh promised Rayne I would practice sword fighting with her"

I smiled innocently and Phil got mad.

"HERC YOU GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN FIGHT A GIRL!"

I felt an anime vein come onto my head. I hoped Phil wasn't being a sexist.

"No offense doll face but girls really don't"

I interrupted Phil by giving him a clocking on the head. Hercules and Pegasus backed up nervously.

"I was saying I don't mind you practicing with Herc" Phil corrected.

"Thanks Phil"

I then turned to Hercules.

"What?"

"Um no offense Rayne but your kind of scary when you get annoyed or mad"

"Hey no offense taken now are we gonna chat or are we going to practice"

 **In Training Ring**

I landed on the ground for the umpteenth time. Herc and I started practicing with fake swords about an hour ago and I was getting my ass kicked.

"Come on Rayne you and I have trained like this before" Hercules encouraged as I got to my feet.

"She might need motivation kid" Phil suggested.

"Actually that's a good idea, why don't you mock me?"

"Wait that's mean!" Herc protested.

"Herc trust me I've been bullied before so fake teasing won't hurt my feelings" I reassured the demigod.

"Hey it's worth a shot!" Phil shouted.

"Alright" Hercules replied before he said. "Come on Rayne I bet you can't even fight me since you're a girl"

I smirked because that was the motivation I needed. I ran towards Hercules at a fast rate of speed. Herc prepared himself to block my attack but I was one step ahead. First I swung my wooden sword forward and Herc's sword went flying. I then gave his shield a round house kick and it too was sent out of his hand.

"Nice Rayne!" Phil praised as I gave Hercules another roundhouse kick. But Herc got out of the way and I fell to the ground. Hercules grabbed another wooden sword and was running back towards me. I got back to my feet and I ran forward. Our swords met and I smirked. I then pulled a fast move and gave Hercules a kick in the stomach to stun him. Hercules grunted and he backed away before I ran forward and I used my fist to punch his face.

"Sorry Herc!" I shouted as he went flying in the air and he landed on his back. His sword had fallen out of his hand when I punched him and I caught it in my other hand.

"That was sweet!" Phil shouted.

I shot Phil a smile before I went over to Herc.

"Man you really do punch hard" Hercules chuckled as I helped him up.

"Are you ready for some more?" I asked.

"Oh you bet" Hercules replied.

 **Underworld**

"As much as I didn't want to I saw you practicing with Jerkules" Hades said. "I had no idea you could fight"

"Where I'm from love self defense isn't an option" I explained. "There are people called hunters who kill for the thrill"

"That's disgusting" Pain growled.

"Yeah who would want to kill you?" Panic asked. "I mean your awesome in both forms"

I sent the imps a smirk and they blushed.

"Speaking of which" Hades interrupted before snapping his fingers. My turquoise dress transformed into a black one. "That's better"

I then noticed my hair wasn't done either. Hades had managed to get it tied up in a long pony tail.

"That would look better on me" Menthe said as she appeared using her cloud of flowers and birds chirping. She wore her outfit from this morning.

"Give it a rest Menthe" Hades growled.

Menthe only winked at Hades and I growled.

"This is between you and me so leave him out of it"

"When I win you won't have him" Menthe sneered. She then snapped her fingers at two katana's appeared in her hands. She tossed me one while she held the other.

"Oh no we're not fighting in here!" Hades shouted before he transported all of us out of the throne room. My other half took us to the same spot where he and Laistrygones had talked. It was wide enough for this duel and I was ready.

"Are you ready to lose?" Menthe sneered.

"F**k you" I growled before I ran towards at her ready to settle this.

Smirking Menthe waited until the last second before she dodged my blow. Just as I turned around the damn nymph was behind me and I quickly blocked her attack with my sword.

"Just give up already you're no match for me" she sneered.

"Over my dead body" I snarled.

I then used the same move from before and I used my knee to stun her. This caught her off guard and I used that to my advantage by swinging my fist forward and punching her hard in the mouth.

"GO RAYNE!" the imps shouted as Menthe got thrown into the wall. She growled before she ran at me again and I was ready for her. She jumped into the air and I did the same. We both used our swords in different moves at one another. I ignored the cuts I received from her blade and she seemed to be doing the same with the ones I gave her.

I was about to give her another punch in the face but she countered with a kick to my face. I held back a yelp as I crashed to the ground and I felt my face sting from the blow. Menthe landed with ease and she had that stupid smirk on her face. Growling I ran towards her as fast as I could and I used my body to slam into her. I then used the sword to cut off the bottom part of her hair.

"MY HAIR!" she screamed as it fell to the ground. She dropped her sword and she got to her knees.

"Are you done? Because I'm ready to end this" I sneered.

"YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Menthe shrieked as she held her hands out and vines shot out of the ground.

Before I could protest the vines wrapped themselves around my body entangling me in their grasp. Then Menthe used them to slam me into the opposite wall. My hair came down and the thorns from the vines dug into my skin.

"Look at you now" Menthe sneered as she walked up to me. "Your weak, Hades deserves a queen who's powerful like me"

"F**k you" I hissed ignoring the pain I felt. "This isn't over"

"I beg to differ" Menthe then grabbed my sword that had fallen out of my grasp and she plunged it into my left shoulder blade below Hades' mating mark. I heard Hades demanding for Menthe to stop but the nymph ignored him. The nymph then pulled out the katana out of my shoulder and her vines let go of me. Blood started to pool out of my wound and I fell to the ground.

"Looks like I win" she sneered.

"No you haven't" I said as I got to my feet.

Menthe turned and her eyes widened as the stab wound healed.

"But how?"

Her only reply was my body being engulfed by flames and I took the form of a phoenix. Shrieking I grabbed Menthe into my talons and I flew towards the Lethe Pool.

"No you can't!" Menthe protested.

I shrieked before I released the nymph into the waters below. I remained over the water until Menthe surfaced. She coughed before she swam forward and pulled herself out of the water.

"How the heck did I get down here?"

"You got lost" Lachesis answered.

Boy was I glad to see the Fates!

"Oh I see" the nymph replied. She then looked around. "Ecch I'm in the Underworld!"

"We can escort you out if you like" Clotho offered.

"Please do this place gives me the creeps" Menthe stated with a shiver. The Fate's chuckled before they gestured for the nymph to follow them.

"That was some cat fight" Lachesis said looking to me after her sisters escorted the confused nymph out of the Lethe Pool area.

I shot her a thank you nod before I flew back in the direction of where Hades was.

"Incoming!" the imps shouted as I returned to where my mate was. I landed next to my beloved and returned to my human form.

"Whoa" Hades said as his eyes widened. I looked down and I felt my face turn red in embarrassment.

The dress I had been wearing got destroyed when I turned into a phoenix. Well not all of it.

The top part of the dress was all burned away except for the part which covered my boobs. It was more like a bra now and around my waist was the torn up skirt of the dress. The sides of it were burned away but it covered my legs.

"Holy S**T!" I protested.

"Calm down babe" Hades reassured me as he snapped his fingers and my black robe appeared over my body.

"Thanks" I replied.

 **Later**

"Babe that was some cat fight" Hades stated.

"For you it was worth it" I stated.

I had on another black dress but it was the one with the navy blue sash. My mate and I were in our room.

Hades didn't say anything taking a seat next to me on our bed. He then touched the area where Menthe stabbed me and I winced because it still hurt.

"I got worried when she stabbed you babe"

"I'm sorry I made you go through that" I told him. "But for you I would do anything"

Hades smiled at me before wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap.

"As I would do the same for you babe"

He then placed his forehead against his mating mark.

"Rayne it would devastate me if something were to happen to you"

I felt a few tears slide down my face before I wrapped both my arms around his neck. Hades pulled his head away from my shoulder and I kissed him. I wanted to show this god how much I loved him. And that I would do anything for his sake even if it meant helping him achieve his goal in taking over Mount Olympus. Hades decided to even the playing field and he pushed me beneath him. His tongue licked at my lips and I allowed him to continue. During the heated French kiss my beloved snaked his hand underneath my dress and he teased my thigh by rubbing his hand up and down in a teasing manner.

He then did the same with the other thigh before he finished. Then Hades pinned my hands so they were above my head and our kiss ended.

Hades eyed my boobs and I growled telling him I didn't want him to go there. Smirking he instead gently bit into my neck with his fangs and I remained still as he pleasured me with love bites. He then traced the bites with his tongue before he did the same routine on the other side of my neck.

"Damn it" I growled.

"Am I satisfying you babe?"

"Yeah but I think that's enough" I told him.

"Fair enough" Hades said and he removed himself off of me so I could sit up.

"I look forward to entertaining you more when the time is right" Hades teased.

"Pervert" I growled.

"I can't help it sweetheart you're hot"

"Isn't that an understatement?" I teased my beloved back.

"Nope I meant literally"

That got me to smirk and I gave Hades a kiss on his cheek.

"Your hot in your own way"

That got Hades to blush and I chuckled. I then look his hand into mine and I kissed it.

"Love ya babe" Hades said.

"Love you too Hothead" I replied back.

 **So I'm going to open a poll on my profile for you readers to decide what the shipping name should be for Rayne and Hades. ^^**


	15. Tiff on Olympus

**Holy crap!**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story guys! Blame the writers block!Anyway Rayne and Hades are back for more hilarious adventures.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Rayne babe"

I opened my eyes at the sound of my mate's voice.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

Hades was already dressed in his usual attire for the day.

"I gotta go up to Olympus for Zeus and Hera's anniversary party" my other half said in disgust. "Yuck"

He made a face which got me to snort and I sat myself up.

"Can you handle things down here till I get back?" the Lord of the Dead asked.

"You got it" I reassured him.

"Also make sure Pain and Panic don't do anything stupid"

"I get it mate" I replied with a growl now starting to get irritated. Hades chucked darkly before coming over to me and he kissed my forehead.

"See you later sweetheart"

He then disappeared in his usual cloud of smoke and I went into the bathroom to take a shower. A half hour later I was in my usual black dress with the red sash and red buttons on the dress straps. I wore sandals black sandals on my feet and my hair was in a braid.

"Hey Rayne" Pain greeted as I entered the throne room so I could eat breakfast. Even though he wasn't much of a romantic, Hades was thoughtful enough to fix me something to eat in the morning when he needed to go somewhere. Today it was eggs and toast along with fresh coffee.

"So lay it on me boys what's going on in the Underworld?Hades left me in charge until he gets back"

Pain and Panic then went on to tell me what I needed to hear. We had a few new arrivals needing admission along with Orientation. God I hated that!

After breakfast I followed Pain and Panic oversee the new souls arrivals before gathering the new recruits for Orientation. We didn't have many new recruits this week so there wasn't many questions from the new guys.

"Pssst!"

I turned to see Hades giving me the come here gesture and I excused myself from Orientation.

"You run things like a natural down here babe" Hades complimented me as I came up to him.

"I am going to eventually be your wife hothead so I need the experience" I replied. Hades blushed slightly and I intertwined my hand with his and led him towards the throne room.

"So let me guess things didn't go too well up at Olympus?" I asked once my mate once we got to our destination.

"Correction" the Lord of the Dead said with pride.

"Geez love you really like messing around with other people's or in this case god's lives huh?"

"I'm the Lord of the Dead babe, and if I remember correctly you called me an evil asshole once, so yes I like to cause a little mayhem" Hades answered.

"I also said your hilarious whenever you go into fiery rampage mode"

"You left out I wasn't bad looking either" Hades added.

"Don't fish for more compliments" I warned my mate with a growl.

"I'm just kidding Rayne"

Hades then conjured a suitcase and began to put things in it. It looks like my hot headed mate had another take over Olympus scheme. He then put on some Old Spite and his hair flared up a bit with then usual blue hue.

"Going on vacation your combustfullness?" Pain asked as he and Panic entered the throne room.

"No" Hades answered with glee. "I am going to Mount Olympus boys and it's not a vacation, it's an errand of mercy" Hades closed the suitcase before continuing. "You see Zeus and Hera are sadly having a little tiff, they need comfort and support, and I'm gonna be sure they don't get any!"

The Lord of the Dead then flared up excitedly.

"Basically he's going to screw around with Zeus and Hera's minds guys" I explained to the imps.

"Correction babe!" Hades shouted. "Their tiff will also leave Hercules vulnerable, so I'm not leaving anything to chance or worse to you"

Pain and Panic suddenly got annoyed looks and I only rolled my eyes.

"I'm bringing in an expert" Hades added.

"Huh? We're being replaced?!" Pain exclaimed.

"What about Rayne?" Panic suggested.

"Panic I love you but Hercules doesn't need to know I work for Hades yet alone him being mate bound to me"

"Oops I forgot about that" the teal colored imp replied blushing.

"That is correct! I need someone to attack Hercules from the inside" Hades went on before whistling. A second later a gold colored imp appeared next to him.

"Could you lose the whistle? It's really demeaning"

"Boys, Rayne, meet my newest evil minion Neurosis"

Pain and Panic looked to each other before looking to me and I shrugged.

Hades put his arm around Neurosis.

"I got a little job for you"

Poor Neurosis began to make excuses much to the dismay of Pain, Panic, and Hades. I placed a hand to my mouth so I could hold back my laugh.

 **Olympus**

 **Hades' POV**

I found my brother sitting on the steps outside of the cloud which led to his and Hera's bedroom.

"Zeus? Bro? From god house to dog house?" I greeted him.

"This isn't a good time Hades" Zeus told me firmly.

"Hey I'm sure it isn't that's why I'm here" I began. I gave his shoulder a pat real quick while he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey your my brother" I felt my flames flare up. "We're buds or enemies, it pains me to see you and Hera like this, I wanna help"

"Well maybe you can talk some sense into her, we're supposes to be at a party for Hercules and she won't come out of our room so I can tell her"

Zeus then stood up.

"Oh I should just forget the party I'm not in the mood anyway!" Zeus then threw the scroll behind him in frustration. "I would probably just ruin it for Hercules"

I watched my brother walk away so he could blow off some steam. Smirking I burned the scroll via my hair before continuing with my scheme this time with Hera.

"Hera! Knockie! Knockie!"

"Hades what are you doing here?" my sister-in-law questioned as I poked my head into the cloud.

"I'm just keeping you company my brother the brute left you" I explained as I entered the room.

"Left me? Where's he going?"

"Cloud hopping with Bacchus" I answered opening a gap in the clouds to show Zeus leaving Olympus on a cloud. "Said he couldn't stand being in the same place with you can you imagine that?"

"He said that?" Hera demanded unsure if I was lying or not.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, you won't believe half of the terrible things he said about you"

"What terrible things?"

"Let's put some on nectar and we'll talk, got some decaff?"

 **Rayne' POV**

Hercules invited me to the party that was being given in his honor before he would try to deal with the man eating mares of hell. Alduin made it as well. Some of the other gods were here too.

"I hope Hercules doesn't get eaten by those mares" Alduin said taking a sip of his punch.

"I hope not either, they would make a good meal though"

Both he and I chuckled at my joke. Icarus danced with his girlfriend Persephone nearby. They got together after prom and they made a cute pair. Even Cassandra was happy for Icarus. The party wore on and still no sign from Hera and Zeus.

I was getting bored so I wished Herc good luck before leaving the party. As usual I made sure no one followed me as I headed in the direction of the Underworld.

"Hey Rayne" Charon greeted me as I got into the boat.

"The imps didn't do anything stupid did they?" I asked the ferryman as he began to row across the River Styx.

"Their always doing something stupid, I think the Fates are here to see you"

I smirked at the mention of the Dread Sisters. Since my arrival here in this world the three of them always seemed to be looking out for me. Once Charon finished taking me across the river I tossed him a newspaper and he got excited. Charon always got excited reading the news.

 _The Fates are in the throne room_ my phoenix half informed me.

"The party was a bore wasn't it?" Lachesis greeted as I made my way into the room.

"It was starting to" I confirmed. "But then again you guys knew that"

"We did" the three of them answered in unison.

"So what is it I can help my favorite ladies out?"

"Nothing really child, we just wanted to say congratulations for being here a year"

"Holy crap has it really been that long?" I asked not believing it. Now that I think of it, it has been a year since I arrived here.

"And another year must pass before the Titans are released" Atropos pointed out.

"Oi don't remind me" I muttered. "I'm not looking forward for another female being here in the Underworld"

I was referring to Meg, Herc's love interest. Since the incident with Menthe I was now more possessive of Hades.

"No threat young one, Hades will not leave your side" Lachesis reassured me.

"He loves you Rayne and since you two have been together he's been in better moods" Clotho added.

"Except when he gets pissed off" Atropos finished.

"You got that right" I agreed.

 **Hades' POV**

Zeus finally returned to Olympus and my next part of the plan went into motion.

"Zeus there you are bro, you must be tired after all that venting huh? You know I'll warm up your sheets"

I carefully warmed the sheets up with my flames.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus demanded.

"Hey, hey I'm just the messenger babe, Hera's orders until you apologize okay? Here's a little teddy bolt"

I offered a stuffed lightning bolt to him.

"This is outrageous! I'm the Lord of the Universe! I am not sleeping on the sofa" Zeus protested folding his arms across his chest. He then turned his back away from me. "Maybe I should apologize I was wrong"

"Lord of the Universe? Apologize? Are you kidding?" I wrapped an arm around Zeus to make it look convincing. "That's a sign of weakness"

"You're right" my brother agreed with me.

"I'll tell you what why don't you crash at my pad? Huh?" I suggested holding up the key to the Underworld. "I know it's a little gloomy down there but ya need some down time"

I put the key into his hand and Zeus looked unsure.

"Leave that sounds a bit extreme"

"Trust me I just wanna help, you know what I'll stay here and talk some sense into her"

I pushed Zeus towards his cloud.

"Well okay" Zeus said. "Thanks little brother"

I put on my best persuading smile and picked up Teddy Bolt and gave it to Zeus.

"You are being sincere aren't you?" Zeus then asked with suspicion. "This had better not be one your evil schemes"

"Ouch, it's that kind of attitude that gets you into jams like this, you really need to work on your people skills okay?"

"Oh you're right, sorry Hades"

I did a fist pump in my head. I watched as Zeus left and I then remembered I wouldn't be sleeping beside Rayne tonight

"DAMN IT!" I swore turning red and I shot my flames everywhere.

 **Rayne's POV**

Since Zeus was sent to the spend the night down in the Underworld I slept in my old room. I had to be careful to no let Zeus see me or else I was screwed. Hercules nor his parents knew I worked for Hades and it needed to stay that way. What sucked was I didn't sleep beside my mate last night.

After breakfast I took my phoenix form and watched as Pain and Panic made their rounds correctly.

"Hello there Fireblade"

I turned my head to see Zeus coming over to where I was perched. He stroked my head and when he scratched my itchy neck feathers I emitted a happy squawk.

"It seems Hades is in a good now these days" Zeus continued while still scratching me. "I wonder why, maybe he has a new girlfriend, if you don't mind me saying a decent girl would make him less evil"

He's oblivious that our mate already has a female my dragon told me.

I silently agreed with my dragon half. Suddenly both Zeus and I heard Hercules calling out.

"Hercules?! He's never beseeched me in that sort of tone before he must be in real trouble! Where did I park that cloud?"

I flapped my wings and flew after Zeus as he looked for his missing cloud. Cerberus was the culprit and all three heads were chewing on said cloud.

Zeus scolded Cerberus which made the dog jump in surprise and the cloud popped scaring poor Cerberus to death. The three headed dog whined and ran away. Zeus then got another idea of how to help Hercules. And the next thing I knew I was flapping my wings over the man eating mares who were trying to get to Hercules.

 _How the hell did we get here?_

 _Beats me_ I replied to my phoenix half. Below Phil threw some rocks at a mare which ended up chasing the satyr. The satyr ran for his life while beseeching the gods. To whoever was listening. Suddenly the ground glowed and a second later all of the gods including my mate were gathered around a circular table.

The mare that had been chasing Phil decided to flee.

"What the?!" Hades said in surprise. "Do you mind we're in the middle of an emergency session here?"

"We got an emergency session right here!" Phil snapped pointing to Hercules who was holding on to a side of a cliff for dear life while the man eating mares snapped at his feet. To make matters worse the cliff part where Hercules was holding onto was breaking apart. Hades suddenly got excited until Hera and Zeus showed up.

Realizing he was screwed Hades's hair went out and he face palmed. When the statue of Zeus came to stand over the herd of man eating mares they high tailed it. I flew down to Hades and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Fireblade" Hades said to me. He stroked my head nervously while we watched as Hera and Zeus tend to Herc. After an exchange of dialogue did things turn interesting.

"It wouldn't have gotten out of hand if you didn't make me sleep on the sofa" Zeus told Hera.

"I did no such thing" Hera countered. "You left me to go cloud hopping with Bacchus"

"I did not" Zeus protested.

"But Hades said" the couple began then they stopped. I flew off of Hades' shoulder and my mate already backed away realizing he was in trouble.

"Hades what have you been up to?!" Zeus demanded at him

My mate laughed nervously.

"You know one day we'll look back on this and laugh" Hades then made another run for it. "And I'll back that one day"

My mate then tried to disappear but Zeus managed to stop him. Hades was grabbed within Zeus's stone hand.

"Let me give you a lift back home"

I did a mental sigh before flapping my way after Zeus alongside with Hera. Neurosis appeared over Hades and began his excuses again but Hades shut him up by summoning a cork and it covered the golden imp's head.

 **Later.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Okay Hades what's going on?" I demanded my mate as he and I walked through a nearby garden. It was still nightfall and after Zeus dropped off my mate Hades told me he wanted to talk. He also conjured a strapless black dress that had a red sash around the waist line and underneath the breast area. I also had on upper golden arm bracelets and matching cuffs on my wrists. My hair was in a upper style similar to Meg's. Hades had my arm intertwined with his.

"Nothing much babe" Hades lied.

"Bullshit Hades" I scolded him. "I don't have to be mate bound to you to know when your lying"

"Yeah you got me there" Hades chuckled before he and I came to a stop.

I sensed his nervousness and I wondered why.

"Rayne, babe, it's been a year since you came here" Hades started. "I"

I placed a hand against his cheek and made him look at me. I gave him a reassuring smirk which calmed him down.

"You've been there for me since your arrival, you've been supportive despite my failed plans to rule the cosmos, your sense of humor and your fiery spirit make my day babe, when Menthe tried to get together with me you fought for me, I love you Rayne"

"I love you too Hothead"

Hades then gave me a genuine smile before suddenly conjuring what looked like a ring. It was a beautiful gold band with a ruby in the center surrounded by black onyx. My eyes widened realizing what the ring was for.

"Hades is that?"

Hades brought me closer to him by wrapping arm around my waist.

"Rayne will you marry me babe?"

"Hell yeah I will!" I replied immediately.

"ALRIGHT!" Hades exclaimed with glee. His flames rose thanks to his excitement and I chuckled at his reaction. Afterwards he placed the ring onto my left ring finger. Hades then wrapped his arms around my body and lifted me up. My arms encircled his neck and the two of us shared a kiss. It was a kiss filled with love we had for one another.

"Hot damn" I said after we broke apart.

"I second that babe" Hades agreed.

"So this makes me your new queen huh?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"Damn right babe, I wanted you as my queen after I kissed you for the first time"

I rolled my eyes and Hades chuckled before he gave me another breathtaking kiss.


	16. Hercules and the Big Lie

**Rayne's POV**

"Ew this smells god awful" I growled pushing away my lunch. Alduin snorted in amusement and offered me his extra sandwich and I thanked him before taking it. The male dragon shifter then made a waving gesture and I turned to see Hercules coming towards us.

"Hey guys this food smells awful" Herc greeted but before he could sit down someone accidentally bumped into him spilling his lunch onto his chiton.

"That wasn't very" Hercules began but froze when he saw it was a girl who was the culprit of his lunch being spilt on him. She was pretty for a human, she had dark orange hair that was held back by a purple headband. Her dress was a dark green which looked good with her complexion. "Nice"

Alduin chucked and I smacked him on the head. I wore my favorite black dress with the blue buttons on the dress straps and a matching sash. My sandals matched my dress and my hair hung loose. My engagement ring was around a silver chain which hung from my neck. I managed to persuade anybody who asked it was an heirloom from my mother.

"I'm so sorry" the girl apologized and took out a rag and started to clean Hercules up. "I'm new here, my name is Andromeda"

"That's a pretty name" Hercules replied taking the rag and continued cleaning himself up. "I'm Hercules, and that's Alduin and Rayne"

Alduin waved hello while I gave Andromeda a smile. He made some room so Andromeda could sit down and he did the same a second after. Suddenly Icarus came out of nowhere and he was excited about something.

"The Miklos convention is tonight which explains why he's excited" Persephone said to me and Alduin.

"You going?" I asked.

"Yep I never been to a convention before so it should be interesting" she replied. She then introduced herself to Andromeda while Icarus continued with his rambling. I actually went to a few conventions back in my world and they were cool events. So I understood Icarus being so happy. Eventually Persephone had to drag Icarus away so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"I see Icarus is all happy and what not" Cassandra stated coming over. She gave Alduin a kiss on the cheek.

"Andromeda this is Cassandra and Alduin's girlfriend" Hercules said.

"Hi I'm new" Andromeda answered shyly.

"Enjoy it this place can get boring fast" Cassandra joked. After she finished her lunch Andromeda told us she would see us around before leaving the table. Hercules looked love sick and Alduin teased him. Again I smacked my best friend hard on the head.

"I really don't want to go a comic scroll convention" Hercules whined.

"Ah you like the new girl" Cassandra teased him. "And if you go you're afraid of being laughed at by Andromeda"

"Uh yeah that's the point" Hercules pointed out.

"Just tell him you already made plans" Cassandra suggested.

"But I already said I would go and I would be lying if I said I had other things to do"

"A little lie doesn't hurt dude" Alduin told Hercules.

"Sorry you two but heroes don't lie" Hercules rejected the idea and folded his arms across his chest.

 **Later.**

"Alright, alright boys c'mon report time" Hades said to Pain and Panic. My fiancée sat at his usual spot at the table while I sat next to him. "You've been on new disease duty for a month already, what do you got to show for it c'mon let's see it c'mon"

Pain and Panic had been hiding with only there faces poking over the table edge afraid they would get burned by Hades. Sighing Panic climbed onto the table first with Panic following.

"I got a rash like you would not believe" Pain said and he turned around.

"Hey too much information Pain!" I protested covering my eyes.

"Oh my goodness is that so? Why don't you step on up and" Hades conjured an orange flame above in his right hand. "I'll scratch it!"

"Uh I'll stick to the ointment" Pain replied nervously.

"Enough chatting alright? Enough fun, let see the disease" Hades ordered extinguishing his flame. "You now what I'm saying?"

The imps nodded as the table turned orange and flames lit up the edges. Panic began to talk like an announcer and I already started to laugh. I laughed even harder as Pain turned into a model to show off the disease Panic was describing. Pain started to cough and Hades was starting to get bored.

"Ah! Back of rodents!" Pain shouted as a bunch of gophers surrounded him. I continued to laugh and Hades conjured some water for me while he said.

"Uh huh" unimpressed.

Pain resumed his usual form and bubbles began to form around him and Panic was about to go on to the next disease when Hades finally blew up.

"ENOUGH!" my mate yelled sending flames at Panic. My beloved was his usual hot orange when he got angry and I tried hard to stop laughing but it couldn't be helped since I lived with the most hilarious Disney villain to date and his two minions.

"Hey at least Rayne finds us funny!" Pain fussed. Uh oh. That was the wrong thing to say to my fiancée and I decided to high tail it. It was a good thing I did because the second I left the room, Hades blew it up.

I shook my head and decided to go outside to the rock like balcony that overlooked Thebes.

"There you are babe" I turned to see Hades walking over to me. "Sorry about that blow up back there"

"Your lucky I like it when you flare up Hothead" I told my mate.

"Hey its what I do best, anyway you alright now that you had your laughing fit?" the Lord of the Dead asked.

"Yeah I'm good, you and the imps are always hilarious"

"Aww aren't you sweet babe" Hades teased before he bent down so he and I could share a quick kiss. During the kiss I sensed something my beloved was hiding through our mate bond.

"Okay what's in that perverted mind of yours mate?" I demanded after we finished our lip lock.

"Well" Hades began. "I was just thinking well, you had the right curves"

To prove his point Hades slid his hands my body and I immediately felt my face turn red.

"Hold on you mean?"

"Calm down Rayne, I'm not implying we make love right now, but I eventually do want to"

"No you're fine I just wasn't expecting that answer" I replied still surprised. I was a virgin and the two of us had been together for awhile. He was my true mate and in the near future my husband. Sensing my uneasiness Hades cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"I will wait for however long you want to babe, I love you, and I want you to be the one to make the call whenever you want to consummate our relationship"

"Are you sure your not romantic? Because your totally are being that right now" I teased Hades poking his forehead.

"Only around my Firebird" Hades teased again.

"You left out I'm half dragon too" I corrected.

"That too" Hades agreed.

 **Later.**

 **At Convention.**

"You know this isn't that bad" I told Hercules as he and I entered the convention.

"Easier said than done Rayne" Hercules groaned. A second later Hercules rubbed a good sized welt on the top of his head.

"Herc! Rayne! You guys made it!" Icarus exclaimed rushing over to us. He and Persephone were dressed up in Miklos attire. Icarus gave Herc and I decorative hats before roaming around the event. Hercules practically hid his face while I didn't. Nearby Adonis made fun of us and I shot him a death look which immediately shut him and his friends up.

Hercules suddenly froze when he saw Andromeda. I shot him a knock-it-off look while the raffle nearby was about to start. One lucky person would get their picture engraved with Miklos. The guy in the Miklos costume had stage fright and I guess he was getting paid pretty well for this event. The raffle announcer drew out the winning raffle number and Hercules turned out to be the winner. Icarus squealed out in excitement and he began to push poor Herc towards the stage.

"Looks like Hercules isn't having a good time" Persephone pointed out.

"You don't know the half of it" I agreed.

Hercules eventually hid behind Icarus completely embarrassed. He then called out he had Catastrophia before high tailing it.

"Herc you idiot" I growled face palming.

 **Underworld**

"Still no shows love?" I asked Hades entering the throne room.

"Ditto squat babe" Hades muttered. He noticed the hate I wore. "Nice hat"

"I'll let Pain or Panic have it, I wanted to check out that convention earlier"

"I never been a Miklos fan" my mate said.

"There are a lot of conventions back in my domain" I explained to Hades as I got behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "Their pretty cool events where you can dress up as a favorite character from a book, TV show, video game, etc."

"That would be interesting to see" Hades said. "Oh gods babe that feels good"

The whole throne room was decorated for the new arrivals that died from Pain and Panic's new diseases. Hades even had name tags for crying out loud.

"Damn what the hell's is going on?" Hades asked rhetorically.

Suddenly the welcome bell rang and Hades was on his feet.

"Welcome! Grab a name tag and I'll show you to your suffer pit!"

"Love it's just Pain and Panic" I told Hades as he looked around for a new arrival.

"Damn" Hades growled just as Pain and Panic appeared.

"Great news your Crustiness!" Pain began.

"Nice good but first let me ask you this first however"

Hades then turned orange and flames surrounded him.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!"

 _Watch it Hothead_ I told Hades in disapproval through our mate bond.

"Diseases take time" Panic answered with a wave of his hand. "But get this Hercules has Catastrophia!"

"Go on" Hades encouraged sounding pleased. I tuned out the rest of the conversation because it was boring. Well until Hades sent flames at the imps and they both got scorched. It wasn't long until Pain and Panic bailed before I folded my arms across my chest in disapproval.

"Uh oh" Hades said realizing I wasn't happy. The next thing that happened my fiancée got scorched thanks to my phoenix fire. His whole body was covered soot and ash, plus he was also bald.

"Oops?" Hades said nervously.

 **Next Day.**

Since Pain and Panic were probably going to need help I took my phoenix form and flew to Briares's home. Upon arrival Icarus was on the ground with Briares standing over him. Hercules arrived on Pegasus and since Pain and Panic weren't here yet I would intervene if necessary. I watched Hercules and Icarus exchange dialogue below well until Icarus and Pegasus were grabbed by one of Briares's many hands. I would have landed to perch on something but I didn't need my tail feathers being yanked out.

Hercules was grabbed by another hand made out of stone and Herc broken it thanks to his strength. Briares was impressed but summoned another hand which formed into a fist. The stone fist hit Herc and he fell to the ground. Hercules got back to his feet and ran for it while dodging many of Briares's hands. The Hero In-training made it to the cliff side and began to climb. But Herc was ambushed by another hand and knocked off. Just as Herc was able to grab hold onto a rock ledge his feet were grabbed by more stone hands.

Pain and Panic chose that moment to arrive. They landed above Hercules and began to kick at his hands. I used that as a distraction to try and get the berry bush from the spring. Well I would have had I not seen the imps being tossed into the air and I flew after them. I was able to seize them safely into my talons.

"Thanks Rayne!" Pain exclaimed.

Suddenly I screeched as I felt a stone hand wrap itself around my body. Pain and Panic were taken out of my claws and held into two other stone hands. The hand holding me was firm enough to hold me in place but not to kill me.

Hercules managed to pull himself up after breaking the stone hands that had his legs. He began to climb the wall more and Briares conjured more hands. Hercules used his sword to slice them away. He then continued climbing until he reached the cliff top. Once on top he dodged more hands, heck he even dodged a water fist. He made a leaping jump and grabbed the berry bush which was the cure for Catastrophia.

I did a feather face palm while another stone hand grabbed the bush trying to get it taken from Herc. Hercules was tossed over the cliff and was caught by Briares. Things wouldn't have turned out well if Icarus hadn't mentioned Miklos.

I forgot that Briares was another fan. Soon the giant and Icarus were having a fan moment together which was a nice way to end things and Hercules finally told the truth to Icarus he never had Catastrophia. The stone hand that once held me broke and the same was for Pain and Panic. I quickly grabbed the two imps into my talons and I made my get away.

 **Underworld**

"Oi anther plan ruined by Hercules" Hades moaned before slamming his head on the table. I didn't say anything and went on to massage my beloved's shoulders.

"Damn you're muscles are tight" I told my mate.

"Blame the stress babe" Hades replied lifting his head up from the table. An idea came to my mind and I smirked.

"Perhaps I can help you distress Hothead?" I asked Hades in a seductive tone. Hades had my full attention now.

"Wait a minute? Rayne are you asking what I think you're asking?"

To help answer his question I sat myself down in his lap.

"I want you to make love to me" I whispered in his pointed ear. Immediately Hades smirked evilly before suddenly scooping me into his arms. He did his disappearing act from the throne room into our bedroom.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time babe" Hades said back to me in a husky voice. He then placed my onto my feet and suddenly conjured a vial.

"Contraceptive?" I asked taking the flask.

"Yep I'm not exactly ready to have kids and I'm sure you want wait till you get older" Hades answered.

"Do you want children?" I asked suddenly.

"Only with you Rayne and I want only one child, if that's okay I don't think I can handle my patience with any more than that" Hades told me honestly. I nodded in agreement before I downed the contents of the contraceptive. It didn't taste bad thankfully and after I finished it, Hades sent it away before chuckling darkly. He picked me up once more and set me on the edge of the bed. He snapped his fingers and the room became darker and soon candles lit the room up. I was currently in a sitting position and Hades looked to the bottom of dress and then looked to me.

I nodded and he first undid my sandals and pushed them aside before hiking my dress and stopped after the fabric came to my lower thigh area. Hades got to his knees and grasped my right leg and he began to kiss any bit of bare skin he could have access to. A growl emitted from my throat in pleasure.

"Oh I'm just getting started babe" Hades teased before I felt his tongue trace patterns on my thigh. I jumped in surprise and Hades chuckled. He eventually finished with my right thigh before doing the same technique on my left. He then pulled the dress skirt down.

"Babe you might want to back up a little" my mate warned. I did as he asked and once my back was on the bed Hades suddenly appeared right above me. He was now shirtless from the waist up and I eyed his muscles hungrily. I tried to make a move but Hades beat me to it.

"I'll let you have your turn with me shortly babe" he reassured me. He then began to lower the straps of my dress down and they came to a stop at my upper arms. I was then in my mate's lap and Hades started kissing and licking the area where his mating mark was on me. Again I moaned and I felt my claws come out.

I latched them onto my his arms and was careful not to scratch him. I jumped again when I felt one of Hades' hands slide underneath my dress and rub my leg up and down.

 _Knock it off with the teasing_

 _Deal with it babe I plan on rocking your world_

 _Pervert_

 _You love me anyway_

Hades gave the right side of my neck the same treatment but now I had bite marks from his fangs. Hades then changed our body positions and I now was on top of him. I flashed him my own evil smirk before I started licking and kissing the left side of his throat. Hades shuddered beneath me and I knew I had him in my control. When I went to the ride side of his throat I added bites.

"Damn babe you sure can bite hard" my mate told me.

Pleased to hear that I went onto my next task. I kissed every part of my mate's chest before seizing his lips against mine. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization and Hades submitted to me when my tongue collided with his.

"Wow" Hades muttered after our intense lip lock.

"Shall we continue?" I asked teasingly.

My answer was Hades suddenly snapping his fingers and I was beneath him once more. Hades used his arms to place me into a sitting position and he snapped his fingers again. My dress was now gone and I was completely bare for Hades to see. Hell even my underwear was gone. I felt my face turn red and I looked away. Hades placed a hand onto my cheek and made me look into his golden eyes.

"You're beautiful, every part of you Rayne"

He then drew me so my body was pressed against his. Hades kissed the tops of my breasts before lowering me onto my back. He intertwined his right hand into mine and he kissed me before our union. It was slightly painful at first and a few tears slid down my face but Hades kissed them away before taking my lips into his.

Soon pain became pleasure and I became lost in the thrill of our love making. Hades was gentle since it was my first time. Eventually the two of us became worn out from one hell of an event.

"You okay babe?" Hades asked in concern.

"Yeah" I reassured the Lord of the Dead turning to him. "I'll be sore though tomorrow"

"Probably if you come up with any pain let me know"

"I will love" I reassured him.

"That's my girl now come here"

His arms became smoke like and drew me closer to him. He then drew the closer to us. Hades kissed my forehead and it wasn't long till we both feel asleep.


	17. Hercules& The Visit From Zeus

**So the song "Shatter Me" belongs to Lindsey Sterling and is actually sung by Amy Lee and Lzzy Hale. Amy Lee and Lindsey performed over the summer and the way she sings the song is beautiful. So enjoy guys! Rayne told Hades who Amy Lee is so he knows who she is since Rayne adores Evanevence.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"So this a map of the world huh?" I asked Hercules eying his project.

"Yep" he replied. "What sort of project did you do?"

I nodded at my sculpture of Mount Olympus. It was constructed out of clay amongst other things. I spent a good week making it and I had to keep it away from the imps and Hades.

"Nice that looks real close to the actual Mount Olympus" Hercules complimented and I smirked. Icarus came on over to chat and he had no idea what Herc's project was supposed to be. Adonis entered the room with his volcano model and I swore. Things were about to get messy and I made sure to get my project out of the way.

"Hey move your project because asshole there is about to do something" I warned Herc and Icarus pointing at the Prince of Thrace. Trusting my word the boys did as I suggested and one of Adonis's servants poured something into the volcano model and it immediately came to life. Adonis then moved his project and the room began to get filled with fake lava and ash.

To avoid getting my turquoise dress ruined I bailed out of the classroom. In the end result most of everybody's projects got ruined except for mine, Herc's, and Icarus's. Hercules still got embarrassed due to him getting covered with ash. Icarus and I cleaned him off and after class let's just say Adonis nursed a red welt on his head.

"Thanks for saving my project Rayne" Hercules thanked me as I walked him up to Zeus's temple. Alongside him, Icarus, and I got Alpha plus. "Seeing Adonis get beat up was funny too"

"As I said again he's a jerk anyway I would love to say hello to Zeus, but I gotta jet"

"Alright see you later then"

He and I parted ways and my made my usual journey to the Underworld. I found Hades eying a model of the Underworld, the earth above us, and Olympus.

"Hey babe" Hades greeted me as I came up to his side.

"New model?" I asked my fiancée while eying the model.

"Yep" Hades answered. "Okay bottom line, we're stuck way down here"

The Lord of the Dead pointed at the Underworld part of the model.

"Cold, dark, damp, lots of" Hades did a mock shiver before continuing. "Dead people and Zeus on the other hand is the way up there"

Hades then pointed at the Mount Olympus part of his model.

"At the all you can eat Ambrosia Buffet"

"Objective reverse positions" I interjected.

"Bingo babe" Hades said proudly just as Cerberus snagged the Olympus model.

"Hey!" Hades protested.

The three headed dog was still a pup and wanted to play. I laughed as Hades chased after Cerberus.

"Lousy mutt" Hades muttered and tried to make another grab for the Olympus model. "We're living in Bones R Us and he's gotta use my stuff for a chew toy!"

Hades managed to grab hold of the model finally and a game of tug of war started between him and Cerberus.

"Hey,Hey,Hey! Listen up! Me master you obedient pup got it?"

The tug of war game continued until Cerberus released the model and Hades went flying backwards. He crashed against the wall and fell onto his face. Immediately my mate turned orange and Cerberus began to lick Hades all over. Sighing I went over to Cerberus and got his attention. I made a gesture with my hand and the three headed dog sat on his haunches obediently.

"I wish he would listen to me like he does with you" Hades growled while wiping off dog drool. He then proceeded to pick up his Olympus model.

"Pain! Panic!" Hades called out to the imps.

"Present and accounted for!" Panic said coming into the chamber with Pain. Upon seeing the imps Cerberus got back to his feet and came over to them. Pain and Panic began to freak out while Hades went back over to his other models and placed the Olympus one back where it belonged.

"Nice doggies!" Pain said to Cerberus nervously.

"While you two were whining about getting a puppy, what did I say? You have to walk it, you have to feed it, did I not?" Hades asked looking to the imps.

"I guess I'm really more of a cat person" Panic admitted.

Cerberus was about to snag them but I blocked his path. The three headed dog whined and lowered his ears before sitting down.

"We owe you one Rayne!" Pain said from his hiding spot which was behind my legs. He and Panic were still shaking in fright and I remained myself to scold my mate later.

"Go on boy" I told Cerberus.

Cerberus barked happily and licked my face before grabbing the Olympus model once more. Hades face palmed and watched as Cerberus walked away. Hades sighed and muttered a nice three headed goldfish would be better.

Pain and Panic then bailed in case Hades decided to torment them any further.

"Love I don't mind you tormenting the imps most of the time" I began. Then my phoenix fire surrounded me. Hades gulped and backed away nervously as I came over to him. "But for the love of gods don't use Cerberus!"

"Okay babe, memo to me don't use the mutt on the imps"

Sensing his honesty through the mate bond my flames went out.

"You're pretty scary when you flare up like that" Hades said.

"Well behave yourself and I will mate" I scolded the Lord of the Dead placing a finger to his forehead. Hades then smirked and he suddenly drew towards him thanks to his arms turning smoke like the next thing I knew my fiancée had me dipped beneath him with his signature smirk.

"Babe I think you haven't been behaving yourself lately if you know what I mean" he purred seductively. Knowing exactly what he was referring to I slapped his shoulder.

"Oh please Hades, the last time you and I were intimate my entire neck area had your fang marks"

"My back was all clawed up as was my neck area covered in marks from your own fangs my Firebird, besides your dragon half was very dominate"

This was a given fact. When it came to intimacy of any kind my dragon half would sometimes take over so her own desires were met. My phoenix side didn't care of how I made love with my mate as long as she was happy afterwards.

"When do you want to ya know tie the knot?" I asked suddenly.

"A year would seem to make sense I'm pretty sure you want to pass your twentieth birthday" Hades answered honestly.

My nineteenth birthday was a few months ago and I also had another question.

"Do I need to be a goddess to marry you?" I asked.

"Technically no" Hades replied. "Sometimes a god can marry a mortal it just depends what's happening between the couple, though I think you were pretty damn sexy as the Goddess of Resurrection"

"Ha! That was before we got together and you had Hera as a wife!" I exclaimed.

"To be honest Rayne I preferred it you were my wife in that alternate reality with the Tapestry of Fate" Hades confessed.

"Uh huh right mate" I answered.

"You doubt me babe?" Hades teased.

"Back then I would, now not so much"

"Good because I would never lie to you babe"

I smirked at his statement and I pulled his face down so I could kiss him.

"Ha-Shi-Baba" Hades said after the kiss finished.

 **The Following Evening.**

"Hades a little help here!" I shouted to my mate as Cerberus dragged me behind him. Hades though it would be a good idea for me to walk Cerberus since he tended to listen to me. At first walking him was easy but something excited the dog and I was paying for it.

"I'm right behind you babe!" Hades shouted. No doubt he was running like hell behind me. Eventually Cerberus came to a stop and I let go of the leash. One of Cerberus's heads snagged something and to my horror it was the Fates eyeball.

"Bad puppy put the down!" Hades shouted at Cerberus.

Cerberus ignored him and played with the eyeball.,

"Hades!" Clotho shouted in annoyance. Hades and I turned to see her and her sisters approaching. "Have you no control of that flea bag of yours!"

"Ah ladies forgive me I'm sorry he's a bit how should I say it?"

"Rambunctious?" I suggested.

"Indeed babe" Hades agreed before turning to Cerberus. "Drop it already! What is it? C'mere!"

Cerberus spat the eyeball out and he sat down while Hades retrieved the eyeball. Cerberus whined and I stroked him while the eyeball suddenly lit up and showed a human Zeus with Hermes. I tuned out the conversation since I've seen this episode so many times.

I watched as my other half got excited about the revelation Zeus was temporally mortal and vulnerable. He then gave the Fates each a kiss and I rolled my eyes. I watched as the Lord of the Dead hurriedly walk away and Cerberus followed after him.

"Did you guys put the time limit on the Tapestry?" I asked.

"Of course" Lachesis answered immediately.

"We just didn't want to tell Hades" Atropos added with smirk.

"Oh man you guys are good" I complimented with a grin.

"Rayne there's something we almost forgot to tell you" Clotho said all of the sudden. "It's your father"

"Is he okay?" I asked with concern.

"He's fine child" Lachesis reassured. "He just wants to meet you finally, and he knows you're mate bound to Hades"

"Oh crap"

"He wasn't thrilled at the idea of you being together with Hades, but once we reassured him the Lord of the Dead truly loved you he came to terms with it, he understands the bond you have with Hades, he still misses your mother" Clotho added.

"Thank you for making him understand that and when you see him again tell him I look forward to finally meet him"

"Will do" the three sisters said together and they did their disappearing act.

 **Next Day.**

"Man seeing Adonis getting his butt kicked was hilarious" Alduin said. Thanks to Zeus the Prince of Thrace got humiliated yesterday during gym.

"Yeah it was" Hercules agreed. "This new guy is pretty cool"

Nearby Icarus stood with Zack and Hercules and I went to join him with Alduin and Cassandra following. Hercules introduced us to him and Zeus aka Zack first kissed Cassandra's hand and then did the same with mine. I blushed slightly and I hoped Hades wasn't having a flaming tantrum.

Throughout the day Adonis humiliated Zeus and it was making me mad.

"Hey Adonis come here for a second" I called to the idiot prince.

"Hello Rayne what can I help you with my dear?" he asked flirtatiously.

The next thing that happened Adonis began to scream like a girl and a few minutes later his head was full of welts thanks to me kicking his ass. Adonis began to flee and smoke came out of my nose before I walked off.

Suddenly the ground shook and I scented Cerberus was nearby. Making sure no one was looking I took my phoenix form and flew after the three headed dog. Instead of finding Cerberus I found Hades lounging on his side on a wall looking at the human Zeus. I landed nearby my mate.

"Hades" Zeus growled.

"Hmmmm Zack" Hades then got to his feet with a laugh. "You know it's hard not to gloat here, so I'm just gonna go with it okay? Zeus is going to get eaten, I'm taking over"

My fiancée then mocked his brother which was funny. He then grew larger a few seconds later while Cerberus found Zeus. Hades encouraged for Cerberus to chomp on Zeus and the three headed dog was about to but was interrupted by Hercules pulling Cerberus away from Zeus. Hades swore before appearing in front of Hercules and I flew down to my mate's shoulder.

"This is so great on so many levels"

"Hades! When my father finds about you're meddling in mortal affairs" Herc began but Hades interrupted him.

"Well I got news for you junior! Daddy is standing right next to you, and when it comes to mortal affairs he's right in the thick of things, isn't that right? Zeus?"

Zeus came over and Hercules shot him a questioning look. Zeus nodded and Hades continued.

"Like father, like son, like chow"

Hades transported me and himself away from Zeus and Hercules and went to lounge from another wall. Cerberus growled and Hercules quickly broke a column and Cerberus bit into it. Hercules told his father to change back and Hades shouted.

"He can't! He actually made himself mortal ya get it?"

After a change of dialogue Hercules threw the column and Cerberus barked happily chasing after its and once retrieving it did the three headed dog return to Hercules dropping the pillar. Hercules threw it again and Cerberus chased after it while Herc and Zeus tried to run but Cerberus blocked their path again dropping the pillar ready for another fetching round.

I got off of my mate's shoulder so he could transport himself in front of Cerberus after Herc threw the column again. Cerberus understood what he was supposed to do and eventually chased after Hercules and Zeus. They first hid behind a vegetable wagon but Cerberus was able to dispose of it. Herc then threw more vegetable stands and Cerberus ate them all.

The chase then went up hill and Cerberus was getting tired. He eventually came upon Zeus and Hercules and I winced when Zeus began to sing. Hercules joined in and Cerberus yawned before he was out like a light. Hercules and Zeus shared a hug while Hades and I appeared next to the sleeping Cerberus. I was back on my mate's shoulder.

"He's actually kind of cute" Hades gave Cerberus a pat on the nose before making his way over to Zeus and Hercules. "Hey remember me? Little Lord of the Underworld? Where is which incidentally where your headed Zeus"

Zeus gasped but Hercules got in front of him.

"You and Fireblade have to fry me first Hades"

"I can deal with that" Hades replied.

"Out of the way son this is between me and my gloom from the tomb brother" Zeus said pushing Hercules away.

"Ya know I hate to see families in conflict so I'll tell you what I'm kind of a softie, I'll torch you both at once how about that? How's that? Going down!"

Hades then threw sent flames which hit Hercules and Zeus. They both went flying backwards and thanks to Hercules's strength an archway was destroyed and it covered the boys. Hermes then came out of nowhere and a second later Zeus was back to his godlike self.

Hades widened his eyes as Zeus got bigger.

"Okay great somebody could have mentioned a tid bit of information about a time limit!"

Realizing he was in trouble Hades made a lame explanation before high tailing us over to Cerberus. Cerberus woke up and began to run for it. Zeus used a lightning bolt and the ground beneath Cerberus opened and Hades protested as we fell into the chasm.

"Have a nice fall" Zeus shouted before the earth above us closed.

"Oi" Hades muttered.

 **Later.**

"So you knew about the time limit?" Hades asked me. At the moment we were in our bedroom.

"Hey if the Fates didn't have it in the Tapestry I would have told you something love" I told Hades with reassurance.

"Sometimes fate is a pain in the butt" Hades mumbled before sitting next to me on our bed.

Deciding to cheer him up I decided to sing since Hades liked it. It was a song called "Shatter Me" that was created by a skilled violinist named Lindsey Sterling in my world. A singer by the name of Lzzy Hale sung the lyrics.

 _I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars disappear_

 _Tiny mechanical heart_

 _Beats till the song disappears_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So, cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _Shatter me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _If only the clock could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

 _We burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _Th_ e _world is spinning but only in gray_

I repeated this verse a second time before going on with the song.

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

Somebody _make me feel alive and shatter me_

 _Shatter me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

"Damn babe that's was good" Hades praised as I finished singing. "Is that by Amy Lee from Evanescence"

"No its by a violinist and another singer sung the song, I can see Amy Lee singing it though"

Hades then drew me into his lap and smirked.

"You make me feel alive babe"

I smirked realizing I made him feel better.

I then growled when I felt my back was sore.

"Okay babe on your stomach" Hades commanded.

Sighing I obeyed and lay on my stomach and with a snap of his fingers my dress was gone. Hades then placed a sheet covering my lower body and he began to massage my sore back.

"Damn that feels wonderful" I said.

"Enjoying this huh?" Hades asked.

"Hell's yeah now shut it and keep massaging Hothead" I demanded.

"Anything for you babe" Hades replied before going continuing on with the massage.


	18. The Driving Test

**Rayne finally meets her father in this chapter.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"I can see it" Hades mumbled eying the Elysian Fields. "I can smell it but I can't TOUCH IT!"

I rolled my eyes as Hades flared up. We were in the throne room as usual and I sat on my fiancée's throne.

"The nicest country club in the universe is just a brimstone throw away"

Hades conjured a fireball and threw it towards the Elysian Fields except the fireball bounced back thanks to the barrier protecting it.

"And it's restricted"

"It would have been a nice place for the honeymoon" I joked from my seat. I wore a dark red over the shoulder dress which matched with my hair. My hair was loose today and I wore brown sandals.

Hades snorted finding my comment amusing before returning to his pouting.

"Yeah! Too bad Zeus set it up so you can never go in" Pain added.

Hades' hair went from blue to orange and he shot a glare at Pain.

"Uh did I say too bad? I meant it's a crying shame"

Hades curled his lips in a scowl revealing his sharp fangs.

"Shut it Pain" I told the magenta colored imp as I stood up. Hades turned was orange now and I placed my hand on top of his. At my touch my fiancée resumed his normal blue hue. Then Hades suddenly grinned and I did a mental face palm realizing he had a new scheme up his sleeve.

"Mind the store you three, I'm going upstairs" Hades said and he gave a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Whew that was close" Pain muttered whipping the sweat away from his forehead.

 **Hades POV**

 **Mount Olympus**

My brother was filing a lighting bolt as I approached him.

"Hey! Zeus! How are ya huh? It's been too long, you don't call, you don't write, hey"?

"Hades g'day mate, how are things down under?"

I called the King of the Gods a rude name in my mind before sitting down. Zeus then offered me Nectar and Ambrosia but I politely declined.

"Let me cut right to the chase" I began conjuring the Elysian Fields via a puff of smoke. "You know the Elysian Fields? Well I got a new development growing there okay?"

To prove my point I conjured said development for Zeus to see. "Kind of like a time share? Well I won't share actually, it'll be all mine but you understand the concept"

My development image went away and I got to my feet.

"Okay I know you're a busy god so I was wondering if you might just want to your transfer title to me?"

I then pulled out the right document with a feather pen for him to sign with.

"Just a title autograph here and boom and I'll be right out of you hair what do you say come on?"

"But it's supposed to be the blissful refuge of heroes" Zeus countered.

"Yeah, yeah, the happiest place on under earth, I know"

I was interrupted by Apollo pulling the sun behind his chariot turning night into day.

"And it's time for the morning Hercules report! You're mightiness" Hermes said using his wing sandals to fly over to where Zeus and I were.

"Pick a number Twinkle Toes" I snapped now annoyed I was interrupted again and I grabbed Hermes by the ankle pulling him downwards. "I'm doing a little negotiating here!"

I showed Hermes the document as I turned orange and my hair went from blue to orange in anger.

"Chill out Hades" Zeus said coming over to me and he proceeded to blow on my head which temporarily vanished before reappearing. Zeus laughed and shouted.

"Ha! I should have made a wish"

"How about a death wish" I growled under my breath.

 **Rayne's POV**

I landed out side of the Fate's home in my phoenix form. Today was the day I was finally meeting my father for the first time. I reverted to my human form before entering the Fate's lair.

"Yo" I greeted the weird sisters.

"Hey yourself child" Clotho replied first. "You're father hasn't arrived yet"

"Nervous?" Lachesis asked with genuine concern.

"A little" I confessed.

"It will be fine Rayne" Atropos reassured patting my shoulder. Both Clotho and Lachesis slammed their hands on her mouth.

"Don't go blurting the future out you dimwit" Lachesis scolded.

I chucked at my friend just as a large bird flew into the room. It was a phoenix alright and from what I felt this phoenix was male. He was larger than my phoenix form and he was a beauty. He had the same color scheme but his tail feathers were longer.

I watched as the phoenix shimmered and a second later a man stood in the bird's place. My eyes widened taking my father's form. Sure enough he had my hair color and he wore a red chiton with a gold shirt above it. His eyes were enchanting. They were golden like a hawks. His hair was tied back in a pony tail. My father's eyes widened as he looked to me and the Fates decided to give us some privacy. I decided to approach the older phoenix first.

"Hi" I greeted but I was cut off by being pulled forward and I was in my father's embrace. I felt tears fall from his face into my hair.

"I'm so sorry" he began.

 _He's apologizing for not being present in our lives due to his stone imprisonment_ my phoenix half informed me.

I felt a few tears of my own slide down my face and I wrapped my arms around my father's neck.

"I don't hate you" I told him. "It wasn't your fault what happened between you and Mom"

The two of us then kept hugging one another until eventually we pulled apart.

"You're a beautiful young woman now" he told me with pride. "You have Elora's eyes"

"Yeah I get that a lot" I answered with a faint blush.

My father chucked and we went on to get to know another. We talked about things we liked, disliked, hobbies, how my life has been, etc. It turned out I got my temper from Dad while my sense of humor came from Mom. Before I knew it three and half hours passed.

"I know I wasn't there for you growing up but I would like to ask if I may have the chance to form a relationship with you here and now, I know you are living your own life with your mate, I won't interfere with that I just want be there for my child as a father"

"I would like that very much, Dad"

"Little one"

Dad then drew me into another hug and I felt him kiss my forehead.

 **Underworld**

 **Still Rayne's POV**

"There's my future bride" Hades greeted. I rolled my eyes at my mate's remark. I was back in the throne room with Pain and Panic. The two imps made gagging noises and Hades scorched them with his flames. This ended with Hades getting a red welt on his head.

"Damn babe you got a hard punch" Hades said running his head.

"Don't torment the imps and I won't kick your ass" I scolded.

Hades sat down in his throne and I went to stand beside him.

"So did you make the bet with Zeus that Hercules won't get his license by sunset in trade for the Elysian Fields?" I asked.

"You bet" Hades answered with glee. "Which reminds me"

The Lord of the Dead looked to Pain and Panic.

"Make sure that kid flunk s that driving test"

"Pardon our ignorance" Panic began.

"You're Fangfulness!" Panic added.

"But didn't Zeus swear to stay out of it?" Panic continued.

"Guys, Lord of the Dead here" I pointed at Hades with my thumb. "Is a master at manipulation and deceit"

"Right on babe!" Hades agreed.

 **Later.**

"You guys are the greatest" Hercules said. Hades thought it was a good idea to make sure Pain and Panic didn't screw up with the plan which is why I was here. "To come long and help me get ready for this drivers test"

Icarus drove the chariot while Cassandra quizzed Herc.

As Cassandra gave Hercules another question Icarus stopped the chariot.

"Sorry folks the road's closed for repairs" Pain disguised as a human stood in front of us.

"But we got to get to the Temple of Moving Vehicles" Hercules said. "Fast!"

"The side road will get you there in a jiffy"

"And the views are lovely"

Hercules thanked them before Icarus drove us past the disguised imps. I shot the two of them a wink and they returned the gesture. It wasn't long until the views didn't turn pretty and I mean storm cloud ugly. Suddenly a creature with wings of a bird and the body of a lion soared above us.

"Oh S**T!" I exclaimed as the Sphinx dive bombed at us and the chariot got destroyed. The Sphinx then grabbed Icarus and Cassandra in its front paws while Hercules pleaded with me beside him.

"Please we mean you no harm! We're just passing through"

"What he said!" I added.

"Not anymore, you're here to have FUN!"

At that I did an anime fall.

A few minutes later the four of us were in a game show setting. The Sphinx being the host while the announcer was a skeleton.

"The rules of our game couldn't be simpler I ask just one question, right answer gives you freedom and fabulous prizes, wrong answer and you lose your lives"

Icarus freaked out and hid behind Cassandra. Hell I didn't blame him.

The Sphinx then asked the riddle. What did a man do while standing up? A lady does sitting down? And a dog with three legs.

"Shake hands" Hercules answered. The Sphinx thought Herc got the answer wrong and just as he was about to eat Cassandra and Icarus he flattened his ears sadly. Hercules ended up winning a new chariot and after leaving the Sphinx's lair the Hero In-Training wasn't having much luck with driving. Thus we got pulled over.

I fished out my license along with Cassandra and Icarus. The cop took them and eyed them really quick before returning them to us. Hercules confessed he didn't have his and shortly a tow chariot would come and take Herc's new ride.

When we arrived at the Temple of Moving Vehicles there was a long ass line. And I wasn't fond of waiting. Nearby I saw Pain and Panic work up the next scheme since the last one failed. They called Hercules over and I simply face palmed at Herc's clueless demeanor. Pain started to ask Hercules questions until another staff member said there was free coffee. The two disguised imps high tailed it and upon realizing their mistake Herc's application was approved.

I followed him outside where the cop from before would be Hercules's examiner. Icarus, Cassandra, and I gulped before wishing Herc good luck. After he left with the cop, I made sure no one was looking before taking my dragon form. I took flight and followed after Hercules and Chipacles.

"Oh my gods!" Hercules exclaimed at seeing me. I roared before unleashing flames at the chariot. The horses reared before they took off into a gallop. Hercules struggled to drive but it was hard to do that when a large dragon was chasing you. However Hercules was quickly able to gain control and I hurriedly landed in front of the chariot.

Using my tail I slammed the ground hard making chariot stop. I then opened my fanged mouth and Hercules quickly undid the horses before he and Chipacles jumped out of the chariot just as I burned it to a crisp.

But my plan failed liked the other ones with Pain and Panic did. Hercules was able to persuade Apollo to stop the sunset. And after a second exam Hercules got his license.

 **Underworld**

"WHAT?!" Hades roared out not believing his ears. He then went orange. "HE STOPPED THE SUNSET?!"

Pain and Panic were now shaking with fear and hell I didn't blame them.

"Right before he got his license" Panic confirmed and he winced ready for Hades to fry them.

"Maybe Zeus will go double or nothing?" Pain suggested.

Hades' flames rose with his anger and was about to fry the imps just as Zeus's voice rang out. I high tailed it to the throne and hid behind it. I did however poke my head around the corner to see a lightning bolt destroy the model Hades had on the table.

"Nice" my mate said. Then Zeus's head appeared amongst miniature clouds next to Hades.

"I'm not the kind of God to say I told you so, but I told you so! Ha!"

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath as Zeus disappeared. Hades turned orange again.

"Maybe we should just redecorate this place huh?" Panic suggested holding out paint samples. But at seeing Hades his eyes widened and he dropped the samples. I quickly became a phoenix just as my mate exploded and blew up the whole throne room.

A Few Minutes Later.

Even being in my phoenix form didn't block my mate's flames from hitting me. I didn't get badly burned but I smelled smoke and ash thus I took a shower. Once I finished brushing my hair I changed into a dark blue nightgown which had straps at the shoulder and it went past my knees.

Hades suddenly appeared in the bedroom.

"Goddamn it" he said. He then turned to me. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Babe you got some burns from me" Hades said with guilt and he came over to me. He waved his hand over the burns which had been on my right arm and they healed at once. "I'm sorry about that"

"I'm a hybrid of two creature of fire love so don't fret" I reassured my mate. "I'm sorry I didn't succeed with stopping Hercules get his license"

"You tried babe" Hades stated.

He then snapped his fingers and my engagement ring appeared onto my left hand. Hades always did this at night before we settled in. My fiancée then picked up my left hand and began to plant kisses all over it.

"So tell me how did meeting your father go?" Hades inquired after he finished giving my hand affection. He went over to the bed and sat on it.

"It went well" I answered and told him everything about the meeting.

"I'm glad he wants to have a relationship with you babe" Hades pointed out after I finished talking. "I'm also glad accepts me being your mate"

"He understands the mating bond we share, he never really had that chance with my mother" I said suddenly. "He's still struggling not having her beside him"

"Rayne come here" Hades commanded and I did as he asked.

My beloved drew me into him and I felt my face go red.

"I couldn't bare to not have you in my life, I love you that much babe"

To prove his point he placed my hand over where his heart was. A few tears slid down my cheeks and Hades wiped them away. He then proceeded to kiss me passionately. I followed his lip moments and shortly his tongue slithered into my mouth and danced with mine. One thing led to another and we ended up making love. That got Hades to forget his failed scheme to get the Elysian Fields.


	19. Hercules&The Gorgon

**Rayne wears her turquoise dress in this chapter.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Geez if he gets too close the sun Persephone will throw a fit" I told Hercules. I was on Pegasus with the Hero-In-Training. Icarus being the goofball he was flapped after Apollo using his wax wings. Hercules called him to come back but Icarus ignored his best friend's shout. He continued chasing after the sun until the wax wings melted and he started to fall.

Hercules took Pegasus into nosedive and I had to hold onto Herc's waist so I wouldn't fall off of Pegasus. We found Icarus about to go over a water fall and Hercules got off of Pegasus and used his tail as a rope while Herc's feet touched the water. Once he got close to Icarus he used his strength to pull Icarus out of the water. I smacked Icarus on the head for being an idiot just as water suddenly hit me. I yelped and was thrown into the water just as Hercules hit a rock.

The current was too strong to swim against and I was first to go over the waterfall. Things happened so fast I didn't have time to change forms. When I reached the bottom of the waterfall my body was tired due to me trying to fight the current. I came to a rest against something and I felt two pairs of arms pulling me out.

"You okay?" a concerned voice asked.

"Yeah I am thanks for pulling me out of the water" I said and I turned to meet eyes with none other than the Gorgon, Medusa. She looked exactly the same like she was in the show.

"I pulled your friend out too, he's going to be fine, though he might have some bruising" she said. I saw the Hero-In-Training and rushed over to him. He was still knocked out and I breathed a sign of relief.

"Hey how come you didn't turn to stone?" Medusa asked and I turned to look at her.

"It's probably because I'm half phoenix" I suggested.

"Oh now that's cool" Medusa replied with excitement. "I'm Medusa"

She held her hand out and I smiled.

"I'm Rayne it's nice to meet you"

We shook hands just as Icarus's voice rang out.

"Quick! Hide!" I exclaimed.

Medusa nodded and she hurried to hide just as Icarus found me and Hercules.

"Oh thank gods your alright!" Icarus said seeing me and Hercules were okay.

Herc moaned and Pegasus licked his face which woke him up.

"Thanks for pulling me out of the river" Hercules told Icarus.

"Someone else did it Herc" I interrupted. "They bailed before I could properly thank them because I got pulled out too"

I didn't like to lie but I didn't want for anyone to know I not only worked for Hades, yet alone being mate bound to him.

Icarus suddenly began to freak out and all around us were stone figures.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked looking around.

"Get on the horse now!" Icarus yelled pointing to Pegasus.

"Right" Hercules agreed and I sighed before following after the Hero-In-Training. Hercules helped me onto Pegasus's back before he did the same. The winged horse spread his wings and took flight.

 **Later.**

Medusa gasped as I landed before her in my dragon form. A second later I reverted to my human form and Medusa breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you're a dragon shifter too?" she asked as I came up to her.

"Yep my mother was a dragon shifter while my Dad is a phoenix" I told her.

"Was?" the gorgon asked.

"Mom died giving birth to me, I just met my father and thing are going well for us"

"I'm glad to hear that I'm sorry about your Mom though"

I gave her a reassuring wave and she chucked before noticing Herc's ID card.

"Hercules" she said reading the name of Herc's ID She then sighed and I decided to tease her.

"Got a crush on Herc huh?"

Medusa blushed and I smirked.

"What I would give for another friend" Medusa stated sadly. "One who can't turn to stone, I would do anything to change my look"

The snakes on her hair tried to cheer her up by forming an up do.

"Nice try" Medusa told them.

"You consider me a friend huh?" I questioned.

"Yes and the fact you can't turn to stone is an added bonus but I would like more friends" she answered with a sigh. "Hey! If any of you gods are listening out there! I'm ready to deal!"

As soon as she said those words the familiar flames of my mate appeared. I hurriedly took my phoenix form and sat myself on Medusa's shoulder just as my handsome Lord of the Dead appeared.

"Hey how ya doing? Hades Lord of the Dead" Hades came up to Medusa holding his hand out when suddenly Aphrodite's theme song played and a pink beam showed up in front of Hades. I rolled my eyes because the song was annoying.

"Greetings mortal" Aphrodite greeted Medusa. "I am Aphro"

Aphrodite stopped when she saw Hades with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh no, oh no, what are doing here? No! No! No! This is my beseechment!

"Aphrodite good to see you" Hades replied. His tone was neutral instead of its usual charm whenever he flirted. "Love the song by the way"

"Mm-hm save it , look this is really my territory alright? It's clearly a self-esteem issue"

"Oi issue , last thing I want to do is step on your territory, the desperation is my bag, okay? It's my issue"

"Not really, sticking your nose where is doesn't being is your bag"

"Uh excuse me?" Medusa interrupted.

Hades' hair went out as he and Aphrodite looked to her.

"I don't care really care who does the job, as long as somebody makes me look good"

"Medusa you want real friends right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes not a mineral, I actually have one friend and it's the phoenix sitting on my shoulder"

Hades saw me at that revelation.

 _She saved me earlier and it's been a while since I've been around another female, so don't go spilling the beans who I am_ I told through the mate bond.

 _I won't babe in fact I'll leave you out of this_ Hades reassured me.

"Real friends" Aphrodite continued while conjuring some hearts. "Will like you for who you are, not what you look like"

"Oh please" Hades interrupted. "In storybook maybe, look all you need to do is lose this Gorgon accoutrement, and become human"

"You can do that?" Medusa inquired at my mate.

"Yes" Hades confirmed. "This is what I do, Medusa babe here's my offer, you work for me at night" Hades summoned an orb with Medusa in it. "Using your gorgon terror bugga, bugga, bugga, and by day I'll make you human"

Medusa as a human appeared in the orb and that excited her.

"You can frolic, play, schmooze, gossip with your all your humans friend it will be great!"

Aphrodite chose that chance to pull Medusa over to speak with her. I tuned out the conversation and Aphrodite's stone proof glasses. Medusa was unimpressed and Hades strolled on over making a contract appear. Hades even offered to turn Medusa into a human forever if she made one true friend that was mortal.

Medusa main up her mind picked up the pen and signed Hades' contract. I flew off of Medusa's shoulder just as Hades made the contract disappear and he used his powers to change her from gorgon to human. And she was pretty for a human too.

"Man I should have beseeched you years ago"

"Go on, get outta here you crazy thing but remember your mine at sunset"

"Later!" Medusa shouted to the two gods and I flapped after her.

 **Later.**

When we got to school people wolf whistled at Medusa. Then we ran into Hercules and Medusa got all excited before returning Herc's ID

After showing Medusa around we all went to the Agora. I sat next to Medusa and she was having a lot of fun. Cassandra said she liked her after a comment made about Adonis and Helen.

"He's an asshole" I told Medusa.

"Yeah he's always hitting on Rayne" Alduin added.

"Who wouldn't Rayne's pretty" Icarus complimented.

"Aww thanks Icarus your sweet" I thanked him.

Medusa chuckled and Hercules got nervous because he was about to ask her out when Icarus interrupted placing his arms around Medusa and Hercules. Herc was annoyed that his chance to ask Medusa out was blown.

Medusa suddenly bailed and she hurried to the ladies room.

"I'll go make sure she's alright" I told the others before I followed after her. I found Medusa now back in her true form standing in front of a mirror.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like this side of you better" I told Medusa.

"Thanks Rayne that means a lot" Medusa replied turning to me.

Hades then chose that moment to appear.

"TA-DA!"

"Uh hello Hades this is the ladies room" I growled to my mate.

"Oh Rayne babe good to see you again" Hades greeted as though he pretended he didn't know me. He then looked to Pain and Panic. The two imps hid behind Hades' robes with their eyes shut.

"Would you open your eyes? She can only turn mortals to stone, dimwits" Hades said.

"It's not that" Pain laughed nervously.

"It's just that we're in the ladies room" Panic giggled.

I uses that moment to bail out of the bathroom since it was getting a little too crowded in there.

"Rayne how's Medusa?" Hercules asked with worry.

"She wasn't feeling well and decided to head on home" I lied. "Though I'm pretty sure she likes you"

"Oh good well I thought I was coming too strong onto her, hope she feels better" Herc said.

"Probably just first day nerves and what not" I suggested.

"You're probably right" Hercules agreed. I then shot him a smirk and he protested red.

"You like her" I teased.

"Hey she's cute!" Herc confessed as I laughed and walked past him.

 **Underworld**

"Hey babe" Hades greeted as I sat myself next to him at the table. He conjured some dinner for me and it was of the meat variety. I thanked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to eat my meal.

"So Medusa is at Orientation?" I asked after I finished dinner.

"Yeah" my fiancée confirmed. "If things don't work out for her, I hope you still be friends with her babe"

"Okay who are you? And happened to the scheming, charming, selfish, and hot headed mate of mine?" I teased.

Hades chucked before standing up and I protested as he scooped me into his arms. He began to plant kisses on my throat as he transported us to our bedroom. I was pushed beneath him on our bed and Hades finished with my neck before seizing my lips with his.

His tongue went into my mouth and met with mine for a passionate dance while the Lord of the Dead intertwined my left hand into his right. This went on for several minutes until we both needed some air.

"I'm still your scheming, charming, and hot headed mate my Firebird" Hades said in a husky voice. "As you are my fiery, beautiful, smart, and feisty queen"

"Good to know" I joked and Hades chucked before pulling allowing me to sit up. "Do you really need Orientation?"

"I run a professional organization" Hades replied.

That got me to roll my eyes and Hades chuckled.

 **Next Day.**

I sat next to a bored Alduin just as Medusa appeared. She apologized about leaving in such a hurry yesterday and she took a seat next to Hercules. I shot her a smirk which she replied with a blush when she realized I was actually teasing her about Hercules.

Below the assembly started. To my annoyance and Medusa's horror, the cop began to go into detail about gorgon slaying. Medusa shivered and looked like she was about to be sick and hell I didn't blame her. If it had been a dragon slaying assembly I would have felt the same way.

Later Medusa found me and asked if I could help her to reveal who she really was to Hercules. I agreed and at the moment we waited for said Hero-In-Training to show up and which was in the middle of gorgon slaying training. I had to make sure Medusa didn't pass out when the stuffed gorgon dummies appeared.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Herc asked. Medusa looked behind at the sunset.

"Uh I don't think now is a good time"

"Come on we're friends you can tell me anything" Hercules reassured Medusa by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's cute in a really naïve way Herc but nah I'll think I'll pass"

"Come on what's so horrible that you can't tell me?" Hercules questioned now getting concerned. Medusa looked to me and I shot her a smile in encouragement.

She then handed Hercules his shield and went to stand behind him. I walked to Hercules's side.

"Nothing I hope" Medusa said. "Well Herc you see"

Soon her human form began to change and Hercules gasped as Medusa's reflection as a gorgon looked back at him.

"Monsters are closer than they appear"

"YOU'RE THE GORGON?!"

"Hey good eye and your only a hero in-training?"

"Aww! I'm so stupid! How can I be so dumb? You had my ID, you picked me out to show you the school, you even pretended to be our friend"

"I wasn't pretending Hercules" Medusa said now getting upset. "I am your friend"

"I showed you everything, where I train, all of my moves"

"Quit being an ass Hercules" I interrupted. "She did all of this to get to know you"

"Rayne's right, and if I wanted you to be stone, you would have been so by now"

"What was I supposed to do?! I don't even know who you are!"

Tears slid down Medusa's face.

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing about you"

She then ran off.

I then slapped Hercules hard across the face leaving a hand print on his cheek.

"Shame on you doing that to her" I said. I then went to find Medusa. By the time I found her it was dark and she was sitting on a rock.

"I'm sorry that didn't go like you wanted to Medusa" I told her. She didn't saw anything and I gave her a hug which she returned.

"I actually slapped him for hurting your feelings"

"You didn't need to do that Rayne, but thanks" Medusa replied. "At least your my friend who doesn't mind what I am"

"True enough" I agreed. Medusa chucked just as Hades appeared.

"Hey we were having a nice moment!" I snapped at Hades.

"Oh hey Rayne" Hades greeted before turning his attention onto Medusa.

"Okay hey! Let's rock and roll!"

"Hades shut the hell up" I growled.

"Count me out of it, I'm not up to it tonight"

"Pardon? You signed a contract, remember?" Hades then brought out Medusa's said contract. "No pay, no play"

"Don't get I any sick days?" Medusa asked.

The contract disappeared and Hades said.

"Okay why don't you tell Uncle Hades all about it? Then that way you'll feel much better"

"Well okay there's this boy and he's really cute" Medusa began.

"MEDUSA!" Hercules voice rang out.

"I know that voice" Hades growled as his hair turned orange. I shifted to my phoenix form and sat myself in a tree above..

"Hercules" Medusa gasped.

"HERCULES?!" Hades shouted in shock. "That's the guy? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Hercules is a hero is he not? And heroes"

My mate then turned orange and he grabbed Medusa's shoulders.

"Kill!"

His skin then went back to its normal color.

"Monsters like you, am I wrong?"

"Sure he hurt my feelings but I don't think he would kill me"

Hades chucked for a second.

"That's a cute world you live in, it really is, it's nice where everyone gets along"

He then turned orange and flames lit up all over him.

"WAKE UP LITTLE GIRL!, this kid is a gorgon slayer"

My mate's skin reverted back to its usual self as he made a slicing gesture at his throat. Medusa got a panicked look.

"Then he's here to?"

Hades smirked as he sliced his neck off via his long index finger and his head rolled into his hand. "Duh"

"No! No! I can't believe that!" Medusa stated still in panic mode.

Hades out his head back where it belonged before continuing.

"Okay, hey, but if I were you I would turn him to stone, just a suggestion, how's my head is it on straight?"

Hercules appeared and Medusa pushed Hades out of sight. I flapped after my mate and resumed my human form next to him. We watched as Medusa walk to where Hercules was.

"Um over here Hercules!" Medusa shouted to the Hero-In-Training. She waved at him so he could see her dark form.

"Medusa?" Hercules asked and he held his shield up.

Medusa sighed.

"Lose the shield hero it's too dark to see the monster"

"I deserved that, that's why I brought you this" Hercules then went to draw something out of his chiton.

"AHHH-CHOO!" Hades turned completely orange and his flames rose making it bright enough for Hercules to see Medusa. She gasped just as Hercules turned to stone. A loud banging sound later Hades was rubbing his head where the red welt was thanks to me smacking him.

"Ow that hurt Rayne" Hades muttered and I shot him a glare. Upon seeing what happened he added. "Oops"

"Ah you creep!" Medusa scolded my other half.

"Hey! Hey! Not my fault, I gotta cold"

My fiancée then placed my hand into his forehead.

"Do I felt warm? I feel warm huh?"

"I'd say bullshit" I replied to him. My beloved shrugged before continuing on.

"Look he was clearly going for his sword" Hades argued going over to stand behind the stone Hercules. "Come on"

Medusa hugged Herc's stone form before noticing the flowers in his grasp.

"Flowers? He was coming to apologize" she then took the flowers from Hercules's stone hand. "What have I done?"

"Blame Hothead" I suggested making a thumb pointing gesture at Hades.

"Oops" Hades began. "Guess I misjudged the guy, gee I feel awful, oh well"

The sound of Aphrodite clearing her throat made me quickly turn back into a phoenix just as Hades widened his eyes. I returned to my post in the tree above.

"Aren't you forgetting something Hades ?"

Aphrodite appeared and her theme song played.

"Oi" Hades sighed. "Aphrodite again with the song?"

"Mm-hm" the goddess of love then picked up the bouquet of flowers Medusa dropped. "I don't know, I'd say this qualifies as a one true friend who is mortal, make her human loser!"

"Hey if I had to pick someone turned to stone I'm glad it was Jerkules" Hades patted Herc's stone form to prove his point. "I hate that kid! Bada-Bing, human time!"

Hades walked forward and conjured a fireball over his head. Medusa looked to Herc's shield, then to Hades who was about to throw his fireball. As he did Medusa grabbed Herc's shield and used it to reflect the fireball and it hit Hercules. Hercules returned his human state again.

"Whoa what happened?"

"Hey! Come on! No fair! Interference!" Hades protested pointing at Medusa.

"Hey what good is a true friend if he's a rock?" Medusa asked rhetorically.

"Look I don't know what this is all about but I'm here on a mission"

Hercules covered his eyes before approaching Medusa.

"Medusa" Hercules grabbed his shield from her. "I uh, I know I've been kind of a jerk, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

Medusa sighed and I did a mental fist pump.

"Yeah"

Hades lit up with anger close by.

"Yeah I think my counters clean"

Hercules smiled and held his hand out to her. Medusa was about to take it when she went over to Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled before giving Medusa the sunglasses that wouldn't turn people to stone. Medusa put them on and went back over to Hercules and took the shield from him and threw it behind her.

"I don't think we'll be needing thing this"

She and Hercules then walked away.

"Looks like my job is done" Aphrodite then disappeared.

"I'm glad that ended well" I told Hades after returning to my human form.

"Well she's still your friend" Hades muttered.

I grabbed my beloved's hand and kissed it.

"Sorry for smacking you but I had to make things look convincing"

"You're forgiven babe" Hades reassured me. "Ya know I was wondering wanna do our own date?"

"Sure as long as does it involve worms"

"Hey I can't help what I like to eat" Hades countered before he intertwined my hand into his and we went back to the Underworld. Our date consisted of a nice candle lit dinner and watching the first Halloween movie on my I-Phone.

"Okay I get Myers kills his sister but why is he stalking this Laurie chick?"

I shushed Hades so we could watch the rest of the movie.

"Hey where did he go?!" Hades demanded as the movie ended.

"You'll find out later" I told my mate placing my phone on the coffee table. Hades shook his head before pulling me into him.

"I can get used to this" he stated.

"Same here your pretty comfortable to lay against" I replied.

"How about we go somewhere that's even more comfortable huh?" Hades asked seductively.

"Nice try mate but not tonight" I teased.

"Damn can't blame a good for trying babe"

I shut him up by giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"Ha-Shi-Baba"


	20. The Big Sink

**Hades is a little out of character toward the end of the chapter. But for a good reason.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Look!" Hercules said showing us a snow globe of Atlantis. "Atlantis City underwater!"

The Hero-In-Training gave the snow globe a shake and small bits of snow began to fall over the Atlantis city model.

"With snow, you can only get this stuff here!"

Alduin and Cassandra looked at the snow globe with bored expressions while Icarus rushed over and took the snow globe from Herc.

"Ooh super cool! I must have!"

He then ran over to the souvenir stand where Persephone was. Since the weather was nice and it was the weekend Herc suggested a day at Atlantis City.

"Come on you two" Hercules said to Alduin and Cassandra. "Even you two can't be gloomy in Atlantis City, there's the beach, the boardwalks"

"Whoo!" Icarus interrupted. He had an invisible dog leash that had three spots and I chuckled realizing it was supposed to be a Cerberus as the invisible dog. "I'm walking an invisible Cerberus! Look at me!"

Persephone walked past and she was snickering watching her boyfriend having fun.

"I don't like hot weather much, also visions of disasters tend to ruin things" Cassandra stated.

"Homer!"

Alduin and I rolled our eyes as Homer the reporter strode on over eager for a story.

"Greekly World News! You say you have a tip on a forthcoming disaster?"

"I don't foresee anything at the moment" Cassandra replied.

Homer shrugged before excusing himself.

"Say babe didn't you foresee us getting married?" Alduin asked.

"Actually yes we do and no I'm not spoiling anything!" Cassandra scolded her boyfriend which got Hercules and I to laugh.

"Alright!" Icarus said returning over to us with Persephone. He had his own snow globe along with some tickets. "I scored us some tickets to the diving centaur show!"

"Uh oh" Alduin said and we turned to see Cassandra's eyes went into their green swirling state when meant she had a vision.

"Those tickets will be worthless" Cassandra announced and Homer suddenly appeared next to Hercules.

"Vision?"

"Vision" he confirmed.

"Look out below!" a voice shouted from above and something crashed into the ground creating a good sized hole in the ground.

"That's gotta hurt" Alduin muttered as we all winced.

The centaur struggled to get out of the hole and Hercules went to help the poor guy out. Using his fierce godlike strength the Hero-In-Training lifted the centaur out of the hole and set him onto his feet.

"Thanks" the centaur told Herc. "That's never happened before, must've been wind sheer"

The half man and half horse then walked away with a minor limp. Cassandra then had another vision.

"I foresee tourists in a giant hole"

"Well they should've stuck with their vacation budget" Icarus joked moving his arms as though he was a chicken.

"Oh s**t" I added just as a wagon train full of tourists fell into the hole. Alduin and I winced at the tourists yelps.

Hercules went into the hole again and first pulled out the donkey before getting the tourists out. Homer was having a ball writing away.

"Incredible! Front page news!" the reporter exclaimed.

"Just hero business as usual" Hercules boasted.

"Not you! Her!" Homer corrected pointing at Cassandra who looked surprised.

"But I just saved all those people!" Hercules argued.

I rolled my eyes because I was getting bored and Alduin growled when Homer got close to Cassandra. The pain in the ass reporter decided to follow us around eager for Cassandra to have more visions. I made sure Alduin didn't do anything stupid. He didn't mind if Hercules and Icarus were close to her but other males that was a different story.

Cassandra did end up having another vision and a fireball fell from the sky. Hercules high tailed it over to a baby stroller and push the little one out of harm's way before lifting up a water fountain and hurriedly placed it under the fireball which hit the water. Steam filled the air briefly and the water fountain statue now had a slightly severed arm.

A crowd was now gathered around us keen to see what else Cassandra would predict. Cassandra seemed thrilled and the crowd began to shout for her to have another vision. What she did next made me do an anime fall.

"I see Atlantis underwater"

The crowd gasped but Cassandra was having fun.

"Atlantis will be underwater, this place will sink, big enough for you?" the seer asked Homer.

The crowd hurriedly dispersed while Homer went to make his story.

"Babe that was a lie and you know it" Alduin scolded.

"Hey Homer wanted something big" Cassandra replied.

"Your eyes also didn't change like they normally do when you get a vision" Icarus added.

It wasn't long until news scrolls were tossed about Atlantis and on them was Cassandra's fake prediction. This got all of the tourists to leave the city in a panic.

 **Hades POV**

I heard my name being beseeched and I appeared before the mortal who summoned me.

"Names Hades, Lord of the"

I stopped when I realized who had called me.

"Hey! Croesus!"

I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Buddy! I didn't know it was you!"

I then walked towards the balcony.

"Now this is a view! I gotta get me some of these babies!"

"I also need a new rug" Croesus muttered behind me.

"Ouch!" I said noticing the empty boardwalk below. "Look at your boardwalk I thought the Underworld was dead"

I chucked at my own joke before making my way back to Croesus.

"That's the reason I beseeched you, Hades my man"

The owner of Atlantic City placed his arm around my shoulder and I briefly turned orange and my hair turned fiery warning Croesus to not push it. He ended up having to go outside to extinguish my flames in the ocean before returning.

"Sorry about that" Croesus apologized. "I need to book a cruise on the River Styx for somebody how much is that going to cost?"

"Just gotta pay the boatman Bada-Boom" I replied.

"Well this person is not currently ill" Croesus said chuckling darkly.

"Whoa" I said holding my hands up. "Excuse me? Time out, are you saying what I think your saying?"

I headed towards Croesus's desk.

"I am a god, not a hit man, and my services cannot be bought"

My skin turned orange as did my hair to prove my point. Croesus suddenly held out a check and for the hell of it I took it and looked at it. My eyes widened when I saw the numbers.

"Is that a decimal point?"

"No that's a comma" Croesus corrected.

My hair rose in excitement.

"That's a lot of zeroes hell I can buy my fiancé her wedding dress!"

Rayne and I decided to go on ahead and get married earlier than a year. One Bada-Bing she told she wanted to get hitched earlier and I agreed. Hell I even met her father a month ago and he was a pretty nice guy. He did warn me not to break Rayne's heart which I reassured him wouldn't happen since I loved her so much.

"And two of my best henchmen" I added turning to Croesus. "Pain! Panic!"

Pain appeared to my left while Panic tried but got stuck through the rug. I pulled the turquoise imp out of said rug by the horns.

"You bellowed?" Pain asked.

"I'm loaning you out boys, make the old man proud, meanwhile I gotta go make a killing in the stock market, Bada-Boom I'm out!"

 **Rayne's POV**

I decided to skip the Merv Griffin show because frankly I didn't want another repeat of Hades taking over. So I decided to grab a bite to eat whole the others went to see Cassandra.

"Psst babe over here"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Hades voice. I turned to see my mate making a come here gesture and I knew he was up to his usual scheming. I downed the rest of my lunch before going over to the Lord of the Dead. Nobody was around so we wouldn't be seen.

"Let me guess Croesus bribed you?" I asked.

"See for yourself babe" Hades replied handing me a check. I eyed the numbers and even my eyes widened.

"Damn" I said.

"Agreed, by the way this dress is my fav" Hades stated. I was wearing the same dress I wore the night Hades popped the question to me. I didn't wear the upper gold arm bracelets this time just the gold wrist cuffs. My fiancée eyed my body and I ended up smacking his head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Hothead" I scolded.

"Sorry babe but I can't help it sometimes" Hades said as an excuse.

"Uh huh" I answered returning the check to Hades. Suddenly an angry roar filled the air and I saw a pissed off Alduin flying towards Croesus's tower.

"F**k I gotta go love, if I don't Alduin is gonna do something real stupid"

"Okay babe"

Hades then suddenly dipped me beneath him and give me a quick mind blowing kiss.

"Hot damn" I muttered after our kiss finished and Hades disappeared. I then ran towards Croesus's tower and I made it in time. Alduin was about to beat up Croesus when I suddenly pushed him off of the guy.

"Go untie her" I growled to the male dragon shifter. Alduin shot Croesus a death glare before going over to Cassandra. Cassandra was freed a few seconds later and hugged Alduin. Croesus made a gagging sound and I shot him a glare. Pain and Panic also saw my glare and they decided to hide.

Next thing that happened Croesus set up a press conference which Homer only showed up to. Cassandra went up to the podium about to confess she lied when she suddenly went into her trance.

"S**t" Alduin and I said together as Cassandra predicted.

"Atlantis is going to sink"

"That is so incredibly completely not what you were supposed to say" Croesus growled towering over Cassandra.

"Get the hell away from her!" Alduin snarled pushing Croesus away from his girlfriend.

"Minions!"

Pain and Panic tried to jump Alduin but the male dragon shifter slapped them away using his arm. Instead the two imps decided to jump Homer and tie him up. I protested as Croesus overpowered Alduin and knocked him unconscious. He was first tied up before Pain and Panic did the same with me and Cassandra and we were taken to the dungeon.

"You three better untie me when this blows over" I whispered to the imps.

"Don't worry we will Rayne" Pain reassured me before I was gagged. The two of them had fun looking at the many devices Croesus had. Nothing happened for awhile until the ground shook and Croesus Tower was split in half. Pain and Panic were fighting over something just as Hercules appeared above us.

"Cassandra! Rayne! Alduin!" Hercules shouted before jumping over the ledge and he rushed over to us. He quickly untied the four of us and said.

"We gotta get out of here quick! Atlantis is sinking!"

"She had a real prediction dude" Alduin growled. Pegasus landed nearby and since he couldn't carry all of us I reassured Hercules I had a way out before the island sank. I made a follow me gesture to Pain and Panic and the two of them followed after me. We found a surprised Croesus and he called out.

"Beseeching all gods!"

Hades suddenly appeared on a stone and his hair was orange signaling he wasn't in a good mood. Croesus was glad to see my mate but my fiancée wasn't happy seeing him.

"Hey I'm not here for you, I just want my minions back"

"Right here boss!" I said rushing over to my mate and Hades hurriedly grabbed me as Pain blew a raspberry at Croesus. The two imps climbed onto my shoulders and I shivered. I clutched onto Hades' chiton just as Croesus said.

"But I need your help, I'll pay you anything!"

"Yeah I'm sorry babe it seems your check bounced it seems your bank went under"

Hades then threw the check back at Croesus landing on his head.

"And from the looks of things so will you in about ten minutes, oh yeah your also a bad swimmer"

Suddenly the stone shook and this caused me, Pain, and Panic to fall back into the water. The imps were able to get out of the water but I wasn't so lucky. The current pushed me farther than I liked and I couldn't shift to my dragon or phoenix forms due to how strong the water was.

"RAYNE!" Hades shouted. "PAIN! PANIC! GET HER!"

The current then pulled me under and I kicked for the surface. Panic managed to shift into a flying horse and Pain was a human. Pain held a human hand out to me which I tried to grab onto but the next thing I knew I was pulled under the water and I heard Hades scream.

 **Hades POV**

"RAYNE!" I exclaimed. I quickly summoned my chariot and my winged black horse. I rushed into the chariot and grabbed the reins and my Underworld Pegasus took flight. My eyes looked all over the tossing waves and I saw no sign of the woman I loved.

"GODDAMN IT!" I roared. I felt nothing through the mate bond and I had little choice but to search for Rayne and the imps proceeded to help.

 **Ignis's POV**

I felt my child was in trouble which is why I stopped what I was doing and took to the skies as a phoenix. I allowed my instincts to guide me where I needed to go and sure enough I found my daughter. She ended up being washed up on a beach and the Fates were beside her. I descended upon the sand and took my human form.

"She's alright Ignis" Lachesis reassured me as I rushed over to my child. I immediately bent down and brought my daughter into my arms. She was soaked all over and I began to use my phoenix fire to warm her up.

"What happened?" I asked looking up to the three sisters.

"A current pulled her away from Hades, and he's worried all to hell" Clotho answered.

"He sent Pain and Panic to save Rayne before the current pulled her under" Atropos added.

"I'll return her to the Underworld, I've met with Hades and have seen he loves my child" I told them standing up. "My phoenix fire will warm her"

The three of them then approached my unconscious daughter. Lachesis and Clotho each held Rayne's hands while Atropos placed a blanket over her. Lachesis and Clotho released Rayne's hands before I stood up.

 **Hades POV**

I had no luck with finding Rayne and I was sitting in my throne. I had my hands to my face. For the moment I didn't give a damn about my uprising. All I cared about was Rayne. She wasn't dead or else I would have seen her here in the Underworld. The mate bond between us was still quiet. I couldn't lose the one person who mattered to me.

"Hades"

I looked up to see Ignis, Rayne's father standing at the entrance to the throne room and in his arms was Rayne.

"RAYNE!"

I ran like hell over to Ignis and the phoenix placed her into my arms. Her dress was still damp and she had a blanket on her.

"Thank gods" I said.

"She will be fine" Ignis reassured me. "I came as soon as I could"

"Thank you for finding her" I told the male phoenix. "Damn it I was worried"

"She's strong like her mother" Ignis told me as he stroked Rayne's face for a moment before pulling his hand away. "She is also lucky to have another who loves her unconditionally"

"I do love her unconditionally" I agreed.

My words made Ignis smirk and he then planted a kiss on top of Rayne's forehead before he shifted to his phoenix form and took flight leaving me with Rayne. I transported myself to the bedroom and placed Rayne onto the bed. I snapped my fingers and Rayne's clothes changed from her dress into a black nightgown with blue trimming on the ends. I placed her under the covers and would remain by her until she woke up.

 **Rayne's POV**

The last thing I remembered was being pulled under the waves and when I opened my eyes I found myself in the bedroom I shared with Hades. Hades was fast asleep next to me. In fact I was in bed and my beloved had his arms wrapped around me. Hades then grunted before opening his eyes.

"Sweetheart" my mate said before drawing me into him. His body shook as he hugged me and I felt something wet slide onto my face. The Lord of the Dead was actually crying and it broke my heart. "Rayne I thought I lost you"

"I'm here Hades" I reassured him by clutching his toga and I buried my head against his chest. We remained like this for awhile and I then wiped the tears off of Hades' face. My mate then kissed me passionately and I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and followed his lip movements.

Eventually we pulled away to catch our breath.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" I told the Lord of the Dead hoping to make him smile. It worked because my beloved did. He then snapped his fingers and my engagement ring returned to my left ring finger where it belonged. He then kissed my left hand all over.

"The imps will be glad to see your alright they were worried" Hades pointed out.

"May I see them?" I asked.

"For you babe anything" my fiancée then called for Pain and Panic.

"You called your Graciousness?" Pain asked as he and Panic appeared.

"Rayne! You're alright!" Panic squealed and I stood up from the bed. I got to my knees and hugged both of the imps. Both of them started to bawl and they hugged me back.

"She's going to be okay boys" Hades pointed out and my mate was suddenly next to me.

"We'll let you two have some alone time" Panic said after I finished hugging him and Pain.

"Just don't scare us like that again!" Pain added before the two of them took their leave.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" I apologized looking to Hades.

"Babe don't start that" Hades responded by putting his hands on my shoulders. "The waves pulled you out, besides your safe now"

The Lord of the Dead then kissed my forehead before pulling me into a hug. I hugged my mate back in response. There was one thing I knew in my mind and it was going to be that Hades was going to become overprotective which I didn't look forward to and within my mind I heard my inner beast's laugh. I punished then by throwing them in a mental image and their protests made me smirk.

 **Awww! Ya gotta admit Hades crying in relief that Rayne's okay is sweet. He does love her.**


	21. The Prometheus Affair

**Rayne's POV**

"I was never a big fan of white wedding dresses" I told the Fates as I tried on another dress. The three of them felt decided they wanted to give me the wedding dress so Hades and my father wouldn't find out what it looked like. So I was currently at their home trying multiple dresses on.

"It doesn't go with your hair child" Clotho said after I finished taking off another failed dress. I wore a robe between dresses.

"I think this one might be it" Lachesis interrupted her sister by coming over with a golden dress. It was a strapless dress that had a medium red train with orange and yellow flames embroidered in the fabric.

"I think your right" I agreed with Lachesis taking the dress from her and went into the bathroom to try it on. The fabric felt smooth against my skin and I immediately knew this dress was the one. I came out of the bathroom and the Fate's jaws dropped.

"That's the one" Atropos spoke first.

"Agreed" Lachesis and Clotho said in unison.

"I second that" I joked before returning to the bathroom and carefully pulled off the dress. I changed back into my black dress with the red sash and pulled my black boots back on.

"Rayne!"

Immediately my eyes and the Fate's one eye went wide.

"Hide the dress!" I hissed to the three dread sisters and immediately went to do said task before I left the room. I found Hades next to the Tapestry of Fate.

"Hey babe" my fiancée greeted as I came over to him.

"What are you doing here mate?" I demanded from the Lord of the Dead folding my arms across my chest.

"Well babe I had to leave the Council of the Gods monthly meeting on Olympus early and found a wedding gift for you but you weren't home in the Underworld, so I figured you were here visiting the Fates"

"That she was" Lachesis confirmed reappearing with her sisters.

I now was genuinely curious what Hades had for me in the Underworld so I bid farewell to the three dread sisters before Hades did his transportation thing and we were in the Underworld again.

"Where are the imps?" I asked Hades as he led me the throne room.

"Checking on the Titans in their prison" my mate answered. "Ah here she is"

Hades then picked up something that had been next to his throne. He turned to me and in his grasp was a black wolf pup.

"She's all yours babe" Hades said placing the little she-wolf into my arms. "I found her outside of the Underworld all alone, I think her mother died or something"

"She's precious" I stated as I stroked the wolf pup's fur. She suddenly opened her eyes which were a beautiful gold color and upon seeing me she began to whine. But it was a whine of excitement not of distress.

"She's a Shadow Wolf" Hades explained as he started to pet then tiny wolf's head. "These creatures are endangered and they tend to live close to the Underworld but not technically within it, I couldn't just leave her to die so I figured you would like her"

"Thank you love" I told my fiancée and I pulled him down via his chiton and kissed him right smack on the lips.

"Ha-Shi-Baba" Hades said after the kiss was finished. His blue flames rose in excitement which made me chuckle.

"I'll name her Selene" I informed Hades once he calmed down a bit. "Wolves have a reputation that revolves around the moon back in my world"

"At least her name isn't Hecate" Hades growled.

I rolled my eyes just as Pain and Panic rushed into the throne room out breath.

"You're Flamefulness!" Pain began.

"Do we got news!" Panic added. "Prometheus was freed by Jerkules!"

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. "What the hell was he thinking?! Zeus chained Prometheus up!"

"Ooh I like" Hades replied with his evil smirk coming to his lips.

"Another one of your schemes?" I asked.

"Correct babe! I'll be right back"

Hades gave me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing.

"Hey who's the cute wolf?" Pain asked noticing Selene in my arms.

"Hades found her, she's a new addition to Team Hades"

"She's also a Shadow Wolf, aww she's cute" Panic squealed. I set Selene onto the floor and she walked over to Pain and Panic. She then began to lick their faces with her tongue and both imps got hearts in the eyes and proceeded to shower the little wolf pup with affection making me chuckle.

 **Hades POV**

"I'm back" I told Zeus and the other gods taking a seat around the circular table. "Sorry had a bit of an emergency"

"Alright now that you're back brother any old business before we proceed?" Zeus said.

"Yeah say a new job for Hades"

I turned my outfit into an orange shirt underneath my chiton and I conjured a hat as well to match.

"Club dead can really basically run itself, what do you say Zeus?"

I disposed of the party outfit including the hat before continuing.

"Throw me a bone babe"

I summoned a bone to prove my point.

"Your Lord of the Dead and you want me to throw you a bone?"

Zeus then laughed and I swore within my mind as I got laughed at.

 _Zeus being an ass again?_ Rayne asked through our mate bond.

 _Yep pretty much babe_ I replied.

 _Just ignore him love see you after the meeting love you Hothead_

 _Love you too babe_

"Hades?" Zeus interrupted my train of thought.

"Sorry never mind my suggestion"

"Do you have minions over there underneath the table?" Zeus demanded.,

"Not this time" I answered. "But before I came back here from my emergency situation I was informed of something interesting, does the name Prometheus ring a bell?"

At the mention of that Zeus immediately got angry.

"That miserable Titan" he growled.

"Ding dong!" I replied using a bell to prove my point like I did with the bone. "Well it seems, he's free"

"What?!" Zeus yelled getting to his feet. Thunder rumbled outside due to my brother's change of mood. "Who would dare free Prometheus?!"

I approached my brother and answered.

"It just sickens me bro, it would seem you're authority as King of the Gods is nothing"

I then pulled myself away from Zeus because he was what Rayne called very pissed off now. In fact the whole sky was black by storm clouds.

 **Rayne's POV**

"So you're pretending to help Prometheus when you're really scheming to take over Olympus?" I asked Hades as he and went in search for the eagle that supposedly harassed poor Prometheus.

"Bingo babe!" Hades answered.

"That's why I love you Hothead" I told Hades.

Hades chucked and I felt him try to slap my rear but I smacked his arm in warning. Eventually we found said eagle looking defeated but he got annoyed when we blocked his light. He placed his wings at his hips.

"Do you mind? May I clench in peace here?" the eagle asked in annoyance.

"Hey Hades, Lord of the Underworld, how ya doing? You look good" Hades greeted the eagle.

The eagle screamed in fright and even his feathers came off his skin for a second before they returned to the frightened bird of prey.

"I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD!"

The bird of prey stood up and I placed a hand to my mouth to hold back my laugh.

"Whoa sorry no such thing babe" Hades reassured the eagle.

"Well if I'm not dead what are you doing here?" the eagle demanded.

"I am uh reeking the vengeance of Zeus" Hades answered and he used his hair to form a blue flame lightning bolt.

"Oh I see" the eagle continued. "After all the years of service of tormenting that titan, I'm being replaced?! It's not that easy pal!"

The eagle even flapped his wings in frustration to prove his point.

"I'm filing a!"

Hades interrupted the eagle's rant by placing a hand onto his beak to make him be quiet.

"Whoa, whoa, Prometheus and the kid? You saw them leave?"

The eagle nodded.

"Good now lead the way"

Hades then released the eagle and I took my phoenix form.

"Oh my gods" the eagle said getting hearts in eyes when he saw my phoenix state.

"Hey she's taken babe" Hades growled flaring orange and the eagle nodded before taking flight. I flew after him and it wasn't long until night turned to morning. The eagle managed to find Prometheus just as the other gods had the titan cornered. Hercules was with Prometheus too since he freed him.

"Bada-Boom!" Hades said appearing behind Prometheus. "Am I tardy for the party?"

"Hades too?" Hercules asked rhetorically as I landed on my mate's shoulder and the eagle landed in front of Prometheus.

"Back for more you buzzard?" Prometheus growled. The titan then stood up. "Well the chains are off this time back off!"

The titan and the eagle began to have their spat via Prometheus using a pillar to try and hit the eagle. Suddenly Prometheus was zapped by one of Zeus's lightning bolts and the titan was thrown backwards destroying a temple in the process.

"Nice shot bro!" Hades said and his skin turned to orange as did his hair.

"Prometheus!" Hercules shouted worried for the titan.

"Hercules my boy then it was you who found him" Zeus began. "You know son I believe you've become a true hero yet"

"Thanks but I actually freed him" Hercules said.

Zeus's eyes widened and Prometheus face palmed.

The King of the Gods and the titan then argued for a few minutes before Hercules interrupted them. Hades and I tuned out Herc's talk about responsibility bored out of our minds.

"Uh Pardon Moi?" my mate interrupted and he approached Zeus. "Correct me if I'm way off here, but don't I remember something about the king of gods, who doesn't change his mind or was it like some other king of some other gods? I mean because then again correct me if I'm wrong, but these gods heard him, am I right?"

Hades looked to the other present gods who were unsure what to do. Hades blinked before saying.

"Hello? Isn't that what we HEARD? Or was that what we heard?!"

Hades then flashed orange for a second and the other gods agreed with him.

"What are you getting at Hades?" Zeus demanded coming over to him.

"I think this calls for and this is literally off of the top of my head" Hades patted his head for a second before continuing. "A trial by fire!"

Hades then turned orange to prove his point.

"Not involving our Hercules" Hera protested.

"Hey if Zeus is going soft on crime I mean it is still crime to defy you isn't it babe?" Hades asked his brother.

"The boy did had no idea what he was doing" Zeus countered. He then looked to Prometheus. "But Prometheus defied me, if trial by fire will end this once and for all, so be it"

Hades chucked before turning to me. I took flight just as my mate sent more flames at the eagle. My body became surrounded by fire.

"Hey didn't I just get struck by lightning? Doesn't that count or something?"

Prometheus had to duck avoiding being hit by Hades' flames. The eagle then became a phoenix but his physique was different from mine. Prometheus stood up and with transformed eagle we began to flap around Prometheus.

"Come and get it you feather heads!" Prometheus taunted from below getting to his feet. Both my companion and I hissed out flames which scorched Prometheus. The titan fell to the ground and together my partner and I nosedived towards him. Hercules hurried forward ready to defend Prometheus. Using his strength Hercules picked up the scorched titan and ran off with him.

I was quick to change my flight course but my partner had no such luck and he crashed into the ground with a hard thud. He pulled himself out of the hole and shook his head before taking flight once more. Together he and I chased after Hercules and Prometheus. While my partner hissed flames at Hercules, I flew after Prometheus. I shot flames from flapping my wings and Prometheus dodged them. Nearby Hercules was on the ground and my companion hissed out more flames at the Hero-In-Training. Hercules was quick to get up and run for it.

But bird brain smacked into a broken pillar and Pegasus arrived with Phil on his back. Hades used his flames to form a cage around Pegasus and thus trapping him and Phil. I shrieked to my partner and he was in flight once more. We nosedived towards Prometheus once more and unleashed our flames at him. Prometheus was quick to avoid getting burned again and Hercules ran over to the titan.

I gave a squawk as Hercules took off the titan's chiton and thankfully he wore underwear. I extinguished my flames and remained in the air as the fiery phoenix slammed into the chiton and into the ground. He returned to his eagle state and he coughed out smoke.

Zeus praised Hercules while Hades turned orange in anger. Zeus blew onto my mate and Hades changed back to his blue hue and he was also bald. I screeched in anger and flapped over to Zeus. I then proceeded to shriek very loudly in his face making wind blow from my beak. Hades chuckled before whistling to me. I obeyed and flapped my way over to my mate and landed on his shoulder. I then began to rub my head against my fiancée and Hades stroked my feathery head.

Pegasus and Phil became free and after apologizing to Prometheus, Zeus and the titan made up.

 **Later.**

"Another failed scheme up in smoke" Hades growled. My fiancée then turned to me.

"I still appreciate you defending me babe against Zeus"

"Someone has to" I joked.

The two of us were outside of the Underworld looking at the stars. Hades confessed he liked doing this sometimes but he only confessed to me. Selene was fast asleep in my lap and I sat in Hades' lap.

"She really is cute" he stated and he petted her head careful not to wake the sleeping wolf.

"The imps like her and Cerberus seems to have a crush on her"

"Oi I'm glad I got him neutered" Hades muttered.

When we returned home to the Underworld, Cerberus had hearts in his eyes when he saw Selene.

"So babe were you trying out wedding dresses earlier with the Fates?"

"I knew you were trying to sneak a look" I scolded the Lord of the Dead. I placed a finger onto his forehead. "I'm not telling you and neither are the Fates"

"Babe I'm a sneaky god" Hades joked with a laugh.

"Yeah you are" I agreed with him. "But that's one of the many reasons why I fell for you besides your fiery temper tantrums"

"Hey you tend to lose your temper too sweetheart" Hades added. "Hell it even scares me when your angry, and I don't get spooked easily"

"True you don't but in the end I always forgive you"

Hades chuckled darkly before wrapping his arms around my waist. I almost jumped when I felt his cool and soft lips planting kisses where his mating mark was on me. I gave a low growl in pleasure and Hades proceeded to lick my flesh next. He had lowered the strap of my dress which hung at my upper arm. Hades then gently grabbed the back of my head and turned it so his lips could meet with mine.

I closed my eyes and became lost in the thrill of our lip lock. Hades soon had his tongue colliding with mine and I was losing the battle for dominance. Within my mind my phoenix half burst into flames and my dragon half rolled her eyes.

"Holy s**t" I said completely speechless after we finished our kiss. My face was blood red and Hades was still smirking.

"You'll be blushing even more on our wedding night babe"

"Pervert" I growled.

"Only with my queen" Hades purred and he decided to kiss me once more.


	22. Return of Typhon

**Rayne and Hades get married in this chapter and it won't be long until the events of the movie start. The ceremony is pretty funny and I had fun writing it.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"So you've been secretly engaged and didn't tell me?" Alduin asked. "Not to mention your marrying this secret fiancée the day after tomorrow"

"I had my reasons to keep this a secret Alduin" I explained. The two of us were far away from nosy people and I only trusted him. "I just hope you understand after you meet my mate, actually you already know him"

"I'll try to understand Rayne but I can't make any promises however I won't tell anyone about this or who your mated to since we're buds"

I gave the male dragon shifter a kiss on the cheek before calling to Hades via the mate bond. A second later said god appeared next to me.

"Holy crap!" Alduin exclaimed.

"Alduin good to see you again" Hades greeted my best friend.

Alduin was speechless and I didn't blame him. The male dragon looked between me and Hades before finally speaking.

"Well damn now I know why you've kept this a secret for so long"

"Just to let you know I do really love her" Hades said placing an arm around me.

"I'm pretty good at spotting a liar and you're not dude" Alduin stated. "I can see your love for her and to be honest I'm not surprised"

My jaw dropped and Hades widened his eyes.

"Wait you knew?" I demanded.

"No but I have pictured it, all I can say is wow"

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Only that you hid this secret for so long, but you two as a couple nah"

"Well that's a relief" Hades finished. "Because Rayne was wondering if you would witness us tying the knot, not many people know and we prefer to keep it that way for now"

"I'm game" Alduin answered immediately.

"Really?" I inquired with joy.

"Rayne your my best friend and I've always had your back, so yeah I'll come to your ceremony"

Alduin then turned to Hades.

"And you make sure you know how lucky you are to have her man"

"Oh I do believe me kid, I love her and I would get my ass kicked if I ever hurt her"

"Of that I wouldn't doubt, she's kicked Adonis's plenty of times"

Alduin was interrupted by me suddenly hugging him. Alduin then embraced me back. Hades decided to let us have a moment so he disappeared.

 **Next Day.**

Hades and I chose the Titan Smiting Day three day weekend to get hitched since the other gods would be partying and probably getting wasted to even notice us becoming well ya husband and wife. Hell Hades and I weren't even going to separate for the night before the ceremony tomorrow.

At the moment I decided to participate in the festivities of Titan Smiting Day as my last day as a single woman. Thanks to Icarus we already rode several rides and I was having a minor dizzy spell along with Alduin, Persephone, Hercules, and Cassandra. After our dizzy spells subsided we got some food and drinks and watched the puppet show Icarus loved so much.

"Some Bachelorette parry huh?" Alduin teased whispering in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh because I really was having fun.

Icarus decided to take Persephone on a ride just the two of them while the rest of us came to a stand that let you shoot fake lighting bolts at dart board Typhon's. Hercules didn't do so well and Cassandra chose to watch me and Alduin. Alduin knocked over one Typhon while I was able to make three lucky strikes.

My prize turned out to be a really nice spear. I had to prove my age which I did with my ID and the spear became mine. The handle was a dark red while the spear was diamond white. It's point was perfectly sharp and I planned on keeping this weapon close to me should I ever need it.

"Ah been looking all over for you" Hermes greeted as he came to a stop next to Hercules. "Hello cats!"

"Got a party already going on Hermes?" I asked the Messenger God.

"Oh yeah and nobody's drunk yet thankfully but I'm sure Ares will be" Hermes joked. This got all of us to laugh and Hermes gave Herc the invitation scroll.

"Have fun with the rents Herc" Alduin told the Hero-In-Training.

"See you guys later" Hercules told us before he got onto Pegasus and the winged horse flew after Hermes.

A short while later Morpheus turned the sky to night and Hermes did a brief story of how Zeus took down Typhon. I felt bad for Echidna because she had to live every day without her mate. She also was the Mother of All Monsters.

Once Hermes was done with the story the sky returned to day and Herc was about to throw the first thunderbolt. The crowd shouted below and Zeus threw a bolt to Hercules who stood on a cloud. Hercules took the stance and closing his eyes he threw the bolt. The damn thing ended up missing it's target and went pretty much everywhere.

Alduin and I had to dodge getting fried by said thunderbolt and it hit the cloud where the gods and goddesses were hanging out. I face palmed as the cloud blew over and I hoped Hades didn't get too banged up. I imagined him turning orange and what not.

We met up with Hercules to cheer him up and the poor guy was bummed. Night soon fell and Herc was still upset from earlier.

"I can't believe what a fool I made of myself, it's the worst Titan Smiting festival ever"

Icarus was putting merchandise into Pegasus when Alduin swore.

"Brace yourself it gets worse" Cassandra warned. She then pointed to the sky where Echidna was flying. She landed and in her grasp she carried her son Ladon. People began to scream and run for it while Echidna started to destroy things. People also began to evacuate and I used this as an excuse to sneak away.

Alduin noticed this and he decided to come with me. We made sure the coast was clear before we took our dragon forms. Since Ladon was alone I decided to go and keep the little guy company. Echidna shot me a thankful look which I returned with a fanged grin before landing next to Ladon. Alduin landed a second later and he sniffed the little guy with interest. Ladon giggled before giving Alduin a hug on his snout which was damn cute.

I coiled my body and tail around Ladon once the little guy finished hugging Alduin. Hercules flew over to Echidna and demanded she go back home. Echidna simply took him off of Pegasus and threw him to her son. Ladon opened his mouth and proceeded to swallow Hercules but the Hero-In-Training put up a fight and Ladon spat him back out.

Sensing Ladon was hungry Alduin suddenly began to cough and he then opened his mouth and undigested meat fell before Ladon. Ladon squealed and began to pig out on the meat and I shot my best friend a teasing look. Echidna continued to cause mayhem and she was having a ball. Hell I would do the same thing if Hades was locked away for eternity.

 _Your good with the kid babe_ Hades said through our mate bond.

 _His mother is busy at the moment so Alduin and I are keeping him company_ I replied.

Hades chuckled before he went silent.

Echidna made her way towards the amusement park and Hercules got back onto Pegasus and the horse took flight. Hercules grabbed a Zeus face and placed it over Echidna so her face was covered. Hercules then used the end of Echidna's tail and pierced it into her rough hide. The Mother of All Monsters roared out in annoyance and proceeded to walk around completely blind. She destroyed some rides and Pegasus landed next to the Ferris Wheel. Hercules rushed over to it and picked the ride up using his godlike strength once he kicked aside the pillars holding the ride down.

Hercules turned the Ferris Wheel horizontal and began to make it spin and then threw it towards Echidna. Echidna was able to get the Zeus face off of her and she was quick to dodge the Ferris Wheel coming over to her. The ride shot past her and headed towards the mountain that contained Typhon. The wheel shredded through the mountainside as though it was made of paper.

A second later red fanged mouths attached to tentacles appeared and soon Typhon became freed. Alduin and I went wide eyed and our jaws dropped.

"Typhon!" Hercules exclaimed.

"Typhon!" the crowd shouted in fear.

"Love Muffin!" Echidna cried out with happiness.

Typhon gave one last roar that included spitting flames out before shouting.,

"Man do I have the mother of all headaches" Regis Philbin's voice came out of Typhon's mouth. Echidna flew over to her mate and it was a sweet reunion. Typhon hugged his mate back wondering what was going on.

Upon remembering that Zeus put a mountain on him Typhon spat out more flames just as Hercules flew over demanding Typhon return to his eternal prison. Typhon mistook Hercules as a fly but the Hero-In-Training corrected him as well as confessing he was the son of Zeus.

At that revelation Typhon got annoyed and he smacked Hercules and Pegasus away using a fanged mouth.

"How about a nice home cooked meal before you annihilate Zeus sweetums?" Echidna asked as she and Typhon approached me and Alduin.

At seeing Ladon, Typhon tried to grab his son but I shrieked by opening my wings and roared.

"No Typhon! You don't want to do that! That's your son Ladon!"

I picked up Ladon into my mouth and handed him over to Echidna.

"Nice dragons haven't seen them in a long time" Typhon added eying me and Alduin with interest.

"One of them is mate bound to Hades, the dark red one, her name is Rayne and she didn't like you viewing Ladon as food" Echidna explained.

"Ah I see sorry about that" Typhon apologized to me and I nodded before Ladon was given to his father.

"Dada" Ladon said as he wrapped his arms around Typhon's neck and gave him a kiss. Typhon was immediately won over by his son and it was pretty cute. I nudged Alduin with my snout and we took flight since our task of watching Ladon was done.

"I didn't know you had fatherly instincts" I teased the male dragon after we returned to our human forms out of sight.

"Hey I have a soft spot for kids" Alduin confessed.

We then decided to get to a safer distance away from Typhon and his family while he ran amuck destroying things with Echidna and Ladon. It didn't take long for Zeus to arrive with Hercules.

"Stop right there Typhon! Put down down those innocent Athenians!" Zeus called out to the titan whom held a temple in his many arms.

"Give me a break their lawyers!" Typhon argued. Alduin and I laughed at that remark.

"Well put them down anyway besides they give you gas" Zeus suggested.

"You got me there" Typhon agreed before tossing the temple behind his shoulders. I felt bad for the lawyers. Echidna took Ladon away so Typhoon could duke it out with Zeus in a rematch. Zeus was about to throw a lightning bolt but Typhoon used one of his legs to smack Zeus and Hercules away. They landed against a billboard.

"Thanks for watching Ladon, Rayne" Echidna said as she and her son came over it me. "I also wanted to say congratulations on your engagement to Hades"

"Yeah big day is tomorrow" I added.

"You chose a good night for your Bachelorette party" she joked. "You're friend is handsome I might add"

Alduin blushed at Echidna's remark. She then went in cheerleading mode while Zeus and Typhon fought. Zeus almost got eaten but Zeus foiled that plan by smacking Typhon on the head and he became larger. Zeus then picked up Typhon and held him over him before throwing the titan. Typhon went flying but he was able to secure himself using his arms on columns and shot himself into Zeus which sent the King of Gods backward and destroyed a statue of himself.

Ladon handed his father one of Zeus's lightning bolts and Hercules threw another one to Zeus and the two of them began to fight with the lightning bolts. When Hercules tried to intervene Echidna snagged him and used her tail to smack Herc away.

He landed safely on a cloud Hera was on and she had a lightning bolt which Zeus tended to keep in his underwear drawer. She threw it at Typhon and the bolt hit him straight in the nose. The nose turned red and Echidna grabbed an awning and she held it out to her mate. Typhon blew his nose and Hercules praised Hera. It was then revealed Hera was the one who threw the thunderbolt and that made Echidna mad. After a time out signal she approached Hera ready to take her on until Hera suggested things end peacefully or else.

Echidna decided it was best to end things peacefully and she approached Typhon and grabbed hold of him and dragged him away.

 _Hey babe I'm close by and it's getting late_ Hades said through our mate bond.

"Gotta go said mate is calling me" I told Alduin.

"See ya tomorrow" my best friend said before I took my leave and made sure nobody was following. I found Hades leaning against a tree.

"Hey sweetheart" Hades greeted as I came over to him. "Some night huh?"

"You could call it that" I answered. "Any drunk gods yet?"

"Ares is" Hades replied.

I shook my head and Hades quickly scooped me into his arms bridal style making me blush. We appeared in our bedroom a few seconds later.

"By this time tomorrow we'll be husband and wife kind of hard to believe I'm saying that" Hades joked.

"Nervous aren't we?" I teased my mate as he set me down onto my feet.

"To be honest babe yeah I am, but for you everything is worth it"

Hades then dipped me beneath him giving me a mind blowing kiss. Afterwards we both went to bed and got some much needed sleep.

 **Next Day.**

"Momma!" Clotho exclaimed dropping the eye as she saw me in my wedding dress. Besides wearing the dress I wore golden arm bracelets at my upper arms. On my wrists I had on gold wrist cuffs and underneath my dress I wore red sandals. I was no way wearing a damn veil because I couldn't stand them. My hair was loose and damn it I wasn't even carrying a bouquet either.

I was a different bride who liked things my way.

"I second that" Lachesis added snatching the eyeball from Clotho. "You look beautiful Rayne"

"You guys rock" I told them. "You made this dress didn't you?"

"Actually we did find it at a bridal store, the owner let us buy it after making sure she wasn't dying just yet" Lachesis answered.

"Well most people tend to freak whenever Hades introduces himself" I added.

"Hot damn!" Pain exclaimed as he and Panic saw me.

"I second that Rayne you're gorgeous" Panic agreed.

"I tried to keep them out" Selene explained coming up to my side. She was four months old now and when she gained the ability to talk it surprised everyone. She was also larger too and taller than the imps.

"Meh it's alright" I reassured the Shadow Wolf petting her head. Suddenly an orb of fire interrupted everything and my father emerged from the flames. He looked nice in his choice of wedding attire.

"Some entrance Dad" I teased as he came over to me.

"Everyone out" Clotho shouted and the imps whined as the dread sisters pushed them out with Selene following.

"You look beautiful in that dress Rayne" Dad complimented.

"I wanted something that wasn't white and to show I'm proud of having phoenix blood in my veins"

Dad chuckled before he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"I love you my daughter"

"Same here old man" I joked and Dad snorted.

"Let's not keep your mate waiting" Dad suggested before offering me his arm and I took it.

The ceremony was taking place in the throne room and as we made our way there I was a nervous wreck. Alduin stood next to Hades and his jaw dropped when he saw me and then nudged Hades hard in the side. Hades turned around and his jaw dropped as well.

My mate wore his usual get up but it was much nicer. At seeing me in my wedding dress Hades' flames rose in excitement and Alduin growled at him to chill out. Hades eventually calmed down just as I arrived at the Lord of the Dead's side. Dad placed my hand into my mate's grasp and I kissed his cheek. Hades shot a thank you nod at him before Lachesis came to stand before me and Hades.

She had the eyeball and began officiate.

 _You look like a goddess babe_ Hades said through the mate bond.

 _Pay attention to Lachesis Hothead_ I scolded and Hades focused his attention back to Lachesis.

"Alright Hades you know the drill" Lachesis said looking to my mate. "Do you desire to have this woman to be you're wife and queen?"

"Correcto" Hades confirmed. I rolled my eyes at my mate's remark.

"Rayne do you take Hades, aka Lord of the Dead as your husband?"

"Pretty much" I answered. "Just kidding yes I take him to be my husband"

Alduin snorted a laugh which was followed by snickers from the imps.

Next was the ring exchange and Hades took my left hand and placed a simple golden band in front of my engagement ring. Dad then handed me Hades' ring which was gold as well. I kept my mate's wedding band simple like he did with mine. Next was the vows.

"Alright I'm gonna keep this short" I stated before looking to Hades. "Hades, I pretty much fell for you after the whole Tapestry of Fate incident, you are my Hothead, you make me laugh whenever you go into a flaming rampage, but the moment I found out you were my mate changed everything, I love you and I'll kick anyone ass who tries to get in our way"

Everyone laughed at my vows which was the point and even Hades was chuckling before he placing my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Rayne, babe, I knew you were the one after Hecate's failed plan to seize the Underworld, your sense of humor, your personality, makes the fire within me brighten in a good way, I need you at my side, I love you and always will"

"Awwwww!" Pain and Panic exclaimed. Hades shot them a warning glare before turning to face me again.

"You two are now husband and wife, Hades do us a favor and kiss her already" Lachesis said and she tossed the book she used for the ceremony behind her lazily.

"YES!" Hades exclaimed.

But I beat Hades to said kiss. I threw myself onto my husband and kissed him passionately right smack on the lips. My arms were around his neck and Hades no doubt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my body.

Alduin wolf whistled while Pain and Panic began to bawl. Dad simply chuckled while the Fates hoot and hollered. Definitely one hell of a way to end the ceremony Underworld style.

 **Later.**

"That was some party" I told Hades getting into bed with him.

"Yeah it was though I'm pretty sure the imps got drunk" my husband joked.

"Yeah I think they did, they'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow"

"Memo to me hide the booze" Hades muttered. My husband then decided to snap his fingers and the room turned dark except for the candles that were in their skull holders.

"Setting the mood?" I teased.

"Pretty much" Hades answered. "We don't have to do anything if you're not up for it tonight babe"

"Oh shut it" I growled and sent an image what I wanted through our mate bond. Smirking Hades gently pushed me beneath him. It wasn't long until we were both making love. We both took turns being the dominate spouse and true to my husband's word I did blush hard. I also had a lot of fang marks on my neck, shoulders, and around my breasts. Fang marks from my husband showing I was his wife and queen.

Hades also had bite marks in the same areas and claw marks on his back and arms.

"Geez babe that was wonderful" Hades told me after our consummation.

"Yeah it was" I agreed with my husband. I then turned to him and snuggled up to him. As I closed my eyes I felt Hades kiss my forehead and soon his arms were wrapped around me.

"I love you Rayne"

"Back at ya husband"

"Man I like the sound of that coming from your lips babe"


	23. The Living Legend

**Rayne's POV**

"How is it possible that this demiclod could defeat mwah?!" Hades asked rhetorically. My husband and I were watching Hercules train with Phil. I sat in Hades' lap and my mate had one arm wrapped possessively around my waist while his free hand held the remote.

Flames shot out of it as Hades turned off the what we used as a television. Pain and Panic had been eating popcorn and they looked to Hades in annoyance.

"Hey! We were watching that!" they whined.

"Pardon me?" Hades asked turning to them.

Immediately the two imps apologized.

A month and half went by since Hades and I tied the knot and I liked being the Queen of the Dead. Whenever Hades was out of the Underworld I would assist Pain and Panic with managing our domain. I also enjoyed being Hades' wife, when I was at school however I made sure my rings were around my neck on a silver chain.

My relationship with Alduin only became stronger since he found out about me and Hades. Today I wore a black dress with skull pins at the dress straps showing my position as Queen of the Underworld. Around my waist I wore a dark blue sash and I started wearing my gold wrist cuffs. I also wore a golden circlet with a ruby in the center. Today my hair was in its usual braid.

"What is the deal? I mean the kid can't even ties his own sandals" Pain stated.

"Hence I wear boots boys" I joked. I wasn't wearing boots today but black flats with skulls embroidered on them. The imps gave me them as a wedding gift.

"And the goat man talks him through it" Panic added.

"The goat man?" Hades muttered.

"I see you have another scheme planned" I teased my husband.

"Yep I sure do babe" Hades replied back. "Philoctetes, trainer of heroes, he's showing Hercules the ropes, he's teaching him the tricks of the trade and filling his head with all those hero rules"

"You're making some big leaps here" Panic pointed out.

"And we're just not keeping up" Pain added.

"I'll make it easier to understand guys" I told Pain and Panic getting to my feet. "If we promote Phil to the big leagues, he'll dump Hercules"

"I don't know that old goat is very sentimental" Panic said.

"Heh yes he is" Hades agreed suddenly appearing behind me.

"I wish you would warn me whenever you do that" I scolded my husband.

"Sweetheart I'm sure the mate bond would tell ya" Hades answered.

I rolled my eyes and Hades chuckled before kissing my forehead. Pain and Panic muttered.

"Aw"

And this resulted in Hades using his flames to fry them and a second later my husband got a lecture from yours truly.

 **Arcadia**

I held a laugh behind my hand as Pain and Panic disguised as two good looking women pretend to swoon over a now transformed Achilles. Hades clapped his hands.

"Wow just like the old days huh Achilles?"

Pain and Panic resumed to their imp forms and Achilles returned to his former self.

"Who are you?" Achilles asked as Hades approached him.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead, how ya doing?" Hades introduced himself.

"Is it my time?" Achilles asked.

"Nah you got lots of time, six years" Hades replied and he put his arm around Achilles. "I'm actually here because I'm a huge, huge fan"

"Of me?"

"No of the two headed pig you yutz, of course you! You're a living legend! You were huge!"

Hades then went orange to prove his point before his skin returned to normal.

"You're still pretty huge different context mind you" Hades patted Achilles on his beer gut before continuing on. "Anyway look, Achilles babe, you could have gone all the way, what happened? You got benched, by that tender heel of yours"

Hades tapped the brick under Achilles's sandal.

"Hey everybody's got a weak spot" Achilles said sadly. "And what happened, happened, okay? You can't change the past"

"Too true" Hades agreed. "Too true, but what about the future? You're future? What if you could have it all over again?"

Using his powers my husband turned Achilles back into his younger self.

"And this time for keeps?"

"But what about my problem?" Achilles asked pointing at his heel.

"What problem?" Hades asked rhetorically before transforming Achilles's foot. My mate then got closer to the former hero. "I'm here for you, I do need one itsy teensy tiny little insignificant favor"

"Name it!"

"That's my boy" Hades replied with a grin.

 **Later**

 **Underworld**

"So what are you exactly if you don't mind me asking?" I asked Memnon while sipping my iced coffee. I liked iced coffee as much as I did with hot coffee it just depended on my mood.

"Meh I'm not really sure I think a little bit of dragon since I breathe fire" Memnon answered.

"Here you go Mr. Memnon!" Pain yelled as he flew over to him with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks junior" Memnon told Pain and took a sip of his coffee and some of it spilled onto Pain. "Mmm that is some good joe"

"Can't live without it" I agreed with him and we clanged our cups together and took another sip of the wonderful stimulant.

"Mr. Memnon! You're on in fifteen seconds!" Panic yelled and he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into Memnon's foot. Coffee spilled onto Panic and he whined. Memnon placed his coffee down before asking.

"Uh what's my motivation?"

Hades then appeared in front of him and his flames were orange.

"My face in your face!" my husband answered pointing a finger into Memnon's chest. "Now get up there, go a few rounds with the Big A, and take a fall"

Panic then started the countdown and Memnon smirked before taking his leave. Pain and Panic did too so they could assist him.

"He wasn't hitting on you was he?" Hades asked looking to me.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure by now a lot of monsters know who I'm married too, Hothead" I reassured my husband.

Hades smirked before coming over to me.

"You're mine babe"

I returned the smirk and placed my coffee down. Grabbing his chiton I pulled Hades downward and kissed him. As this happened Hades' flames rose in excitement. In fact they turned orange and my inner beasts were pleased.

After the kiss Hades turned on the floating television screen and we watched as Memnon wreck havoc amongst Athens. The whole thing was amusing to watch and I ended up laughing my ass off. Pain and Panic returned at the same time Memnon did.

"I give you Memnon! Master Monster!" Hades cheered.

"Super job!" Pain added flying up to Memnon's head. "You're the best!"

Memnon blushed before looking to me and Hades.

"You're too kind, thanks for the gig, let's do lunch"

"See ya" I told Memnon as he walked past us.

"Looks like your plan might work boss!" Pain said.

"I hope it does" Hades agreed. "If not I'll have other schemes"

"Of that no doubt" I added. "But then again you're always scheming"

"Correction babe" Hades replied.

 **A Few Days Later.**

Thanks to Achilles, then former hero was back in action much to Herc's dismay. Achilles was gaining fame and glory like nobody's business and Phi was enjoying it. Hades was happy as hell too. At the moment I was sitting in my throne which was given to me by Hades and it was the color, size, and design like his. The only difference was the phoenix and dragon carvings. Selene sat beside my throne and was fast asleep. She was slightly bigger than she was a month ago. According to Hades she would get bigger but would still be smaller than Cerberus. The three headed dog was starting to enter his adolescent stage but still had his puppy side much to Hades' annoyance.

I was reading an e-book on my I-Phone when I heard Hades growl from next to me. He was watching Hercules on the television. Phil and Hercules just made up.

"Oh you bet you can't do it without him you little yutz" Hades grumbled. "Oi nice work Achilles"

My husband's hair was orange. He then snapped his fingers and Achilles appeared before us.

"Ya know I think you might want to take a look at a little something I whipped up" Hades wrapped his arm around Achilles while pointing to the television screen. "Tartarus vision or TV for short"

On the screen showed Phil and Hercules together about to do another training exercise.

"Crap" Achilles said nervously. "Looks like Phil and the kid are back together"

"Yeah and your back to opening of the two headed pig!" Hades replied before going all orange. Achilles backed away and got to his knees before my mate and asked for another chance. Hades used the remote to change Achilles to his older self.

"WAIT!" Achilles called out but thanks to a flame geyser the former hero was gone.

"Alright so the heel flamed out, the basic idea is still good, what to do about that?"

"How about an old friend?" I suggested and Hades turned to see Memnon beside me.

"Need me to take care of something?" Memnon asked.

"Great work babe!" Hades exclaimed. He kissed my forehead before looking to Memnon. "There's the kid and the satyr, I need to see at minimal mind you one of them dead"

"Anything you say! Which one you prefer?"

"Hey monsters choice surprise me" Hades replied conjuring a flame image of Herc and Phil, before extinguishing them by closing his hand. Memnon grinned before leaving and Hades picked me up and transported us into his throne and with one arm wrapped around my waist we watched the TV.

It wasn't long until Memnon appeared and he hissed his flames at Hercules. The Hero-In-Training used a shield to block them. Hercules dodged a punch and he had to continue using the shield to block Memnon's flames. When Hercules threw the shield at Memnon's head the poor monster cried out in a slightly girly voice which made me to chuckle. Recovering Memnon hissed more of his flames at Hercules which he dodged by ducking.

Hades cheered liking at what he was seeing. When Hercules got smacked by Memnon, my husband then took Pain's popcorn. Things were getting good until Memnon blurted out Hades' scheme.

"Why do they do that? They gotta spill every detail of the scheme?"

"It happens love" I pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah I know and it stinks" Hades growled.

"Ah now this is amusing" Selene told us coming to sit next to the imps. "I see Memnon is trying to achieve something"

"And failing, but I'm glad you find it amusing" Hades told the she-wolf and he petted her head.

Things got serious after it was revealed Achilles had been working for Hades. That didn't please Phil but he didn't give a damn about that at the moment. Memnon was knocked over but he recovered by punching Hercules hard enough that he crashed into a stone.

Sensing he was about to go orange I hurriedly stood up just as my husband exclaimed turning orange all over including his flames.

"OH YES! YOU THE MAN! YOU THE MAN! OH! GO FOR THE KILL!"

Phil was trying to get Herc to wake up and Memnon decided he would kill both Hercules and Phil before cackling. Then Achilles appeared behind him. After a taunt Achilles gave Memnon a punch in the mouth. It wasn't long until Achilles and Memnon were fighting and Hades was having the time of his life watching it unfold.

When Memnon held Achilles by the scruff he used his beer gut to smack said monster in the head. Memnon shook his head before eventually gettin dizzy and he passed out. Achilles got caught by Herc after Memnon let him go.

"I hate this!" Hades snapped turning the TV off. Selene hurried over to me and hid behind my legs. I reassured her by stroking her head.

"This is just too much! I wanna rip that! I gotta just blast something!"

Hades went all fiery and proceeded to call Pain and Panic. Realizing they were in trouble the imps began to run around and they ended up getting fried.

 **Later.**

 **Throne Room**

"Are you calm now?" I asked my husband with my hands at my waist.

"Pretty much babe" Hades answered.

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't fry the imps" I scolded. "You need to find something else to unleash you're anger on"

At the mention of that Hades suddenly smirked and he sent a suggestion through the mate bond.

"Quit being a perverted god" I growled.

"Oh am I perverted babe?" Hades' smirk then widened and he conjured my I-Phone. "I see you've been reading some smut"

Turning red I high tailed it over to where Hades was and I snagged my phone from his grasp and quickly turned the it off.

"I maybe married to you love, but I still like my smut thank you"

Hades chuckled darkly before he came over to me. Suddenly he picked me up and the next thing I knew we were outside of the Underworld. Before us was a good sized lake.

"I thought you and water don't mix?"

"Babe I'm a god" Hades replied before we were suddenly in the water. Our clothes were on top of a rock on the shore and the water shielded the whole front of my body from view. I felt Hades had some clothes around the lower part of his body while the rest of him was visible. I on the other hand was completely bare.

Hades then turned me around and his muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist. My rings and Hades' wedding band were safely in the Underworld thanks to the image Hades sent me through our mating bond. Hades then began to plant kisses starting at my throat and continued down my back. Next his tongue traced a pattern upwards back to my shoulders and he turned me around seizing my lips into his.

I felt my face turn red at the way my husband was kissing me and through the mate bond I showed it. Eventually Hades and I took a break from the kiss so we could catch a breather.

"You're so beautiful babe" Hades purred and he kissed his way downwards. I actually jumped when his tongue licked the tops of my breasts. "And you're all mine"

My only response was a growl and it was a satisfied one. I then felt my fangs elongate and I soon buried them hard into Hades shoulder blade. Hades shivered like I did earlier and I swallowed his blood before removing my fangs. The bite healed and I proceeded to plant my own love bites up to where my mating mark was on my husband.

A few minutes later Hades had many bites all over neck area and claw marks on his back and arms.

"You need to trim your claws babe their getting sharp" Hades said holding up my hand and he examined my claws.

"You're right did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"They'll heal in a bit" he reassured me. "Though I'm not sure about the bites on your neck"

"You shouldn't have bitten me took hard husband"

"Others need to know you belong to me wife" Hades teased. "Or do you prefer my queen?"

"Both will suffice Hothead" I answered. "But to be honest I like being called babe"

"You used to not like that" Hades joked.

"That was before we became a couple and now I actually like it when you call me babe"

"It sounds sexy with you anyway" Hades confessed. "And you are sexy"

"As you are funny Hothead" I then pressed several kissed onto his face. We remained in the water for a bit before we came out and dried ourselves off and returned to the Underworld. We spent the rest of the evening watching sitcoms on the TV.

 **I actually drink iced coffee XD.**


	24. Dream Date

**All songs used in this chapter belong to Evanescence.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"So let me get this straight" Hades began. My husband and I were in our bedroom at the moment. "You're going to be performing at the Aphrodesia Dance? As in singing?"

I answered Hades with my biggest grin to date.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Hades exclaimed and his blue flames rose up in excitement.

"I knew you would get excited" I replied to my beloved.

Graduation was approaching soon and since I did well last year at the Drama Festival I was asked to perform a few songs at the dance. I was getting some good cash too.

"So make sure your there Hothead but keep out sight, I don't want Zeus smiting you"

"Oh I'll be there babe and out sight, I can't wait to see what you'll be singing, the imps will be there too" Hades reassured me.

 **Later.**

"So Hercules you gotta a date yet?" Alduin asked the Hero-In-Training. Cassandra of course was going with my best friend and Persephone was Icarus's date.

"No I don't have a date yet" Hercules answered. "Is that a problem?"

"Herc" Icarus replied placing a hand onto his best friend's shoulder. "This dance will forever seal your place in the social order of the cosmos"

"That's a little drastic don't you think?" Hercules questioned placing a hand behind his head.

"For the fool who wants to fit it" Cassandra added.

"It'll make or break you, then again I went stag last year and it didn't seem to hurt my rep" Icarus stated. He then looked to Persephone. "Now I got the most beautiful girl in all of Greece"

Persephone giggled at her boyfriend and kissed his forehead.

"Better get a date" Cassandra and Herc told one another.

"I'm not much into dances to be honest" I confessed. "Besides I'm pretty sure my singing will make up for it"

"Yeah you're voice is pretty Rayne" Hercules complimented.

"I second that" Icarus agreed. "Even Adonis agrees"

I chuckled nervously and blushed before all headed to our different classes. Herc tried to find someone to ask to the dance but sadly got rejected. Hell he even asked the lunch lady. At art class Hercules saw Mr. Pygmalion's wife and his jaw dropped.

"How did old man Pygmalion land vision like that?" Hercules asked me and Icarus.

"Well the word on the street is that he made her out of clay" Icarus replied.

"Get out!" Hercules exclaimed.

"True story dude" I interrupted and Hercules looked to me. "He sculpted himself a perfect woman, invoked Aphrodite and there you go"

I made a thumb pointing gesture at Pygmalion's wife. Hercules first looked to some clay nearby, then to Mrs. Pygmalion before a smirk came to his lips. This got me to do anime fall and for amusement I decided to hang around to see what would happen.

"Maybe you should make your own date Rayne" Icarus suggested as he finished making a clay vase.

"Hell to the no I don't like dances" I repeated myself. "But singing at them is another story"

"Finished" Hercules said and we turned to see his end result which wasn't up to his satisfaction.

"Very interesting, creative choice, going for a gorgon?"

"Uh Aphrodite will get the idea" Hercules answered.

"By the way Herc, Medusa says hey" I brought up.

Medusa and Hercules remained friends after the whole her becoming human fiasco. She knew I was married to Hades and to be honest she thought I was the Lord of the Dead's perfect match. She however did threaten to kick Hades' ass if he did anything to hurt me.

"What's she up to now these days?" Hercules questioned.

"She has a secret admirer and I think it might be a fellow creature of legend, there's always the smell of fire whenever she shows me a poem she receives"

"Well I hope she finds her admirer soon" Hercules stated before he called out to Aphrodite. I laughed my ass off when I heard the Aphrodite help line. It wasn't long the Goddess of Love appeared a few second later via seashell and her theme song followed.

"Man that song is annoying" Aphrodite muttered to herself before noticing us. "Oh hey familiar faces! That's a relief because all day I've been swamped by goons who can't get dates for my dance, so what can I do for you?"

"Could you bring her to life please?" Hercules asked pointing to his clay statue. "I uh need a date for the dance"

"Wait? You couldn't get a date?" Aphrodite asked.

"I tried! Fighting monsters is easy! Getting a date is hard" Hercules confessed.

"So you want the easy way out, okay"

Aphrodite then walked over to Herc's statue.

"Ew, alright I'm thinking makeover"

Aphrodite then transformed the state into a pretty girl.

"Good"

"He likes tall girls" I told Aphrodite. Hercules shot me a grateful look and the statue got slightly taller. She then was given more curves and when Herc asked for more, Aphrodite told him that was enough. When asked for her personality Hercules answered by making his dream date crazy about him. Aphrodite then sighed before using her power to make the statue come to life.

I laughed when Icarus hurriedly placed his clay vases and what not under the statue and they came to life too. Aphrodite helped the now alive statue off of the pedestal and brought her over to Hercules who was blushing.

"Hercules meet Galatea, she's everything you asked for"

"Nice work" I told Aphrodite. Hercules greeted Galatea shyly and she did too before she leapt onto the Hero-In-Training and hugged him.

"Uh Rayne may I speak with you for a second?" Aphrodite asked me suddenly. The boys and Galatea shot me a questioning look but I give them a reassuring wave. They excused themselves and once they were out of sight Aphrodite started.

"So I'm pretty sure you know why I wanted to talk with you"

"If it's a lecture who my husband is, forget it Aphrodite"

"No its nothing like that actually" Aphrodite confirmed waving her hands out. Suddenly a blast of blue flames appeared beside me and a second later my mate appeared.

"Alright Aphrodite what's going on?" Hades asked with his arms crossed. "Don't tell me Zeus disapproves of this union"

"No Hades it isn't that" Aphrodite began. "I thought you two should know I helped get you two together"

"SAY WHAT?!" Hades and I exclaimed in unison.

Aphrodite chucked before continuing.

"The main reason you were brought to this realm, Rayne was to meet Hades, it was about time he found his other half"

"You've been working with the Fates" I replied.

"You've got a smart wife Hades" the goddess of love told my husband.

"You left out hot" Hades joked placing his hands at my shoulders.

"I just wanted to give you my blessing, Hades just be aware how lucky you are to have her" Aphrodite shot my mate a warning glare.

"Hey I've gotten that lecture enough already geesh" Hades complained.

 **Next Day.**

It turned out Galatea was a bit of a handful because due to the fact she was nuts about Hercules things were getting awkward. I sat next to Alduin as everyone gathered in the school amphitheater.

"This better not take long I need to rehearse for the dance" I told my best friend.

"I hate assemblies" Alduin growled.

Parenthesis announced that Hercules and Galatea won the King and Queen of the Aphrodesia Dance and Hercules looked to Galatea and groaned when he realized she made the results like they were. Things were more awkward as Galatea and Hercules were crowned.

"That's it! I'm gone, they did say we were free to leave after the crowning" I growled.

"See ya later" Alduin replied. I flashed him a grin before making my way out of the amphitheater. I met up with Hades outside of the school.

"Get me back to the Underworld that damn assembly made me want to barf" I told my husband.

"Sure thing babe" Hades then sapped his fingers and we were back home. My husband then took my hand into his and my rings appeared in a puff of smoke onto my left ring finger.

"I had no idea that Aphrodite had been secretly working with the Fates" I told my mate.

"Me neither sweetheart but I'm just glad Aphrodite actually approves of our relationship"

"Well come hell or high water, finding you was worth it"

We stopped walking and Hades suddenly hugged me. I hugged my husband back and felt my face turn red as I buried my head against his chest.

"Everything we've been through was worth it babe"

"Are you sure you haven't been reading my e-books? Because you're sounding like a romantic, Hothead"

"Nope just using my charm my queen"

"That's another reason why I fell for you that persuasive side of my yours is sexy"

"Your sass is sexy too babe" Hades added. "So are you going to sing any of Evanescence's songs?"

"Oh definitely one of them being "My Immortal" to be exact"

"Okay that song is definitely one of my favorites" Hades confessed. He then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Let's get you to your rehearsal"

Hades managed to find and hire some ghost band for me to practice with.

"You need to wait till later to see me perform"

"Fair enough, I got Underworld things to do anyway"

 **At Dance.**

"Okay that's a nice dress" Cassandra complimented me. The dress I wore was the same one Hades conjured for the Prom last year. This includes the jewelry and the gold bracelets on my upper arms. My hair was loose and I wore my black boots since I was performing. Helen and Adonis came onto the dance floor crowned as new king and queen. I wanted to slap that damn smirk off of his face the bastard.

"That creep bought off the votes" Alduin growled coming over to us.

Suddenly the doors to the temple opened and there stood Galatea.

"Oh s**t" Alduin and I said in unison.

Galatea then shot out her clay arms and they hit the pillar behind Hercules. Alduin and I bolted with Cassandra, Icarus, and Persephone. The clay arms formed chains around Herc and pulled him towards her. But when Herc was in front of her he broke free of her chains and pushed her away from him. She went flying and she landed on her back against the floor. Hercules then rushed over looking for her and found himself being tied up again because Galatea disguised herself as a column.

Thanks to his strength Hercules broke the column but he still was bound thanks to Galatea. More chaos ensued as Hercules ran around trying to free himself of Galatea. Tables were being knocked over and when I realized the stage was about to get trashed I decided to act. There was no way in hell that Galatea was going to ruin my chance at performing.

"Yo Aphrodite!" I called out.

Immediately Aphrodite's theme song started to play and a second later the goddess of love appeared and that was next to me.

"You called?"

"Yeah fix Galatea up will ya?" I growled nodding at Galatea who was back in her clay form. She was next to Hercules who looked guilty.

"Sure maybe Hercules learned his lesson"

She first blew a kiss and then everything around us got fixed.

"Trouble with the little lady Hercules?" Aphrodite asked him with a chuckle.

"I was stupid" Hercules muttered.

"Mmm hmm and selfish" Aphrodite began.

"And shallow" Icarus added.

"And sexist" Cassandra finished.

"Okay! All true! Thank you!" Hercules exclaimed. He then sighed. "Galatea deserved better, she deserved to be her own person"

"Aw look at you, you had a growing moment" Aphrodite told Herc and pinched his cheek. She then went over to Galatea and went on to give her free will and a mind of her own. Galatea became flesh again and after noticing her changes she approached Hercules. He apologized to her and asked her to dance.

Galatea blushed and instead of rejecting his offer agreed to dance with him.

 **A Half Hour Later.**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time for some major rock and roll or heavy metal to come this party! So give it up for Rayne!"

Everybody cheered as I got onto the stage. As the band got ready I saw Hades perfectly hidden out of sight with Pain and Panic with him. My husband shot me a smirk which I replied with my own before the band began to play "Bring me to Life"

The next few songs that followed were "My Immortal", "Shatter Me", "Speak to Me", "My Heart is Broken", "Call Me When Your Sober", and I finished things with a song called "Never Go Back".

 _Everything is so dark_

 _And in know there's something wrong but I can't turn the light on_

 _In that split second change when you knew we couldn't hold on_

 _I realized I lived to love you_

 _Save yourself, don't look back_

 _Tearing us apart until it's all gone_

 _The only word I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

 _But I remember_

 _I won't give you up_

 _I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way_

 _I don't belong here_

 _Alone_

 _I can still see your face_

 _Where it's burned into my mind I die every time_

 _I close my eyes, you're always there_

 _Save yourself ,don't look back_

 _Tearing us apart until it's all gone_

 _The only word I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

 _But I'm the one who's drowning without your love_

 _I am lost and I can never go back home_

 _All across the ocean_

 _We are calling, calling_

 _Are, are you there?_

 _Nothing left for me til I find you because it's_

 _All gone the only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

 _But I'm then one who's drowning without your love_

 _I am lost and I can never go back home_

 _I, I can never go back home_

The crowd went crazy as I finished singing and I looked to where Hades was with Pain and Panic. The imps were crying and Hades looked surprised but then a genuine smile came to his lips.

 **Underworld/Throne Room**

"That last song was the best babe" Hades told me. I still wore my dress and sat myself in my throne next to my husband.

"It seemed appropriate" I responded by taking Hades hand and kissed it. "Besides I can't live without you"

I blushed at that comment but I meant every word.

The next thing I knew I was in my mate's lap.

"Now who's being the romantic one?" Hades teased.

"Hey! Sue me if my words are too corny"

Hades chuckled before kissing my cheek.

"We don't have long until the planets align" Hades continued. "And then we can make our move, once we're on Olympus babe, I'll make sure you get everything you desire"

"I got what I need" I growled placing a finger into his chest. "But then again seeing Zeus squirm will be interesting"

"We just need to be sure Hercules doesn't get involved"

"You know he will" I pointed out.

"Then he'll be stopped babe, but what I care about is your safety"

"I'm half immortal Hades"

"I know babe but I can't afford to lose you, I love you Rayne and if you were taken from me, I don't know what I would do"

I sensed some strong emotion through our mate bond and I reassured my husband by kissing him. Immediately he relaxed and after said kiss he looked calmer.

"As I said before hell come or high water you were worth to find Hades"

"As you were meant to be my wife babe"

"Yeah you definitely have been reading my e-books" I joked placing an index onto his forehead.

"Yeah I have I wanted to find new ways"

But I interrupted by placing my hand against his mouth.

"Get your mind out of the smut Hothead" I scolded.


	25. A New Chapter Starts

**So after this chapter the plot for the movie starts. We also meet Meg and I decided to not do the Aetolian Amphora episode. Alduin will still be present alongside a few other people.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"I hate this damn robe" I growled as I looked back in the mirror. Graduation was tomorrow and I had just finished trying on the supposed gown and cap. In my opinion I looked like crap instead of the wife of Lord of the Dead and Queen of the Underworld.

"It's only for tomorrow babe and I can burn it afterwards" Hades joked reassuring me. He snapped his fingers and the robes returned to its hanger in the closest. I flashed my husband a grateful smirk before suddenly getting dizzy eyed. Hades was quick to catch me before I could fall.

"You okay?" Hades asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, remember finals just finished and I studied my ass off for those" I replied.

"Oh yeah finals are a pain in the butt" my other half agreed. Hades then suddenly blushed and I shot him a questioning look. Wondering what has thinking about I used the mate bond to find out what had him flustered. The answer was amusing and I understood why he blushed.

"No Hothead I'm not pregnant" I reassured him. "Besides it has to be a half moon in order for that happen"

"Okay but it was just as thought" Hades responded sounding a little disappointed.

"Look we can try later on love, I want to be out of my teens anyway before we proceed down that route, and I'm pretty sure you want to conquer the cosmos first"

"Good point babe" Hades agreed. "The planets align within seven months"

My husband then got that worried look and I knew it was relating to how I supposedly died. The Fates informed me that sometimes their visions weren't always accurate so it was hard to know. They were right about the planets aligning though.

I was about to say something to take his mind off of the subject when my husband suddenly smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked.

"Someone's beseeching me, wanna come?"

"Only to make sure you don't do anything stupid" I growled. "The last time you got called on, I had to kick that person in the ass"

Hades chucked before he and I disappeared from our bedroom and we were on the surface. My eyes widened when a woman in a purple dress was kneeling above a dead adolescent male.

 _So she has come into the picture_ my dragon half told me.

In front of me and Hades was Megara. Also known as Meg to her friends and Hercules's love interest.

"Hey how ya doing? Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead" Hades said introducing himself.

"Please Lord Hades save him" Meg pleaded looking to her dead lover. I wanted nothing more than to intervene but I couldn't. Not with the Fates controlling things.

"Sure but in order for me to consider your proposal, you must offer something for me" Hades persuaded.

"You can have my soul" Meg immediately answered. "And my service"

"Rayne what do you suggest?" my husband asked looking to me.

"This was your beseechment not mine Hothead" I scolded.

"Fair enough" Hades agreed before turning to Meg. "You have yourself a deal, by the way what is your name?"

"Megara, but my friends call me Meg" she answered.

"Okay Meg, in exchange for saving your boyfriend here, your soul belongs to me, and thus you shall do everything I say, that also counts with my wife's commands"

"Hades watch it" I gave my husband a warning growl.

"Fine I'll do anything please just save him" Meg begged.

"Good girl" Hades praised her before he conjured a contract with a pen. Meg didn't hesitate to sign the contract and thus sealing her fate. Hades then used his powers and a second later Meg's boyfriend awoke. He wasn't a bad looking guy either but in the end he would betray the one person who gave a damn about him.

"See you around Nutmeg" Hades told Megara as she hugged her man. My husband and I then returned to the Underworld.

"I'm surprised you didn't call her babe"

"I don't call other females that after I married you babe" Hades confessed as we entered the throne room. "I'm pretty sure you would kick my ass if I did"

"Damn straight I would" I confirmed. "So is she going to stay down here or what?"

"Nah I'm sure she has her parents and I'll only use her when I need her"

"Hades she will become Hercules's love interest and a threat"

"Rayne babe, as you said before the Fates control things now, but if our little Nutmeg does become a problem, I'll make sure she's dealt with"

"No" I said suddenly. "She maybe a threat but I don't want you killing her nor do I want her mistreated"

"If that will make you feel better than I'll make sure she's unharmed and treated well, Rayne" Hades added.

"Good"

I suddenly became quiet and Hades got worried.

"Sweetheart what is it?"

"I don't know to be honest" I answered. "I have a whole bunch of emotions mixed into one right now, one of them is being terrified of losing you"

"Come here babe" Hades then drew me into him and he held me close. His arms were wrapped my body and he kissed my forehead. "You won't lose me Rayne, hell come or high water if I even think I'm in danger I'll make sure it won't happen"

To prove his point he gave me a passionate kiss and I felt a few tears slide down my face. Hades wiped them away a few minutes later.

 **Next Day.**

"Kind of hard to believe huh?" Alduin asked as he and I entered the amphitheater for the graduation ceremony. "It seemed it was just yesterday we met"

"Meh kind of" I answered with a chuckle.

The two of us were in our robes and wore our caps. Hercules was nowhere in sight and I wondered where he was.

"So having any parties in the ya know what?" Alduin whispered.

I shrugged because honestly I didn't know if Hades had something planned.

"Hey people!" Icarus greeted as he, Cassandra, and Persephone took their seats next to us. "Where's Herc?"

"Who knows" Cassandra replied. "By the way I'm having a graduation party this weekend Rayne, wanna come?"

"I'll see what I have planned, but I'm sure I can come" I answered her. I then looked to Icarus.

"How's your dad doing now that he remarried?"

A little while ago Daedalus found love again with Thespis. Icarus at first didn't take too well to his father getting remarried and this caused a big mess. In fact Icarus snagged Pandora's box and opened it to let out the world's most miserable things. Thankfully Hercules, Cassandra, Persephone, and Alduin were able to round all of the box's inhabitants including Jealousy back inside the damn thing. Icarus eventually saw that Thespis truly cared for him and his father so no longer was jealous he accepted her into the family.

"Oh he's happy! Thespis is pretty cool and I feel like an idiot for trying to ruin things for them"

"You learned your lesson though" Persephone told her boyfriend and she kissed his forehead. Icarus blushed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hercules exclaimed finally arriving. He took a seat next to Alduin. Parts of his graduation robes were torn up. "I had to run like a bat out of Tartarus to get here"

I chuckled at that remark before Parenthesis cleared his throat and started the ceremony. Like with all commencement ceremonies we all walked across the stage to get our diplomas which turned out to be a scroll instead of a stone tablet.

Nearby I saw a phoenix watching the ceremony and I smirked because it was my father. He was sitting in a tree and he looked proud and I shot him a smirk before I received my diploma. Once everyone got their diplomas we returned to our seats and Parenthesis continued.

"And so your high school education comes to a glorious conclusion, except for Adonis who is one credit short and will have to attend summer school"

Alduin and I burst out laughing while nearby Adonis screamed in horror.

"I now pronounce you all Prometheus Academy graduates!"

Everyone stood up and tossed their caps into the air.

"Yahoo!" Hercules shouted and he threw his cap in the air to join the others. But due to his intense strength the cap shredded through the pillars behind Parenthesis and the structure behind him fell apart. Other structures around campus got destroyed too. Hercules chucked nervously before saying.

"Oops"

 **Later.**

"Congratulations babe" Hades praised me. Instead of a party my husband surprised me with a simple candle lit dinner in the throne room. But that didn't stop some guests stopping by. One of them being my father and we would have lunch to celebrate my graduation from Prometheus Academy. The imps glomped me as soon as I returned home. The Fates were damn proud and I would go hang out with them later so we could celebrate my milestone.

"You outdid yourself mate" I teased my husband before I took a sip of the wine that Hades managed to get.

"Well I knew you're not really a party person so I figured you would prefer dinner instead" Hades replied. He had a bowl of worms and how he managed to eat that crap was beyond me. I had all sorts of food on my plate and began to engorge myself on the tasty food.

True to his word Hades burned my graduating robes and I changed into my turquoise dress. My hair was in a braid so my bangs wouldn't get in my face. Both my husband and I ended up eating a lot more than we should have and I suggested something to watch on my I-Phone. I introduced Hades to Game of Thrones which he been wanting to watch since I told him about the plot line. Personally I was a House Targaryen supporter with House Stark coming in second. I also warned Hades about the content of Game of Thrones and he didn't care about that.

"Okay I definitely don't like that Joffrey brat" Hades stated after we finished watching the first two episodes.

"Yeah he's an asshole" I agreed.

"I do like Daenerys" he added.

"Oh she's awesome, actually her family married their siblings to keep the bloodline pure"

"Yuck" Hades growled. "That's f**ked up"

"Did I just hear you say the f-word?" I teased my husband.

"That you did babe" Hades confirmed.

"This might a random question but have you ever wanted a particular choice for a child?"

"What as in do I prefer a son or daughter?" my husband questioned. "To be honest babe it doesn't matter as long as our kid is healthy, how long do phoenix and dragons carry their children?"

"Nine months for both races" I replied. "My mother wouldn't have died after she gave birth to me had my father not been imprisoned"

"You ever think about her?" Hades asked.

"Yeah I have, from what Dad has told me she loved me very much, and it devastated her that she couldn't have the strength to live not being there to watch me grow up"

"I'm sure she did love you babe" my husband reassured me. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have you"

"I thought I told you to quit reading my damn e-books!" I scolded Hades.

"I haven't read your books since you asked me not to, I'm being real here babe"

"Uh huh says the god who think love is gross"

"Correction wife, love is gross when it's other people I deal with, with you and me it's a different story"

Hades then pulled me into his lap and I felt my face go red.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who gets you to blush like that" my husband teased.

"Yeah you are" I responded. "But then again you got that charm of yours"

Hades gave a chuckle before he kissed my forehead.

 **A Few Days Later.**

I was in the middle of going over new arrivals with Pain and Panic want I felt Hades wanted to see me. I made my way to the throne room where my husband was with Meg. Her face showed she had been crying and as a woman I felt bad for her.

"Rayne I'm sure you remember our Nutmeg right?" Hades asked rhetorically.

"Yes I do" I replied.

"Well things didn't end well for her and her boyfriend" Hades continued. "And I just found out she doesn't have anywhere to stay so since she sold her soul to me, she'll be our new minion and stay here in the Underworld"

I went over to Meg and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you"

And I meant every word. I then looked to Hades.

"She can have my old bedroom, a woman needs her privacy"

"Lady Rayne that's not necessary" Meg interrupted.

"You can call me Rayne and trust me it's no problem for you to have my old room, I'll make sure you have your privacy and will kick anyone in the ass who violates that"

"What she said" Hades added. "What's good with my wife is fine by me"

"Uh okay" Meg stated. "Thank you"

I flashed Meg a smirk before personally escorting her to her new quarters.


	26. Hercules Returns&The Hydra

**Here is here the movie starts.**

 **Seven Months Later.**

 **Meg's POV**

When Nessus suggested becoming his girlfriend I screamed. Suddenly Rayne came out of nowhere and she was in her phoenix form and on fire due to her getting pissed off at Nessus's suggestion. Feathers flew everywhere as she clawed and pecked the crap out of the centaur's face giving me a chance to escape. But I knew Rayne wouldn't be able to hold him off for long.

I was proven to be right because it wasn't long until said centaur caught up with me and I tripped falling into the water. As I got to my feet Nessus grabbed me.

"Not so fast sweetheart"

His face was marked all to hell thanks to Rayne.

"I swear Nessus put me down or I'll"

I gave the river guardian a kick but he dodged my attempted assault.

"I like them fiery"

"Your disgusting at least that firebird clawed you up"

"Remind me to keep a look out for your feathered friend" Nessus purred but before he could do anything else a guy's voice rang out.

"Halt!"

Both the centaur and I looked to see a cute guy around my age wearing orange armor. His orange hair was held back by a red head and he wore brown wrist cuffs. He wore dark brown sandals on his feet. Nessus snorted before storming over to Wonder Boy. He wore a belt with a medallion in the center and a blue cape hung from his armor. His blue eyes were cute too.

"Step aside two legs" the centaur growled.

"Pardon me my good uh sir, I'll have to ask you to release that young"

"Keep moving junior" I told Wonder Boy.

"Lady, but aren't you a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this have a nice day"

Wonder Boy obviously didn't get then memo because he drew out his sword only to get sucker punched by Nessus. He went flying backwards and landed in the water. As he looked around for his sword Nessus came upon behind him. Wonder Boy turned around holding a fish instead of a sword and the centaur laughed while I remained unamused. The fish screeched before jumping back into the water and Wonder Boy got punched again.

This time his face slammed into a rock. Nearby someone shouted encouragement and the next thing I knew my rescuer head butted Nessus hard enough I was released from the centaur's grasp. I was back in the water and now completely soaked. Nessus had collided with the waterfall which I knew had to hurt like hell. Suddenly I felt strong arms pick me up and place me on a rock.

"I'm sorry miss that was dumb"

"Yeah" I agreed pulling my hair away from my face. A pissed off Nessus came charging towards us and Wonder Boy and he looked to me.

"Excuse me"

As I rung the water out from my hair Wonder Boy began to punch and beat the crap out of Nessus. A satyr suddenly appeared next to me.

"Nice work kid!"

"Is Wonder Boy here for real?" I asked the goat man.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real, whoa"

The satyr then climbed into my lap and I looked to him in disgust.

"By the way sweet cheeks I'm real too"

"Not interested" I told the satyr pushing him off of me. I tuned out the rest of the battle because frankly they bored me. Since I've been in Hades' service I was actually well cared for. Rayne kept her husband in line when it came to my well fair. I was more comfortable around her than I was with her mate.

I stood up so I could empty the water from my sandals. It wasn't long until Wonder Boy came over to make sure I was okay.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Megara" I told Wonder Boy accidentally hitting him I the face with my wet hair. "My friends call me Meg, so do they give you a name along with those rippling pectorals?"

Wonder Boy chuckled nervously.

"Are you always this articulate?" I teased.

"Hercules my name is Hercules" Wonder Boy finally answered.

"I think I like Wonder Boy"

The white winged horse with a blue mane and tail used it's wings to try and block me from his view which was pretty funny.

"So how did you get mixed up?" Hercules began.

"Pin Head with hooves? Well you know how men are they think no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours"

I did a pretend swoon which confused Hercules. He looked to his winged horse and it gave him a shrug.

"Don't worry Shorty here can explain it to you"

The satyr got annoyed and growled at that comment.

"Well thanks for everything Herc, it's been a real slice"

I had to find Rayne and tell her that recruiting Nessus was a big fat failure. Just as I was about to leave Wonder Boy called out to me. He offered me a ride and his winged horse gave an angry snort before taking flight into a tree.

"I don't think your pinto likes me very much"

"Pegasus? Oh don't be silly he'd be more than happy"

Suddenly an apple hit Hercules hard in the head.

"Ow" he muttered rubbing his head shooting a look to Pegasus.

"I'll be alright, I'm a big tough girl, I can tie my own sandals and everything, besides I have a friend nearby who's waiting for me"

I then punched Hercules lightly in the upper arm before turning around and taking my leave.

"Bye, bye Wonder Boy"

I watched as Hercules leave with the satyr and Pegasus before starting to look for Rayne.

 **Rayne's POV**

"Right here my friend" I told Meg leaning against a nearby tree. "I'll tell Hades the deal with Nessus"

"Thanks for coming to help me out, seeing his face all getting scratched by those talons of yours was pretty funny"

"Hey when it comes to my minions I make sure their safe and plus his suggestion was inappropriate"

Meg snorted at my remark before a rabbit and a gopher appeared. I snickered as Meg saw then.

"Aww how cute, a couple of rodents looking for a theme park"

"Who are you calling a rodent sister? I'm a bunny!" Pain turned around and pointed out his tail to prove his point.

"And I'm his gopher"

The two of them then returned to their true forms.

"Ta-Da!"

Meg sighed.

"I though I smelled a rat"

My husband then appeared behind her.

"Speak of the devil"

"Meg, you feisty thing you, what exactly happened here?"

Hades then conjured a chessboard with his figurines on it.

"I thought you were going to persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising and here I am kind of river guardian less"

"Lay off mate the centaur took it too far and he got clawed in his face for it" I warned my husband with a low growl.

"She's right he made me an offer I had to refuse" Meg countered flicking away the Nessus figurine.

"Fine instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, hey I'm gonna add two on, give that your best shot" Hades told Meg sending his chessboard away with a cloud of smoke. I went over to my husband and then smacked him hard in the head.

"OW! Babe what was that for?" Hades demanded.

"Take a year off from that remark" I replied.

"Okay, okay" Hades muttered.

"It also wasn't my fault this Wonder Boy, Hercules showed up"

Immediately Hades and I turned to Meg. My husband then turned to me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Oh s**t" Pain and Panic said in unison.

"What was that name again?" Hades demanded going over to her.

"Hercules"

Immediately Hades went orange. Pain and Panic then said something stupid and Hades swore.

"I'm this close to rearranging the cosmos and the one SCHMIEL!"

My mate then turned completely orange. His flames rose along with his anger.

"WHO CAN LOUSE IT UP IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WORLD!"

Flames were shot everywhere and Meg managed to duck like I did as everything around us got scorched. I then suddenly felt dizzy as well as the need to throw up. Lately besides these symptoms my appetite for fresh meat increased, as well as my mood. Lately I've been more cranky and easily agitated. At first I wondered if I was possibly pregnant. I was twenty years old now and I was married. Hades and I weren't exactly trying to conceive. But it was possible. My inner beasts would also have alerted me too.

 _As I said before I haven't sensed any new life within our womb_ my phoenix half told me.

 _It would be hard to tell especially carrying a god's child but I agree with bird brain I haven't felt any signs of life either_ my dragon added.

"Rayne you okay sweetheart?" Hades asked coming over to me. I suddenly held up my hand up before emptying my stomach contents.

"Babe I think you could be pregnant" Hades said conjuring a glass of water for me and I took it gratefully.

"My inner beasts haven't sensed anything and if I was carrying a child I would be two weeks along, we were intimate during the half moon"

"How soon do you think you'll know for sure because if you are pregnant babe, it changes things"

"I don't know my inner beasts will let me know for sure once they find something out"

"Okay babe"

My husband kissed my forehead before he placed a hand against my stomach. I playfully smacked his hand away which made him chuckle.

 **Later.**

Since Hercules was alive Hades decide to send Meg into the city of Thebes. I sat in my husband's lap as we watched Hercules successfully lifting the boulder that trapped Pain and Panic disguised as kids. The two of them climbed and exchanged dialogue with Hercules before running off.

"Do you have to eat those damn things now?" I growled seeing Hades eating his usual worms. "Even the smell is making me sick"

Hades chuckled and tried to kiss me but I growled. Hades praised Pain and Panic before they returned to their true forms.

"And two thumbs way, way up for our leading lady" Hades lit his thumbs up with his flames.

Meg was down below and no doubt was worried for Hercules since a nasty creature was about to make itself known. Suddenly said lizard growled from a cave below. Yellow eyes lit up the darkness from the cave and the deadly hydra made it's appearance.

 _That thing is an insult to dragons_ my dragon half growled in disapproval.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Hades called out.

The Hydra growled eying Hercules for a second before making its next move. It proceeded to walk forward and Hercules backed away unsure what to do. His sword was out ready to use. The hydra made a few tries to snag Hercules into its jaws but Herc managed to dodge the attempts. The hydra accidentally sank its fangs into the ground and Hercules didn't have his sword. It was behind him but before he could make a move the hydra roared and Hercules threw a rock at it.

Said lizard caught the rock in its fangs and easily shredded the boulder like it was made of paper. The lizard then did a laugh that came out as a roar and Hercules ran to retrieve his blade. The hydra attacked with it's mouth opened and Hercules stopped it keeping the mouth pried open long enough until he threw the head into the ground. Waking up the hydra hissed as its prey got his sword. Using its tongue to wrap around Herc's ankle, the lizard tossed Hercules into the air and soon the hero was swallowed up by the hydra.

The hydra burped in satisfaction and saw the citizens of Thebes. A woman screamed and the hydra was about to attack but it had a WTF look and looked down. The next thing that happened Hercules cut his way out of the hydra. The severed hydra head fell onto the gorge floor and Hercules was covered in the lizard's digestive juices.

The crowd began to cheer and the imps began to freak out.

"Guys, guys, relax" Hades reassured them. "It's only half time"

The hydra headless body moved and it proceeded to rise. Three new heads emerged and my jaw dropped. Phil handed Hercules his sword before the hydra attacked once more. The heads made a grab for the hero using their mouths and Hercules whistled for Pegasus as he ran. Pegasus took flight and was able to get his master onto his back as the hydra continued to pursue them. Hercules used his sword to sever multiple heads but more only replaced them.

"Now I got a damn headache" I muttered at seeing the many heads of the hydra. It was pouring rain now and Hercules made Pegasus fly higher. The hydra managed to use a head to separate the son of Zeus away from his steed. Hercules began to fall below towards the hydra and the many heads followed after him.

The heads snapped at one another in competition for Hercules as its next meal. The next thing that happened the hydra had Hercules pinned to the cliff wall with its foot. It's many heads hovered over Hercules.

"My favorite part of the game" Hades said with excitement. The heads then reared themselves back their many mouths opened. "Sudden death"

Hercules punched the cliff wall behind hard and the wall started to crack making the hydra's many heads look up. A huge rock slide followed and covered the entire hydra up no doubt killing it. The claw that held Hercules fell limp.

"Game" my husband then conjured a cigar. He the placed the cigar in his mouth. "Set"

He then used his thumb as a lighter. Let me remind you I was still in his lap but the smoke couldn't hurt me since I was a hybrid of two creatures of fire.

"Match"

I go off of my husband's lap and no sooner had I done that, the activity below got our attention. The hydra's claw began to move and a second later a worn out Hercules appeared. His armor was slightly shredded and the crowd went wild with applause. The rain cleared and the sun came out.

Hades turned into his angry orange and he even incinerated his cigar. The imps got scorched and I decided to let my mate cool off before talking with him.

 **Underworld**

 **Still Rayne's POV**

"DAMN IT!" Hades yelled. My husband's yells were so loud I heard them from Meg's room. The sound of an explosion followed.

"Looks like your man still isn't calm yet" Meg told me.

"He will eventually" I reassured her. "I just want to know why I've been feeling so off lately"

"Well you did just take a pregnancy test" Meg nodded at the little stick on the dresser. "Rayne I think you are"

"I would know if I was" I replied. "Or at least I hope I would"

"I can see you as a good mother, Hades I'm not so sure"

"He wants a child, I think he wants a son, I don't care as long as my child is healthy, he or she will carry the bloodline of a god, and that of a phoenix and dragon"

Meg smiled before going to the test and picked it up.

"It's negative" she said and she gave me the test to let me see it. I felt my heart sink at this revelation. Typical pregnancy tests can pick up the hormone in a phoenix or dragon shifter after conception. Mom found out about me only twenty-four four hours after she and my father were intimate the first time.

"Don't give up Rayne, you'll have your own hatchling eventually" Meg reassured me placing a hand onto my shoulder.

I gave her a hug before making my way to my bedroom I shared with Hades. Not long after I arrived Hades suddenly appeared.

"Babe what's wrong?" my husband asked me.

I gave him the pregnancy test and when he saw it was negative he had a sad look. He then placed the test down and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry babe"

I didn't say anything because to be honest I had a whole bunch of emotions mixed into one. Disappointment, sadness, anger, etc. I finally understood the emotions my aunt and uncle had when they failed to conceive a child. I had a feeling I had my aunt's infertility gene.

"Rayne look at me sweetheart"

I did as my husband asked.

"We'll try again at the next half moon, don't give up just yet babe"

His words comforted me and sensing I was starting to feel better my husband kissed me. It was one of his breath taking kisses that always left me blushing like a dork and it always made me feel better. His tongue collided with mine and I felt my claws emerge and grasp onto his chiton. The sound of something being ripped made the kiss stop.

"Sorry Hothead" I apologized to my mate seeing the tears in his chiton.

"It happens babe though you should trim your claws again"

"Ha! You're the one who has a mouth full of fangs that leave bite marks everywhere"

"Can't help that babe" Hades joked. He then chuckled and kissed my forehead before scooping me into his arms. "Let me massage your back I know that will make you happy"

"You just want an excuse to see me without clothes on mate"

"That's another reason, you look better"

"Let's not make things rated R Hades, you've been watching too much of Game of Thrones"

"Whatever you say wifey"

 **Is Rayne really pregnant? Stay tuned to find out! You can make a guess in a review. And if you think she is pregnant feel free to guess the gender XD.**


	27. Before

**Rayne's POV**

Not long did Hercules defeat the hydra he became famous. Hades sent whatever monsters he could recruit and they would get defeated. Herc was now a major a celebrity all over Greece and Hades was having enough. At the moment all of us were on the rock balcony that overlooked Thebes.

"Pull!" Hades shouted.

Pain and Panic threw a vase into the air and I watched as Hades summoned a fireball and destroyed it to blow off some steam.

"Nice shooting Rex" Meg told my husband with her typical sarcasm.

"I can't believe this guy" Hades growled looking over the balcony. He then turned around. "I throw everything I've got at him and it doesn't even"

The sound of shoes squeaking made my husband stop dead and he looked down at Pain. The purple imp had Hercules sandals on his feet.

"What are those?" my mate demanded.

"Um I don't know I thought they looked kind of dashing" Pain lied.

"Bullshit Pain" I told the imp.

"I got twenty-four hours to get rid of this bozo" Hades turned orange for a second and I was quick to get my phone and hit record. This part of the movie was always hilarious.

"Or the entire scheme I've been setting up for eighteen years goes up in smoke" Hades continued as he towered over Pain who realized he was in trouble. My husband then turned completely orange. "AND YOU ARE WEARING HIS MERCHANDISE?!"

The sound of Panic sipping throw a straw made Hades extinguish his flames and my beloved turned to see Panic sipping a drink through a Hercules cup. Panic realized he too was in trouble and he stopped drinking his beverage and held the cup out offering it to Hades. He chuckled nervously.

"Thirsty?"

Hades flared up again and Meg grabbed me before Hades sent his flames everywhere. In fact the whole damn balcony shook as Hades exploded.

"I owe you one" I thanked Meg.

Pain and Panic were both scorched and Meg then chuckled first helping me to my feet and before she decided to tease Hades.

"Looks like your game's over, Wonder Boy is hitting every curve you throw at him"

She went to the balcony edge and I watched as Hades get a new idea.

"Oh yeah"

Hades then chuckled his sexy laugh before making his next move.

"I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the right techniques his way"

Hades approached her as he said those words but didn't use the hand gestures at her sides.

"Don't even go there" Meg growled realizing what he was up to.

"See he's got to have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness" Hades started.

"With Pandora it was the box thing and the for the Trojans they got on the wrong horse" I stole my husband's line. My phone was pocketed away with the footage from a few minutes ago. Hades winked at me before returning his focus on Meg.

"Damn" I muttered suddenly feeling hot. I excused myself and went back into the Underworld to cool off. I went into the bedroom and stripped out of my dress and took a cold shower hoping it would lower my body temperature. After spending enough time in the shower I felt cool enough. But as I put on a dark blue dress did I feel my temperature rise again.

"Rayne what's wrong babe?" Hades demanded all of the sudden appearing in the bedroom. "I felt you were uncomfortable within the mate bond"

"I don't know exactly" I answered. "All of the sudden I'm hot"

No sooner as I said those words my skin became surrounded by flames.

"Okay now I'm getting worried about you" Hades said coming over to me. He touched my flesh and the flames that danced against my skin went out. "Something isn't right"

"It's just a hot flash"

Female phoenix tended to have hot flashes and I'm pretty sure this was the cause for the rise in my body temperature. Female phoenixes also became moodier during a hot flash episode.

"Maybe but I want you to rest Rayne" Hades then came over and scooped me into his arms. He pulled the covers back and placed me onto the bed. I felt sleepy all of the sudden and decided to close my eyes. I don't know how long I slept but when I did I was hungry. And I mean very hungry.

"How is my wife feeling?" Hades teased.

"Better but hungry as hell"

"That's good babe" Hades kissed my forehead before proceeding to conjure a meat related dinner which I devoured in mere seconds.

"You're in a good mood" I told my husband once I finished eating.

"That's because Meg is Hercules's weakness babe and the time for the planet alignment is fast approaching"

"S**t I slept for almost a whole damn day?!" I exclaimed.

"That's right babe, which reminds me we will need to see the Fates once we have Olympus under our belt, I think they will be able to tell what's going on with you"

My beloved then helped me to my feet and then snapped his fingers. My dress replaced with the same dress I wore when Hades proposed to me, which included the gold wrist cuffs and upper arm bracelets. Only now I had my gold circlet on along with my rings on my left hand.

"It's show time babe" Hades said taking my left hand and kissed it. We then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **The next chapter is a pretty big one.**


	28. The Fire Within Us

**A lot happens in this chapter. Will Rayne live or die? The answer you shall find as you read. Also Hades will be a little out of character but not much.**

 **Rayne's POV**

Hades and I watched as Hercules argue with Phil. Phil had seen Meg with Hades and was trying to spare Hercules a broken heart but when you loved someone you sometimes chose not to believe that person was bad. Pain and Panic were in the middle of dealing with Pegasus. I winced when Hercules hit Phil in anger and the satyr collided into a bunch of weights. Hercules immediately regretted doing that and Phil walked away. Hercules shortly returned to his work out and I chose to make my move.

"Long time no see Herc" I greeted him. Immediately Hercules turned around and when he saw me he broke into a smile.

"Rayne! Oh man its good to see you"

Hercules then came over and he gave me a bear hug. Nearby I felt Hades get annoyed through the mate bond.

"How have you been Rayne? You look really good" Hercules asked.

"I've been good actually I'm married now"

To prove my point I showed him my rings on my left hand.

"Congratulations who's the lucky guy? Let me guess Alduin?"

"He's still with Cassandra I think" I answered.

Suddenly the torches in the arena went out.

"Long time no see Wonder Boy" Hades suddenly appeared behind me.

"Hades!" Hercules exclaimed. "Why are you here?! And get away from Rayne"

"Yeah not gonna happen" Hades said placing his hands onto my shoulders. "You see I'm Rayne's husband"

Herc's eyes widened at this revelation. He then looked to me and I could see the hurt and betrayal in those blue orbs.

"Rayne how could you?"

"Because I love him, Hercules I'm sorry it's come to this but I've chosen sides a long time ago"

Hades smirked before he kissed my forehead.

"So we would be eternally grateful if you would just take a day off from this hero business of yours, monsters, natural disasters, it can wait a day huh?"

"Your out of your mind" Hercules responded.

"Not so fast you see I do have a little leverage you might wanna know about"

My husband snapped his fingers and Meg appeared behind us.

"Meg!"

"Don't listen!" Meg started but smoke like chains wrapped her body and covered her mouth. Hercules ran towards her and Hades snapped his fingers again making her disappear.

"Let her go!" Hercules demanded turning to us.

"Here's the trade off" Hades continued. "You give up your strength for about twenty-four hours, okay say the next twenty-four hours"

Hades then snapped his fingers again and Meg reappeared nearby. She was still chained up.

"And Meg here is free as a bird and safe from harm, we dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carrying on, we go home happy, what do you say? C'mon"

"People are going to get hurt aren't they?" Hercules asked my mate.

"Perhaps I mean it's a possibility, it happens because it's war, but what can I tell ya?"

Hades then walked over to Meg and patted her head.

"Isn't Meg more important than they are?"

"Stop it!" Herc shouted.

"Isn't she?!"

"You got to swear she'll be safe from any harm"

"Fine okay" Hades agreed. Hades patted Meg's head again before releasing her. "I'll give you that one, Meg is safe otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda yada"

Hades was back in front of his nephew and held his hand out. Hercules hesitated for a second and my husband got annoyed. He made the offer to Hercules again and Hercules looked to Meg who shook her head and Hercules turned back to Hades.

"Alright"

He and my husband shook his hand and no sooner did that happen I watched as Herc's strength drained away from him. The Hero fell onto his knees as he became very weak. Hades then pulled his hand away from his nephew.

"You may feel just a little queasy, it's kind of natural, maybe you should" Hades then used his powers to make the weights levitate. "SIT DOWN!"

Hades briefly turned orange as the weights pinned Hercules down. I then walked up to the weakened hero.

"Now you know how it feels to be like everybody else isn't it just peachy?" I asked Hercules with a smirk. "It's time we won for a change after so many failed attempts"

"You go babe!" Hades shouted. He then approached Meg. "A deals, a deal"

He snapped his fingers and Meg's chains came off.

"You're off the hook"

Hades then reappeared behind me.

"By the way Herc doesn't Meg make a fabulous little actress?"

"No!" Meg shouted. Hercules managed to pull himself free from the weight.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your little chicky poo over there was working for me all the time, duh"

"You're lying!" Hercules exclaimed not believing his ears. Hades shrugged while Pain and Panic came over disguised as the human kids before.

"Couldn't have done it without you Nutmeg" Hades told Meg.

Hades then took my hand and kissed it.

"And not without my sugar, sweetheart, babe"

Pain and Panic reverted to their true forms while Meg rushed over to Hercules. I felt bad for her but as I told Hercules I chose sides a long time ago. She began to cry while Pain and Panic tormented Hercules. Hades then summoned the chariot and he helped me into it.

"Well gotta blaze there's a whole cosmos waiting for me and my wife, with hey our names on it"

"Pain! Panic let's jet!" I called to the imps.

"Coming!" they shouted before rushing into the chariot. Hades climbed into the chariot and wrapped one arm around me possessively while using one hand to drive the chariot. The black winged horse flapped it's wings and soon we were airborne.

"So much for the preliminaries and off to the main event!"

We flew over the city of Thebes briefly before coming above the sea.

"Oh s**t!" I shouted as the sea opened below and in their prison were the titans. Hades flashed me a smirk which I returned before he looked back to the titans.

"Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your prison!"

Hades then turned orange. Pain and Panic hid underneath my dress.

"WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE?!"

"Zeus!" the titans replied.

"AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE!"

My husband then unleashed two streams of fire that mixed with the electrical locks at the prison below.

"WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOUR GOING TO DO?!"

"Destroy him!" five voices replied punching their way out of the prison.

"Good answer" Hades and I said in unison. Hades then pulled the chariot away as the titans emerged one by one.

"Good gods their huge" I said.

"That they are babe" Hades agreed. Each titan caused a bit of chaos after climbing out of the sea. When the titans began to go the wrong way I decided to get their attention.

"Uh guys?"

Immediately the four of them turned around how they heard me was beyond me.

"Olympus would be that way" I said making a thumb pointing gesture behind me. The four titans had WTF on their faces before they changed their course. Hades then flew over to the cyclops and gave him the job to kill Hercules.

"Damn it" I growled feeling dizzy again.

"It should pass babe we're almost home" Hades reassured me as he drove the chariot towards Olympus. The titans already were climbing up the mountain and the other gods were sucked into the wind titans' vortex. Several thunderbolts were thrown at the titans by Zeus.

Hades got excited next to me and I did as well. I was enjoying this seeing my husband for once winning. Finally the rock titan crashed through Olympus's gates. Eventually Zeus ran out of thunderbolts and all of the other gods were captured. The lava titan then hissed lava onto Zeus mixed with ice from the ice titan. The King of the Gods became trapped.

"Zeusy! We're home!" Hades called to his brother.

"Hades" Zeus said. "You're behind this!"

"Your correct sir"

"You're damn right he is asshole!" I roared as flames surrounded me. "It's time you learned your place!"

"Rayne?!" Zeus exclaimed seeing me. "Hades how dare you seduce!"

"HE DIDN'T DO SHIT! I FOUND MY TRUE MATE AND FELL IN LOVE IN THE PROCESS SO DON'T YOU F**KING DARE ACCUSE HIM OF PRETENDING TO LOVE ME!"

"Love ya babe" Hades said kissing my cheek and my flames extinguished.

"I swear to you two when I get out of this" Zeus then became encased in lava and ice. Hades helped me off of the chariot and summoned two black thrones. He sat me down into mine and growled Zeus.

"We're giving orders now Bolt Boy"

Hades then sat down in this new throne. Hades offered me a drink which I rejected and my mate shrugged before conjuring one of his own.

"I think we're going to like here"

"Don't get too comfortable Hades!"

Hades spat out the contents of his drink and turned to see Hercules arriving with Pegasus. I called to the dragon within me and shifted to my dragon form and took flight. I blocked Hercules from getting to Zeus and threw my head back and unleashed a streamed fire. Hercules had to make Pegasus rise and I chased after him.

"Go Babe Go!" Hades shouted as I continued pursuing Hercules. I eventually came up beside him and Pegasus and using my tail I smacked the hero off of the winged horse. Hercules went flying towards the earth and Pegasus flew after him. I turned my body into a nose dive and flapped my wings after the hero.

Just as I was about to unleash my flames Pegasus was able to get Hercules onto his back and the hero made his steed flew in my direction. I unleashed another fiery round of my fire but Hercules was able to dodge them and then he freed the other gods. Hades turned orange and I roared before going after Hercules once more. But in my pursuit Hercules suddenly disappeared and then reappeared thrusting his sword deep into my scales underneath my left wing. A scream escaped my throat and Hercules pulled his blade out and headed towards Zeus. Blood began to fall towards earth and I felt my dragon form melt away.

"RAYNE!" Hades shouted. The next thing I knew I was in his arms. Blood stained my dress and it wasn't stopping.

"Rayne babe hold on" he then tore off a piece of his chiton and applied pressure to my stab wound. "You're not going to die"

He then tried to heal the wound but it wouldn't. Just like the Fates predicted.

"GODDAMNIT!" Hades shouted. He then shrieked and turned completely orange as I turned to see Zeus was free. Zeus then regained his thunderbolts and started to throw them at the titans. Realizing they were in trouble the titans decided to bail. Hades wasn't even paying attention since he was focused on me.

"What the hell?!" Pain exclaimed as he and Panic arrived. "Rayne?"

"Rayne stay awake!" Panic begged me taking my hand into his. Both him and Pain got tears in there eyes. I stroked each of the their faces trying my best to reassure them I intended to stay alive.

I felt my breathing become labored and Hades drew me close to him. Nearby Hercules grabbed hold of the wind titan and using his strength he spun the titan around and the other titans got sucked into it. He then began to spin the wind titan even harder before releasing him. I watched as the wind titan was thrown into the stars and the sky exploded. Then I saw Zeus and he threw a thunderbolt at Hades.

"NO!" I screamed and I somehow managed to get to my feet and place myself between my husband and the lightning bolt. As the bolt hit me I screamed due to the intense pain.

"RAYNE!" Hades screeched and after I was finished being fried did I fall backwards and Hades again caught me. Tears were in his eyes now.

"Why did you do that?!" my mate demanded as his tears fell onto my face.

"People do crazy things when their in love Hothead" I replied.

"Damn it Rayne" Hades said before pulling me upwards so my face was under his. My husband stroked my face. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I won't allow you to die"

No longer caring about Olympus Hades picked me up and I was still bleeding mind you. Hades got into the chariot and called for Pain and Panic. It wasn't long until I felt the chariot move and I started to fade in and out of consciousness.

 **Hades POV**

I felt the Fates cut Meg's thread of life and I knew Rayne's was in the balance. As soon as I was back in the Underworld I took Rayne into the throne room and lay here into my lap. I tried to heal her wound but it wasn't working. Pain and Panic cried nearby and my own tears slid down my face.

"Hades"

"DON'T YOU DARE CUT HER THREAD!" I roared at the Fates. I turned orange at that remark.

Lachesis and Clotho approached Rayne and they looked saddened. Atropos had the eye levitating over her palm.

"She truly loves you" Clotho said as she stroked my wife's cheek. Lachesis made a sniffle before undoing a thread.

"NO! PLEASE!" I begged.

"We don't want to do this either Hades trust me" Clotho said sadly. The eye held an image of Rayne and I knew it was too late. Atropos sobbed before bringing the scissors out and she opened them. She approached Rayne's thread of life.

"I love you so much babe" I told Rayne and I kissed her one last time.

 _As I love you Hothead_ Rayne answered through the mate bond. I couldn't watch as my wife was about to die and I closed my eyes waiting for Rayne's last breath.

 **Clotho's POV**

Just as Atropos was about to end Rayne's life the thread suddenly turned a glowing crimson and flames surrounded it.

"What the hell?" Lachesis demanded.

 **Hades POV**

"Hey why is her thread glowing like that?" I demanded seeing my wife's thread of life.

"I'm not sure" Atropos said and she came over to Rayne. My eyes widened as Rayne remained still but her stab wound healed before my eyes and she began to glow a soft crimson. I heard the cry of a phoenix and Rayne's middle glowed the same mixed with fire.

"Well I'll be damned" Lachesis said. "Hades, you do realize Rayne's now a goddess due to her willing to save you but she is also carrying your child"

"Which used it's phoenix bloodline to save it's mother"

"Wait? What?" I asked again to make sure I was hearing things right. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes Hades she is" Atropos confirmed. "Though I'm surprised we weren't able to see the child"

"Is the kid okay?" I demanded.

"Your child is thriving, from what I'm sensing Rayne is almost two months"

Rayne groaned and I looked to her.

"It would be wise to let your wife rest Hades, Zeus isn't happy right now"

"To hell with him" I growled scooping my wife up into my arms. "I'll deal with Bolt Boy later, heck if Hercules wants to get Meg's soul back he's more than welcome to do that I got my kid and wife to look after"

I then thanked the three dread sisters before taking my leave. I went to my bedroom and placed Rayne onto the bed and I snapped my fingers. Rayne's dress changed into a nightgown and I carefully slid next to her. As a goddess Rayne's physical form wasn't any different. As she slept I looked to her stomach and I felt the life within my wife. And boy was my kid a fierce one. He or she definitely had the element of fire. I also felt the dragon and phoenix genes in the fetus.

"Thank you kid" I told my unborn child placing my hand onto Rayne's belly. As I predicted Hercules did come for Meg's soul. He successfully got Meg's soul and became a god in doing so. But after almost losing my wife I didn't give a damn about him. Hell I was even glad he was able to get Meg's soul though I won't admit to that.

 **Rayne's POV**

"Bloody hell" I growled finally waking up. I then noticed Hades' head was laying against my stomach and he was fast asleep.

 _We carry a child my phoenix_ suddenly informed.

"What the?!" I exclaimed. My yell made Hades open his eyes and immediately he looked to me.

"Rayne babe"

My husband then pressed his lips against mine so fast I didn't have time to react. I blushed and kissed my mate back.

"Okay wow" I said speechless after the kiss ended.

"Rayne our kid saved you" Hades stated placing his hand onto my stomach. "And because of your selflessness you're a goddess now babe"

I felt my jaw drop and the first thing I did was place my hand on top of my husband's and I felt the spark of life inside me. Tears fell down my face and Hades wiped them away.

"What about Zeus?" I asked remembering how pissed off the King of the Gods was.

"We'll deal with him later sweetheart, right now you and the baby are priority"

"You sound excited about becoming a father"

"Babe our kid is the reason your alive, so yes I'm excited"

"I just don't understand how I didn't know I was pregnant" I pointed out.

"The Fates think our kid was trying to be sneaky, he or she has the blood of a god and that's probably why you didn't feel anything, but you had symptoms alright, you're appetite went way up, you had dizzy spells, you had a tad bit of morning sickness, and you literally burst into flames"

"Looks like our child already has your fiery demeanor" I joked.

"Damn right, he or she also has the bloodline of the phoenix and dragon"

Joy filled me hearing those words. Hades then carefully slid me into his lap and he then hugged me.

"I almost lost you babe"

I wrapped my arms around my husband's neck and buried my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you Hades"

Hades then chuckled and made me look into those beautiful golden eyes of his.

"We do stupid stuff when it comes to those we love babe and that's the only time I'm saying that"

I rolled my eyes and Hades kissed my forehead before doing the same to my stomach. It would take some getting used to seeing this side of the Lord of the Dead. Suddenly the door the bedroom opened and we looked to see Pain and Panic on the floor.

"Sorry boss!" Pain began. "We just"

"Boys it's fine, Rayne's okay" Hades reassured the imps. Both Pain and Panic burst into tears and ran like hell over to me. I hugged them both as they bawled their eyes out. Once they calmed down we informed them about the pregnancy. What happened next was funny. Pain gave Panic money because they placed a bet whether I was pregnant or not and Panic won. It was one funny way to end a crazy day in which we failed to take over the cosmos.

 **Don't worry our fiery couple will get a happy ending.**


	29. Judgement

**Rayne's wears the same dress she wore in the Tapestry of Fate episode in this chapter.**

 **Rayne's POV**

A few days passed since the titan incident and our last failed attempt to take over Olympus. Frankly Hades no longer had interest in any more take over schemes since I had almost died and was currently pregnant. However my husband and I knew it would only be a matter of time before the King of the Gods would summon for us and summon us he did.

"Do the other gods know I'm a goddess now?" I asked my husband as he transported us outside of Olympus's golden gates.

"I'm not sure babe" Hades answered turning to me. My beloved was all nerves and I didn't blame him. To calm him down I intertwined my hand into his and I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Looks like we arrived just in time"

Both Hades and I turned to see the Fates along with my father arriving.

"What are you three doing here?" Hades asked surprised as I rushed over to my father and hugged him.

"We're here to help" Lachesis answered first. "Zeus maybe strict with punishments but he wouldn't dare harm a pregnant goddess"

"Wait? Your carrying a child?" Dad asked me. His eyes were wide open in shock.

"That she is" Hades replied looming pleased. My mate carefully patted my stomach. "The kid has the phoenix gene and at the last minute saved Rayne before her thread of life was cut"

Immediately my father shed a few tears which were full of joy.

"Oh boy" Hermes said getting our attention. "Sorry ladies"

"Don't start that nonsense Hermes!" Atropos snapped at the messenger god. "You know damn well we are meant to be here and Rayne's father is immortal due to his phoenix bloodline"

"Okay I got it cats" Hermes responded holding his hands up. The gates to Olympus opened and Hermes made a follow-me gesture. Hades gulped and I kissed his hand before we walked after Hermes. This was the first time I walked onto Olympus and I now understood why Hades wanted it so badly. It was a beautiful place and as we walked by the other gods and goddesses they whispered. Zeus looked angry as Hades and I came to a stop before him. The King of the Gods sat in his throne and next to him was Hera.

"Hades" Zeus began but he stopped when he saw me beside him. His eyes widened when he realized I was a goddess.

"It's rude to stare" I growled at my brother-in-law.

"My apologies Rayne" Zeus continued. "I just don't understand how you're a goddess now"

"How about I refresh your memory" I suggested. "Your son stabbed me and then I got fried by one of your damn lightning bolts, because of the love I have for Hades and my own selflessness I risked my life to make sure he wasn't harmed"

Gasps filled the chamber and Aphrodite flashed me an encouraging smirk.

"The whole damn reason my husband"

"YOU MARRIED HER WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!" Zeus's boomed and several thunder clouds formed around Olympus. Immediately my father burst into his phoenix form at the same time did my body become surrounded by flames.

"Dear I think you should hear her out" Hera suggested to her beloved.

"Yes you should Zeus and it would be a good idea not to further anger Rayne or her father" Clotho added.

Zeus growled but he nodded and I shot Hera a thank you nod. My father flew to my shoulder and my flames extinguished themselves.

"I'm sure your well aware by now I have the bloodline of a phoenix and dragon shifter, I came to Greece badly injured and started to work for Hades, what I wasn't expecting was for Hothead" I made a pointing gesture at my husband with my thumb. "Over there to be my true mate and I'm sure you understand once a mate bond between the phoenix and dragon races is revealed it can't be undone, I fell in love with Hades for who he was, and yes that includes his many failed attempts to take over this place, besides the point, you and no offense to you other gods and goddesses here have treated my husband and mate like crap and I won't stand for it"

"Zeus you gotta admit you do treat Hades like he's beneath you" Hermes suddenly blurted out.

Several other gods and goddesses agreed with Hermes.

"Look I'm sorry for the whole take over attempt with the titans but now I don't care about that anymore" Hades joined in. "Give me whatever punishment you think will suffice bro, but don't you dare take Rayne from me, I love her and the Fates have foreseen this union"

"That's right!" the dread sisters voiced in. "You can't undo fate Zeus, and to give you a heads up, Aphrodite already blessed them"

"That's true!" Aphrodite agreed.

"Not to mention Rayne is with child" Hera finished. Several gasps were heard and Zeus's jaw dropped. I shot the other deities glares and they immediately went quiet.

"Are you certain?" Zeus asked looking to his wife.

"She is" Hera confirmed. "I can feel the life within Rayne's womb and the child has the phoenix bloodline"

"So what is your judgement Zeus?" I asked.

"Okay!" Zeus shouted.

First he looked to Hades.

"Hades I'm sorry if I mocked you over the years, I'm still pretty angry you tried to take over Olympus, but I can't test fate when it's already been woven" Zeus then looked to me. "You have a woman who earned her right to becoming a goddess by sacrificing her life to protect you, I can see she loves you and I'm not cruel enough to undo this union nor let an innocent child be fatherless"

"Wait are you actually apologizing?" Hades asked in disbelief.

"Shut it mate and let the god talk" I warned my beloved with a growl.

"Yes I'm apologizing little brother, and I'm not going to punish you this time Hades, thank your lovely wife for that decision, but another takeover attempt won't go unpunished"

"Holy Shit!" the Fates and I exclaimed together.

Hades nodded agreeing with Zeus before looking to me.

"And speaking of goddesses Rayne here needs a title" Zeus stated.

"She's the Goddess of Resurrection" the Fates announced. "Besides being the Queen of the Underworld. Rayne will decide which undead souls who deserve to be given a second chance at life, that's is the symbol of the phoenix, Resurrection"

"I like it" Zeus agreed. "Rayne do you accept this?"

I flashed a smirk.

"That's a yes in my book!" Hades said before coming up to my side. He took my hand and kissed it.

 **Later.**

 **Underworld Throne Room**

"I'm glad that's over with" I told my husband sitting down in my throne.

"You did good up there babe" Hades said coming over to my side. "I think some of the other gods were even intimidated by you"

"They know I won't tolerate any bullshit" I countered. "Especially when it comes to you Hothead"

"That's my girl" Hades purred and he suddenly snapped his fingers and music started to play. To my surprise it was Amy Lee singing. And the music was coming from my I-Phone. The song was "My Immortal".

"We never really did a dance on our wedding night babe" Hades said holding his hand out to me. I smirked before taking it and he helped me out of my throne. Hades then placed his left hand around my waist while his right held my left. He then began to lead me into a slow dance.

"Okay who the hell taught you to dance?" I inquired.

"Hera" Hades confessed with a nervous chuckle. That got me to snicker before my husband spun me around. We ended up dancing to "Together Again" followed by "Even in Death" before we finished.

"How's the kid?" Hades asked.

"Not giving me a hard time thank gods" I joked.

Hades placed a hand against my middle.

"I look forward to meeting him or her"

"Well they definitely have our tempers"

"Oi that's going to be a nightmare during the teen years"

His comment got me to chuckle and I grabbed his toga and gave him a kiss right smack on the lips. My husband's flames rose in excitement.

"Wow" Hades said after said lip lock was done.

"What happened to Ha-Shi-Baba?" I teased.

Hades smirked before dipping me beneath him and he gave me his own breathtaking kiss. I felt my face go red and I knew this was what Hades wanted to get. Afterwards I was still a blushing mess.

"I'll never get tired of that blush of yours babe" Hades teased.

"You're terrible husband" I replied.

"I'm the Lord of the Dead and you my beloved wife are my queen"

"You got that right" I agreed.

 **Ha! You go Rayne! Stand up for your man! All songs used in this chapter belongs to Evanescence.**


	30. The In-Laws

**Hi guys!**

 **I hope everyone had a nice Christmas! We meet Rayne's aunt and uncle. Rayne from now on will be wearing the dress she wore from the Tapestry of Fate episode. Rayne also sometimes prefers to call her aunt Mom. Enjoy!**

 **Rayne's POV**

Hades and I were bored out of our skulls as we listened to Zeus talk about the current events of the universe. My husband hadn't been kidding around these damn monthly council meetings were B-O-R-I-N-G!

I had been a new goddess for two months and I just entered my second trimester of my pregnancy. Being the Goddess of Resurrection had it's pros and cons. But as long as I was with my husband the job was worth it.

"Now next on the agenda is the Underworld" Zeus said interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Things are running normal as usual" Hades said before he conjured a chart board behind him. I snorted in amusement as Hades went over the numbers of monthly dead souls that arrived in our domain.

"Rayne you're doing pretty well as a new goddess" Zeus praised after my mate finishing his report.

I was about to thank him when my body was surrounded by flames.

"Damn it not again" I growled. Sometimes I wished my kid didn't have phoenix blood because these hot flashes were annoying. Not to mention I was hunting a lot more for fresh meat too.

"Your kid definitely has its parents fire" Ares stated.

"Shut up brother" Athena scolded her sibling.

"No worries Ares your correct about the kid" Hades replied. He shot me a wink and I shook my head. My flames extinguished themselves thank gods.

"Anyway as I was saying before keep up the good work Rayne, the next issue is two dragons have been sighted near Athens" Zeus continued. Immediately this got my attention along with my husband's.

"What kind of dragon's we talking about here bro, you gotta be more specific"

"The ones that look like your wife when she's in her dragon form" Hermes answered. "They haven't been much of a threat except more livestock have become their source of food"

"Dragons are carnivores by nature but hunting livestock is dangerous" I added. "The last thing we need is for these dragons to be slaughtered without fining out what's going on"

"Rayne since you are half dragon perhaps you should investigate" Zeus suggested.

"Uh hold on a second" Hades interrupted making a time out signal with his hands. "Did you forget she's pregnant?"

 _Just because I'm carrying a child doesn't mean I have to be coddled Hothead_ I scolded my other half _._

 _And risk the chance of losing you again not gonna happen babe_ Hades replied immediately. I rolled my eyes sometimes wishing my mate wasn't overprotective. I then had an idea come into my head.

"Hey how about we both check out the dragon situation?" I suggested turning to Hades. Hades opened his mouth about to argue when he asked me.

"Uh sorry babe but can you repeat that?"

"You and I will assess the dragon thing together"

"Just make sure your husband is kept in line Rayne" Zeus pointed out. "He tends to listen to you anyway"

"I'll kick his ass if he doesn't behave" I reassured Zeus and I shot Hades a smirk.

 _Babe if I wasn't a god you would kill me_ Hades said through the bond.

 _I live to eternally torment you love_

I shot an image of one time when we were intimate and I had been the dominate partner that night. Hades went red and my smirk widened. Sometimes being the Queen of the Dead was worth it.

 **Later.**

 **Underworld/Throne Room.**

"Couldn't Alduin be one on the dragons?" Hades asked. He ate a worm in front of me and I shivered. Thank god my child wasn't making me crave those damn things. The two of us sat in our thrones.

"It's possible" I answered. "But I seriously doubt it's him, he's been traveling with Cassandra around Greece since she joined the Oracle Friends Network"

"Sometimes I wish I never hired her" Hades said.

"Seeing you get beat up by Hephaestus was hilarious"

"Uh babe you also got jealous when I hit on Aphrodite"

"You're damn right I was" I then stood up and placed myself into my husband's lap. "Because even back then I was already attracted to you, and now you're mine"

"Geez babe your making me hot right now" Hades said and his fiery hair rose and turned orange. He sent the bowl of worms away before he smirked. He proceeded to wrap both of his arms around my waist in a possessive manner. "And only you can make me feel like this sweetheart not Aphrodite, plus you got a better body than her"

I slapped my husband's shoulder and Hades chuckled.

"Whoa what the?" I said suddenly feeling what felt like something jabbed me from the inside.

"What is it?" Hades inquired now getting worried.

"I think the baby just kicked me" I answered. I then felt the same jab again and my presumption was correct.

"Really?"

Hades then placed his hand against the small bump. At first nothing happened before several more kicks followed. I placed my palm on top of his and we remained quiet as our child made its presence known.

"Wow the kid's got a kick alright" Hades said. He then looked to me. "Don't dragons usually tell what the gender is by now?"

"Normally yes but with the baby having the blood of a god and phoenix shifter my dragon half hasn't been successful with that, the Fates don't even know"

"Well let's just hope the next five months pass quickly, I really want to meet our kid"

"You're not the only one"

Hades chuckled again before he kissed my cheek.

"We're back oh Fiery Ones!" Pain announced as he and Panic appeared before us. We sent them to find out about the mysterious dragons.

"Alright boys what did you find out?" Hades asked casually.

"Well not much but the dragons are a mated pair" Panic began.

"Besides being scary the male dragon has indigo colored scales, his wing membranes are silver and he has various horns on the top of his head"

Immediately my eyes went open.

"And his mate?"

"Slightly larger and she had Rayne's physique, her scales are sapphire blue" Pain added.

"What color were their eyes?" I interrupted.

"The male had silver eyes while his mate had lighter blue ones"

"Oh my gods it can't be" I said feeling tears come to my face.

"Babe what is it?" my husband demanded.

"They just described my aunt and uncle when they're in their dragons forms" I answered.

"Hold the phone" Pain exclaimed. "Are you sure Rayne?"

"We won't know unless we meet these dragons come on babe"

Hades carefully set me onto my feet before he stood up. My husband then looked to the imps.

"Lead the way boys"

A few seconds later Hades and I were out of the Underworld and in the Greece country side.

"Holy s**t!" Pain and Panic screamed before hiding underneath my dress.

Before us were the dragons in question. They had just finished a large meal because a carcass of a deer was next to them. The female dragon narrowed her eyes at me before they widened. She then emitted a cry which was a mixture of relief and sadness.

"Hades it's alright" I reassured my husband knowing the identity of the dragoness.

"Be careful babe" Hades said before I approached the female dragon. She gave another low cry as I embraced her. Smoke then formed us and a second later I was in the arms of my Aunt Daphne.

"Sweetheart"

Tears streamed down her face and her body shook.

"I'm here Mom, I'm really here"

My aunt always had been beautiful in my eyes. She and I shared the same eye color which matched with her dark brown hair. She wore 21st century clothes.

"Rayne you scared us kiddo" Uncle Logan said after I separated from my aunt and I hugged him. His hair went to the end of his neck and it was a mixture of blonde and brown.

"How are you guys here?" I asked a few minutes later.

"We don't know" Aunt Daphne replied. "You've been missing for two years and thought you were dead"

"Why does it look like we went back in time? And I'm trying to keep it cool but we look like damn cartoon characters"

My uncle also was wearing 21ST century attire.

"Uh it's because you guys are in a cartoon universe" I answered. "And to prove it is my husband"

I then looked to Hades who took his cue.

"Name's Hades, how ya doing?" my mate said introducing himself.

My aunt widened her eyes while my uncle was still skeptical.

"He's a good cosplayer"

"Uh Logan that isn't a cosplayer" Daphne corrected her mate. My uncle was silent before his eyes widened too.

"Holy crap!"

"Maybe the Fates should help us out here" Hades suggested.

"Hello!"

Daphne and Logan jumped at the Fate's voices and they turned to the three dread sisters. Then they looked to me.

"I think we owe you two an explanation" I told them. It was confusing explaining to my aunt and uncle what was going on but thanks to the Fates it made things easier to understand.

"So we're really in a Disney realm?" Uncle Logan asked me.

"Yep" I confirmed.

"This is certainly a lot to take in" Daphne stated. "We still don't know how we got here"

"We brought you here actually" Clotho began. "As you can see Rayne is pregnant and will need someone with maternal instinct and her adopted mother with her"

"I seriously love you guys" I told the dread sisters.

"So if you three brought us here what about our home?" Uncle Logan asked.

"You and your mate will able to return to your domain at the next New Moon in your realm, a full moon brought you here and thus once a month you may come to see your daughter if you so desire" Atropos explained.

"You have my gratitude, Rayne is all I have left of my sister, she's my child despite not able to conceive one of my own"

"Damn straight she's our daughter" Uncle Logan interjected. He then turned to Hades.

"So I guess your my son-in-law huh?"

"Whatever floats your boat" Hades replied.


	31. Mating Challenge

**Rayne's POV**

A few weeks passed since my aunt and uncle entered this realm. It had been a fun reunion and my aunt had the chance to reconnect with my father. Now my adopted parents were back in their domain while my father and I remained where we were. My stomach was slightly larger now since I was five months pregnant. I thought normally the first trimester was tough but boy was I wrong.

My unborn child still made me feel sick on occasion which was why I was taking it easy for a little bit.

"Hey babe" Hades greeted as he entered our bedroom. "You feeling better?"

"A little" I answered.

I had been sleeping while Hades tended to the usual business of the Underworld. Hades chuckled before coming over to me. He sat down in front of me and placed a hand onto my swollen middle.

"The kid likes to tease you"

"Shut it mate you don't have to carry a child for nine months" I growled. "Not to mention the hot flashes suck, and my breasts are growing larger"

"Oh I definitely noticed that" Hades said with a smirk. His remark made me laugh and Hades stood up and kissed my forehead.

"You're still beautiful babe" my husband stated.

I was about to reply when I heard Alduin calling me. And by the way he was beseeching me he was pretty upset about something.

"Alduin is calling" I explained to Hades as I stood up.

"Want me to come with you?" my mate asked. I was going to decline his offer when my dragon suddenly interrupted.

 _Take him with you, something isn't right with our friend_

"Actually I think I might need you Hothead" I answered my husband.

"You got it sweetheart" Hades responded before he and I did our disappearing act. A second later the two of us reappeared next to a very stressed and upset Alduin.

"Oh thanks gods you guys heard me" Alduin greeted with a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"My crazy ex-girlfriend decided to challenge Cassandra for the right to claim me" Alduin answered.

Hades and I looked to one another. This brought back memories of me fighting Menthe.

"Did the mate bond between you and your girl reveal itself?" Hades asked.

"Hell yes it did! Cassandra is my true mate and my ex is against the union since she's human"

That immediately got my attention alright. Within my mind my inner dragon hissed and my phoenix half shrieked in anger.

"Is Cassandra safe?" I asked.

"She's fine but scared to death" Alduin replied. "She cannot fight Zurie"

"That's the ex right?" Hades questioned next. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah and she's nuts, I would fight her but only a female can do that"

"I would happily fight your ex" I began but Alduin immediately shook his head.

"No I was wondering if you and Hades would be witnesses for the mating challenge, I'm not going to risk your hatchling" the male dragon explained.

"But if you don't want Rayne who is going to fight your ex?" Hades asked. I was actually curious myself who Alduin thought was good to fight Zurie.

"That would be me"

A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties came to stand next to Alduin. Her hair was the same color as his and her eyes were icy blue. She wore a silver dress with the straps at the shoulders. Around her waist was a golden sash and she wore gold sandals. Her scent slightly matched Alduin's.

"Rayne, Hades, this is my older sister Rhaenys" my best friend said introducing us.

"Holy crap I didn't know you had siblings" I stated.

Rhaenys chuckled and walked over to me and my husband.

"My brother has told me a lot about you Rayne I'm glad to finally meet you"

"Likewise" I replied shaking hands with her.

"How ya doing?" Hades greeted and Rhaenys snorted.

"It's also nice to meet you too, your funny as hell"

"Yeah I get that a lot" Hades confessed as he and Rhaenys shook hands.

"So when is this challenge?" I asked the two siblings getting down to business.

"Tomorrow at midday" Rhaenys answered. "I will be fighting for Cassandra's right to be Alduin's mate"

"Is the challenge in human or dragon form?" I inquired.

"Dragon form" Alduin confirmed. "Rhaenys is a damn good fighter and in case Zurie tries to pull a fast one you guys can be witnesses to make sure the fight is fair"

"If a challenger cheats they get disqualified" Rhaenys continued. "But that hasn't stopped dragon shifters in the past to cheat"

"Son of a" I hissed.

"Zurie also believes Cassandra is unworthy of being my mate" Alduin growled. "She's causing this bullshit all due to Cassandra being human"

"Motherf***er!"

My skin came alight with my phoenix fire at hearing that. I felt Hades placed his hands onto my shoulders. Immediately I calmed down and my flames went out.

"Aww you two are a cute pair" Rhaenys complimented. "Your one lucky god Hades I can tell how devoted your wife is to you"

"Damn straight" my husband agreed. He then snuck a hand into my stomach. "And soon we'll have a new addition"

"Have you guys figured out what the baby is?" Alduin asked. "Normally by now our dragon halves can scent the gender"

"We don't know" I replied. "My dragon can't scent the baby nor do the Fates know"

"That surprises me because they know everything" Rhaenys answered.

After discussing where to meet Alduin and Rhaenys did my mate and I return to the Underworld.

"This ex of Alduin must be crazy" Hades said as we entered the throne room.

"She sounds worse than Menthe" I growled.

"She probably is" Hades agreed before he picked me up and did his disappearing act. We reappeared in his throne and I was sitting in my husband's lap.

"Don't get any ideas husband" I warned.

"Don't worry babe" Hades reassured me.

I remembered the many times he and I shared moments in this position. I blushed a little upon remembering the first time I shared a kiss with Hades. Hades immediately smirked.

"Remembering our first kiss huh?" he teased.

"Yep" I confessed. "You left me pretty breathless afterwards"

"That's my job Rayne"

Hades then carefully pulled me closer to him and I felt him wrap one arm around my waist while his free hand caressed my cheek and his lips met with mine. I followed my husband's lip movements until Hades used his tongue to open my mouth so he could gain access to mine. I jumped a little when his tongue touched mine and brief dance battle for dominance ensued. Eventually the kiss ended with me panting and Hades still smirking.

"How was that wife?"

"Better than our first kiss" I answered.

"Damn right" my husband agreed.

 **The Next Day**

The fighting spot turned out to be in an open field far enough so innocent people wouldn't get hurt. My father decided he would be also be a witness for this mating challenge. At the moment we were waiting for Zurie to show up.

"It's good to see you again Rayne" Cassandra said. The seer had grown slightly taller since I saw her last but other than that she didn't change much. She still wore her attire and the same hair style. "I just hope Rhaenys beats Zurie"

I gave my friend a smile and I patted her shoulder. A roar made everyone look up and white dragon landed before us. The dragoness had the same physique as Alduin. Her entire body was white making her scales shine underneath the sun. The female dragon shifter reverted to her human form. Zurie had blonde hair that went to her mid back and her eyes were green. Her dress was white and hung off one shoulder. She wore white sandals on her feet and her eyes narrowed at seeing me, Hades, and my father.

"So you brought witnesses" Zurie said darkly approaching Alduin.

"And what about you?" Alduin demanded.

"I don't need witnesses to claim what is mine" Zurie replied.

"He isn't your true mate so forfeit the match" I suggested to her.

Zurie turned to me and she looked annoyed.

"This isn't your fight" she told me coldly. "And you have no right trying to intimidate me, I can smell the mixed bloodline you wield Goddess of Resurrection"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hades roared. He was completely orange now and pissed off. I intertwined my hand into his and it took a few minutes for Hades to calm down. His skin returned to its normal color and he looked to Rhaenys.

"Kick her ass!"

Rhaenys smirked before approaching Zurie.

"I stand in for Cassandra for this mating challenge do you accept?"

"Gladly" Zurie answered. She then changed to her dragon form and Rhaenys did the same. Rhaenys was a silver dragon and she had her brother's physique. Her wing membranes were gold and they matched her scales well. Both female dragons roared at one another before they took flight.

"Go Sis!" Alduin shouted.

Both Zurie and Rhaenys circled one another before the fight began. Zurie reared her head back and unleashed a stream of fire at her opponent. Rhaenys quickly dodged the assault by flying above the flames. The silver dragoness then turned her body into a nose dive and it wasn't long until her fangs bit into Zurie's flank. The white dragon shrieked in anger before she turned and tried to bite Rhaenys on the neck.

Rhaenys thankfully saw this attempt and quickly released her hold from her opponents flank and flew away from Zurie. The white dragon flew after her and the chase was on.

"What is Rhaenys doing?" Cassandra asked.

"She's trying to tire Zurie out" I answered recognizing the silver dragon's strategy.

Suddenly Zurie stopped chasing after Rhaenys and she disappeared behind a cloud.

"Oh crap" Alduin and I said in unison.

Rhaenys became aware she was no longer being pursued but kept flying. I knew she was on guard and the silver dragoness turned her body around just in time as Zurie ambushed her. Zurie body slammed Rhaenys hard trying to get her to fall towards the ground. Rhaenys recovered before she hissed her own flames at her opponent. Zurie did the same thing and both stream of fire collided creating a smoke screen blocking the two dragons from view.

Then a scream was heard and when the smoke cleared Zurie had her mouth deep in Rhaenys's neck. Alduin swore and Cassandra shouted encouragement at the silver dragoness to hold on. Rhaenys used her tail to hit Zurie hard in the face several times before the white dragon let go. Despite being injured Rhaenys body slammed her opponent hard and Zurie roared out in surprise. Rhaenys then bit hard into the white dragoness's wing. This time Zurie screamed and trust me when you're a dragon shifter getting bit in the wing really hurts.

Rhaenys released Zurie and the white dragon spiraled until she hit the ground. The ground shook when this happened and Rhaenys landed in front of her foe. Blood was visible from Zurie's wing and face but she didn't care. Rhaenys stomped towards Zurie but the white dragoness roared before she extended her wings trying to make herself larger. She was trying to make Rhaenys think she was stronger and bigger than she was. This was what prey does to predators to avoid getting eaten.

Rhaenys didn't buy it and Alduin said.

"Cover your ears!"

All of us obeyed and we watched as Rhaenys shrieked. Zurie shook her head as though the loud roars from her opponent hurt her. Rhaenys took this moment to her advantage. The silver dragon soon came upon Zurie and she used her more experienced body to pin Zurie to the ground. The white dragoness bit into one of Rhaenys's legs but Rhaenys ignored the assault. She remained on top of Zurie until it seemed the white dragon finally surrendered.

Alduin grabbed Cassandra and kissed her right smack on the lips while I did fist pump.

"Damn that was some fight" Hades told my father.

"Indeed" Dad agreed.

Rhaenys moved away from Zurie and returned to her human form. She was pretty beat up from battle but she didn't show it.

"Well done" I praised.

"Thanks I've had worse fights than this so I'll be fine" she reassured me.

"I won't lose to a dirty human!" Zurie yelled pissed off. She was back in her human form and she stormed over towards Alduin and Cassandra. Immediately I blocked her path.

"Move aside half-breed"

Hades went all orange and my dad got pissed off too.

The next thing that happened was Zurie first got bitch slapped across the face by yours truly and then I went on punch her hard in the middle so she became stunned and she fell unconscious.

"Remind me not to piss you off" Rhaenys joked.

 **Underworld**

"Now I understand what your parents went through just to be together" Hades said to me. The two of us were in our bedroom settling down for the night. I had on a midnight blue maternity nightgown while Hades wore his sleep attire as he did in the show.

"This needs to go" I told Hades taking his sleeping cap off from his head. I put it onto my nightstand before continuing. "You look better with it off husband"

"Geez babe must you torture me?"

"That's my job isn't it?" I teased my husband.

"Half the time sweetheart" Hades answered. He then noticed me wince in pain. My husband then made me sit up and he massaged my back.

"That feels good"

"Your pregnant babe sometimes your back will get sore"

"I definitely lucked out with you as my mate"

Hades suddenly stopped his massage and he carefully turned my body around so I could see him.

"I'm the lucky god here" Hades corrected. He then kissed my hands. "Thanks to the Fates I found the most beautiful, funniest, smartest, and fiery woman I've ever met who became my wife and queen"

My mate then kissed my forehead and I blushed.

"Whoa! Felt that one!" Hades exclaimed because the baby chose that moment to kick. He placed a hand onto my middle and our child gave another kick. Hades' flames rose up in excitement.

"It does kind of suck that we don't know what the gender is" I said placing my hand over my husband's where it rested on the bump.

"We just need to be patient" Hades replied. "It's also thanks to our little spark here you lived"

"Seriously Hades what do you want?"

"A girl" the Lord of the Dead confessed.

"And I thought you wanted a boy" I joked.

"A boy would be fine but I think a girl would be less chaotic" my mate stated. "And if it's a girl I want her name to be Nyssa"

Nyssa was a Greek name that meant "New Beginnings".

"I like that name" I told my husband.

"It's a beautiful name and I've always liked it" Hades confessed. He then looked to me and he pressed his forehead against mine. "I hope I'm right our kid is a girl"

My beloved then kissed my forehead.

"Love you babe"

"Back at you Hothead"

Hades chuckled before looking to my stomach.

"Same goes for you kid"

The baby gave another kick and I watched as my husband's flames went from blue to orange in excitement.

 **Original Rhaenys belongs to George R. R. Martin.**


	32. Long Lost Soul

**The idea for this chapter literally came to me this morning. Again we meet another character and I hope you guys like her!**

 **Give Unto Me belongs to Evanescence.**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Checkmate" I teased Hades moving my chess piece.

"Aw damn it" my husband said. This was one of our favorite pass times as a married couple. "Rematch babe?"

"Maybe later Hothead I gotta go see Hera"

"Crap I almost forgot about that" Hades said.

"You can come if you want" I offered.

"Meh I'll pass this time babe, Hera is probably going to give advice about labor and what not" Hades answered.

I snorted before kissing my husband's cheek.

"See you in a bit love"

I then transported myself onto Olympus. As usual the other gods and goddesses were up and about their business.

"Rayne good to see you!" Zeus greeted coming over to me with Hera alongside him. "You're practically glowing"

Sure enough I was glowing my dark red aura that symbolized resurrection more often since I became pregnant. I was twenty-two weeks now at the moment.

"So are you keeping that husband of yours in line?" Zeus asked.

"He's behaving I just beat him in a game of chess"

"Hades has always been good at that" Zeus confessed. "I stink at that game, anyway I won't keep you ladies"

Zeus kissed Hera's cheek before he excused himself.

"So how are you feeling?" Hera asked as I followed her to where we would have some privacy.

"Most of the nausea is gone but I'm sick and tired of the damn hot flashes" I growled. "My breasts are swollen, my appetite for meat has intensified, and sometimes I get moody for no reason, other than that I feel pretty good"

"That's normal" Hera reassured me as she and I sat down. The Queen of Olympus then placed a hand onto my belly. As the Goddess of Childbirth she could sense and communicate with unborn children while still in the womb. A smile came upon her lips and I wondered what was going on.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Your little one isn't too happy I woke him or her up" Hera answered.

"Aw man even you don't know the sex?" I whined.

"I'm afraid not normally I would but the baby is being stubborn" Hera answered before removing her palm from my middle. "However I can tell you the child looks forward to meeting it's parents, he or she definitely has a fiery spirit, and enjoys it whenever you eat meat"

I burst out laughing at that remark.

"All dragon shifter children desire meat while they are in the womb" I explained. "Dragons are carnivores after all"

"Have you decided a name?" Hera asked.

"Nyssa if it's a girl, Hades and I are stuck on a boy's name" I answered. "Alright what's next we need to discuss?"

And Hades was right Hera went on to give advice about labor.

 **Throne Room**

 **Hades POV**

"Geez things are slow today" I growled tossing aside the daily scroll of new arrivals. Spring was approaching and that was one reason the numbers were low down here in the Underworld.

"Low numbers again?" Selene asked coming to sit beside my throne. The Shadow Wolf was now fully grown and boy was she big. She was still smaller than Cerberus who was now a big ass dog and he guarded the gates to the Underworld proudly.

"Yep" I replied and I began to pet her. "Spring is almost here"

"Don't remind me" Selene growled. "I'm sick of seeing so many damn couples on the surface"

Her remark made me laugh. I then decided to tease her.

"What about Cerberus?"

"Watch it" the she-wolf warned.

"Your Hotheadedness!" Pain interrupted. He and Panic came to a stop before me completely out of breath.

"We require your assistance" Panic added once he was able breathe again.

"Oi what now?" I asked.

"One of the new arrivals wishes to talk to you" Pain answered.

"Please don't tell me another stiff is confused at being dead"

"No its actually different" Pain continued. "Just come with us"

"Alright, alright" I muttered before getting to my feet.

I transported myself from the throne room to where the new arrivals usually came for the benefits. Waiting for me was a ghost of a woman and she seemed familiar somehow. She wasn't wearing Greek attire instead her clothes looked to be the same type from Rayne's realm.

"Sorry for keeping you!" Pain told the ghost as he and Panic appeared next to her.

"Holy shit" the ghost said as her eyes widened.

"Hey how ya doing? Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead" I introduced myself.

"So you're really Hades?" the woman inquired.

"Yep" I confirmed. "So what can I do for you?"

"Uh to be honest I really don't know" the confused ghost answered. "I've been dead for twenty years and have no idea how I got here"

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. I wouldn't have believed this ghost but for some reason I knew she was telling me the truth.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The woman told me the answer and after she did my jaw dropped. I turned to Pain and Panic who nodded at me with enthusiasm. Now I understood why they wanted me to talk with this ghost.

 **Rayne's POV**

Hera's advice about giving birth was helpful but I wasn't looking forward to having to endure the process when it was time to give life to my child. Hera suggested a baby shower might be nice but I declined that and Hades probably would have too.

"Your getting bigger" Charon joked as he pulled the boat up.

"Once I hit the third trimester I'll be even bigger" I told the ferry man as I lifted the skirts of my dress up along with my train and got into the boat.

Charon snorted before he began to row the boat. I got hearts in my eyes when I saw Cerberus was grooming Selene. The she-wolf was comfortably nestled in Cerberus's paws and all three heads took turns licking Selene's fur.

"How long have those two been like that?" I questioned Charon.

"Don't really know I think a couple of weeks they make a cute pair" the ferry man replied.

"I agree with you on that one" I told him just as the dock appeared. Hades of course was there waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful" Hades greeted as he helped me out of the boat. I tossed Charon another copy of the Greekly World News and the ferry man got all excited and proceeded to read the scroll while Hades and I walked away from the pier.

"So everything okay with the kid?" Hades asked. I had my arm intertwined with his as we walked.

"Yep as you predicted Hera gave me advice about labor and the birth"

"Now I'm glad I didn't go" my husband said.

"Hey I'm not looking forward to screaming out in pain when I do go into labor mate" I scolded him. "Remember you guys have it easy unlike us women do"

Hades came to a stop and he placed his hands onto my shoulders and he looked at me.

"You'll be fine babe trust me" he began. "Your are a strong woman and the labor process probably will be hard but I'll be with you"

"You actually want to be there?"

"Hell yeah I want to be there when our kid is born, it's not everyday you become a parent"

His words made me smile and I pulled his chiton down so I could kiss his cheek. Hades chuckled before he intertwined my hand into his and we continued on to the throne room.

"Hey you two" I greeted Pain and Panic once we arrived at said destination.

"Hey Rayne" Pain replied.

"So still no idea what the baby is?" Panic questioned.

"Nope Hera couldn't find out"

"Oi I swear our kid is doing this to annoy us" my husband said with a face palm.

"He or she is stubborn" I replied.

"Yeah I know" Hades agreed. "By the way babe someone's here to see you"

At first I wondered if it was my Dad but Hades said through the mate bond.

 _Sorry babe it's not your father nor is it your aunt and uncle_

Now I was wondering who wanted to see me.

"She's here!" Hades called out and no sooner had he done that a ghost entered the throne room. It was a woman I was unfamiliar with and to my surprise she wore 21st century clothing. Within my mind both my phoenix and dragon halves gasped.

"What can I do for you?" I asked the ghost guessing this was a wandering soul who wished to be brought back to life. The woman didn't day anything and she got closer to me. She placed her ghostly palm onto my cheek and it was then did I know who she was. Tears came down my face and the same happened to the woman before me.

"Mom?"

"Your so beautiful Rayne" my birth mother said to me. "There hasn't been one day when you weren't in my thoughts my precious daughter"

"How is this possible?" I asked. "How are you here?"

"She doesn't know how exactly babe" Hades answered. "It might be because you and Ignis are in this domain"

"I believe you are right" my mother agreed with Hades. She then turned to me. "Who knew this hilarious villain was your mate"

Hades chuckled and came to stand beside me.

"I have you thank for giving life to this woman Elora, she's my everything"

"She was a bitch to deliver"

That remark got me to burst out laughing. I then placed my hand and it met with my mother's ghostly one. My phoenix half shrieked and a trail of fire emitted from my hand and the flames surrounded my mother. My phoenix fire then blocked her from view and when the flames finally cleared my mother was flesh and blood once more. Her hair was the same shade of brown as my aunt's and her eyes matched mine.

I then threw myself against her and buried my head into her chest. Tears streamed down my face again and I felt her arms wrap themselves around me. I felt Mom's own tears slide onto my hair and her body shook slightly.

"I've missed you" I told her. "I've missed you so much Mom"

"I'm here, I'm right here and I won't ever make you feel alone again Rayne, I love you so much"

"I love you too" I replied.

She then kissed my forehead and nearby I heard Pain and Panic bawl.

"Oh get a grip boys" Hades scolded them. Mom and I remained hugging for a bit longer before we pulled apart. She then eyed my belly and she smiled.

"I never thought I would be a grandmother, wow now I feel old"

Her remark got me and Hades to laugh.

"Hades you have my gratitude for taking care of my daughter" Mom said looking to my husband.

"No problem" Hades replied coming over to her. He then picked up her hand and kissed it. Mom blushed slightly while I chuckled. "Glad your part of the family Elora"

"Smooth talker isn't he?" I joked as I came beside my husband and I elbowed him in the side playfully.

"He is" Mom agreed. "And polite too"

"Most of the time I try to be" Hades added. "But when I'm angry it's another story"

"It's hilarious whenever he goes into flaming mode" I pointed out. "Now I think we have one more reunion we need to do"

 **An Hour and Half Later.**

"Okay daughter what have you and your husband schemed this time?" Dad demanded as he and I made our way to the throne room.

"Patience is a virtue" I answered.

My father rolled his eyes which made me smirk. It wasn't long until we entered the throne room and Hades patiently waited by sitting in his throne.

"Ignis glad you could make it, let's not keep you waiting"

As soon as he said those words my mother emerged from her hiding spot. My father's eyes widened as though he wasn't believing what he was seeing. Mom now wore a gold dress that hung off one shoulder and it made her look beautiful. Her hair was in a braid and like me she wore gold wrist cuffs. She wore matching gold sandals on her feet. My father rushed forward and grabbed Mom's wrist and pulled her forward. I smiled as I witnessed my parents hug one another.

"That's pretty sweet" Hades said appearing beside me.

"We did good on reuniting them" I agreed with my husband. Hades held out a hand and we both high fived another before we excused ourselves so my parents could have some privacy.

 **Later.**

"Someday we had huh?" Hades asked me.

"Most certainly" I agreed with my husband. "But it was worth it"

A little while ago my parents left so they could talk. I was happy to see my father had his mate back in his arms.

"And not once did you get grossed out by all the lovey-dovey stuff"

"It's different when it's your parents babe" Hades told me. "Other couples blech!"

He stuck out his tongue to prove his point and I chuckled.

"Ah here we go" I said as we came upon the piano that I played on whenever I wanted to sing.

"Gonna sing for me again?" Hades asked.

"Correction Hothead" I answered. "And it's another song by Evanescence"

"ALRIGHT!" Hades exclaimed as his blue flames rose due to excitement. I laughed again before starting to play the piano keys.

 _I've been watching you from a distance_

 _The distance sees through your disguise_

 _All I want from you is your hurting_

 _I want to heal you_

 _I want to safe you from the dark_

 _Give unto me your troubles_

 _I'll endure your suffering_

 _Place onto me your burden_

 _I'll drink your deadly poison_

 _Why should I care if they hurt you_

 _Somehow it matters more to me_

 _Than if I were hurting myself_

 _Save you_

 _I'll save you_

 _Give unto me your troubles_

 _I'll endure your suffering_

 _Place onto me your burden_

 _I'll drink your deadly poison._

I hummed before continuing to sing.

 _Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

 _Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

 _Give unto me all that frightens you_

 _I'll have your nightmares for you_

 _If you sleep soundly_

 _Give unto me your troubles_

 _I'll endure your suffering_

 _Place onto me your burden_

 _I'll drink your deadly poison_

 _Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

 _Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

 _Give unto me all that frightens you_

 _I'll have your nightmares for you_

 _If you sleep soundly_

 _Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

 _Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

"Man that was an eerie song" Hades told me once I finished.

"It's also a beautiful one" I added.

"I prefer Even in Death to be honest babe" Hades pointed out. "That's the main song that brought us together"

"True and your plan to take over Olympus failed"

"Oi babe don't remind me"

I shook my head before pulling his chiton downwards and kissed him right smack on then lips.

"And that should remind you it was also the night we got together"

"Ha-Shi-Baba" Hades said.

My husband then dipped me beneath him and it was my turn to get my own kiss from the Lord of the Dead himself. This kiss had more heat added to it since tongues were involved.

"Wow" was all I said after the kiss was done.

"Like that did we?" Hades teased.

I shoved my husband playfully which made him chuckle.

"You're a tease Hothead"

"That I am babe" Hades replied. He then scooped me into his arms bridal style. My husband then placed his forehead against mine. "I love ya"

"As I love you" I answered back.

 **Give Unto Me is a beautiful song and I recommend listening to it!**


	33. New Arrival

**So the identity of the baby is revealed!**

 **I've also read Bird Box it's a good book and I want to see the movie so bad!**

 **Rayne's POV**

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

"Now that wasn't pretty" Hades muttered. The two of us were watching Bird Box on my iPhone. I had a Netflix account and despite being in this realm for two years my phone could still be updated. And it still not wasn't losing juice. Hades and I just saw the main character's sister meet her demise. I was sitting in his lap while my husband was sitting on his throne.

"So let me get this straight" Hades began after I paused the movie. "There's some monster that takes the form of the person's worst fear if they see it and then they die?"

"Pretty much" I confirmed. "I read the book it's good"

"Are you sure you want to watch the rest of this babe?" Hades asked with concern. "I mean look at you"

Four months had passed since my mother was brought back to life and she settled down with my father. I was also near the end of my pregnancy and I was huge. These past few months haven't been easy for me and I was glad I would give birth any day now. Hades was asking if I wanted to watch the rest of Bird Box because the main character was pregnant and he was worried watching the rest of the movie would either gross me our or go into early labor.

"Hell ya I want to watch the rest of the movie Hothead" I replied. "I have a strong stomach"

"Okay babe but we can stop if you want to"

A nursery for our child was set up close to our bedroom and we kept the theme of it neutral since we didn't know what the gender of our baby was. Mom and my sister had a tear filled reunion when she and my uncle came to visit.

Now that Mom was alive again she and I got to know one another better. It turned out she and I were a lot alike in many things. It didn't take long for Hades to like her either. Once the baby was born she and Dad were going to stay in the Underworld for awhile to help out. The rest of the movie was very good and Hades seemed to enjoy it. He didn't like the part when Malorie and Olympia went into labor due to them screaming.

"Gods I feel huge" I muttered as I tried to stand up.

"Easy does it babe" Hades said as he appeared in front of me and made sure I didn't fall over.

"Thanks love" I told my husband once I was properly on my feet. My stomach growled and Hades chuckled before snapping his fingers. Food appeared on the table and I eyes the contents greedily.

"Hey where's your usual bowl of worms?" I inquired noticing his usual choice of food wasn't there.

"Not in the mood for it" Hades confessed. "I eat other things besides worms babe"

I snorted before letting my husband escort me to the table and like any pregnant female I devoured my meal.

"So is the kid behaving?" Hades asked.

"For now" I answered. The baby tended to be very active during the day and quiet at night. Since I was in the last trimester I had to use the facilities a lot. Hades chuckled before he finished his dinner and stood up. He placed his left palm on my belly and immediately the baby kicked.

"Man I love this kid" my husband stayed as he flames rose up in excitement. He then got quiet and wondering what was troubling the Lord of the Dead I used the mate bond to see what was wrong. My mate now felt guilty about what he tried to do Hercules so many years ago. He was scared if the same thing would happen to our child. I intertwined my hand into his and Hades looked to me.

"Nothing is going to happen to our child Hothead" I promised.

"I know babe" Hades agreed. "I just, with what I did to Zeus and Hera by taking Hercules away from them damn it"

"Your remorseful for what you put them through"

"Yeah I am" Hades agreed. "But I was an asshole back then and didn't understand what it was like to love a child yet alone having the chance to fee love"

Hades then looked up to me.

"You changed me Rayne and our kid has too"

"Hey don't get me crying" I warned.

"I'm not trying to make you feel that way babe" Hades pointed out. "You ended my loneliness and took me as your mate for who I was"

"Well duh" I joked. "Most of the Disney villains I know aren't that attractive and none of them have the sense of humor you do mate"

That got my husband to smile.

"Trust me love when I say your funny it's the truth, especially when you get angry"

"Babe your a tease" Hades told me with his usual smirk.

"Oh please like your aren't?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hey don't play innocent" my husband replied. "There have been many times where you teased me as well"

"Your right" I agreed. "I did that to see you flare up though"

I then had an idea and conjured my phone into my hand and I found what I was looking for.

"This guy is sexy too" I smirked showing Hades a picture of Sephiroth.

Immediately Hades went orange and I laughed. While he was still having his flaming fit I set the phone down and grabbed my husband's chiton and pulled it hard so I could kiss him. My kiss did the trick because my beloved went back to his calm demeanor.

"OW!" I exclaimed suddenly as I felt something sharp in the lower part of my body. At first I thought it was the baby kicking.

"You okay babe?" Hades asked.

"I think so probably just a cramp"

Hera had explained to me how labor worked and Mom did as well.

"OW! SHIT!" I yelled as a more intense jab surged through me.

 _Welcome to the wonderful process of childbirth_ my phoenix half teased.

 _Shut up you flaming peacock!_ I heard my dragon side snap.

"Rayne? Is it time?" Hades asked.

"Oh yeah Hothead the baby's coming" I confirmed as I snarled through another contraction.

"PAIN! PANIC!" Hades yelled. My beloved allowed me to rest against him while I breathed through the contraction.

"You called your Flamefullness?" Pain asked as he and Panic appeared. Their eyes widened when they saw what was going on.

"You boys know the drill" Hades told the imps.

"On it!" they both said in unison before they hurriedly took off.

"F**k this hurts!" I protested as I endured the contractions.

"Your doing good babe" Hades reassured me. "Do you want to head to the bedroom or stay here?"

"I can still stay here" I answered before dealing with another contraction. Hades kissed my forehead and brought me closer to him so he could support me while I remained standing.

"Still no name for a boy?" I teased despite the labor pains.

"My mind is a blank on that one babe" Hades said with a laugh. "We'll find out soon what the kid is"

I chuckled just as my mother and father came into the room. Pain had went to get my parents while Panic went to Olympus to get Hera.

"Sweetheart" Mom said rushing over to me. She hugged me while Hades still had his arms around my body.

"How often are the contractions?" Dad asked.

"I don't know" Hades replied.

"They come and go" I answered my Dad.

"Your most likely not even dilated yet" Mom stated. "The closer they get together is when you will desire to push, Hades you might want to move"

Hades nodded and backed away as Mom suggested. Dad whispered something into my husband's ear and immediately Hades snapped his fingers and a bunch of towels appeared underneath me. It was then I felt my water break and I was glad Mom had scented the change in my body.

"Oh my it looks like I've arrived in time" Hera said as she appeared next to me.

"Her water just broke" Mom told the goddess.

"Alright you two" Hera said turning to my father and husband. "We need to clean up Rayne"

Hades was about to argue when Dad whispered something to him again. The Lord of the Dead sighed before he and my father excused themselves. Pain and Panic followed them while Mom and Hera went to work. The amniotic fluid was cleaned off of me and Hera used her powers to change my clothes. I wore a black gown and nothing else. I then called my husband through the mating bond and Hades reappeared next to me.

With ease Hades picked me up into his arms and headed towards our bedroom with Mom and Hera following. My father would see his grandchild once he or she was born. Once we arrived in the bedroom Hades placed me onto the bed and then used the other side to get beside me. The next few hours I endured the most god awful pain in my life. Hades never left my side and comforted me the best he could while my body went through its natural causes to prepare for childbirth. After five hours with no change my husband suggested I rest which I did. I slept for about an hour when I was woken up by another contraction.

"Hey Hera I think their getting closer now" I told my sister-in-law. Hera came over and she checked my cervix. She smiled after she finished her task.

"Your almost fully dilated Rayne"

"Thank gods" I answered with a sigh.

"Does this mean she pushes soon?" Hades asked.

"Duh Hothead" I confirmed to my mate.

"Sorry babe" Hades chuckled and he kissed my left hand. Another hour passed and the contractions were now five minutes apart.

"O-okay I need to push!" I suddenly blurted out. Immediately Hera and Mom went to work while Hades helped me sit up. Hera pushed the skirts of my dress up and again she checked my cervix.

"Alright Rayne your ready" Hera said meaning I was fully dilated now. Mom came to my left side and she kissed my cheek before I got into the position to deliver. Instinct took over and I pushed hard. A scream escaped my mouth when I made the first push. Tears slid down my face because the pain hurt like a bitch.

"It's okay babe" Hades told me. His remark got me to smirk before I pushed again. There was no way in hell I was having another kid not when you had to deal with this pain. And holy shit it hurt alright. I pushed for a half hour and I needed to rest because my body demanded it.

"Geez Louise how much longer until the kid comes?" Hades demanded at Hera.

"Not much longer" Hera answered. "Your little one is stubborn"

"Which he or she gets from the mother" Hades joked looking back to me. I gave my husband a playful smack on his shoulder before I said I was ready to push again. I felt a bunch of pressure building up and I screamed as I pushed with all of the strength I had. I felt myself blacking out for a second before I regained consciousness. I then heard the cries I've been wanting to hear for nine months.

"I'm so proud of you babe" Hades said to me. He and I then shared a kiss before my husband went to see the newborn. Mom was helping Hera clean the baby off from blood and whatever else was on him or her. The next thing I knew there was a heavy thud and I realized my husband had fainted.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"He probably surprised to see the blood" Mom suggested.

"I want my child" I growled. The suspense of not knowing what the gender of my baby was killing me. I then mentally slapped myself remembering I needed to deliver the after birth. That didn't take long and after Hera healed me did Mom finally hand over the baby. Immediately I looked to find out what my child and I smirked when the verdict was in. Hera used her powers to make sure the bed had fresh sheets and everything else.

"Oi" Hades muttered before standing up.

"Welcome back" I teased my mate.

"I can't believe I actually fainted" my husband muttered. His eyes widened when he saw I had the baby in my arms. Mom kissed my forehead before she and Hera excused themselves.

"It's a girl Hothead" I told Hades.

Hades didn't say anything but I could tell he was emotional thanks to the mate bond. My husband appeared next to me on the bed so he could get a better look at our daughter. Nyssa had my dark red hair and skin color. She was dressed in a black dress with skull pins on the straps in the design for a newborn. Her eyes held the same physique as mine but instead of dark blue they were gold.

"She's your spitting image babe" Hades told me.

"Hello she doesn't have my highlights"

"Oops" Hades said with a blush. I smirked before carefully placing Nyssa into his arms.

"Damn she's beautiful" Hades said not taking his eyes off of our daughter. My husband then caressed Nyssa on the cheek with a finger. Our daughter then latched her hand onto her father's finger and Hades broke into a smile. He then kissed her tiny face.

"I'm glad your finally here kid" Hades told Nyssa. He gave her another kiss and a little laugh came out of her.

I watched as my husband's flames rose slightly in excitement.

Nyssa suddenly gave a growl and her hair turned into the same fiery inferno like her father's when he got angry. Her skin then turned orange and I sensed the newborn was hungry.

"She's hungry that's why she's going into scorch mode" I told Hades.

"I kind of figured that" Hades said with a chuckle before giving me our daughter. "I knew she had my fiery demeanor"

"That she does" I agreed with my husband. Nyssa's skin returned to normal and her fiery hair resumed it's natural state. "OW!"

I felt small fangs latch onto my breast as Nyssa nursed.

"She's got fangs already" I told my husband.

"Is she hurting you?" he asked with concern.

"Nah" I replied. Nyssa nursed for fifteen minutes before I sensed she had enough. Hades took her from me so I could reposition my dress and placed her over his shoulder. He patted her back and it didn't take long until she burped.

"And you were worried you weren't father material" I teased my mate.

"Not anymore" Hades replied and he moved Nyssa so she was close to his face. Our daughter buried her head against her father's chiton and she yawned before falling asleep.

"Aw man I'm in love all over again" Hades muttered.

"She definitely loves you" I said.

"I'm a lucky god alright" Hades added. He then carefully slid me next to him. "I have a beautiful wife and daughter"

"And I have the Lord of the Dead as my husband and as a father to our daughter"

Hades and I then shared a quick kiss before deciding to take a quick nap. Nyssa wouldn't wake us up until several hours later so we got some needed sleep.

 **And there you have it! Rayne and Hades have a daughter!**

 **Nyssa is the Goddess of Healing and Mercy. She will appear with her parents in my Kingdom Hearts story. Her mate will be Sephiroth, I had a hard time choosing between him or Riku. But Sephiroth looks good with Nyssa in my mind.**


End file.
